A tortured life
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: Kagome is an abused teen that learned the hard way not to let anyone in. People can only betray you and hurt you. How can a certain Demon teach her that not all is as it seems? How can he make her see what she is to him?
1. Chapter 1

So I had another idea that my beta ZyaireHellsing thought would be awesome so here it is! This is an AU Touga/Kagome fic and yes he is still a powerful Daiyoukai! Hope you all enjoy! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

A young raven haired woman lay buried underneath a thick itchy quilt atop a worn old mattress...Her long almost knee length tresses were mussed and tussled from her slumber, and bleary cerulean eyes opened against her will. She hated this life...hated waking up in the same house as him...hated that he took everything from her. But what could she do? No one wanted to help her, no one could even be bothered to look her way.

A sharp bounding on the stairs outside her room alerted her to the fact that the one she disdained most was coming up to wake her for her first day at a new school.

"As if he cares whether or not I graduate." She muttered as she sat up to face the day. The door to her room swung open just as she pulled herself from the bed.

"Kagome get your ass up for school already! I'm not getting paid for you to lay in bed all day!" Her father Naraku hissed dangerously from where he stood leaning against the doorframe wearing a menacing expression. His long wavy brown locks were secured in a pony tail at tha nape of his neck, his red eyes were narrowed on her as she fumbled around her room. At one time he had been human...but then he had sold his soul to a horde of demons to become a hanyou. After that happened he had killed her mother, her brother, and her grandparents. The bastard didn't even care either.

"Yeah yeah I'm going already!" She muttered darkly as she hurried to grab her new long sleeved black school uniform, and checkered uniform skirt. It was the same thing every day! Get up and go to school so that her 'father' could receive help from the government for caring for his 'distraught' daughter...After a while her demon teachers would get suspicious because she always smelled of fresh healing reiki. And yes it did leave a, from what she knew from others, a sweet soothing smell. It wasn't as if it was her fault! She had to heal bruises and gashes every day before she went to school or else the demons would smell her wounds. The lesser of two evils is how she liked to refer to it.

"Just don't be late! And be home right after school today or else!" Naraku threatened with a glint in those dangerous red eyes of his.

"Yeah yeah I heard you!" She hurried to the attached bathroom to shower and dress herself. As she stepped into the warm water of her shower she hissed as the hot water glided over the gashes littering her back. Now some of you may be wondering why she didn't just purify her father and be done with it! The answer is simple really! She couldn't because she was not well trained in her powers, besides healing. There had never been time to be formally trained by a miko, or a hoshi due to her always having to move all of the time. And her father was hanyou which meant that purifying him could simply purify his demon half, leaving the human half behind which reiki would not work against at all. Why risk his ire for nothing?

With a sigh she focused her reiki into the various wounds and bruises on her back, grimacing as they healed with a painful sting. The smell would linger no matter where she did this, if she showered after or not. Her raw power was too immense to be washed away. Her skin gave a dull ache after being stitched back together and she hurriedly finished her shower so that she wouldn't be late for school.

Stepping out of the small shower she hurried to put on her dark blue bra and panty set, before she shrugged on first her white undershirt, black uniform shirt following right after, and lastly her checkered uniform skirt. She finished putting the buttons in the proper holes on her dark uniform top, and then she moved to put her hair into a high pony tail at the top of her head. Her thick tresses fell against her thighs from where she had secured them and with one last look in the mirror she nodded her own self approval. Now all she had to do was deal with her first day at a new school...

* * *

A large clawed hand shuffled the papers on his desk to familiarize himself with the students who would be in his class. The Inu no Taisho lord of the western lands, and formally known as Touga by his friends leaned back in his chair and sighed. Now some of you might be wondering why the strongest demon in all of Japan was a teacher when he was already richer than any human's wildest dreams. Well the answer was simple really, he liked teaching, liked helping others. The money was inconsequential to him, it just did not matter. He would never be strapped for income so he could have stayed home and done nothing all day for the next three millenia and still not burned through half of his savings. So why not do something he liked to do?

His long silver hair fell into his eyes from the high tail he had secured it in and be hurried to brush it away, fingers surreptitiously running over the jagged blue crest that adorned each cheek. He sighed and leaned back further in his chair. The only part of his existence that was lacking was the lack of a mate to spend it with, not for lack of trying. Women of human and demon blood flocked to him because of his ruggedly handsome appearance, his large stature, and definitely his wealth. He stood at six foot four inches tall, a hulk compared to anyone of human, or demon blood, he was well muscled from many millenia of fighting. All of those things made for a chick magnet as his son liked to call it. Too bad none of them were the right chicks...He would know her when he saw her, all demons did. Hell even Inuyasha his youngest son had found his soul mate, a young miko named Kikyo. Girl was beautiful even he had to admit that, and Inuyasha was happy with her much to his own pleasure. The happiness of both of his sons was more important to him than anything else at this time. Now all he had to do was worry about Sesshomaru. Both of who would be attending school here this year, Inuyasha because he had been forced to, and Sesshomaru because he was an information sponge...Boy had to learn everything there was to know so he often decided to keep attending schools periodically throughout the ages.

Twin magenta colored eyelids slid over weary amber eyes as the warning bell for class rang, and the pounding of feet signalled that every student was hurrying to their class. He sat back and waited for the doors to his room to slide open, and the multicolored heads of his students humans, and demons piled into his room.

Inuyasha came up to his desk and scowled at him with Kikyo on his arm. "I am so gonna get you for this old man." He hissed dangerously.

He raised a brow at his son and gestured for him to take a seat. "Later Inuyasha...Now sit before I have to issue a detention already."

With a huff the boy turned and did as he was told taking Kikyo and sitting near the back of the class. And of course he plopped his head down and proceeded to try and sleep. At least his intended was actually readying herself for the lessons...

The last bell went off to start class and he roved his eyes over the entire class to make sure that he had everyone present. Twenty nine students sat displaced around the room throwing things at each other, and chattering up a storm. Well the male students at least, the females were all busy staring at him in awe, well besides Inuyasha's female, and another girl with cinnamon brown hair. No that girl was too busy beating another boy with dark hair and bright violet eyes over the head for some odd reason. Well at least there was some entertainment to be had for him.

"Everyone settle down!" His deep baritone commanded authority and it instantly settled everyone down. He got to his feet with all the fluidity of a demon and stalked around to the front of the desk. "My name is Touga and I will be your teacher for your last year of High School. Please do not feel afraid to come to me for help with anything, or even just to talk." Silence rained over the students as he eyed each one one more time before moving on. "There will be no seating charts unless you all give me a reason to make one! Pay attention in class and keep chattering down and we will get along swimmingly with each other." With that he turned towards his desk and retrieved a form for parents to sign.

The door sliding open caught his attention along with an insanely alluring scent. "Sorry I'm late. The secretary gave me the wrong room number." A feminine voice lilted over him.

He turned towards the smell of chamomile and lavender and froze at the sight that greeted him. Deep cerulean eyes glazed over with sadness stared back at him, a small glint that he could not decipher shining in those same eyes. Long thick raven tresses held up in much the same fashion as his own pooled around her lower thighs. She was small standing at maybe Five foot three, though her body was that of a well filled out woman. But it was the soft alluring beauty of her face that caught his attention for it was marred with obvious fatigue. Even so she looked more beautiful then anyone he had ever seen. But he had to be professional in front of the other students. "And you are?"

A strange fleeting look passed through her eyes though it was gone just as quickly as her cool mask was shoved back in place. "Kagome Higurashi."

Discontent went through him when she showed no interest in him as she should be. Humans were slower to react then demons though so he would take it easy with her and get to know her. "Higurashi you may sit next to...Taiyja-san."

With a nod the girl went to sit next to the same girl that had been beating the boy over the head earlier. She made no attempt to converse with anyone even when she was questioned, so naturally the other kids shrugged and found something else to occupy themselves with. All except for the brown haired girl, she seemed determined to get Kagome to speak.

With an exasperated sigh he gathered the papers he had earlier and started passing them out. He was in for a rough year...

* * *

Why should she even care that the male was looking at her so closely? Why should she respond to the other girl's attempt to talk to her? It wasn't like she would be here for more then a few months, her father would make sure of it. Soon they would have to move for his 'work'... She snorted in disgust. How did everyone always fall for that bullshit?

"Are you going to talk to me or not?" An impatient female voice snapped into her reveries.

With a barely restrained groan she turned to face the girl that would not take ignorance as an answer apparently. "What did you want?" She muttered in her ever disdainful voice.

That did not seem to have the desired effect on the other girl because in response she only beamed and held out her hand. "My name is Sango Taijya! I'm new here this year too!"

She eyed the other girl's hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it just to placate her. "Oh? Well I move a lot so I don't know how long I will be here." So making friends with anyone was pointless.

A look of understanding passed over the other girl's face at that. "Yeah me too but I think we're gonna stay here for good this time. Hopefully you can stay too because no other girls in this class seem tolerable."

She snorted at that and looked around the room from her peripheral vision. All of the girls were openly ogling their teacher as he passed out some form, and he ignored them studiously. "Yeah you can say that again...Every girl in this room is acting like a bitch in heat."

Sango giggled and turned back in her seat to face the front of the room. "Kinda ironic because our sensei is an inu demon."

Yeah she supposed it was...Though he was gorgeous enough to stop high speed traffic just by standing at the side of the road...Even she had to admit that the long silver hair just begged to be played with. His face was handsome in a completely masculine way, the jagged blue crests lining his cheeks only added to the exoticness of his beauty, hell even the magenta eyeliner didn't make him look any less masculine. And now she was promptly in the doghouse along with everyone else because she was ogling him in her own way too. If her father found out about this she was screwed.

* * *

The day's lessons were particularly difficult for him because of her, and not just because of the earlier things he had mentioned. No what was equally distracting was the scent of reiki coating her skin, the smell a sharp burning tang in the air. What did she need to use reiki like that for?

The bell rang for lunch and he placed his chalk down on the chalk holder. "I will see you all after lunch. Higurashi I need to have a word with you." He called out freezing the girl in getting her things around to leave.

She scowled at him openly for a moment before she gestured her friend to go ahead. Once the room was empty she slowly approached his desk and stood before it. "Yeah what did you need?" She asked impatiently.

From so close the scent was nearly scalding his nostrils with its' intensity. "You smell of reiki and it was making the other...demon students uncomfortable. Please tone it down before you come to class."

"Oh why I will get right on that Touga-sama! I can definitely wash the smell off of me after practice!" She sneered sarcastically at him.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and spilled out between clenched teeth. "There is no need for sarcasm Higurashi-san. It was merely a request! Now if you need something to help rid yourself of the smell I can aid you in that endeavor."

"Oh? Well that is much more acceptable!" She smiled at him with false cheerfulness.

"Quite." He responded curtly. This female was so difficult attitude wise that it was a wonder how she was his match at all! But who was he to question the gods decision to make her his? "I will bring something with me to class tomorrow for you. You may go now." But he did not want her to go...

Raising her hand she saluted him mockingly before she grabbed her things and left.

* * *

Over the next few weeks she fell into a strangely comfortable routine now that she could mask evidence of her abuse from her teacher. Though he seemed to sense something was off with her due to the fact that she always came to school wearing the spray he gave her. Why should she care as long as she could at least pretend to be carefree at school. And by carefree she meant getting into trouble with Sango who she had quickly become good friends with due to the other girl's persistence. Why anyone would want to be friends with an antisocial shut in like her was beyond her, but she actually enjoyed the other girl's company, especially when she beat the perverted Miroku over the head. Something about seeing the hoshi with a black eyes was amusing to her. Though Touga-sama did not think so because he had to actively stop fights in class between the three of them. Yes she joined in because the monk had taken to groping her butt! The first time had been during lunch and she had been so surprised that she had knocked him clean out with one punch. Needless to say even Sango knew not to mess with her, as if she would ever hurt her friend.

This is where they found themselves right now...with Miroku being his usual brazen, idiotic self. She felt a tight squeeze on her bottom while she was busy doodling in her notebook and it startled her so much that she whirled around and shrieked. "HENTAI!" And slapped him so hard that his desk flipped open and crashed into the floor.

"Kagome-chan why do you treat me so cruelly? All I wanted to do was feel your beauty!" Miroku whined pitifully from where he was pinned under his desk.

Sango snickered and high fived her. "Nice one Kagome-chan!"

She smiled smugly and turned back to the front of the room, which was obscured by a large male figure. Peering up at the stern expression on her teacher's face she offered an innocent smile. "Uhhh sorry about the noise?" She squeaked trying to hold back laughter.

Touga-sama only sighed and gestured for her to gather her things. "Obviously you cannot handle sitting next to Hoshi-san so you can go sit over there." He gestured to a desk near the window at the farthest end of the room.

"Why does she have to move when Miroku can't keep his hands to himself?!" Sango protested glaring at their teacher with just as much vigor.

"Yeah he was the one that touched my ass first! If anyone should move it should be him! Because even if you move me he will still grope Sango, and that is a classroom distraction waiting to happen!" She argued planting herself even more tightly to her desk seat.

She immediately knew that she had said something wrong when those gold eyes that she always found so pretty suddenly started bleeding red. "Hoshi is this true? Is that what all of these shenanigans are about?" His voice was low and absolutely lethal.

Poor Miroku could only quiver with fear and nod shakily. "Yes I did grope her..."

"Then you can go sit over there Hoshi-san."

Miroku scrambled to get his things and move towards his new seat, a visible shuddering passing through his frame when he passed the still irate demon. A few small movements of Touga's lips made Miroku practically run to the new seat, and once there he didn't even look at any other female.

Shaking her head at the idiot she turned to the still there form of her teacher and raised a brow at him. "Yes was there something else?"

"After school detention today as soon as class ends." Was all he said before he turned and returned to his lesson.

Did he really think she was going to show up? Pfft! She had more escape tricks up her sleeve then Houdini!

* * *

Detention was always a quiet affair for the most part, except for when Inuyasha was there. Which was the case today much to his displeasure. Boy had gotten into a fight with some other demon at lunch over his female, and by fight he meant that his son had shattered the other boy's jaw, and by fight he meant Inuyasha walked up to the other boy and just clocked him before the other male even knew what happened. Now he was stuck with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. How the other two had gotten detention was beyond him! But it was not making for a quiet affair. Inuyasha was bickering with Miroku, while Sango and Kagome sat near the back and played some odd game that consisted of clapping hands and making gestures, before one of them slapped the other. Human games...were so odd to him.

'SMACK!'

The sound resounded over the room the instant that Kagome slapped Sango across the face once more. "Haha Sango that's five to two! I totally won this game!"

Her voice got not only his attention, but the other two boys as well. Inuyasha being Inuyasha had to of course start trouble as was in his nature.

"Keh wench why don't you just shaddup already! We don't need to hear your stupid voice!" Inuyasha sneered at her before he turned to Miroku again.

Kagome obviously did not like that at all because she shot to her feet and vaulted over the desk at him with one fist raised to clock him. She moved at surprising speed too, and struck Inuyasha hard enough to make him fall out of his seat and crash to the floor.

"Kagome go and sit down! Or did you want a suspension instead?" He threatened angry at their childish behavior.

Her shoulder's slumped and she meandered back to her seat before she froze and turned to face him. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"No Kagome you can use it after." He muttered gesturing for her to take a seat.

"But I really have to go like right now! If you don't let me I will pee on the floor I'm telling you!" She persisted and even Inuyasha snickered at her from his spot on the floor.

"Sit down."

"Alright I warned you!" She sighed dramatically and moved to pull her panties down in the middle of the classroom.

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sango shrieked in embarrassment and covered her eyes.

"I told him that I had to pee and I meant it! If I gotta do it on the floor I will!" Kagome answered her as she removed one leg from her panties and squatted on the floor. She met his astonished eyes squarely and raised a brow at him. "Last chance Touga-sama! I really don't want to make you have to clean up my pee!"

Girl was going to be the death of him with her actions..."Go and come back! You have five minutes!"

With a smug smirk she put her panties back on and hurried out the door.

Gods seeing her strip was bad for his health...He doubted that he would ever go down after seeing that, and smelling it. With a sigh he buried his face into the book he was reading as he waited for her return. It was some biography about something that he really was not even interested in, but if he did not do something he would quickly become bored. So he immersed himself half in the book, and half in monitoring the kids in the room.

A measure of time passed and still the other miscreant had not returned so he became curious enough to glance at the clock. It read 3:30 which meant that she had been gone for over ten minutes. "Damn girl..." He muttered darkly as he stood from his chair. "I need to go and fetch Kagome so you three remain here an behave yourselves. Inuyasha make sure that no one leaves this room."

"Keh! Yeah old man I hear ya!"

"Good I will be back in but a few moments." With that he exited the room and scented the air for his runaway female. Her scent went right so he followed it moving at demonic speed to make up for lost time. Right past the bathroom and towards the outside courtyard he followed the scent, growling when her scent never even entered the bathroom. Little vixen was sneaky as hell!

* * *

His trek to find her quickly led him outside of the school and towards the wall that separated the school from the surrounding city. And surprise surprise her scent went right over the top of it! Leaping deftly over the wall he took off to the down the street in hot pursuit.

'Mate disobeyed' His beast rumbled in displeasure.

"We are not mated yet." Though that would change soon enough he supposed. Before that could happen he had to teach her who was alpha. If she did not learn to listen to him it would set his instincts into an uproar after the mating. Not that she even knew that his beast, and he himself had claimed her.

He rounded a corner and caught her walking down the empty street ahead of him. "Kagome!"

She froze and peered over her shoulder in disbelief. "What are you doing out here?!"

He quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed a hold of her arm. "Your detention is not over yet Kagome. Now come along quietly or else I will drag you back forcefully."

"You came all the way here to drag me back to detention? Leaving the other students that you are supposed to be watching behind?" Her eyes widened in barely suppressed surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Quite serious Kagome. Now come so that we can get this all over with. Oh and you will be making up the time that you used for your escape attempt."

She scowled at him as he dragged her back towards the school. "Bastard."

* * *

She was sure that she hated him...in a strange way. He was infuriating, handsome, stubborn like her, and worst of all he actually seemed to care! Never had anyone cared to do anything for her since her family had died. But this male had helped her with the one problem she always had with her reiki, the smell. And he even offered to tutor her after the others had left because she was having problems with the math lessons.

"So you add the..." She muttered to herself as she worked on the geometry worksheet that he had given her.

He sat calmly to her side and watched her work on the problems, occasionally adding his input when she needed it.

When she finished the cursed math worksheet she turned to him and just stared at him. "What is your deal?" She asked after several oddly silent moments.

A look of surprise crossed his face and he cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You don't act like other teachers. It's like you actually care about the people that come here." She struggled to understand the confusion she felt. Why did she even care what he thought? In a few months she would be gone from here regardless of whether anyone caught onto her or not. Not that he knew that.

"I do care about the students I teach, if I did not I would not have become a teacher." He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear softly. "I care about you."

Her cheeks heated up and she broke contact with him in embarrassment. "Yeah right. People only care about their wallets and how fat they are." Her voice came out bitter and broken even to her own ears. Greed overcame all and those it did not were left to suffer for the actions of others. Something she knew all too well... A soft caress on her cheek snapped her attention back to him.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Not everyone is like that Kagome. For all the money that I have I still want to give to others, that is why I am here. I could easily survive for innumerable lifetimes with what I have now, but I do not because I like to help others. So you see not everyone is like that."

The heat in her cheeks intensified along with the fluttering in her stomach that his proximity had caused. Why was she reacting like this? Why wasn't she pulling away from him when he leaned towards her. And why did she feel so light when his rough warm lips pressed against her own? All she could do was stare into those smoldering golden depths with her own eyes bugging out of her skull. Even so she did not push him away though this was taboo. Instead she shakily put her hands on his shoulders and instead pulled him closer. After all that she had been through she should be afraid...she should be feeling her father's sickly skin against hers, she should be reliving those nightmares...But she wasn't. For the first time she actually felt safe. It was a nice feeling...a heady feeling.

He was the one to end the contact between them with much reluctance. "Your detention is over Kagome."

"Oh...I should go then before my father gets angry." And just like that the weight of her situation slammed into her again. Her father would smell her teacher on her, and he would not take it well at all. A trickle of fear swept through her and she hurried to stand and grab her things. "I'll see you tomorrow! Uhhh and I won't say anything about this either." She gestured between them with embarrassment.

His eyes narrowed on her and he nodded. "Shall I take you home?"

"No that's fine!" She rushed out before she turned and bolted from the room. The lingering wisps of terror wrapped around her heart and squeezed it tightly. What was her father going to do to her?

* * *

Every move she made was slow and drawn out as if to prolong the coming onslaught. She approached the door to her and her father's house with a horrible sense of foreboding. His aura was heightened in anger promising pain.

Delaying it was not something that would make things better so she steeled herself and pushed the door open and entered the dark house. The door shut with an audible click and she felt his presence behind her breathing down her neck.

"You are late..." He spoke venomously.

"I had to stay after for some tutoring." She whispered refusing to turn to him.

"Does that explain why you smell like dog?" His voice dropped to an even deeper note in his ire.

She whimpered as his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back to face him. "My teacher is an inu I told you that!"

"That does not explain why you smell like him so strongly." Red eyes gleamed maliciously in the darkness, sparkling with lust, and anticipation.

"I-It won't happen again!" She pleaded to no avail for as soon as she said that her face was slammed roughly into the door. A sharp snap sounded from her nose as blood rushed out of the now broken body part. She cried out and covered her face as he started slamming it into the door over and over again.

"How dare you come home smelling like arousal and dog?!" He roared and tossed her to the floor behind him.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out and backed away from him.

"Not as sorry as you will be!" He smiled a feral smile and advanced on her.

Terror made her freeze up completely and she was helpless to escape his fury.

If any of the neighbors bothered to listen they would have heard the pained cries, and crashes of a body being thrown about. But no one could be bothered to care enough to do anything. No one could be bothered to hear the cries of a pure soul's torture.

* * *

New story idea what did ou guys think? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's another chapter for you! To Lady SilverFox guest reviwer thank you for the idea but I do want to drag the whole Naraku/Kagome angst cycle on a little bit more. Special thanks to the first reviewers for the story: (Guest) Amari, Lady SilverFox, Kouga's older woman, BluyedHybrid, Tigra22, and my super beta ZYAIREHELLSING! You guys gave aweome reviews and I wanted to give a shout out and a thanks to you! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

The first thing she felt was a terrible throbbing as something slammed into her battered side. Her ribs protested and she gave a pitiful groan and forced her swollen eyes open.

Her father was standing over her with those red eyes narrowed on her menacingly. "Get up bitch! You have to go to school so that I can get paid that extra bit of money for you!" He ended his rant with another solid kick to her side. With that he turned and left through the front door.

"I hate you." She whispered over her throat that was hoarse and sore from screaming. Her body groaned in protest when she forced herself up from the floor in the hallway where the beating had reached its' end. Her eyes were protesting even being open and she channeled healing reiki to take down the swelling, and restore her eyesight. Once she could see clearly she looked over the damage to her body. Blood coated her thighs and legs in a rather copious amount, bruises, and gashes marring her once sun-kissed skin from head to toe. Several rather large bruises littered her thighs from his hands, and her ribs rattled in her chest indicating that at least a few were broken...Disgust and shame coursed through her and she stifled the cries that wanted to escape. She would not give him the satisfaction! Moving normally would be nearly impossible right now so she channeled her reiki to heal the wounds, watching with dull disinterest as the blemishes and gashes decorating her skin slowly became lighter before disappearing altogether. Bones were harder for her and all she could do was begin the process of melding them together, and dull the pain so that she couldn't feel the throbbing. "Self training only gets you so far..." She muttered darkly before she finally pulled herself up from the floor and limped up the stairs to her bedroom. Maybe she should just skip class today and smoke on the roof? Gods knew that she wasn't up to dealing with her overly loving teacher...

As she ascended the stairs and entered her room she decided that the idea was good enough for her. And she went through her normal healing, and showering routine with a somber and heartbroken air hanging above her head. It was sad...somewhere inside she was looking forward to seeing Touga-sama again. She almost felt safe for the first time in her life when she was with him...Why did it have to end?

* * *

The class chattered quietly as the students all worked on their geometry worksheets, but his mind was a thousand miles away on the female that was absent from class. After the way she had run out of the classroom yesterday he was worried about her. Perhaps her parents were overly strict with her? In ways that could explain the way she rebelled against everything. Whatever it was he resolved himself to watch over her closely in class, she was his intended after all.

* * *

Smoke filled her lungs and burned them as she took another drag of her cigarette. Sitting on the roof of the school and peering out at the world below made her feel almost free, like she could spread her wings and fly away from the hell that was her life. But her wings had been clipped and she would merely reach out to grasp false freedom before plummeting back to reality. That was what hurt the most she supposed, the thought of freedom, and the reality that she would never know it for herself. Her life was one of pain and agony, there was nothing of importance for her to live for.

At one time it had been her mother, her brother, and her grandparents but that time had long since passed in a whirl of blood, and terror. Emotions that would always echo in her dreams turning them into horrid nightmares. Closing her eyes against the images she lifted her cigarette to her mouth and took another drag from it. The nicotine invaded her body and made her feel limp and relaxed, well as much as she could.

Her thoughts wandered back to her teacher and his actions the day before. He had kissed her and it was almost as if he wanted to do it again. When it had happened it had made her feel special, pleased that someone had shown affection to her when all she had known was pain. BUt now she regretted it because she had no place doing things like that with someone so perfect. Surely if he knew about her father he would be disgusted, and then he would regret putting ideas into her head. He probably only wanted sex anyways so there was nothing to feel loss over she supposed. No man would ever want her like that besides her father once they found out.

The distant sound of the lunch bell ringing caught her attention and she moved to the back of the rooftop to avoid anyone seeing her. Didn't need to get caught ditching class by someone from her class, and then have them go back and tell Touga-sama. So she hid behind the wall and looked to the sky once more wishing that she was a bird flying through the sky. Free from this pain, free from the weight of reality.

* * *

He was on his way to the teacher's lounge when he smelled it for the first time that day. Kagome's scent wafted through the hall, and it was more fresh than it should have been. So he veered off the path he was on and followed it through the halls, past the lunchroom, and towards the roof. So she had come to school and decided to skip class huh? A smirk tilted at his features as he ascended the stairs and pushed open the door to the roof.

A most repulsive smell wafted over his nose at that moment and he nearly gagged. Smoke? And then his eyes bled red in anger. Surely she would not be so stupid! He honed in on her scent and followed it around the wall and towards the back fence, and there she was leaning against the fence, cigarette dangling limply in her hand.

"What are you doing here Touga-sama?!" She groaned and lifted her cigarette to her lips again and pulled more of the disgusting smoke into her lungs.

So filled with shock was he, that he could not even move for a moment, and when he did it was to grab the cancer stick and throw it to the ground before stomping on it. "Kagome what are you doing smoking these things? Do you want to get lung cancer?" He snarled in anger.

She gave him and odd look and reached into her schoolbag to retrieve another of the cursed white sticks, along with a lighter. "Humans all die someday Touga-sama! Might as well enjoy every second and say fuck the consequences!"

Before she could light up the deathstick he grabbed it from her and swiped the bag off of the ground. "You are not going to smoke cigarettes!" He scolded her as he rummaged around and found all the packs, and lighters she had.

"It's just a cigarette! Some people do PCP on their freaking lunch breaks and you're gonna get all pissy about a cigarette?" She protested as she got to her feet and made to grab the bag from him.

"No Kagome I am not going to let you poison your body like this!" He handed her bag back free of cigarettes and lighters. How could she even think of smoking? It was disgusting and it stained humans teeth until they turned green! Not to mention all of the health problems it started! He shoved the packages into his pocket and glared at her sternly.

"You're not my freaking dad Touga! You can't tell me what to do!" She glared at him heatedly and flipped him the bird. "I'll just go buy more after school today so there! And I'll smoke the whole freaking pack before I come to school tomorrow!" An angry flush rose to her cheeks and she just pushed past him as if he was not a demon that was twice as large as her.

"Kagome why are you acting like this today?" He spun on his heel and grabbed her arm, eyes widening in surprise when she yanked herself free from him. Her scent was completely scrambled, so much so that he could not even pick up one particular scent. "Kagome?" He started hesitantly giving her space.

Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and she stared down at the ground to avoid meeting his eyes. "I-I can't do whatever it is you want from me Touga-sama." She whispered so quietly that he almost could not hear it.

"Kagome I do not understand what you are talking about." He did but he wanted to hear it from her. Surely she did not mean that she regretted yesterday.

And just like that she got angry, her eyes meeting his in a blazing steely glare. "You know exactly what I am talking about! You kissed me yesterday!"

So that was what this was about...But why would she be angry about that? She had obviously enjoyed it yesterday... "Kagome you did not push me away when it happened so why now? What is this behavior about?" His beast was rumbling in simmering anger, that emotion was beginning to be echoed by his own. Humans tended to forget that he was a demon, and demons were capable of almost anything when they were angered.

"I am not going to have a student/teacher affair with you! I want you to just keep your distance from me for now because I don't want to be close to you!" And with that she turned on her heel and hurried away from him into the school.

Leaving him to stare after her and pick up the torn pieces of his heart. Demons fell in love fast and hard when it was the one, he was no different in that aspect. She had just dealt a serious blow to his heart by refusing him. But he would not force her before she was ready. He took solace in the fact that sooner or later she would come around, her soul would bind itself to his without her consent regardless. All he had to do was wait and keep an eye on her.

* * *

The weeks had gone by since their rooftop encounter and he had kept his distance from her as she had requested. It hurt because he was the first male that had ever cared enough to help her, the only one who seemed to have genuine feelings for her. And some of you might be wondering how she could possibly know that and the answer was simple really. She could see it in his eyes when they met hers, a soft warmth that was so alien to her. When you look into the eyes of a sociopathic sadist father everyday you become so used to the look that you can identify anyone who shares the characteristic, any malice is laid bare for you to see. Touga was not like that at all, he was warm and loving, kind and nurturing. It made her regret pushing him away but it had to be done for her own wellbeing.

Things with her father had barely improved, he hadn't been home much lately due to the fact that he actually did have a job now. One that took up a lot of his time much to her relief. That meant however, that when he was home he was twice as vicious as he used to be. Thankfully he had not raped her since the day she had kissed Touga, but that meant that she was having bones broken on a routine basis. Truthfully this was the longest time that she had ever gone without having that happen and she was grateful in a weird sort of way.

It was almost like she was free to do as she pleased, and she had even made plans with Sango after school to go to the mall. Now this was not her idea of fun really but for Sango she would just go because the girl was the first real friend she had ever had.

So she sat at her desk watching the clock with a single mindedness, willing time to just go by faster for once. Her work sat forgotten on her desk due to her task, not that she could be bothered to care.

"Psst Kagome!"

Her eyes rolled over to Sango who had tried to get her attention. "Hmm?" She hummed out in response.

All Sango did was point to the front of the room with a strange foreboding expression on her face.

She turned and groaned when the bane of her existence was making his way towards her. Now what did he want? Well she guessed that she would soon find out.

He stopped beside her desk and pulled her unfinished math paper towards him. "Too busy staring at the clock to do your math work Higurashi?" He pushed the paper towards her just as the bell finally went off.

"I guess so!" She chirped with false cheerfulness as she gathered her things to leave.

"You are staying until you finish this paper."

And just like that her decent mood deflated and she slumped into her chair. "I can do it tonight when I get home. I am going to the mall with Sango today!"

"Oh?" And he turned to Sango who had not finished her paper either. "Hmm well Sango had not done her work either so she can stay until she finishes as well." He supplied before he pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk right in front of them.

"Asshole." She muttered darkly and grabbed her pencil to hastily start scribbling whatever numbers she could into her work, uncaring whether they were the actual answers.

Though he seemed to know that was what she would do because he turned to her and raised a brow when he caught the absolute chaos that was her math paper. "Do it right or you will stay for detention."

She threw her arms in the air in exasperation and threw the paper right along with them. "Now you listen here you overgrown house dog!"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"No Sango! Why can't we just do this at home tonight?! I rarely get to go anywhere because of my overbearing asshole of a father and you are ruining the only plans I can make! NOW! Why can't I do this at home tonight?" She finished her tirade with a vicious kick to her desk knocking it over.

Sango was snickering at her, and Touga was giving her an unreadable look.

"Taijya you may go."

"But what about Kagome?" Sango pressed even though she was already gathering her things.

"She will be along in a few moments."

She watched Sango leave the room after throwing a sympathetic look her way. "Well what do you want from me?"

Instead of answering her he got up and picked up the desk that she had abused, along with the papers she had sent flying everywhere. He righted all of it and sat back down with his chair facing her. "Sit down Kagome."

"I'd rather stand." Everything in her was warring with itself, one part wanting to listen, and the other wanting to flee from him to preserve herself. If only he knew what his presence in her life could, would, and already had caused!

"Sit." He growled out curtly.

With a huff she sunk into her chair and laid her head onto her hands. "Well I suppose this is where you lecture me on my classroom behavior?" She sneered disdainfully.

His eyes slightly lost their hard edge as he gazed at her. "Kagome I want you to start going to counseling sessions."

She nearly fell out of her chair at that, only just managing to keep herself in her seat. "What?! Why would you even say something like that?"

"You have anger issues." Was all he said in response.

Oh really? She wanted to ask him if he had ever lived with an mentally, physically, and sexually abusive parent that thrived on your torture like an addict thrived off of drugs. But she refrained from saying that. "Really? How many people in this school have anger issues and don't go to counseling?"

"You are a special case."

"How so? I haven't even caused much trouble and not nearly enough to need counseling! I'm not going and that's that!"

"I have already signed you up for three sessions a week during lunch hour." He continued like he had not even heard her at all.

"I do not need counseling! I don't have to do it!" Her anger came to the forefront of her mind and any self preservation instincts she had flew right out the window. If he said anything else about it she was going to get really stupid.

"I will be your counselor as well."

And that did it! Her fist flew towards his face so fast that she couldn't even see it, only feel the jarring impact as it smashed into his face. Satisfaction washed over her when his head actually snapped to the side. She was so tired of people telling her what to do! So tired of not being able to choose her own actions! "I said I'm not going! Fuck you!" She grabbed her things and moved to make a hasty escape before he regained himself. She only made it about three steps before a large clawed hand clamped down on her shoulder halting her progress altogether.

"You will show up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays during lunch. Assaulting me will not get you out of this, in fact it only solidifies the fact that you need to work out your anger. I will see you for your first session tomorrow." With that he released her.

"Fuck you!" She spat and made her escape. Now her mood was dampened and she was just plain pissed off!

Sango was waiting at the front of the school for her and she quickly caught onto her bad mood. "What did he say?"

She gritted her teeth and fished her phone from her bag to program her counseling onto her weekly schedule so that she didn't forget. "He told me that I have anger issues, and that starting tomorrow I have counseling three times a week at lunch. So now I'm making sure that I don't forget it!" She snapped in irritation. Gods was she going to give him hell during these sessions. What would her father think? And just like that her blood ran cold and she nearly dropped her phone. Her father was going to kill her!

"Kagome are you alright?"

She nodded absently to Sango not really paying her any attention. Tomorrow she would have to talk to her 'teacher' and make sure that he kept these sessions a secret from her father. Otherwise he was going to get her killed! "Let's go do this girl's day thing already!"

* * *

How Inuyasha had dragged him into taking him to the mall was beyond him. Pup had his own car, his own life, and yet he still wanted to do father son things all of the time. Now he was not complaining in the slightest, he actually liked spending time with Inuyasha! It was just that there were other things on his mind today that were making him irritable. Those things being that his female had assaulted his person earlier and now his beast was raging about needing to prove dominance. That was not important to him right now, no finding out what made Kagome so angry was what he was focused on. The girl did not even know what she was to him so establishing dominance could scare her away, and while she would always return to him it was still not something that he wanted to do.

"Hey pops I'm gonna go and meet Kikyo at the food court you can go if you want!"

"Hm? Oh yes of course!" Though he had not really paid attention to what Inuyasha had said the whole time as he was dragged from place to place by the pup. He gave his son a wave goodbye and turned to leave the mall. An end to another awkward outing with Inuyasha...he could not get out of there fast enough.

"Kagome let's go into Hot Topic!"

He reeled around at the voice and caught Kagome, and Sango about to go into a store across the way. Well Sango was trying to get Kagome to go in, and Kagome had her face buried in her phone.

"Kagome come on!" Sango pressed yanking on her friend's arm.

"Wait my dad is texting me and I might have to leave." Kagome responded waving Sango's arm off.

His brows furrowed in confusion, at the tense posture that made Kagome's shoulders rigid. Was there something going on between her and her father? Perhaps he was truly overbearing? He kept watching with interest from where he stood, thanking the gods for demonic senses.

"Oh no! Sango I gotta go! My dad has something going on tonight and he needs me to clean up the house." Kagome shot Sango an apologetic look.

"Damn and just when we were starting to have fun too!" Sango groaned. "Well it can't be helped can it? Should I take you home?"

"No that's okay! I can just walk from here. See you tomorrow?" Kagome offered her a small smile and a brief hug.

"Sure thing!" Sango returned the hug and released her watching her with worried eyes as the other girl walked away. "Hope she's not in trouble." She muttered and turned to go into the store.

He hoped so too...and he intended to find out why she was so upset when she left. Even if he had to follow her home. And that is what he was intending to do.

* * *

Fear made her throat clench painfully as she approached her house with deliberate slow steps. An unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway and she was terrified that her father had invited his 'work' buddies over again.

The front door opened and her father pinned her with an expectant look that had her scurrying inside faster. "You are late."

She closed her eyes to await an impact of some sort but none came. The reason for that became apparent when a female voice called out from the kitchen.

"Naraku is she here?"

"Yes Karin she is!" He called back before he pinned her with a menacing look. "You will act normal and polite to Karin understood? I want a little change from your body for the next few weeks and I don't want you getting in the way of that!"

"I understand!" She muttered quickly.

"Good but don't think that you will be forgotten my daughter...Whenever I can't have her I will be coming back to you." He sneered and pushed past her into the kitchen.

She wanted to cry. For just a moment she was ecstatic that she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder every second, wouldn't have to lock the bathroom door and coat the lock with reiki only prolonging the inevitable. But it was not to be and she should have known. Life was a bitch.

"Kagome go clean yourself up for dinner!" Naraku called with a threatening hint in his voice.

"Okay!" She hurried up the stairs to do as he commanded. No need to tempt fate when she was being given a free pass for the night.

The house she lived in was a decent size he supposed, not upper class, but not lower class. It was a pale white color on the outside with a small stone porch with only three steps leading up to the door. The lawn was well kept with no personal touches to it whatsoever. What was odd though was the dark curtains that barely even let any light in or out. That being said nothing seemed to be amiss at the moment. Even from across the street he could hear a female other than Kagome, a male that he was sure was her father, and Kagome muttering to herself from upstairs. What she was saying he could not make out but her aura was angry, and disappointed. Could it be from the woman, a demon by the feel of it, that was with her father? Was this just a case of rebellious teenage daughter does not want her father to date? Well he was going to stick around for a while longer.

* * *

She dressed quickly in a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she deemed herself acceptable and moved to exit her room. Taking the stairs as slowly as possible to prolong the inevitable she drew out the process as long as she could. But she had to reach the bottom at some point and all too soon that moment came.

"Kagome get in here for dinner!"

She jumped and practically ran to the dining room and took her seat.

"Oh Naraku she is gorgeous!" A female voice gushed.

Her eyes roved up to meet the female demoness across the table from her. She had red hair that cascaded down her shoulder in a pin straight fashion, big purple eyes that sparkled warmly, and the typical pointed ears that all demons had. No crests of any sort adorned her face so she was not noble, or royal.

"Introduce yourself to Karin." Her father spoke in a voice that would seem soft and tender to others, but she knew better.

"I'm Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you." She offered the other female a smile.

"I'm Karin and it is a pleasure to meet you too Kagome. I work with your father and he had told me all about you!" And just like that the other female immersed herself in talking both of their ears off.

Not that she was paying attention. She pretended though, nodding at the right parts and smiling like she was happy to be there. She wasn't though...She was never happy to be around her father.

* * *

"What makes you tick Kagome?" Touga muttered to himself when her aura continued to fluctuate wildly. So was it a typical angry daughter moment? That he still could not decipher from her, or her father. Yes his aura was odd...almost like a void. Almost like Sesshomaru was when one probed into his aura. Even so he kept up his post even after the dinner ended and everyone retreated to their rooms.

The sounds of grunts, and moans soon invaded his senses and he shuddered in disgust. So her father wanted a quick rut with a female? Well he had often been in that position as well so he could not fault the male for that he supposed. A small movement caught his eye and he turned just in time to see a window swing open on the second floor. A familiar figure propped itself up on the windowsill with one of those death sticks in her hands. He scowled as she lit it and took a deep drag from it. "Woman is going to stop smoking those things..." It was near the top of his list of things to do.

Such a look of anger, and sadness was in her eyes. Unrest lived in every single fiber of her being even he could see it from where he was.

"What unsettles you so koishii? What are you hiding from the world?" Would those questions ever be answered?

* * *

The sounds were always the worst part of her father having girlfriends. They filled her with disgust because they forced her to remember when she was forced to take him in their place. These poor women didn't even know they were having sex with a man who raped his own daughter several times a week at least. What would they think if they knew? Would they be disgusted at him? Angry at her?

She took another drag from her cigarette and let the smoldering ashes fall from the end. The smoke filled her lungs with its' burning intensity. The nicotine raced through her body and made her instantly relaxed. So much so that she didn't even care that she could hear her father's bed creaking, or the banging of the headboard against the wall. The sounds faded away as she immersed herself in a fake world, one where she knew no suffering, no fear. A world that would never come to be. But she could pretend that she was there, escaping the reality of her life for a few fleeting moments.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the wooden window frame. For just one second she allowed herself to imagine what being loved felt like...

As her consciousness faded she caught a flash of silver in her fake world and she smiled despite herself. What would it be like if she could actually have him? If she didn't have to hide from him? As if he would ever want her like that. She was foolish for thinking it just because he kissed her. So she pushed his handsome face from her mind and receded into the peace of unconsciousness. However long that would last no one knew.

* * *

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Rather descriptive rape in this chapter viewer discretion is advised! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Her eyes were sharp on his as she sat defiantly in her small cushioned chair across from him. A lush expensive cherry desk was the only thing separating them from each other, and protecting him from her wandering fists. She was still beyond pissed off that he had made her come here. Even so she needed to make sure that he didn't tell her father about this. "Since you had the bright idea to make me come here three times a week, perhaps you can keep it from my father?"

His brows rose into his bangs and his gold hues lightened in curiosity. "Why? Is there a particular reason that you don't want him to know about this?" He asked with an odd hint in his voice.

She resisted the urge to tell him to just do it and mind his own business. "My father expects me to be perfect and he would be less than pleased to learn that I am causing so much trouble in class that I ended up here. He'd probably ground me for life." A chill crawled up her spine when she imagined what he'd really do. You can lie about someone's intentions all you want but however you dress them up to suit everyone's needs, you will always know who they really are.

Touga sat back in his chair and folded his hands underneath his chin to study her more intently. "I will keep this away from your father's attention if you do me a favor."

Don't flip him the bird for blackmailing you! Acid rose up on her tongue and she wanted to tell him off, wanted to tell him anything that would piss him off but self preservation made her bite it back. "What?!" She snapped angrily.

"Tell me something of importance that happened in your life in every session." He stated simply.

Well that was something that she could dress up in pretty words and make use of. "So I only have to tell you about things I think are important?" Not the real reason for her behavior? This she could work with.

"That is what I said is it not? Now why don't you start now?" Touga pressed reaching down into a drawer and pulling out a new file with her name on it.

She hated him. He was trying to make her feel things that were not good for her. She didn't want to feel anything! If you felt nothing it was easier to mask the pain, if you lived in your anger there was no room to feel sorrow. Why was he trying to do this to her?

"Can it be things that were good?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he smiled softly at her. "These sessions are so that you can talk about whatever you want. If you want to talk about good memories then do it." He gave her an encouraging look, that same warmth ever present in those molten gold hues.

"Well one time when I was little my mother took my brother and I to the beach. Souta challenged me to a swimming race and I pulled him under so that I could beat him." She smiled wistfully at the memory. It had been just before her father had soled his soul to demons and killed them. The last good memory she had...

"Souta?"

"He was my little brother." She muttered sadly. Souta's chubby little face and dark brown hair filled her mind making her feel an immense sense of loss.

"Was?" Touga pressed knowingly.

"They died shortly after that." And took her sense of belonging and love with them. Never had she ever felt right since that day, never would she feel right again she was sure of it. A bird trapped in its' cage...that's all she was. Living behind the confines of a dark shadow, yearning to be free. But her wings were clipped and freedom would never know her name.

"I see." Touga hmmed and jotted something down in a notebook he hat before him. "How did it make you feel when they died? What emotions come to mind when you think of them now?"

Sadness, sorrow, longing, and despair... She wanted to tell him to take his pick as her heart was literally squeezed with grief. "I feel so much when I think of them. I long to see them again, and sorrow, and despair consume me when the fact that I'll never see them again comes crashing down on me. Most people would want to think of the good things and that would make them feel better but...it only makes me sad the more time I spend thinking about it."

He grunted in acknowledgement and finished whatever he was writing before he dropped his pen. "That is normal Kagome. Everyone feels emotions in a different capacity, and no one can fault you for how you feel."

Anger built up inside of her at his attempt to 'counsel' her. If he knew what she went through everyday he would know why she was so angry. As it stood no one understood her or how she felt and that made her feel alone more so then anything else. Who could she talk to? Who would listen to her recounting her life with her father? No one would and that was what made her feel like she was the only one who existed in her world. "I know." She responded to him curtly.

He cleared his throat and deemed to change the subject slightly. "Well how about we try talking about what you enjoy doing? This way we can try and get on a lighter note."

Surviving...But was that actually something she enjoyed doing? She had to think about it for a second before she concluded that no she did not enjoy surviving. Surviving ensured that there was more pain to be had, more suffering to endure, and no happiness to grasp. So what did she enjoy doing? "I like to sing sometimes..." When her father wasn't home and it was safe to do it without fear of being beaten for it.

Gold eyes brightened substantially at that. "Oh? Could I hear you sing something?"

She blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment. "I don't ever sing in front of others."

"Hmm well I suppose there is always another time for that is there not? Our time is coming to an end anyways."

She peeked up at the clock from behind her lashes and saw that they had indeed almost finished up their one hour time. "Oh well I guess we get to do this again on Friday." She bent to retrieve her backpack and stood as he did.

"Yes three times a week Kagome." He reminded her sternly. "If I have to track you down and drag you here I will."

"Yeah yeah I know!" Smug male and his ego complex! "See you in class!" She turned and made a hasty retreat only to smack into something hard as she dashed out the office door. "Oof!" She stumbled and fell flat on her bottom and turned a fierce glare up at the...demon looking down at her coldly...

"Watch where you are going human." He demanded coldly.

But she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying because she was too busy taking him in. The same silver hair as Touga was held in a low pony at the nape of his neck and it was the same length as hers. Cold gold eyes stared at her as if she was an insignificant pest, twin purple stripes adorned each cheek, and a small blue crescent moon rested on his forehead between his parted bangs. He was pretty in a strange mixture of femininity and masculinity. But he was an ass and she was easily angered on a good day. "Why don't you work on your reaction time a little bit buddy because you obviously saw me there!" She snapped gathering her things and getting back to her feet.

The cold look in those steely gold eyes hardened even more at her blatant anger. "I do not move for humans wench. They are nothing but dirt beneath my feet and that includes you."

In her anger she barely noted the school uniform as she clenched her fist and swung it at him with no regards to her wellbeing. But a large clawed hand stopped her from completing the action by grasping her upper arm.

"Kagome are you trying to get yourself into daily sessions to help with this anger of yours?" Touga admonished her.

"He fucking started it Touga-sama! If he could be polite then people wouldn't be tempted to punch him in that pretty face of his!" She hissed and glared first at Touga then at the no name bastard. Her reiki crackled beneath her skin violently with her emotions.

"Sesshomaru I would advise you against antagonizing this one." Touga dropped her arm and moved forward towards the other guy.

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted taking his eyes off of her. "I merely came to inform you that the whelp has gotten himself detention again. Apparently he thought it was a good idea to attack another student during lunch over his bitch."

"Someone hit on Kikyo again huh?" She snickered as she imagined Inuyasha's reaction to that. Poor bastard was head over heels for that girl to the point that he's punch a girl for giving her a suggestive look. The only amusement in her day came from watching him act like a fool.

Mister Ice glared at her before snorting haughtily. "It does not concern you human."

"How about I show you what concerns me demon!" She took a threatening step forward with a reiki coated fist raised.

"Kagome enough!" Touga snapped before he turned back to Sesshomaru. "I will deal with him after school. You may go now."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and spared her a scathing look before he turned and walked off down the hallway.

"What an asshole! How could you have created something like that? You're so warm and kind and he's the proverbial ice king!" She started down the hall with him walking right beside her.

He actually chuckled at her. "I blame it on his mother."

"Ahhh inherited coldness... So she must be a real bitch huh?"

"Yes she is and watch your language before I give you detention." He threatened as they turned a corner and neared their classroom.

"Yeah yeah!" Now all she had to do was make it through the rest of the day with him. Not so daunting when he was the only male that didn't put her on the defensive. She was actually almost always at ease around him except when she was having to ward off any affectionate looks. It was give and take, and she was selfish she supposed. Wanting to keep him close, but not willing to give all that he apparently wanted. She couldn't, she wasn't free to make the choice for herself. That was what hurt the most at the end of the day.

* * *

Another week passed by before she even knew it and she had fallen into a routine. Her father was till using Karin so she was only used as a substitute when she wasn't around which wasn't very often. Sessions at school were still tense on her part, though she did find things to talk about. Touga seemed to be more enthralled with her as the days went by and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. In some ways she felt like she was marching off to her own death by letting him look at her like that. Obviously he had not gotten the message the first time, and by this point she didn't have the heart to force him away. When he was with her the anger she felt was calmed in a way, a pleasant relief from her normal raging fury. What else could she say? Sango and her had become fast friends and while she still felt reserve about making friends she couldn't push the other girl away. The same could be said for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo who had recently been classified in the buddy category. Things were decent for now, but her life was an ever changing turbulence that could go from calm to stormy in a second depending on her father's mood. When you were in a position like hers you never allowed yourself to let the violence and suffering go completely even in moments of relative peace because it could and would come back to bite you in the ass. Her father would soon tire of his companion and then he would be back on her with a vengeance so she had to be prepared for it. Have low expectations and you can never be disappointed...at least not for her.

For some reason she was feeling solemn this day and she didn't even bother going to class. Instead she made a beeline for the roof despite the dark clouds outside. She climbed the familiar stairs to the roof and pushed the door open to go out. She froze however when she caught another girl sitting on the roof alone smoking a cigarette. She was taller than her by at least a few inches, her skin was a dark brown, she had silver hair that cascaded over her shoulders to about mid back, and dark red eyes like her fathers. But what was really strange was the bandages that she had all over her face. One was used almost like an eyepatch over her left eye, and several band aids littered her cheeks. "Uhhh...nice bandages." She muttered lamely as she took a seat on the opposite side of the roof.

"Thanks! I have a fetish for them so I wear them constantly." The other girl snickered and took a drag of her cigarette. "The name is Gaia by the way."

"Kagome. You got another cig somewhere? My teacher's onto my addiction and he searches my bag every day, and then he started going through my shoes and socks too when I started hiding them in there."

"Sure do!" Gaia picked up her bag and fished around in it for a moment. "Here!" She produced a cigarette and lighter for her.

"Thank gods..." She muttered and rushed to grab the offered cig, lighting it and nearly shuddering when the bitter smoke filled her lungs. "What are you doin up here?"

Gaia shrugged and took another deep drag of the cigarette dangling loosely between her fingertips. "I'm not much of a people person so I tend to ditch class a lot. Well this is my first day here so this is my first time ditching class here."

"Ahhh I can relate to that girl. I was new at the beginning of this year and I tried ditching because I'm a recluse, but my teacher caught me..." She took another drag and slumped against the fence behind her.

"What is he a fuckin inu or somethin?" Gaia snickered and turned to sit crossed leg so that she was facing her.

"Yes." She deadpanned in exasperation. "He can smell me wherever I go and he follows me like it's his freaking job." She groaned before she took in Gaia's amused face. "What kind of demon are you anyways?"

"A spider demon."

"Ahh so do all spider demons have red eyes or something?"

"No just some of us. How many spider demons do you know?"

"Just one and he's a half demon, but he's got the whole red eyed thing goin on." She sneered disdainfully at the thoughts of her father.

"Not a good relationship with this guy?" Gaia asked knowingly.

"You could say that." She took another long drag of her cigarette and flicked the bud onto the ground before stomping on it. "So what class are you in?"

"3B I think it was." Her companion dug a small sheet of paper out of her bag and held it out for her.

"So you have the bastard as a teacher too...say goodbye to your cigarettes." She handed the sheet back after only catching a glimpse of Touga's name. Sympathy welled up in her, poor girl was going to be subjected to Touga's lectures on having good living habits.

"Why does he care so much anyways?"

"Dunno. All I know is that I get a lecture every single day about my smoking after he finds my new stashing place of course..."

"Huh...well ain't that a bitch?" Gaia mused quietly.

"Yup!" She agreed. Something told her that she was going to get along great with this girl. "Hey you should meet my friend Sango she's pretty cool."

Those red eyes brightened in interest. "Really what's she like?"

"She's a tough girl like me, and she spends most of her day beating up this guy named Miroku for groping her. There is never-ending amusement to be had there." And there was because watching Miroku getting beat on never got old. In fact it was almost therapeutic for her to watch someone else get beat on instead of her! She almost winced at the thoughts running through her head, since when was she so cruel? Maybe living with a sadistic father was taking its' toll on her.

"Sounds interesting."

"Yup wanna go meet her?"

"Sure."

They both got to their feet and made their way back inside to find Sango.

* * *

When Kagome walked into class smelling like fresh smoke he was all set to lecture her about her health again but he was surprised by the demoness that walked in beside her. Her appearance was interesting to say the least, dark skin, silver hair, red eyes...a spider demoness. But what was odd was the bandages that she literally had coating her face. Was this a new trend for kids? Was he supposed to have a new student today? He sifted through his papers for his tenant sheet and scanned over the contents. Gaia Silverheart was new to him so he concluded that that must be her.

"Silverheart-san come up and gather your books."

Said demoness turned to him in surprise and hurried to his desk to gather the items he offered her. "So you're the troublesome teacher huh?" She asked good naturedly.

He raised a brow at her and peered over her shoulder at Kagome who was smirking at him from next to Sango. "I see that Kagome told you all about me." He grabbed her bag and started sifting through it for the cancer sticks that he knew were there.

"What are you doing?" Gaia growled at him.

He ignored her and retrieved several packs of cigarettes before stuffing them into his desk drawer and locking it. Once that was done he slid the bag back to her. "Making sure that you aren't poisoning your body, and Kagome's."

"Jeez Kags was right you are an ass!" She muttered and stalked away to sit next to Kagome.

Gods above...now he had two of them in his class! And what was worse was that they were looking to get along well too! He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to start his lesson.

* * *

After the lunchbell rang she was all set to make a hasty escape to the cafeteria with her girlfriends. Sango and Gaia got along better than she was hoping and now she officially had another friend to talk to. And at this point she hastily kicked the nagging voice in the back of her head that was trying to warn her not to get too attached to them, that she was setting herself up for heartache.

"Kagome I need to have a word with you." Touga caught her before she could escape from the classroom.

She waved Sango and Gaia ahead and stopped in front of his desk. "Yeah what did you need to talk to me about?"

He gave her a stern look and reached into his desk and held up a pack of cigarettes. "You smell like smoke. Were you smoking with that spider demoness today?"

"Yeah I was why?" Why did he feel that he had the right to order her around? It was bad enough when her father did it! She didn't need a possessive teacher doing it!

His lips pulled back in a snarl and he reached into the drawer to pull something else out. He held up two small boxes one with nicotine patches, and the other with nicorette gum. "I meant it when I said you were not going to smoke."

She stared at the items skeptically. "What do you expect me to use these because you say so? Who do you think you are? My husband or something?" She snorted and turned her back on him as if he was of no consequence.

"No I am just someone that cares about you." His voice stopped her in her tracks.

It was there in his voice...a gentle yet pleading notion. Against her better judgement she turned to him and stared him down. "Why? What is in it for you to care about some girl that you won't even remember in a few years?" Why are you doing this to me? Despair clouded her thoughts because every time he looked at her like that he was killing the part of her that wanted to push him away. The part of her that was rational and cared about whether they lived another day.

"You're wrong about that Kagome. No matter what happens I doubt that I will ever forget about you." He pushed the offered items towards her and waited for her to take them, all the while that same warm look resided in those gold orbs.

Even seeing that look in his eyes she hesitated. What did it mean? What did he want from her? Why was she still standing here in front of him? Didn't she resolve herself to push him away those weeks ago on the roof? So why was she being slayed by those warm honeyed depths? "Fine I'll try it but don't expect a miracle out of me okay?" With a sigh she reached for the offered items and even popped apiece of the horrid gum in her mouth to satisfy him.

He offered her a pleased smile. "I would not even dream of expecting something from you that I did not think you were capable of."

"Good. I gotta go now so that I don't miss lunch."

"Be safe." He waved her off as she turned to leave the room.

The words echoed in her mind...Had anyone ever said them to her before?

* * *

Lunch was a chaotic affair as usual as Gaia was introduced to the little ragtag group that she was a part of. Inuyasha and Kikyo were too absorbed in each other to care about her, Miroku tied to grope her which made Sango knock him out with her lunch tray, and she just made conversation with her. All throughout the rest of the day she got to know her new friend better and there was a familiar air about her. Not that she had met her before or anything, but more like the girl knew more about suffering then she let on. Kind of like her. Maybe that was why she got along so well with her? They goofed off in class and raised hell for Touga in payback for him taking their cigarettes, providing endless amusement for Sango. In return Sango would entertain them by beating Miroku in very interesting and creative ways like bashing his head in a door, or throwing an stapler at his head that she had stolen from Touga's desk. Before the end of that first day the three of them had even ganged up on Miroku and held him down while Sango took the chance to sway her enticing hips inches away from his face. He had broken into tears at how unfair the world was, while they had busted a gut at his distress. Sango even claimed that this was the best day of her life, and she had to agree that it was the best one that she had since her father killed her family. But all too soon things had to come to an end and she had to make her way back home after bidding her friends goodbye.

Through the whole walk home the strange feeling of foreboding lingered in the air and she took each step with exaggerated slowness. But one could ony put off the inevitable for so long and soon enough her white house came into view along with her father's car. No other cars were in sight and she was instantly terrified.

A movement in the curtains revealed a sinister pair of glowing red eyes.

Oh no...He was off of his Karin kick wasn't he? The urge to flee and save herself was beaten down by the rational voice in her head that said that he would only chase her down and do worse to her for her attempt. So she pushed her terror aside and made her way into the house.

Of course he was there waiting for her in the doorway, a sickly sweet smile on his face that stood out in stark contrast to the raging psychotic look in his eyes. "Kagome my dear I have been waiting for you."

Her breath caught in her throat and it was beginning to get difficult to breathe as the terror welled up inside of her. She couldn't say anything, couldn't respond at all. The terror was encompassing her to the point that she couldn't even move. It was something that she had never gotten used to...the sheer potency of the fear he inspired.

Naraku took a casual step towards her and reached out to run his fingers across her cheek, miasma coating them and burning into her skin. "Karin got old after a while..."

She clenched her eyes shut and willed the tears to keep from falling as her skin was seared off. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she escape for one day? Just one day?!

"I wanted to see you so badly...I missed my beautiful little koishii." He purred and raked his hands down her cheek with a quick vicious movement.

Blood hot and warm leaked out from the deep wound and she folded in on herself defensively as if it would save her. Everything in her was screaming to run to do something! Anything just don't stand there like a helpless victim!

"Take your clothes off." Naraku demanded coldly.

Don't do it! Don't listen to him! Run! Her mind screamed frantically even as her body took over and did as he commanded. It was like her mind had separated itself from her body, and her body was just running on autopilot doing whatever she had to to survive. Each article slid to the floor with a resounding whoosh, each movement was deliberate and meek. Why was she just doing what he wanted? Why wasn't she fighting back? Why didn't anyone care enough to help her?

As the last article of clothing hit the floor her father made his move. Grabbing a hold of her wrists with miasma coated hands that poisoned the skin until it rotted right off. He threw her over his shoulder and hauled her up the stairs, his hands poisoning her skin and tearing gashes into the soft pale skin.

She disassociated herself as best she could as her back met a soft mattress and her arms and legs were restrained.

"No one ever satisfies me the way that you do koishii." He purred as his fingers drifted over her stomach searing the skin.

The deliberate gentleness lasted only a second before her body was ignited in agonizing pain. Something thrust up into her and wrenched a scream from her mouth as he started to tear at her skin with his sharp nails. Over and over again she cried out in anguish as her skin was torn open, and his fists lashed out at her face, or anywhere else they could reach. Her body went limp under the assault as her mind screamed for her to do something! Do what? What could she do? She could only sit there and endure the pain as it melded and became one continuous agonizing sensation, one strike or thrust melding into another and another until she couldn't even distinguish them.

Above her he grunted and groaned as if he was conquering some great challenge.

Sick...it was sick... Bile rose up in her stomach and she turned her head and threw up from sheer terror and agony.

It only angered him and he slammed his fist into the side of her face.

Tears welled up and burned the swollen flesh of her face, a pain solely caused by her. Why did she take joy in that? Causing herself pain because it meant that he wasn't? What had she become?

Some time later he left her broken and bloody in her bed with a soft goodnight and a malicious chuckle. Her legs felt sticky from the blood and...she didn't want to think about it. Every part of her body hurt, even her hair seemed to pulse and throb. She could not see past the swelling of her eyes and she had no strength to heal herself right now. At times like this she wondered why she even bothered...What was keeping her going? What was she living for?

"I wish someone would save me..." She whimpered brokenly, the sound hollow yet pleading. What was there to save? A broken shell of a girl? One so used that there was no value left? A pathetic victim that would only be coddled with false sympathy? No one could ever understand her...That thought made her feel so alone. Why was she always alone?

* * *

R&R and the OC is dedicated to Zyairehellsing my beta!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the violent scenes in the last one but I wanted to really give a view on what Kagome goes through. Sorry about that and if you would only like for me to leave suggestive words to let you know that happened instead of actual scenes msg me or let me know in your reviews! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Her father was gone to work and it was the weekend so there was no school. She sat alone in her bedroom staring at the wall next to her closet. Her phone kept going off but she didn't care enough to reach for it to see who it was.

Her body and mind felt hollow and dead after once again being subjected to her father's sadistic side. It always left her feeling shamed and disgusted at herself. The memories and pain haunting her mind for days after the event. No matter how much it happened she never got used to it.

Her phone went off again and the song by Evanescence called Good enough started going off.

Obviously whoever it was couldn't take a hint and leave her be. She reached for her phone and slid her finger across the screen to unlock her screen. Sango had called her and texted her, Gaia did as well.

'Hey Kags wanna sleep over tonight?' Gaia

'Kagome answer your phone!' Sango

'Hey did you get my message?' Gaia

'Don't make me come over to your house and make you answer your phone!' Sango

She read each text with dull eyes. Should she answer or should she continue to ignore them? And what should she tell Gaia? There was no way that her father would let her sleep over at anyone's house. Her fingers slid over the screen as she texted Gaia back to tell her that she couldn't stay over. Mid text however her father called in and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered as she answered him.

"I have to go out of town for a conference for at least a week. While I'm gone I don't want you getting too attached to the dog do you hear me?"

So he had called just to threaten her? Typical. "Ok I hear you."

"Good I already packed my things last night so I will go straight from work. Do not do anything stupid koishii." And with a click the line went dead.

She dropped her hand to rest beside her on the bed, her phone still clutched tightly in her palm. So what now? She actually had a free pass for the week. Maybe she should spend time with Gaia and Sango to take her mind off of everything?

Her phone went off again and she lifted it to read the text. 'Are you gonna come or not?' Gaia

'Sure I'll meet you at Wacdonalds in fifteen' She responded and hurried to grab the things she needed to take over. At some point she would have to thank Gaia for giving her an out from staying here in her own house. The place always made her feel uneasy even when she was alone and completely safe.

* * *

Her bag bounced with each step as she made her way up to the fast food restaurant where she could see both Sango and Gaia waiting for her. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kags you made it!" Gaia rushed up to her with the ever present bandages on her face, only this time the eye bandage was on the other side of her face. "We tried to call you all morning!"

"I was busy doing stuff around the house today." She lied easily. Another thing that was a result of her father's treatment of her, she was a master liar and she hated it.

Sango walked up to them and playfully punched her shoulder. "Yeah well at least answer next time alright? We were starting to get worried about you!" She joked.

"Yeah well I'm fine as you can see." Though now her freshly healed arm was throbbing again. When she had first started using reiki to heal she was surprised when the wounds sometimes still hurt even after they were healed. When she had read a book about it it had said that it was because the tissue and flesh was newly stitched together and tender. So ergo it still hurt sometimes. Like right now. "So where are we staying?"

"Well we were talking it over and Sango's place seemed like the best option. Her mom already said we could so it's up to you."

"Sounds good to me." She answered easily. A small tingle of excitement raced through her. This would be the first time she ever stayed over at someone's house! "Come on let's go then."

The three of them moved off down the street chattering and gossiping as girls tended to do. "So did you hear that Inuyasha got into another fight over Kikyo because a guy named Bankotsu hit on her?" Sango started in amusement.

"Really? That guy with the long braid?" Gaia snickered though a light blush could be seen on her face.

"Yeah that's him! He's part of that gang called the band of seven or something." She rolled her eyes at the mental image of Inuyasha getting into it with all of them. He was such an idiot... "Did he get his ass kicked?"

"Yeah because the gay one named Jakotsu jumped in and started hitting on him...he was so creeped out that he completely froze and Bankotsu and Renkotsu double teamed him. His face probably will never look the same." Sango started laughing her ass off.

She covered her mouth to stifle her own laughter. "What is wrong with him?"

"Kikyo is his mate so his behavior is normal." Gaia answered for them though even she was still laughing somewhat.

"Mate? What does that even mean?"

"Ok Kags let me explain demon mates to you okay?"

"Shoot!"

"Ok so every demon has an other half, someone whose soul is absolutely perfect for them. Kikyo is Inuyasha's other half and that is why he is so protective of her. When a demon finds their mate it is an instant attraction on all levels, well attraction is not a strong enough words for it...It's more like love at first sight and once a male has found his female he will often times refuse to leave her side, or pay attention to her exclusively. That is why Inuyasha makes such a fool of himself everyday. His instinct demands a response if any other male encroaches on his female. Inus are even worse than other breeds because they're possessive so expect much more stupidity on Inuyasha's part." Gaia finished with an amused laugh.

"Huh well that does explain it doesn't it?" Sango mused as they turned the corner and started down another street. Her cinnamon brown eyes drifted over and landed on her with an odd intensity.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Now Gaia was looking at her oddly too and it was making her uncomfortable. "What?!" She snapped irritably.

Sango coughed and looked away while Gaia smirked at her mischievously. "Well I don't know if Sango is thinking what I am thinking but...I think Touga-sama likes you. As in like..."

"Stop." She deadpanned as pain lanced through her. "Don't even finish that thought Gaia because I do not want to hear it. I am not even going to listen to the conversation if you keep talking about such nonsense."

"Ok! Ok! I got it I'll drop it for now." Gaia muttered and turned back to Sango.

Other girls would have been ecstatic if one of their girlfriends said something like that, but she wasn't! It was not comfortable for her to entertain the thought at all, feelings notwithstanding. From a cold and completely analytical viewpoint it was just plain insanity to entertain such a thought when it would get her killed. Not for the first time that day she leaned her head back and looked towards the sky. Why couldn't she just be free?

* * *

Sango's house was a large two story Victorian style house which was odd because they were in Japan... Anyways it was white and had large arch style windows. The inside was nice as well with soft cream colored carpets in every room except for the kitchen, dining room, and bathrooms. A staircase sat just inside the door next to an archway that led into the living room which Sango led them through and then through another arch way into a nice stainless steel kitchen. A middle aged woman that looked just like Sango but with shorter hair was standing at the stove cooking something and her head snapped up when Sango called out to her.

"Oh Sango I was waiting for you!" The woman's light brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the three of them.

"Hey mom these are my friends from school. This is Gaia." She gestured to the awed spider demoness, and then over to her. "And this is Kagome my bestie!"

She waved to the woman while Gaia winked at her flirtatiously.

"Oh well my name is Aemi and obviously I am Sango's mom."

"Nice to meet you Aemi." She elbowed Gaia when the demoness continued to make goo goo eyes at the older woman. "Knock it off!" She hissed dangerously. Obviously she knew that her friend was just playing but still...

"Yeah yeah! Nice to meet ya too Aemi!" Gaia saluted her.

Aemi simply nodded and turned back to the stove to finish cooking. "I have to work tonight Sango so I am going to cook some vegetable stir fry and miso soup for you three for dinner. Kohaku is out at Hitomi's house and then he is going over to Natsu's house afterwards so he isn't coming home tonight."

"Ok mom! Well I'm gonna go and show Gaia, and Kags my room." Sango chirped and turned to lead them back out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She led them down the hallway to the door at the end of the hall on the right. "Here it is!"

Sango pushed the door open and led them into her very...pink room. The bed was a queen size with pink sheets and a pink comforter. The chair for her desk was pink, her desk was pink, her dresser was pink, nightstand was pink...

Gods her eyes were going to be seeing pink permanently from this day forward, and from the look on Gaia's face she was thinking the same thing. "What's wrong Gaia? You look constipated or something." She snickered so quietly that Sango couldn't hear it.

"Shut up Kags!" Gaia hissed venomously.

Sango turned back to them and gestured to a dresser near the closet. "Put your stuff there if you want to." With that she turned to walk over to her computer desk and boot the computer up.

With a shrug she dropped her bag on the dresser and made her way over to Sango. "What are you looking at?" She peered over the brunette's shoulder to see her checking her facebook. So Sango was a FB addict...?

Gaia's head came to rest on her shoulder as her gleaming red eyes watched Sango's internet venture. "Huh so Sango loves Facebook! Noted and will be used at a later date!"

"Shut up you two!" Sango snapped while her fingers furiously ghosted over the keyboard. "There's a party at Inuyasha's house tonight since his father is going out to visit his mother or something. You guys wanna go?"

"Heck yes!" Gaia shouted like she had won the lottery or something.

"Uhh I've never gone to a party before."

Both girls turned to her so fast that she was worried they might get whiplash or something. "What?! You've never gone to a party before?" Sango gasped dramatically.

Irritation made her want to punch her friend in the face for being stupid but she refrained. "That is what I said isn't it?" With her father breathing down her neck and controlling her every move she couldn't do things that other kids could do. Not that her emotional state would allow her to have much fun anyways.

Sango and Gaia shared a look with each other before they turned to her with slow exaggerated movements. "You are going!"

"Uhhh no I can stay here while you go. I don't do good in social situations." She back away as they both stalked towards her.

"It isn't going to be big Kaggy!" Sango smirked as she stalked closer. "Just a small party with maybe thirty people, only Inuyasha's good friends are coming. He doesn't want to trash the house too much because his dad is coming back early."

"Yeah and that means that we get in get drunk and get out as fast as possible." Gaia grinned in an almost feral fashion and cornered her near the closet.

She should have stayed home!

* * *

"Inuyasha I do not want any of your friends over trashing the place do you hear me?"

His youngest son just smirked and saluted him like the little punk he was. "You got it pops no parties!"

He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. Pup was definitely up to something...maybe he would just stop in at his mother's for a few hours and then return to make sure his pup had followed instructions? And if his house was trashed he was going to put Inuyasha in the lock up which meant that he would be banned from seeing Kikyo. "See you tomorrow Inuyasha." With that he turned and made his way out the door. His mind wandered to Kagome and her beautiful face...What was she doing right now?

* * *

She was not happy! Sango and Gaia had dressed her in a blue tank top that exposed her midriff and accentuated her larger breasts. Skin tight white pants led down her long well toned legs, and silver two inch heels were making it hard for her to walk. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, and and her eyes were coated in eyeliner and mascara. None of this was her doing and she was not happy about it!

"Come on Kags try and have some fun!" Gaia encouraged her as they walked up to Inuyasha's mansion.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" She muttered sparing her friend an appraising look.

Gaia's silver hair was curled in soft ringlets, she was wearing a gold off the shoulder t-shirt that had a red skull on the front. Black skinny jeans adorned her legs, and black flats covered her feet.

She looked ahead to Sango who was practically running down the path towards the door. Her long brown hair was flowing freely behind her and cascading over the soft pink dress that she was wearing. Where she and Gaia had outright refused dresses, Sango had practically jumped into one. Her heels clicked on the ground as she ran down the path and it was a wonder that she could run at all. "Glad to see that someone is excited."

"For real." Gaia nodded sagely.

"Hey Gaia can I ask you for a favor?" She started hesitantly. Would her friend understand her fear of being alone in there?

"Shoot!"

"Well I don't want to be alone in there so could you stay by me?"

Red eyes glanced over at her and some strange emotion passed through them. It disappeared as quickly as it came and she smiled reassuringly. "Yeah sure thing! I don't like to be alone in places like this either. Boys can become pretty crazy when they're drunk."

"Thanks Gaia." At that moment they passed through the large double doors and entered the house. Music played on a loud stereo system that was hooked up to speakers placed around the room. A large table with drinks sat on the wall opposite of the door, and the living room was decked out with a strobe light. "I think I'm going to go blind."

"Me too. Where did Sango go?"

They pushed their way through the crowd in search of their friend and found her next to the alcohol table pouring herself a drink.

As they passed through the crowd to get to her she could see boys leering at her suggestively and it made her skin crawl. She latched onto Gaia's arm and practically glued herself to the other girl's side even after they stepped up next to Sango.

Gaia grabbed a bottle of UV blue and poured it into two cups before handing one to her. "You drink right?" She held out the cup for her to take.

"Yeah I drink all the time just not around other people." She grabbed the cup and lifted it to her lips to down the contents. The blue alcohol tasted fruity even though it burned her throat.

"Same here." Gaia mirrored her move and drained the cup in seconds. "Sango doesn't look like she had that problem though."

No she was next to Miroku dancing with a cup of something in her hand. And she looked like she was already having a blast. "I can see that." Gaia refilled her cup when she offered it to her and she threw back the next drink which was sake. "Should we be mixing drinks like this?"

"Ehh it gets you more drunk." Gaia muttered as she offered her a hand. "Let's dance!"

"Ok..." She took the spider demoness's hand and let her lead her onto the dance floor near Sango. Gaia released her as I'm Glad you came blared over the speakers.

"Come on Kags move your body!" Gaia encouraged her as she started swaying to the beat of the song.

She did so hesitantly, her eyes constantly taking in everything around her as she swayed her hips to the fast paced beat of the song. Should she really be here right now?

* * *

Something had been nagging at him since he had left his house but he had pushed it aside until he could not do so anymore. Even his mother had noticed something off about him during their visit.

"Koinu are you okay? You seem very tense about something." His mother Masami had asked in concern.

"I just have a feeling that something is off at home. Inuyasha is there by himself so he probably invited the school over or something after I told him not to." And with that he had pushed it away again to focus on his visit.

That had not lasted long and all too soon his mother was once again asking him if he was alright. He had told her that he was fine and to stop worrying about him. But as the time continued to pass he became more and more restless. It finally got to the point that he could not ignore it anymore and he had to cut their visit short.

"Sorry mother but something is going on at home I am sure of it. I need to get back and see what Inuyasha has gotten himself into." He had apologized to her.

"Of course koinu I understand. That pup certainly can be a handful sometimes can he not?"

"That he can." He agreed and pulled her into a hug. "I will come and see you again soon. Hopefully when my pup can listen to my rules so that I do not have to be tormented by these nagging feelings." He released her and turned to leave, his feet carrying him out the door in a rush. He jumped into his Gallardo and started it up before practically peeling out of the driveway. Inuyasha was going to pay for whatever he had done.

* * *

Her vision swam from the alcohol that she had consumed and she swayed to the beat of each song without a care in the world. She was numb, she felt no pain of sorrow anymore thanks to her alcohol induced state.

Gaia was twirling around her like a a ballerina on drugs, her silver hair whirling around her as she bumped into things and tripped other people. "Kags where did Sango go?!" She shouted over the music.

That got her to stop in her tracks and look around for their friend. Where had Sango gotten to? The last time she had seen her was when they had stopped to get drinks last. "I don't know Gaia! Should we go look for her?"

"We better before she ends up sleeping with Miroku!" Gaia smirked suggestively while someone tripped over one of her wayward legs again. "Hey watch it!" She shouted angrily at the guy that was peeling himself off of the floor.

Whoever it was had a long braid hanging down his back, and when he looked up they recognized him as Bankotsu. "Why don't you watch where you're going bitch?" He spat aggressively as he stood to dust himself off.

Gaia blushed a dark red though it was obvious that despite her attraction she was pissed at him. "Well maybe you should stay away from where I'm dancing!"

"Ummm what are you even doing here? Didn't Inuyasha attack you the other day?" Why would her hanyou buddy invite this asshole after everything that had gone down? Where was that idiot anyways? She was distracted from her musing when Gaia decided that she was going to get really stupid.

"YOU ASSHOLE! EVERYTHING OVER HERE IS MINE SO BACK THE HELL OFF! THIS SPACE IS MINE AND IF YOU'RE IN IT THEN THAT MEANS YOU'RE MINE TOO! SO EITHER GET TO KISSING ME OR GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!" And then she swung at him and nailed him right in the face knocking him flat on his ass.

"Bitch! How dare you hit me! Do you even know who I am?" Bankotsu shouted while he nursed his swollen cheek.

"An asshole from hell?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks! You can't even take a punch like a man so that probably means that you can't fuck like one either!"

"I'll show you you stupid bitch!"

"Please don't!"

They just kept going back and forth and she was started to get bored watching it. "Well you two keep getting to know each other while I go and find Sango." With that she turned and started pushing her way through the crowd in search of the brunette. She stumbled over people's feet and tripped a few times in her search, pissing people off but she didn't care.

She stumbled across Inuyasha and asked him if he had seen her and he said that he had last seen her heading upstairs. "Thanks Yash!" She slurred and turned to make her way up the massive grand staircase. "Dang Yash has some really nice digs!"

She giggled as she reached the top of the stairs and started down a long hallway. Where was the bathroom? Did Yash say that Sango had gone to find it?

She could hear moans as she passed by certain doors and she shuddered in disgust. How could he let people do that in his father's house? Touga was going to be so pissed off tomorrow when he got back.

As she passed by one room at the end of the hall she heard a familiar voice that caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"Miroku you lecher...I love you..." She heard Sango sigh in bliss.

She gagged and decided that she had heard enough to last her a lifetime! Spinning on her heel she made to run back down the stairs only to run smack into a hard chest. "Hey watch it jerk!" Her head throbbed from where it had smacked into whoever it was and she peered up at the tall demon male looking down at her. He had long white hair and sinister purple eyes that almost reminded her of her father's.

"Maybe you should be saying that to yourself." He sneered though he made no move to let her pass.

Something about him...the look in his eyes made her blood run cold. It was just like her father's eyes when he wanted to do that to her. Her feet were moving backwards without her even being conscious of it and he stalked towards her with every step she took away. "Leave me alone alright?!" Why had she gone off and left Gaia? Why was he looking at her like that? Her body started trembling when he licked his lips lustfully.

"My name is Hakudoshi and I was looking for a good time. I guess I found it huh?" His lips pulled back over his gums to reveal a sharp set of teeth.

"Go away! I am not going to give you anything but a hard time!" She tried to sound strong and intimidating, tried to call on her reiki to warn him off but she couldn't. Her voice came out weak and shaky belying the terrified girl that she really was, and her power fizzled on the surface of her skin and died out. Why now? Why was this happening to her?

Time seemed to freeze for just a second as she stared him down. His eyes darkened and his body tensed a second before he lunged at her.

Her mouth fell open and she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

When he pulled up to his house he snarled low in his throat when he caught sight of all the cars, and people lounging on his lawn. Inuyasha obviously did not know how to listen...But he would learn. He got out of his gallardo and slammed the door shut loudly, startling the kids streaking around with alcohol bottles on his lawn. A meaningful glare had them scrambling to get their things and get the hell off his property.

Music boomed from inside of the house as he walked down the walkway and made his way up to the front door. The heavy smell of alcohol, drugs, and sex hit him full force before he even opened it, and it only intensified by tenfold when he did. He nearly kicked a girl that was passed out in the entryway with a teenage boy on top of her. "Get off of her and get the hell out of my house!" He snarled and grabbed the little prick before tossing him out the door. He slammed it after him and moved further into the house glaring at everyone that he passed, and hopefully scaring the shit out of them.

A demon boy with blonde hair was standing on a platform and switching the music. "Alright ladies and gents let's get this party fucking started!" He screamed into a small microphone, the sound echoing shrilly throughout the speakers lining the walls.

His fury was rapidly building with every person that bumped into him, and every wet spot that made a squishing sound under his feet. With barely restrained rage he approached the podium and glared at the boy until he relinquished control of the microphone. He tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention. "Inuyasha I want these kids out of my house in the next ten minutes or else I am going to beat your ass!"

Short straight and to the point! And the only thing that Inuyasha understood unfortunately. The boy slinked out of the crowd and made his way to stand at the podium. "You heard him everyone! Get your shit and get out!"

A loud unanimous groan sounded from everyone as the music was abruptly cut off.

While everyone started piling out the door he turned to his son expectantly. "Well Inuyasha? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was fun while it lasted." Inuyasha grumbled despondently.

"Glad that you enjoyed it because for the next month you will not be enjoying much at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now go get everything cleaned up!" He ordered before he turned and moved towards the kitchen. As he was parting the crowd however he saw a familiar head of silver hair.

She seemed to see him too because she rushed over to him in a panic. "Touga-sama have you seen Kags? She went somewhere a few minutes ago and I can't find her!" The girl's red eyes were glazed over in panic and intoxication.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he had not when a sharp scream nearly made his ears bleed.

"Kags!" Gaia shot by him in a panic towards the stairs.

His feet were carrying him in the same direction before he even realized what was happening. All he knew was that Kagome was in trouble and he needed to protect her. He flew up the stairs without ever touching the ground, going towards where he could hear the sounds of a scuffle.

"Let go of her you asshole!"

"Bitch I had her first fuck off!" A male voice responded to the spider demoness's demand.

"Don't you touch Gaia you asshole!" Kagome shrieked furiously.

By that time he was upon the three of them just in time to see the pale demon rear back and slap Kagome across the face when she tried to pry his hand off of her arm. His snarl was echoed by a piercing hissing from Gaia, but he beat her to the punch by lunging at the demon with his superior speed.

'Kill him! He touched her! Kill him!' His beast snarled furiously.

He raised his claws to gut the male but a small set of arms wrapped around his to stop him.

"Stop it! Touga stop!"

His arm fell limp to his side as his red eyes swerved to meet Kagome's tear stained face. A small trickle of blood leaked down from her lips but otherwise she was unharmed, shaken, but unharmed. "Kagome he put his hands on you."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. Just get off of him already!"

He hesitated torn between listening to her, and doing as his beast demanded.

A door near the end of the hall swung open and Sango streaked down the hall towards them with the perverted monk on her heels. "Kagome I heard you scream! What happened?"

"I'm ok Sango really! I just..." Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. The whole mess had gone down in less than a minute, but it was obvious that she would be dealing with some demons from this night for a while.

Why was that? Had the boy done something else to her? At that moment Inuyasha came barreling up the stairs with Kikyo.

"Hey old man what happened?"

"Inuyasha take him and escort him off of our property." Was all he said as he tossed the bastard at his son to be disposed of. He waited until Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared with the boy before he approached Kagome who was being consoled by her girl friends. "Kagome what exactly happened?"

"I was just looking for Sango and I ran into him...He wanted to...have sex but I said no...Then he was trying to force me and that's when I screamed." Her glazed cerulean eyes welled over with tears that she desperately tried to wipe away. She was shaking like a leaf in Gaia's protective embrace.

He instantly wanted to go and finish what he had started with that other male but Kagome stopped him before he could.

"Touga-sama could you take us back to Sango's house? I don't want to walk back after everything that happened."

Those deep cerulean eyes peered at him hopefully. "Of course Kagome." He did not feel safe making them walk back in their states anyways. "Come on then so I can get you home safely."

"Kay."

The three of them followed him into his garage where his blue Ford Sport track was waiting. He took Kagome from Gaia and helped her into the passenger seat while the other girls hopped into the back. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine while he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

She was huddled over until head head was resting on her knees, her body still keeping up it's furious shaking.

With a sigh he opened the garage door and backed out of the garage. He needed to talk to her before she got out.

* * *

Through the whole ride to Sango's house she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how much that Hakudoshi kid looked like her father when he attacked her. The same look of malicious anticipation rested in those pale purple orbs. It would give her nightmares she was sure of it.

All too soon they pulled back up at Sango's house and she unfastened her seatbelt.

"Kagome could we talk before you go in?" Touga stopped her before she could get out.

Gaia and Sango paused to wait for her and she waved them off. "I'll be in in a few."

They shared a look and nodded before getting out of the car and walking into the house.

"What did you want to talk about?" Of course she knew but she was still in shock over the whole thing. She just wanted it to be over.

"Are you alright? What happened tonight must have been very scary for you. I was worried that you might need to talk about it."

"No I'm fine. It was just shocking that's all." And it was because no matter how much she was subjected to the act, her fear and terror only grew each time. Was she just off somewhere? Wasn't it supposed to get better as time went on?

"I see." He mused solemnly. "I suppose it would be."

"I...It wasn't the first time that something like that has happened to me..." Why was she saying this to him? Wasn't she supposed to just be a good little girl and keep her mouth shut? "No one was there to help me that time." She heard a sharp indraw of breath from him and she peered at him from the corner of her eye.

The strangest look had taken over his face. His eyes were several shades darker then their normal bright golden hue, and his face was set into a deep frown. "Kagome I-"

"No it's ok!" She hurried to placate him. "It's in the past now and that is where it will stay! You and Gaia were here to help me this time so I should be thanking you!"

"Kagome wait-"

"Thank you for helping me Touga-sama. I really owe you!" She talked right over him to distract herself from the crushing guilt that was starting to consume her. Living a lie was so hard...to keep smiling when all you wanted to do was cry...But she had to keep acting...her life was nothing but giant lie. She reached across the seat and gently hugged him before she disentangled herself and jumped out of the truck. She ran from him. She ran from him because he was the first person that she had let in at all. She ran because she was ashamed of her lies. And she ran because of the truth that she saw in his eyes. That soft warmth that frightened her so much because she never experienced it before. Running was easier because you didn't have to look back. And she didn't because she was afraid that she would see him staring after her with that same warmth in his eyes. She didn't deserve it...

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

So this weekend is gonna be busy for me so there may be a delay in updates guys! Sorry I have a wedding to go to and stuff so I'm gonna be strapped for time. Anyways just wanted to let you know! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

The weekend had gone by fast and now she was trapped in another session with Touga-sama, whom knew more about her past then was wise on her part. And he wanted to talk about it too. She tried diverting to other topics, refusing to talk, and glaring. None of which worked because he always moved back after every topic change.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Last I checked I was here to talk about whatever I wanted." So she sounded like a petulant little child sue her! People shouldn't pry in her business when she wasn't ready to talk.

"We are here to talk about what causes your anger Kagome. You cannot tell me that what you revealed to me does not cause you any anger." He stated matter of factly. His face was set in a stern expression as it had been the entire day.

What should she say to him? Could she just ignore him until the session was over?

"Do not think that I cannot call for a substitute teacher to take over my class for me, so that I may extend our time here. This can be easy or hard, that all depends on you."

"Stupid inu with an everything has to go my way complex!" She hissed with as much anger as she possessed. Why was everything always outside of her control? Why was she always forced to do things that she didn't want to do?

All he did was raise a brow at her angry statement, and nonchalantly pull out his pen. Those golden hues gleamed like sunlight when it reflected off of a pristine gold surface.

She hated it! "Fine I'll tell you what isn't your business! If you must know I was only six when it happened so I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was that it hurt like hell and it made me feel disgusted with myself."

His pen furiously scribbled against the paper to jot everything she said down. "And what happened after that? Did your father send you to counseling like he should have?"

"No he doesn't know about it."

He stopped mid sentence and just stared at her with unreadable eyes. "He does not know about it?"

"No he doesn't. My father is very strict, and unemotional so he probably wouldn't even care. As long as I do well in school, and don't get into trouble he's fine." As long as she is home in time to be his hapless victim too...It felt wrong to keep lying to Touga but it had to be done. Not only would her father kill her, he would try and kill Touga with his miasma. Not that she was worried that her hanyou father could kill a powerful Daiyoukai like Touga but still...

Something she said caused an odd glint to appear in his eyes, like she was a puzzle that he was desperately trying to work out. "Your father does not know, and you think that he would not care?"

"Yup!" Jeez why did he always question her about things that she already answered.

He set his pen down and crossed his fingers underneath his chin. "How about you tell me about your relationship with your father."

Dread always creeped up in her stomach whenever she was forced to think about him, or talk about him. When you lived with someone like her father, someone that felt no remorse for the agony they inflicted on others you never wanted to talk about it. The only time he felt anything was when he was inflicting the pain, revelling in the suffering like an addict would drugs.

She wasn't getting out of here without talking about him so she figured she would just lie. It was what she did best after all. "Well my father is never home so I rarely see him. When he is home he's too busy doing his own things to care what I'm doing, and the only time he pays attention to me is when I cook him dinner. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sarcasm is not going to get you anywhere Kagome."

"Good thing that I'm not being sarcastic then. He ignores me and I ignore him that's how it works. In fact that's how we both prefer it if I am being honest." Because when she was lucky and he did ignore her she was safe from his sadistic desires. Maybe she could get him interested in another girl so that he would leave her alone again? Ignorance was bliss for her.

"Then why does it matter if I tell him about these sessions if he is only going to ignore you anyways?"

"Because he is strict about my schooling." Because he gets paid to care about that. She didn't add that of course. "If I am not doing well he will get angry. And since my grades are good he can remain ignorant about this whole mess."

An oddly scrutinizing look hardened those gold hues until they were steely and unrelenting. "What are you hiding from me?"

A trickle of terror shot through her and she quickly masked the scent of it. "Nothing."

"You are lying I can see it in your eyes. What? Did you think I could not see it? Do you know how old I am Kagome? I am over 3000 years old and I have more than learned how to read people's expressions over the years. No one can lie to me."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "It's a good thing that I'm not then isn't it?!" She bit out with more venom than she intended. Now she was regretting telling him about the 'rape' in her inebriated state but there was no going back now. "Look my father isn't bad to me or anything, he just has more interest in his own life than mine. He still wants me to do well as any father would. So relax!"

He wasn't convinced that much was obvious from the tightening of his eyes and the ever deepening frown on his lips. But time was not on his side today for the lunchbell rang to signal lunch had ended.

And she took that as a sign to get the hell out of there while she could. Bending down she retrieved her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Kagome wait a second!"

There was no way she was doing that! With haste she turned and practically ran out the door to escape from him. Of course she did not have youkai speed so he caught her and spun her around to face him before she even reached the door. "What do you want from me?! Let me go!"

His hands held fast onto her shoulders and his gaze was practically blazing with anger. "I did not say that we were done yet!"

"Too bad! I have class if you didn't notice!" She tried to shrug his hands off of her shoulders but they didn't budge an inch.

The look in his eyes was one of concern, but underneath that was a smoldering intensity that made his eyes almost seem like liquid fire. Little sparks of red danced through his gold hues and his stripes started to grow more jagged. "Do not run from me bitch!"

She recoiled like she had been slapped. Did he really just call her that? Had she been wrong to assume that he actually cared about her? Her stomach rolled with anger and hurt, her reiki rearing up like the violent waves of a hurricane. She desperately fought it down but her raging emotions made her completely unstable. "You're just like him! Everything has to be your way or no way! I'm so sick of being told what to do all of the time! NOW GET OFF!"

Her reiki burst forth from her skin and slammed into the Inu Dai throwing him back towards his desk. His eyes started to bleed red for a second, the gold hues flashing blue as he flipped mid air and landed on his feet beside his chair. "Kagome..." He growled low and dangerous in his throat.

Her reiki danced across her skin like pink flames, beautiful in appearance, but absolutely lethal in potency. If he made another move towards her she was going to... "I told you once before that I could be nothing to you! If you will not heed my words then I will defend myself!" Even if it hurt her to harm such a comforting, loving person. To protect herself she had to be willing to do anything...

There was a commotion in the Principal's office across the hall and the door burst open a second later to reveal the Principal Kaede. "What is going on out here?" The old woman with a black eyepatch demanded to know.

"I attacked him with my reiki you should expel me." Anything to get her away from him.

But he was having none of it at all. His large form passed by her with silver hair swaying from it's high tail as he approached the elderly woman. "Kaede-san I apologize for the interruption. Kagome and I were having a particularly difficult counseling session and when I refused to let her go she became hostile. My beast reared up in the face of such a potent reiki and she acted defensively. It was my fault."

Kaede's one good eye peered at her warily then at Touga before she sighed and nodded sagely. "Yes well I trust that you will not push her too far in future sessions? If you do then I will have to switch her to another counselor."

Before Touga could say anything she pushed past him. "I want another counselor! If I have to do this crap then I want someone that respects my fucking privacy!"

"Kagome language!" Touga chastised heatedly. "You will speak politely and with respect to your elders!"

Anger nearly made her see red at that moment and she whirled on him in fury. "This is none of your business! Stay out of it!"

Kaede looked between the two of them warily before she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kagome please calm yourself down before your temper gets the better of you. I know that you are a kind girl so this behavior is unacceptable coming from you."

Unacceptable? Was being raped repeatedly by her father unacceptable? Yes. Did anyone even fucking care? No! And now she was being lectured on her behavior when all she wanted was to experience safety and love from someone?! "Are you fucking kidding me?! I attack a teacher and you're just going to give me a slap on the wrist?!"

"Kagome watch your mouth!"

"Fuck you Touga! And Kaede-sama please switch me to another counselor! I can't keep going to him because I will end up doing this again and I don't want that!" Hurting people always made her feel like crap, even when she got into fights she regretted it after the initial rush of inflicting pain. When she saw the victim of her fury laying there bloodied she always thought that this was how her father felt after he hurt her, and it made her feel disgusted at herself. But she had so much anger in her heart that she was quick to anger, and even quicker to strike out. It was like something overcame her and she couldn't stop herself. And with Touga it could end even more badly due to their opposing energies.

"I cannot do that Kagome. Only Touga or your father can request a change in counselors. If you would like I can call your house later?" Kaede offered kindly.

She resisted the urge to whimper at the surge of fear that crashed through her. "No that's fine. My father would never be home to get the call anyways." And if he was she would be killed for sure. That meant that she had to convince Touga to give her a new counselor and that obviously wasn't happening. She really needed a fucking cigarette...

"Fine then Touga will keep seeing you. If that is acceptable to both of you?"

Touga nodded unconcerned with facing her wrath again. "Of course it is Kaede-san."

"Yeah yeah sure!" She muttered enthusiastically.

Kaede's dull brown eye roved over the two of them one more time before she nodded in acceptance and turned to go back into the office.

The door clicked shut after her and she turned to glare at the bane of her existence again. "This shit is not over yet!"

"Oh I know that Kagome!" Touga frowned at her deeply before he reached into his suit and pulled out a pad of pink paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it hastily before handing it to her. "After school detention for swearing and also for attacking me. See you are getting punished."

She sneered down at the little slip of paper and flipped him off. "Asshole."

* * *

Turns out that Gaia had ended up getting detention too for smoking in gym. Don't ask her how it happened! So here they sat in Touga's classroom passing notes while he read a book. Every once in a while he would peek over at them to make sure they were 'working' before going back to whatever he was reading.

The eraser soared through the air deftly and she caught it with practiced ease before she carefully unwrapped the note.

'Hey Kags I saw the hottest guy in the halls today XD'

She smirked and hastily scribbled a response onto a small slip of paper. 'Really what did he look like? And I thought you were after Bankotsu?' She wrapped the paper up and tossed the eraser back to Gaia who was sitting three rows away from her.

The silver haired spider demoness unwrapped her note and made a grossed out face at the contents before scribbling something onto her paper and tossing the eraser back.

She caught it just in time too because Touga chose that moment to peek up from his book. His gold eyes were sharply trained on her. "Kagome work on your paper!" He ordered before he went back to his book.

Once his eyes were off of her she flipped him off causing Gaia to giggle quietly. She unwrapped the next note and her jaw dropped off of it's hinges.

'He was a Inu Daiyoukai named Sesshomaru...he's the one Kags I can feel it! He even asked me for my number! :D'

'What no freaking way! That's Touga-sama's son!' She scribbled onto her paper and tossed the eraser back to her friend.

Gaia read it and smirked proudly, her pencil furiously scribbling over the slip of paper in front of her. Once she as finished she wrapped the paper around the eraser and tossed it back.

She caught the eraser again and unwrapped the note with her eyes trained half on that task, and half on watching Touga to make sure that he was busy with his book. The paper came free and she hurried to unwrap it.

'Yeah? Well that means that mister almighty Inu teacher will have to start treating me better soon! Or else my Sesshy will go all overprotective pit bull on him!'

The mental image made her laugh softly, and of course Touga heard it and dropped his book.

"Kagome what is so funny?"

"Nothing!" She spit out too fast to be believable.

"Oh? Well perhaps it is that note that you are reading?" He smirked at their startled gasps and stood from his chair to move around his desk towards her. "Oh yes I was more than aware of your little game of catch!" He held out his hand as he approached her. "Perhaps I could see what is so funny?"

"No! Don't you even know what privacy is?" She clutched the paper to her chest in a death grip.

"No not when I am in a position to supercede your privacy." With that he snatched the paper form her hands at demonic speed.

"Oh shit!" Her eyes widened in horror as he started reading it, then they shot over to Gaia who had her face buried in her phone. "Gaia what the fuck?! He's reading the note!"

"So? I'm texting Sessh right now Kags!" The bandage clad spider shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Well if Gaia didn't care why should she? Yolo right?

Touga made a strange sound in the back of his throat before he turned weary eyes on the spider demoness who still had her face buried in her phone. "Leave it to Sesshomaru to be fated for such a troublesome female."

And right on cue Gaia squealed and started bouncing in her seat excitedly. "Oh my gosh he's so freaking hot! I wanna tie him up and whip him!"

She sweatdropped at the mental image and slowly turned to Touga who was actually looking somewhat nervous. "I feel so sorry for you Touga-sama. Gaia's gonna be family soon."

"Hey Kags shut it! You know you love me! I'm your main bitch!" Gaia turned to glare at her playfully.

"Can't argue with that!" She agreed. Well Sango was too, and Kikyo was slowly working her way into their little group as well. Though the elegant girl was not nearly as troublesome, she had her moments where she was fun to hang out with.

"Oh he's going to come and pick me up from detention! Awwww!"

"Oh my gods that is so disgusting...and sweet." Her stomach rolled with slight nausea. Gaia was like anti prep and now she was totally acting like a cheerleader or something.

And things could only get worse because Sesshomaru chose that moment to walk into the room in all of his cold elegant glory.

Gaia actually shot out of her chair like a rocket and skipped over to him, and much to her and Touga's shock the cold Dai opened his arms for the spider demoness.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and she whimpered in fear. "Uhhh Touga-sama is he ever like that?"

With his jaw still hanging on the floor itself all the older Dai could do was shake his head.

"Are you ready to go? There is a nice cafe nearby that I want to take you to so that we can discuss the mating arrangements." Sesshomaru caressed the dark skin of Gaia's cheek softly, a gentle warmth rested in his eyes.

"Sure let's go! See ya Kags! I'll text you later okay?" Gaia blew her a kiss and dragged the large male from the room.

"But detention isn't over yet..."

* * *

After Gaia abandoned her to parade around with her 'soul mate' or whatever it was called she was stuck alone in detention with Touga. Luckily for her he was still so shellshocked by Sesshomaru falling for Gaia that he merely sat next to her quietly and never uttered a word.

How long was this detention supposed to last for again? It was after four already..."Hey asshole when do I get to go home?" Short sweet and to the point, and filled with irritation which is just how she felt.

That got him to snap out of his staring contest with the wall. With a sigh and a half hearted glare in her direction he finally started indulging her in conversation. "When you learn how to not cuss at other people."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "You act like you've never cussed at anyone in your life! Cut it out with the whole holy buddha shit already!"

"I was raised back when humans were just starting to walk the earth as they are now. It was a time when pups were raised in a strict environment. We were taught not to swear or show disrespect to anyone and that is a teaching that I instilled in my own pups. It is important to me to remain respectful and polite."

"Then what the hell happened to Inuyasha?" Gods knew that idiot swore as much as she did.

Touga scowled and turned completely in his desk to face her, grunting when the small confined space was not nearly enough to fit his muscled bulk. "Inuyasha was raised around humans so he was bound to pick up their crass language. His mother tried to break him of the habit but she was too soft spoken and gentle to be firm with him. At the time I was involved in a war with a tribe of panthers so I was unable to be there to raise him during that crucial time. When I got back he was already as crass as they come and no amount of reprimands or spankings could change it."

She snickered at the mental image of Touga spanking a full grown Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is such a fucking idiot!"

"Agreed. But he is a good pup in his own way I suppose. He is deceptively caring towards others he just does not like to show it. That is a way that we are alike."

"Oh? Could've fooled me! You just want to cause mayhem for other people admit it!" Admit what she was convinced of!

"I do not. As I have said before I only like to help others in any way I can."

Indignant anger rushed through her once again making her body heat up. "Really? You could have fooled me! All you have done today is cause me trouble by forcing me to talk about things that I wasn't ready to talk about! How is that helping me? All it's doing is making me feel anger and contempt towards you! That is not something that I want to feel for..." For you she wanted to say but she stopped herself. Where had that thought come from? Since when was she so concerned about what she thought of him?

He leaned forward until his elbows were resting on her knees. "Feel what now?" He pressed with interest gleaming in those expressive gold hues.

"Nothing." Her emotions were running wild again from embarrassment, to anger at herself and her father, to regret that she had let it come this far, to sorrow because she had obviously failed to keep him away even though she had been trying so desperately. A part of him was already lodged in her heart and it was stubbornly clinging to her so that she could not shake it off. That scared her more then she wanted to admit because she had always been able to disassociate herself from emotions that she felt for other people...But with these people she couldn't, and him especially. No one ever ignited her emotions in such a profound way as he did. And his obvious...what emotion it was she wasn't sure but whatever it was it made her defenses waver even when she was pissed at him. Did she...have a crush on him or something? Was that what it was? Sure they had kissed that one time but...

A soft gentle caress on her face made her start, and her eyes shot up to lock on those smoldering golden hues. Somehow he had closed the space again without her knowing, and now he was inches from her face. "What are you thinking about?"

What could she tell him? This was dangerous territory that she was walking in and she was frozen with fear and uncertainty. "I was thinking that you are an asshole." She muttered weakly. Her heart was racing! She couldn't do this because her father would find out! And he would fucking kill her! Her hand came up and grabbed his much larger one and she weakly pushed it away. Push him away! Push him away before you get hurt!

"Kagome? Why do you push me away like this? All I want to do is help you." There was an undercurrent to his voice when he uttered those words, an unspoken promise. His eyes gleamed an even brighter gold and he leaned in again.

What are you doing? Push him away! No don't push him away! He's the only male that's ever cared for you! But your father will kill you if you don't stop! Do you really think that he can kill Touga? Why would Touga protect you from your father? Because he cares about you! No he doesn't he just wants sex! If he did they he would have pushed for it already!

Her thoughts kept warring with each other and time seemed to slow down for her as that ruggedly handsome face closed the distance between them again. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat started pooling at her brow. Fear and excitement intermingled making her body feel almost weightless.

The distance finally fell away and he pressed his lips against hers softly.

She could hear her blood rushing in her ears but she was too consumed by the soft smooth flesh pressed against her lips. Shouldn't she be terrified? Shouldn't her body be rebelling against this after everything that she went through? But it wasn't, in fact she was being soothed by his presence. Had she been so combative that she could not feel the way his aura made her feel protected?

All too soon he pulled back and smoothed her bangs affectionately. "Kagome some people do care in this world, and they are genuine. I only want you to be happy and safe."

"Why? I barely even know you." Her voice quivered and her body shook. Why had she not pushed him away from her? Why did her body respond by feeling excitement? Her mind screamed that she was going to be punished by her father for this. She didn't doubt it...But did she want to live with no happiness at all? Didn't she strive for control of some sort? So why was she pushing so hard against him? Would he protect her from her father?

The moment was interrupted when her phone went off with the ring tone that she set for her father. 'I just called to say fuck you! I just called to tell you to kiss my ass! I just called to say this is for you!'

She blushed at the look of amusement on Touga's face before she swiped her finger across the screen and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome I called to make sure that you were staying out of trouble." Her father's voice invaded her ears and made her want to shiver.

"Yes I am! Are you coming home soon?" She asked with false cheerfulness.

"No I actually have to stay longer so I am going to wire you some money tonight. The conference was delayed for a few days, and I have another to go to right afterwards so it may be another few weeks until I can come back."

Her mood instantly brightened. "Oh ok! Well is there anything that you need me to do while you are gone?"

"No just behave and keep your mouth shut!" Click! The line went dead.

Now Touga was looking at her oddly. "My mouth always gets me into trouble with people. As I'm sure you know all to well." She joked as best she could.

That strange glint in his eyes was back again with force. "Do you need me to take you to the bank to get your money?"

"No I can walk."

He looked unsure of letting her do that. "At least take my cell number in case something goes wrong."

"Umm okay. Here let me get my contacts open real quick!" She hit the small icon the looked like a person's head and waited until the option new contact popped up then she hit it. Once the name input came up she put in school 1 so that her father wouldn't get suspicious if he looked in her phone. "Ok lay it on me!"

"It is 883-1014."

She typed the number in and saved it. "Okay there we go! I'll text you-wait do you have texting?"

He gave her an 'are you serious' look. "Of course I do! People cannot seem to just call these days so texting is a must. Could I have your number in case I need to get a hold of you?"

"Uhhh I guess so... Just only call me in case of emergencies for now okay? I don't want run up the bill and piss my old man off."

"Of course." And he slid his galaxy 4 from his pocket and repeated her process to open up the contact menu. "Alright I am ready."

"Alright it's 894-9807!" Was this really smart on her part to give him her number?

He finished putting it in and slid his phone into his pocket. "Well I will walk you to the front gate at least." With that he got to his feet and handed her the bag beside her chair.

"Alright if you want to." She slung her bag on her shoulder and started towards the door with him right beside her.

They walked in relative silence to the front doors of the school, and then towards the school gates before they stopped to say their goodbyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care on your way home Kagome. Call me if anything comes up that you need help with." With one last look of longing in his eyes he turned and approached his sport track, silver hair swaying as he got into the truck and started it up.

She waved goodbye and turned to start making her way to the bank, rubbing her lips with her fingers the whole way. That was the second time that he had kissed her...

* * *

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so to Lady of Mays Kagome will have her violent moments in this story I promise! I do want Touga to be the one to attack Naraku at first, but I may have Kagome help him in that later. And things are going to start changing for her soon. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Friday came soon enough and her weekly sessions with Touga had been far less violent. He seemed to respect her boundaries at least enough to let her drop a subject she wasn't comfortable with. So things had gone better for her. One thing that was odd was the fact that he always texted her to check that she was alright when she was at home. Something about him just made her feel more and more conflicted. At this point she was sure that she had a crush on him and a bad one too. It was weird for her because she had never ever had a crush on a boy before. When you were so traumatized by a male you tended not to want anything to do with any of them. So she was at an impasse. Perhaps she could ask Gaia or Sango?

Gaia was sitting in her desk beside her and the bell was about to ring to let them out for the end of the day.

She elbowed the spider demoness to get her attention.

Those ruby red eyes popped up to lock with hers in surprise. "Hey I should get you for assault bitch!" Gaia joked with a laugh. It quickly fell dead in her throat when all she did was look at the spider demoness with a completely serious expression. "Kags are you okay?"

By now Sango was looking at her in worry as well. "Yeah Kagome you've been acting odd all day long. Did something happen? Or is this about the party last weekend?"

"No nothing like that! I just needed to talk to the two of you after school. Did you want to have a get together again tonight?" Hopefully they would because she was also looking for an excuse to get out of her house for a day.

Sango and Gaia shared a look before Sango answered. "I can ask my mom when the bell rings. I'm sure she won't mind though because she loves you two!" Sango started twirling her cinnamon brown hair around her fingers idly.

"Yeah go ahead and ask her for me. Then I can go to my house and get my stuff afterwards."

Gaia gave her a suspicious look. "We can go with you too it's safer this way. I can even get Sesshy to walk with us."

"No that's fine. No one is home anyways I can just get in and get out." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Not like she had anything to hide right now with her father being gone. Well besides the shithole of a room he made her sleep in. If CPS saw that shit they would take her from him faster then his miasma could kill.

"Well then we can come too! I mean if there's nothing going on there it should be no problem right?" Gaia pressed with a strange edge to her tone.

Her eyes narrowed on her spider demoness friend. Was she suspicious about her? But how could she be? She had never given her friends a reason to think that anything was wrong in her life. The only one that was suspicious was Touga. "Fine whatever." Best to just do it quick.

* * *

After school they went to Gaia's place first, it was a five story apartment complex that was in good shape. No one had been home but she and Sango had wanted to just wait outside so they could just go. Gaia came back out in record time with her face buried in her phone again, and her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Jeez Gaia get your face out of your phone for five seconds!" She grabbed the device from the spider and shoved it into her schoolbag.

"KAGS I WAS TEXTING SESSH! GIVE IT BACK!" Gaia shrieked and lunged onto her back.

"Gaia get off! You can have it back when we get to Sango's!" She swatted at her friend as Sango just stood there and snickered at them.

Gaia ignored her completely and tried to reach into her bag.

She growled and channeled her reiki into the surface of her bag, and right on cue Gaia jumped back with a startled squeal. "Hey! The hell Kags?"

"You can have it back when we get to Sango's!" With that she started leading them down the street. Her house was actually really close to Gaia's pace much to her shock. In fact it was only about a five minute walk.

"I agree with Kaggy Gaia. All you do is text Sesshomaru all day long! This is a girl's outing so you should at least pay attention to your girlfriends." Sango snickered at the angry huff that Gaia gave off.

"Sessh is going to throw a fit if I don't text him back fast enough!"

She rolled her eyes and peered at Gaia over her shoulder. "Tell him to go off on me then." She said in all seriousness. Pfft! If that idiot came to her she'd clock him with a reiki coated fist and knock him out!

Gaia pouted and stuck her tongue out at her childishly as they rounded the corner to the street where her house was on.

With a sigh she ignored the two of them and led them up to the decent sized white house that she lived in. "Wait out here and I'll be right back out."

Without waiting for them to say anything she unlocked her door and pushed her way inside before shutting it after her. She flicked on a light in the living room so that she could see and she hurried over to the stairs. Her house always gave her the creeps even when she was alone in it.

In no time at all she was up the stairs and in her room her purple duffel bag open on her bed as she packed a change of clothes for tomorrow, and some pajamas for bed. Next she went into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, deodorant, and hairbrush before she walked back into her room and threw them into her bag. Last but not least she took Gaia's phone from her schoolbag and packed it into her duffel bag along with her own phone charger. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder before exiting her room and making her way down the stairs and into the living room. She flipped the lights back off and walked out the front door closing it and locking it after her.

Sango and Gaia were waiting impatiently for her, well the latter at least was. "Are you ready to go now?" Gaia asked irritably while she tapped her foot against the pavement.

"Yup let's get going then!" She smiled smugly at the spider and walked past her to follow after Sango.

* * *

When they got to Sango's house only her mother Aemi was home again, and after they said hello to her they quickly ran up the stairs to Sango's pink abomination.

As soon as they stepped into the room however Gaia immediately turned on her heel with her hand held out expectantly. "Phone Kags."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the small black device from her duffel bag before handing it over to her. "Jeez obsessed much?"

Ruby red eyes rolled in annoyance before Gaia turned and moved to sit on one of the bean bag chairs next to Sango. "Aww Sessh texted me like fifteen times!" And just like that they promptly lost Gaia to her phone for the night.

Irritation coursed through her and she stomped over to the dresser to deposit her stuff before she moved over to where Sango was sitting and plopped down next to her. "Gaia you are not going to have your face in your phone all night long!"

"I know just wait a second!" Those extremely tanned fingers continued moving over the screen in furious motions. "Ok I told him that we're having girl time so I have to text him later! Sooo Kags lay whatever is bothering you on us!" The spider demoness smiled warmly though it was hard to see past the bandages she had wrapped around her chin, and nose.

Sango immediately looked just as interested in what she had to say as well. "Yeah Kags tell us already! Whatever it is has to be big because you demanded girl time."

How was she supposed to tell them? Would they be disgusted with her? Or would they try to tell her she was being foolish with the whole thing? Her stomach nearly dropped into her feet and she gulped audibly. "Well I...you guys won't repeat any of this to anyone right?"

Sango and Gaia shared a look with one another before looking back at her and nodding simultaneously.

"Ok so Touga-sama and I have kissed twice now." Before she could continue on she was interrupted by high pitched squealing from both of her companions.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID?! What was it like?" Sango squealed.

"WAS IT LIKE LIP SEX?! THAT'S WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN I KISS SESSH!" Gaia leaned towards her expectantly.

A furious blush rose to her cheeks. "Well yeah it was like that...and I really really liked it. But at first I was nervous about it so I pushed him away. And then he did it again on Monday after you left with Sessh."

"HE DID OH MY FUCKING GOD?!" Gaia completely abandoned her bean bag chair to invade her space. As did Sango a second later.

Now she was squished in between the two of them, and sufficiently embarrassed as well. "Anyways when he did it on Monday I realized that I had a thing for him. But I've never had a crush before so I was completely lost on what to do. That's why I wanted to ask you two for advice."

Sango and Gaia shared yet another of their dreaded telepathic looks before they turned back to her and let loose on her. "ASK HIM TO GO OUT WITH YOU TOMORROW!"

She nearly fell out of her chair in shock. "No way! I am not going to ask my teacher out on a date!" No way in hell was she doing that!

Gaia smirked and jumped up from her chair. "Then I will! Sango hold her down!"

"Wha-wait Gaia!" She made to jump out of her chair but Sango tackled her like a vicious animal. "The hell is going on here?! Sango get off!" She was pinned on her stomach underneath her friend, who had also got a hold of her arms and pinned them behind her back. Damn she really needed to work on he reaction time! Her eyes locked onto Gaia in horror when she dialed Sesshomaru's number and put the phone on speaker.

It rang several times before it was picked up. "Hello itoshi." Sesshomaru practically purred through the phone.

"Hey babe! Look I know that I called you but I need to talk to your dad for a few! I will call you back later k?" Gaia smirked at her when she shrieked in outrage.

"What was that?"

"Nothing babe just give the phone to your dad!" Gaia commanded in a domineering manner.

There was no sound for a few moments other then the shifting of cloth, and a few murmured voices. A moment later another voice came through the line. "Gaia is something wrong?" Touga asked in concern.

"Hey teach!" Gaia chirped into the phone. "Nothing is wrong I just had something that I wanted to talk to you about!"

Silence rang out over the line for a few moments before Touga responded. "Well what is it?"

"Gaia cut it out for real! Sango let me up I fucking mean it!" She screamed in absolutely outrage as she thrashed against Sango's hold.

"Kagome? What is going on there?" Touga asked her.

"Don't listen to her Touga! She's lying!"

Gaia rolled her eyes and waved her off. "Touga-sama Kagome wants to go out with you tomorrow night! What do you think?"

"GAIA I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! LET ME GO SANGO BEFORE I BITE YOUR FACE OFF!" Her struggles renewed with vigor and she threw Sango off of her back. Once she was unrestrained she threw herself at Gaia with a roar.

"Oh shit!" Gaia took off out the door to Sango's room, her voice still trailing after her as she continued talking on her phone. "Look she told me she has a thing for you!"

"GAIA SHUT UP!" She screamed in embarrassment. They rushed by Aemi in the hall and she gave her a frantic wave as they rushed by.

"You do?! Hey Kags he said he would take you out tomorrow!" Gaia snickered as she ducked around another corner and ran into the kitchen.

She tore after her like the devil was on her heels and cornered the spider in the kitchen. "GAIA GIVE ME THAT PHONE! ARE YOU EVEN BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

By now the phone was off speaker and the silver haired female had it pressed against her ear as she nodded and hmmed at words that she was unable to hear. After a moment she smirked and held the phone out for her to take. "He wants to talk to you."

Flipping Gaia the bird for her little act, she took the phone from her outstretched hands and pressed it to her ear. "Yeah what do you want?" Her voice was husky from embarrassment, and anger.

"Not a very good confession Kagome." Touga chuckled over the phone.

"It wasn't one!" She rushed to get out.

"Oh? Well then I should just rethink taking you out tonight then." He was taunting her, baiting her to take his offer.

Gaia apparently heard what he said because she started snickering into her hand. "Oh Kags just accept his offer already! You know you want toooo!" She sang just as Sango ran into the kitchen and joined in.

"Yeah Kaggy you know you want to go out with him!" Sango's cinnamon brown eyes twinkled as she swirled around the kitchen in a poor impersonation of a ballroom dance routine.

"You guys suck!" With a huff she turned around and stalked through the living room and out the front door. She stepped out onto the porch and sat down on the steps. "Look I told them about the kiss the other day and they took it way too far. I mean I told them that I liked it and..."

"That you liked me as well." He finished for her with a hint of smugness in his voice. "I was already well aware of your feelings for me even if you were not."

Her mouth fell open as an argument rose on her tongue but she bit down and swallowed it before it could escape from her mouth. "I-I never liked a guy before so I was confused and I got them together so I could talk to them and it turned out like this." It wasn't fear of rejection that was holding her back. It was fear of retaliation from her father for developing feelings for someone else. That was the one thing that he absolutely would not tolerate whatsoever.

"Well I for one am glad that it did." It was easy to tell that he was smiling with the way his voice sounded at that moment. "I do not know how much you know about demons Kagome, but we move fast when we find a female that we desire. I would have already taken you out were you more comfortable with the arrangement. As you were obviously not I hesitated."

Her heart skipped a beat which was becoming common in her dealings with him. "Oh so I'm not making an ass of myself right now?"

"Not at all." He chuckled, the sound a deep rumbling that made her instantly heat up.

"So you want to...?"

"I will pick you up from Sango's at seven." Was all he said to her unspoken question.

Her heart faltered and she became light headed from lack of blood rushing to her brain. "Umm do you need Sango's address? Oh and should I dress formal or casual?"

"Yes to the first question, and casual but nice to the second question."

"O-Ok! I will have her text it to you...See you at seven?" She stuttered out nervously. Her heart would never regain it's normal pace ever again!

"See you at seven Kagome." With that the line went dead.

The door swung open as soon as she hung up from her end and her girl friends were instantly in her face. "So what did he say? Are you going to go out with him?" Gaia got right into her face and leered at her expectantly.

She almost couldn't believe it herself! But they deserved to get payback for embarrassing her like that! So she forced fake tears into her eyes and stared up at them with her bottom lip quivering. "He said that he can't date me because I'm a student!" She buried her face into her hands and started fake sobbing. "I knew he didn't like me back!"

It was silent for a moment and then Gaia's tanned arms wrapped around her. "Oh Kags I am so sorry! I really thought that you were his soul mate and he would say yes!"

Sango's arms wrapped around her as the other girl joined in on the group hug. "I feel so bad now! We shouldn't have done this Gaia! Now look at her!"

She beat down the thrill of amusement for several more seconds before she burst out laughing. "Oh my gods! You-you actually believed that shit?!"

Gaia and Sango pulled back to stare her down, and Gaia spoke hesitantly. "Kags what?!"

"He said yes bitches! I need to text him Sango's address, and he is coming to get me at seven!" Her laughter increased in volume and intensity when they started glaring at her. "Oh my gods that was the best payback ever! It fucking made my week so far! No fuck that it made my life so far!"

Gaia whacked her on the back of the head before snatching her phone back. "Jeez Kags make me feel like shit!"

"Yeah Kaggy not cool!" Sango agreed heatedly and she took whacked her over the back of the head.

"And calling him and telling him my secret was cool?" She shot back, her laughter instantly subsiding when her anger reared it's ugly head.

Sango and Gaia shared another look before they both sighed. "Sorry Kags." They echoed simultaneously.

"Sure just don't do that shit again and I won't fuck with you back!" She waved them off. Her anger abated instantly and excitement replaced it. Never in her life had she ever looked forward to anything! What did she have to look forward to with her father? But he was gone and she was going out with her teacher of all people! What was her life coming to?

* * *

Sango and Gaia had insisted on dressing her in a royal blue off the shoulder top that ended a few inches above her belly button, and a black miniskirt. Her eyes were done up in that smokey style that was so popular, and a light pink lip gloss was expertly applied to her lips. Her hair was tied up in an elegant high bun with her bangs parted to the side.

"Wow Kags you look hot! Just don't give it out too easy or he won't leave you alone! Trust me I made that mistake with Sesshy!" Gaia chirped cheerfully, her face once again buried in her phone.

"Ewww I didn't need to know that!" She muttered in disgust. Not like she was ready for sex at this time and she was going to make that known if Touga tried to push her for it. She didn't think that he would because he knew things that her girls didn't know but still...

"Here take these with you!" Sango rushed over to her nightstand to retrieve something before rushing back over with several condoms in her hand.

"NO! I am not going to have sex with him tonight or anything!" Her body shuddered in both fear and excitement at the thought. Would she have wanted to do that with Touga if she had grown with a normal loving father? Probably. He was sex in the flesh after all.

"Kags take them! You never know what could happen in the backseat of a car with a really hot guy!" Gaia came over and shoved the foil packages into her bra.

No sooner had she done that the doorbell rang downstairs. Good thing Sango's mother was out for work...

"Ok Kags you are beast! You can do this shit! He is a male and they quiver at our feet like the sex crazed simpletons they are!" Gaia pep talked her.

Her nervousness instantly fled her and she laughed at her friend. "O-Ok! I hear you! He is my bitch tonight!"

"Yeah you got it!" Gaia cheered before she pushed her out the door and down the stairs. "Now just act cool and collected and things will be fine!"

"Yeah Kaggy she's right! Just be yourself and have fun! Oh and totally go for lip action at least!" Sango came up on her other side and they finally descended down the stairs.

"Umm guys I'm not freaking out."

"Shut up Kags the pep talk is important!" Gaia admonished her and Sango nodded in agreement. They stopped in front of the door and Gaia swung it open like a freaking amazon. It was a wonder that the damn thing didn't fall off it's hinges.

Touga was standing there in a red dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was tied into a low tail at the nape of his neck like Sesshomaru wore his hair. His gold eyes widened when they landed on her, and his mouth actually fell open. "Kagome you look beautiful." He muttered in awe.

Gaia snickered and pushed a pair of stilettos into her hands. "Have fun Kags!" And with that she was shoved out the door and straight into her 'dates' masculine chest.

"Dammit Gaia I am going to squish you one of these days!" A set of strong hands helped her right herself, and she blushed and looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. "Uhh let me put these on real quick!" How was she supposed to walk in these? She sat down on the steps and slid the death heels onto her feet before standing again. "Were they serious when they chose these shoes for me? This isn't going to be a dream date, it's going to be a hospital visit waiting to happen."

Touga merely chuckled at her and offered her his arm. "I think they look nice on you."

When she took his arm he led her towards the street and his car...which was a cherry red Lamborghini gallardo. Her jaw dropped open off of it's hinges. "Is that a fucking gallardo? You came to pick me up in a fucking gallardo?"

"Yes to both questions! And stop cussing so much Kagome." Touga chastised her as he led her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Black leather greeted her as she was helped into the car. The door closed after her and she watched him walk around to the driver's side and get in, her hands running over the smooth pristine leather the whole time. "Oh my gosh I so call dibs on driving this one day!" When she got her license of course.

He shook his head at her and fastened his seatbelt. "If you want to, and you promise not to crash it. Now fasten your seatbelt so that we can go."

"Oh sorry! I was too shocked to remember that!" She hastily pulled the seatbelt around her and fastened it before giving him a thumbs up. "Ready to go captain!"

With a turn of the keys the engine came to life with a roar.

She moaned softly at the sound, and the way it purred as he let it idle for a moment. Damn did she love the sound of this fucking car!

He shifted it into gear and practically pealed out onto the road, the tires screeching, and the engine roaring with fury.

Could she just keep the car?

* * *

People stared at them when he pulled his car up to the curb outside of the restaurant Ginza. And they stared even more when he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kagome to get out.

Males stared at her soft creamy legs that were barely covered by her black miniskirt. He sneered at them, human and demon alike to get them to back off. This female was his and no one was taking her away from him.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her out of the car, and she did not look comfortable with all of the attention she was receiving either.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her into the restaurant. Good thing he had made reservations earlier, and they were quickly seated in a private booth. A waitress came to take their orders and he asked for ramen, while Kagome ordered oden.

The human that was serving them was leering at him like a piece of meat the whole time. She was attractive that much could not be disputed, with her long shiny brown hair and big rich brown eyes. But she was plain compared to Kagome so he ignored her until she left to get their food.

Kagome was glaring at her back as she walked away. "Is that normal for you?" She asked in a voice rough with irritation.

"Look at me Kagome." When she did he gestured to his face and body like that said it all.

And it did because she scowled at him and muttered under her breath. "Ego much? Do you want me to punch her if she keeps it up? Cause I'll be honest with you when I say girls like that piss me off! If you see a guy with another girl you should just back off!"

She was so cute when she was acting possessive and she did not even realize why. "No do not punch her. I have no interest in her whatsoever so it would be a pointless act on your part. Not to mention that you would get us kicked out." Even if it would be arousing to see her face flush in anger and a primal need to protect what she obviously considered hers.

"Whatever you say." Nervousness existed in every fiber of her being and she fidgeted with her napkin to distract herself.

Well she had said that she had never done this before so maybe he should initiate conversation? "So you seem to be getting along well with Sango and Gaia."

Her eyes brightened and she stopped fidgeting as much. "Yeah I really am. Before I came here I moved too much to make friends so it's a nice change." A strange glint passed through her eyes and her heart momentarily faltered indicating a lie. But what lie could she have told there?

Instead of calling her out on it he nodded and played along. "Making friends is important. In fact it is my hope that your friend Gaia will get my son to open up and become more social with people."

"Fat chance of that happening! Everytime I see that kid I wanna break his jaw because of his attitude!"

Ok so she was even more aggressive then he gave her credit for, he liked it coming from her. Though hopefully she would not attack his son like she seemed to want to. "People can change. Before Gaia came around I was worried that Sesshomaru would never allow anyone in. He has changed much in just the last few days since he met her."

"Well Gaia can change people with her...odd personality."

At that moment the waitress came back with their orders and sat them down in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Her big brown eyes leered at him suggestively.

Before he could tell her no thanks Kagome broke in.

"Alright look bitch he's with me so I would suggest that you back off before I-!"

"Kagome!" He admonished her mid rant. Her jaws immediately snapped shut though the glare on her face never wavered. He turned to the waitress and offered her a stern look. "No my date and I are fine."

The woman pouted and turned to saunter away with an exaggerated swaying of her hips.

"Some women just cannot take no for an answer." He sighed as he reached for his chopsticks and broken them apart. His first date with his intended and some random female was ruining it.

"Well when you look like you do it's to be expected isn't it?" Kagome muttered between mouthfuls of food.

"Expected but not with enjoyment. I wish that I could take you out without another female upsetting you." The rich salty taste of ramen trickled across his taste buds as he ate. Inuyasha had introduced him to the food some time ago and he instantly became an addict. He wondered what would taste better? Kagome or ramen?

Kagome paused in eating and raised an eyebrow at him. "So you think that you are doing this again huh?"

He paused in bringing the delicious noodles to his mouth to stare at her. Perhaps now would be a good time to stake a claim on her? He sat his chopsticks down and folded his fingers underneath his chin. "Kagome I think that you are confused about what it is I want from you."

Sensing the seriousness of the situation she put her own food down and met his stare head on. "Well you never really told me anything! You just decided to kiss me randomly, and make my life a living hell."

Apparently she held anger over all of that, but as a demon there were things that he could not change about his behavior. "My need to be close to you is something that I cannot and will not change."

"You can't change? What do you mean by that?"

"My beast had chosen you. That means that I cannot leave you alone, nor do I want to."

Of course she looked confused at that, her big blue eyes widening until the whites were the most pronounced part. "What does that even mean?"

"Every person has their other half, someone that is born solely for them. It is like two halves of one soul coming together after being separated for so long. In fact that is exactly what it is. For demons we instantly know when the person is the one, there is an instant attraction, an obssession almost for this other person.'

Her eyes widened even more until her irises barely took up half of the surface of her eyes. "Shut up! You are not even trying to pull the whole soul mates card on me are you?"

Instead of commenting on the strange command to shut up he instead answered her question honestly. "Yes that is what I am saying. I will give you all the time that you need to come to terms with it Kagome but one day you will accept it."

All she could do was stare at him in open shock, her meal long forgotten.

* * *

Her nerves were completely fried after a dinner like that, and all through the ride home she was a mess of emotions. They ranged from fear which was the most prominent, to a strange kind of elation, to nervousness due to her own experiences. What was she supposed to do? What should she say?

When he pulled back up in front of Sango's house he parked and turned the engine off before getting out and coming around to her side. He opened the door and helped her get out before he turned and started leading her to the door.

Why was this happening to her? And why wasn't she openly disputing his declaration as she normally would have? Didn't she strive for freedom? And here she was being told that she was his and she had no choice in the matter. But instead of the rush of indignant anger she felt...almost relieved. Maybe it was because he would have to accept her no matter what happened. Maybe it was because the pieces had fallen together and given her the answers she should have already known. Or maybe it was because in a round about way he said that he loved her? But whatever it was...she wanted to embrace it instead of fighting it.

He stopped in front of the door and turned to her. "Well Kagome I will see you on Monday in class." He chuckled in amusement for some reason, probably because their situation was as odd as they come.

Her hand flashed out and grabbed a hold of his shirt to keep him in place. Why she did it she didn't even know at this point, her body was acting on autopilot. She rose onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his softly. Her heart hammered in her chest with nervousness and excitement, butterflies dancing through her stomach in elation and not fear. She had never known that she could feel so happy, or content.

He pressed back against her lips and wrapped his large arms around her to hold her to him. A rumbling purr started up in his chest and his lifted a hand to caress her cheek softly.

When he pulled away from her she whimpered in loss and pursued him again.

"I have to go before I do something you are not ready for." He muttered huskily.

"Oh..." Was all she could get out. Of course she knew what he was talking about, and of course she was aware that she wasn't ready for it. So she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before releasing him. "See you on Monday? Oh and a question before you go!"

He paused to regard her again. "Yes?"

"Does this mean that we are technically dating or what?" Ok she was so nervous asking him this! The butterflies in her stomach were totally going to keep her up tonight!

"If that is what you wish to classify us as. I am now courting you so you may refer to me however you would like. I however, will refer to you as my intended."

"Ok well I will see you on Monday..." She waved to him and turned to enter the house.

Sango and Gaia were there in a second with all kinds of demands and questions.

"He told me that I was his intended." She answered the most prevalent question.

Gaia and Sango squealed and Gaia shouted in triumph. "I FUCKIN KNEW IT!"

She squealed and threw herself into a three way jump for joy hug with her friends! Life was actually starting to get better for a change! So much so that she wasn't even concerned about her father's wrath right now! She was much to elated to care!

* * *

R&R I know it was sudden but I felt it was time!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delays guys I was busy as heck this weekend! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

She was laying comfortably on Sango's oversized bed when her phone pinged to say that she had a text. She pushed Gaia's foot away from her mouth and sat up in bed to reach for her phone.

'Do you want to go out somewhere today?' School 1

She smiled down at her screen and hastily responded to the text. 'Sure! Where did you want to go? And it better not be the pound to pick up Inuyasha!' She hit send and giggled when she thought about what he would say.

A second later her phone pinged again and she read the text. 'Should I take offense to that Kagome?' School 1

'Nope because you are of superior standing and etiquette! Whereas Inuyasha would look right at home in the dog pound eating out of one of the little doggy food bowls! Oh and tell him that I said this too I wanna see what he says at school on Monday!' She hit send and stood up to get around for the day.

Gaia groaned and mumbled something from under the pink blankets. "Penguins...everywhere...What if they eat my doughnuts? No Sessh they're eating my doughnuts! SESSH!" She shrieked mid rant and then flopped over onto her other side with a loud snore.

She sweatdropped and just looked away from her freak of a friend. Her phone pinged again and she paused mid way in pulling up her jeans to read it.

'He said you will regret that on Monday. And as for the answer to your first question we can go wherever you want to.' School 1

Oh was she ever looking forward to Monday! She snickered and pulled her jeans up before she grabbed a black off the shoulder t-shirt with a purple skull on the front of it and pulled it on. Next she grabbed her toiletries and made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, and text...at the same time. 'Uhhh IDK how about we go to the park or something?' She hit send and went back to pulling the brush through her thick knee length locks. While she was doing that she used her other hand to brush her teeth until they were practically shining.

Her phone pinged again and she hurried to rinse her mouth and tie her hair up so that she could answer it. 'The park? But it is supposed to rain today.' School 1

Was it? She hurried into Sango's room and pushed the curtains aside. The clouds were dark and angry looking, and right on cue a large boom shook the foundation of the house. "Well damn!"

Gaia shot up in bed at that exact moment and started screaming. "SESSH THE THUNDER MONSTER IS UNDER MY BED KILL HIM!" She swung her arms wildly and rolled out of the bed onto the floor.

Which woke Sango up and the brunette jumped up in bed with a baseball bat. "MIROKU YOU DAMN LECHER I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK INTO MY BED!" She roared and just swung the bat at the first thing she saw...which was her nightstand...which was reduced to splinters when the metal bat connected with it.

Gaia squealed and army crawled across the floor to escape the shower or carnage. "Kags run while you still can! The Thunder monster and Sango are in cahoots together!"

"Gaia grow up- wait did you just say cahoots? Who are you Clint Eastwood?" She snickered as her phone once more pinged and went off.

"Shut up Kags cahoots is a perfectly normal word!" The silver hair demoness muttered as she crawled behind her legs for safety.

The sky boomed and shook the house again and she laughed when Gaia and Sango squeaked again. "Really it's just a storm guys!" Even as she said that she checked the most recent text from Touga.

'You could come spend the day at my house. And if the weather stays bad you could stay in one of the guest rooms.' School 1

"Hey Kags who the hell are you talking to? I'm having a Thunder monster crisis here and you have your face buried in your phone!" Gaia spoke up loudly from where she was huddled behind her legs.

"Hmm? Oh I'm talking to Touga. He wanted to see me today so we're trying to figure out what we want to do." It was still so weird to think about the fact that she was dating him now...

That got Sango and Gaia's complete attention because a second later they were in her face. "Really so what are you guys going to do?" Gaia asked with a mischievous smile on her face and a waggle of her silver brows.

"Gaia we are not doing anything like that!" She growled out in embarrassment and hurt. Of course the latter was easily disguised by the former so her friends were completely unaware that she was hurting at all. Every time they said something like this her memories of her father came flashing to the front of her mind making her body just freeze with fear. It hurt that she would forever be haunted by those memories! It hurt that she had to keep them from the male that she was sure she was either falling for, or had fallen for. And every time it was brought up she was consumed with apprehension and fear over what he would think. Would he be disgusted? Would he understand?

"Kags! Earth to Kags the popcorn people are demanding your attention!" Gaia sang out.

That was when she noticed the tanned appendage waving in front of her face. "What Gaia?"

"You spaced out completely! What the heck were you thinking about?" Gaia asked with a strange edge to her tone.

"I was thinking that you were being annoying." She shrugged Gaia off and went back to text Touga.

'I don't know because I am with Gaia and Sango right now and I think they are scared of the storm. They might want me to stay.' She hit send and plopped down onto a beanbag chair.

Gaia and Sango started going about their own morning routines, which consisted of getting dressed and brushing their hair, and in Sango's case doing her makeup.

While they were doing that she listened to the storm outside. Ever since she was little she loved thunderstorms. When she was hurting because of her father she liked to think that the Kami felt her pain and were angered by it. She liked to think that the sky was crying for her pain. It helped ease her agony in a strangely abstract way. Someone could be angry and show it where she could not.

Her phone pinged as the rain started pounding against the windows. She lifted it and read the text. 'Miroku and Sesshomaru are here as well. I believe that the hoshi is staying overnight due to the weather as well. Sango and Gaia could come to spend time with them.' School 1

"Aww Kags he really wants to see you!"

She nearly had a fucking heart attack when Gaia was suddenly right behind her. "GAIA CUT THAT OUT!"

Sango popped her head out the bathroom door and peered at them. "Wha hamphened?" She mumbled around her toothbrush.

"I scared Kags! And Touga invited us over to his house to spend time with Miroku and Sesshy!"

Sango looked disgusted. "No way!" And she slammed the door behind her so that she could continue her bathroom routine.

"She secretly means oh yay I get to see my lecher lover!" She gushed in a crap imitation of Sango.

Gaia laughed at her regardless. "Oh yeah girl I know Sango wants him! But she won't tolerate his lecher shit anymore I'm telling you! Maybe we should beat him up and threaten him?"

"Hmm no too messy! Jealousy is a great motivator though isn't it?"

"What are you thinking? And answer your phone by the way!"

"Am I good enough? It's been such a long time coming but I feel good! And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall! Pouring life down on me!"

She rushed to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello koi." Touga purred over the line. "I was just calling to see if you were going to need me to pick you up soon or not."

Oh my gods did his voice make her swoon! Had it always been like that? "Ummm well I think Gaia wants to go but Sango doesn't want to be around Miroku because he will grope her."

Touga made a small sound before he called out. "Miroku come in here for a moment!"

A second later she heard some shuffling. "Yes Touga-sama? Did you need me for something?"

"I merely wanted to tell you that Kagome, Gaia, and Sango are coming over today and you will maintain respectful behavior at all times! If you grope any of them, Sango especially I will remove the part of your body that is needed to reproduce. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes I under-s-stand!"

She laughed quietly along with Gaia who had heard the whole exchange as well. "Oh my gods this is going to be Sango's best day ever!"

"Definitely! Hey we should get him again like we did when first came to school!"

"Hell yes! Oh Sango is so going to cave I know it!" And hell if they were going to have fun tormenting the poor hoshi!

"Kagome? Kagome are you listening?" Touga sounded impatient.

"Yeah sorry! Continue please!" Her laughter subsided completely.

"Good now as I was saying we need to get moving if you want to come over. I am sure that you all need to go to your homes and obtain some things for overnight if it comes to that so I do not want to wait for the weather to get any worse."

"Ok hold on a sec! SANGO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The bathroom door swung open and Sango yelled back at her. "NO WAY KAGGY! I AM NOT SPENDING TIME WITH THAT LECHER!"

"But Touga threatened to castrate him if he touched you so this could be an all day torment Miroku fest! Come on Sango you know you want to!" She sang out childishly.

Sango's cinnamon brown eyes twinkled with amusement and she hurried to cross the distance and snatch up the phone from her outstretched hand. "Is it true? Did you really threaten to castrate him?" After a moment of waiting Sango burst into laughter. "OH MY GODS YES! CAN I TORMENT HIM TO GET HIM BACK FOR ALL THE GROPING HE HAS PUT ME THROUGH?" Tears were practically falling from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "YES I AM SO THERE! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU TOUGA-SAMA!" And then she shoved the phone back into her hand and took off to gather her things.

She put the phone back to her ear and giggled. "So I guess we will see you soon?"

"Yes I already left my house so I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Ok we'll see you then Tou!"

"Alright then Kagome. I love you and I will see you in a few." Click! The line went dead.

All she could think about was that he told her that he loved her. Had it been a slip of the tongue? It had to have been! They had just gotten together last night so...

"Kags we need to get around-wait never mind we're already ready." Gaia sighed and stood up from her chair. "I need to call my foster parents to ask for permission. I'll be right back." Her silver hair swayed as she exited the room.

Foster parents? She had never known that Gaia was not living with her actual parents. It was enough to interrupt her thoughts of Touga's earlier slip of the tongue. Were Gaia's foster parents good to her? Or were they like her father? If they were it would explain a lot about Gaia's behavior. The demoness always seemed to sense her pain even if she didn't comment on it. That thought actually scared her. Would Gaia tell if she ever found out for sure?

At that moment Sango came back into the room to pack her small duffel bag. "Where did Gaia go?"

"Oh she had to talk to her parents about tonight." She answered absently. Her mind was almost overloaded with everything she had heard.

But Gaia chose that moment to enter the room again. "I can't go tonight because I have to watch my foster sister Rin."

And just like that her mood soured completely. Sure she was happy to get to see Touga but she wanted her friend to come along too. But she didn't have time to really dwell on it because the doorbell rang at that moment. "That must be Tou." She got up and grabbed her duffel bag. "Maybe she can come too?"

"Maybe." Gaia mumbled as she too gathered her bag.

"I'm sure Touga-sama won't mind Gaia! Kaggy can ask him!" Sango assured her while she finished stuffing her bag and zipped it.

"Yeah I can ask him!" But for now she needed to answer the freaking door. She opened Sango's door and practically ran down the stairs to the entry way.

When she opened the door Touga was standing there with an umbrella covering him. "Itoshi." He greeted warmly. "Where are Sango and Gaia?"

"Up here! Hold on a sec!" Sango called from upstairs.

His gold eyes shot up towards the second floor, and then towards the sky when thunder boomed again. "This is going to be an absolute mess." He muttered darkly before his eyes wandered down to meet hers. "Is something wrong?"

How could she just ask him for something and expect him to just give it to her? Was that how this whole mess worked? "Umm well Gaia can't stay today because she has to watch her little sister. And well Sango and I want her to go so I wanted to ask if Rin could come too. I mean we have to stop and get Gaia's things so we could grab Rin from there quick. If you don't mind I mean! Am I sounding too pushy?" Her cheeks heated up in a blush. Never before did she ever get so flustered when she was around him!

"Not at all itoshi. I would not mind having Rin over again at all! Sesshomaru is even quite taken with the little one, and my adopted kit Shippo as well." He smiled at her warmly which stood out in contrast to the dismal world around them.

But she caught the bit about an adopted kit. "You adopted a little kit?" Somehow the thought was so adorable. Bit strong Touga, the great Inu no Taisho adopting a small orphaned kit.

"Yes I did. I donate to charity every year, and my sons and I often go to local orphanages to promote public awareness. That was where I met Shippo for the first time." His eyes clouded over and he smirked. "The little one tricked Inuyasha into taking one of his rocks, and then he activated the spell and made it grown. After that Inuyasha spend the whole day chasing Shippo around with a massive rock attached to his hand. And when he added another one I could not resist taking him home with us. He is a very endearing boy. I am sure that you will like him."

Sounded like she would! If only to see Inuyasa get tormented...But that topic was for a later date because Sango and Gaia finally made their way downstairs. "Hey Gaia Touga said that Rin could come too!"

Gaia looked from her to Touga for confirmation.

"I did."

"YES! AWW MAN I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO PLAY SCRABBLE OR SOME SHIT TO KEEP HER ENTERTAINED ALL NIGHT LONG!" Gaia exhaled in relief after her rant.

"Okkkkk well should we get going then?" She made to step past him and into the rain but he grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her.

"I will walk all of you to the car so that I can keep you from getting wet." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Gaia and Sango awed in the background.

She blushed as he led her down the walkway and towards his sports track. "Umm Tou I like the rain." Even as she said that he opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the truck.

"Nonsense! A gentleman does not allow a lady to walk in the rain!" He scoffed, sounding every it like the proud and haughty Dai that he was in that moment. "Wait here while I go and grab Sango and Gaia."

So she slumped in her seat and watched him hurry back down the path to collect Sango before he walked her back to the truck and helped her into the back passenger side.

The door slammed shut again and he hurried away to collect Gaia next. "He is so..." She was at a loss for words at this point as she watched him walked Gaia over towards the driver's side before helping her into the back seat.

"Charming?" Sango offered helpfully.

"Yeah charming sounds good Kags." Gaia snickered after the big Dai closed the door after her.

Touga climbed gracefully into the passenger seat before handing her the umbrella. "Hold this Koibito."

She took the offered item from him and sat it on the floor near her feet. "So are you going to do this at our houses as well? Cause we can just take the umbrella inside Tou."

"Nonsense." He started the truck and put it into drive. "I will do this at every stop."

Well if he wanted to she would let him!

* * *

Rin was a sweet little chatterbox! She sat in between Sango and Gaia in the back and chattered about everything under the sun. From flowers, to Gaia, to how happy she was to meet new friends, she never stopped chattering. Now she adored the small girl already and it was easy to see that Gaia did as well.

All the way from Gaia's place to her place Rin asked her and Sango questions like, are your eyes really that color? Or can you do my eyes like that too? Or what is your favorite flower? Do you like Inupapa? Do I get to see Shippo again?

She smiled and answered each question as best she could until they pulled up at her house.

Touga of course had to be chivalrous and get out to open her door, and then walk her up to her house with the umbrella to make sure she didn't get wet.

But as they neared her house she got nervous. Would he smell her blood on the floor and walls? Would he smell the no doubt stale scent of sex? What if he smelled the miasma? She stopped at the door and held out a hand to stop him. "Wait here for a moment okay? I'll be right out." Before he could argue she turned and opened her door before stepping inside.

The place was just as she left it yesterday, and once she was sure that it was safe she hurried up the stairs to her room. She entered the small room and dumped her duffel bad to empty it of its contents before she hurried to re pack it with pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

Once she was done she hefted the bag over her shoulder and hurried back out the door. She took the stairs two at a time and practically ripped the door off of its hinges in her haste to get out. Something about the place was creeping her out to the extreme today. "Ok I'm ready let's go!"

Touga just gave her an odd look before walking her back to his truck.

Please just leave it be! If he asked her about her behavior she would have to lie again...Please don't ask.

* * *

He never asked her what her odd behavior was about. Something told him that she would not want to talk about it and he had promised to not bring up topics that would upset her. So he chatted about brighter topics with the other girls all through the ride back to his house.

They got there in record time, and just in time for the weather to become even more nasty. The sky was practically black, and the wind had already blown down several trees. He hurried to get them all indoors where it was safe.

He shut the door behind him after his last trip to bring Sango inside, Sesshomaru had come to gather Gaia and Rin himself. The wind howled ominously outside and he was certain that they would most likely lose power at some point. "Inuyasha?!" He hollered for his pup.

"Yeah what do you want old man?" Inuyasha yelled back from upstairs.

"Go and make sure that all of the spare generators are working!" He did not wait to see if Inuyasha did as he was asked before he wandered over to where Kagome was sitting on the black leather love seat. He sat down beside her and released his now damp hair from its pony tail so that he could wring it out. "Blasted inclimate weather."

Kagome giggled at him and moved to help him untangle his now matted hair. "Poor weather is going to be subjected to Tou's wrath!" She joked with a laugh as she ran her fingers through the silver strands.

His eyelids dropped in contentment at her attentions even though he was irritated by that comment. Grooming was something that mates did so for her to be doing this was even lulling his beast to sleep. A low rumbling growl started up in his chest.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes it does." He rumbled and leaned into her hands more insistently.

With slow arduous movements she saw to every knot, and every tangle, always being mindful not to pull too hard. "So where did everyone go?"

They had gone somewhere? He had not even noticed. He tilted his head and listened to the sounds around the house. He could hear Inuyasha clanging down in the basement, could hear Shippo and Rin playing up on the second floor, could hear Sango arguing with the hoshi, and he could hear the creaking of Sesshomaru's bed. "Inuyasha is in the basement, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all on the second floor."

Kagome paused in her attentions to turn his face towards hers. "What about-"

But she did not even need to ask because at that moment Gaia could be heard screaming. "YES! YES SESSH!"

"Oh my gods that is so nasty!" Kagome gagged and covered her mouth. "Everyone can hear them too! Oh yuck! Rin and Shippo are going to be traumatized!"

He chuckled and grabbed a hold of her hand to pull her towards him. "Shippo is a demon Kagome, and all demons have an inherent knowledge of mating. He already knows what is going on. Though I may have to kick my son out soon because those two are insatiable." He was too but he at least soundproofed the room when he took a female to his bed. Sesshomaru was just so desperate for a female's attention that he just went for it without regard to anyone. Now his son was not a virgin by any means, but he rarely bedded females anymore because none of them interested him. So he was suffering from some syndrome that Inuyasha classified as blue balls syndrome.

"Still couldn't they keep it down?" Just as she said that a loud roar shook the house and it was not from thunder. "So nasty!"

He was inclined to agree with her..."Inus are usually more private with these matters but my boys are lacking in the manners department. Inuyasha is just as bad when he ruts with Kikyo." Much to his disgust but what could be done? Maybe he should kick them both out?

"Oh well can't you erect a sound proof barrier around their room?"

"I could but to approach a mating pair is unwise. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are no match for me, they will still attack me if I stray too close to them while they are in such a vulnerable state."

"Ohh well they should be done soon right?" She stuttered in rising embarrassment.

"No. Demons have incredible stamina...inus even more so." He sighed and leaned back into the couch one hand extended to beckon her forward. "Come to me. I brought you over so that I could be close to you so the space between us is unneeded."

"O-Ok." She scooted into his embrace with a furious blush adorning her cheeks.

His nose immediately shot down into the mass of raven tresses and he inhaled the scent of water lilies and groaned. "Your scent is so pure and sweet."

"Umm thanks."

"You are welcome." Was all that he said in response as he turned her so that she was facing him. Her lips looked so inviting and he could not resist dipping his head and claiming them.

She squeaked in surprise and grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

He took advantage of the opening she provided and pushed his tongue into her mouth. It danced around the smooth flesh of her gums, then over her palate and he groaned at the way she tasted. But he could sense her unease even though she participated as best she was able, and he pulled away from her with one last flick of his tongue over hers.

She was panting and her entire face was flushed a becoming shade of red. "Ummm give me a warning next time?"

He smirked at her flushed face. "Very well then. I am going to kiss you again now."

"Wha-"

He claimed her lips again just like he said he would, though he was forced to keep it chaste when he heard Shippo tearing down the hall towards the living room. With a sigh he pulled away and smoothed her bangs with his fingers.

"Papa!" Shippo hollered as he came barreling into the room. "Sessh and Gaia are being really loud again! Rin asked me if Sessh was hurting her sister and now she..." Shippo trailed off when he jumped onto the couch. His big green eyes widened comically when they landed on Kagome, and his fluffy tail started quivering.

"Umm Touga is he okay?"

"Yes he is fine. He simply gets overly excited at times." He reached out and poked Shippo in the stomach gently.

And right on cue his little kit released a sharp squeal and lunged for Kagome. "MAMA!" His small body collided with hers and her arms came up to wrap around him. "I can't believe I finally get to have a mother!"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed and mouthed 'uhhh what?'. Even so she hugged Shippo close to her chest and patted his back awkwardly.

He just shrugged and stood to go and retrieve something for them to drink. And he also had to go and gather Rin before she risked Sesshomaru's ire. As he left he could hear Shippo chattering up a storm.

"Mama can you tell papa to let me have a pet? I keep asking and he always say that I'm too little to take care of one! But I'm a big boy and I can do it I promise!"

"Ummm I can talk to him...?"

An actual laugh escaped his lips at Kagome's hesitant reply. As he made his way upstairs to find Rin he nearly gagged at the smell of rutting.

"Hey! I wanna know what you're doing to my sister! Open up!" And right on cue he could hear someone banging on the door to Sesshomaru's room.

"Gods above..." He rounded the corner and his eyes landed on Rin who was still furiously pounding on the door. "Rin come here." He stopped at the end of the corridor and waited for her.

"Inupapa Sesshy is hurting my sister!" Rin pouted even as she stopped pounding on the door and skipped over to latch onto his leg.

Well he could see how the girl would think that because Gaia was screaming bloody murder, and Sesshomaru was snarling like a rabid inu. "No Rin they are just doing...grown up things. Come and let me get you something to eat." He picked her small body up into his arms and carried her back downstairs.

"HENTAI!" A loud smack accompanied Sango's scream along with the sound of a body crashing into something.

"But Sango your bottom looks so beautiful..."

Why did he think this was a good idea? He stepped into the foyer and his eyes landed on Kagome and Shippo who were still sitting on the couch. Oh yes he did it because he needed to see her...A small tug on his loose silver locks tore his gaze away from Kagome. "Yes Rin?"

She pouted and crossed her little arms expectantly. "You still didn't tell me what Sesshy was doing to my sister!"

He groaned and cursed the gods for his luck even as Kagome started laughing at him. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

R&R! And there will also be a part two!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's part two guys! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Angst and drama along with humor!

* * *

"So they're having sex?" Rin asked wide eyed.

Touga looked so embarrassed as he explained this subject to her, a small blush had taken up permanent residence on his tanned cheeks. "Yes Rin they are and that is why you need to leave them be okay? Sesshomaru will not tolerate anyone going near them when they are-"

Another loud thundering roar shook the foundation of the house along with a shrill scream from Gaia.

"Still so nasty..." She muttered in disgust.

"doing that." Touga finished with obvious disgust in his features.

Shippo snickered at his adopted father because of the position he was in, while Rin started to cry. That of course stopped his laughter dead in it's tracks.

"I DON'T LIKE SEX! I DON'T LIKE SESSHY ANYMORE BECAUSE HE'S HAVING SEX WITH MY SISTER!" Rin wailed.

A laugh threatened to escape from her mouth when Shippo made a strangled sound and jumped off of her lap to go and comfort Rin. "So Shippo likes Rin?" She asked around an extremely tight throat.

"You could say that." Touga sighed as he got to his feet and turned to offer her a hand. "Come you must be hungry I will get you something to eat."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. Just in time too because her stomach started rumbling at that precise moment. "What about Rin?"

"She will be fine Kagome. See?" He pointed over at the two small children that were now playing in the corner without a care.

"Oh well she got over that quick." She giggled as he pulled her towards the kitchen. What were Sango and Miroku up to though? She hadn't seen them since she got here. "What about Sango and Miroku? We all know what Gaia and Sesshomaru are up to but..."

"I believe Sango is beating on Miroku again."

They entered the stainless steel kitchen and he led her over to a bar stool and lifted her onto it. "How do you know that?" She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes so that she could watch him glide around the kitchen. He looked so graceful even doing something so normal and humane.

He paused in mixing eggs and milk into a bowl to raise a brow at her. "I can hear everything going on in this house right now. Intimately." He deadpanned before going back to his work.

"Where's Yash at?" Come to think of it she hadn't seen him at all and she could really use some entertainment right about now.

"He is in the basement checking over the generators in case we lose power tonight."

"Huh...oh he's still grounded isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Boy needs to learn to listen to me when I tell him to do something. He is over seven hundred years old and he needs to act it."

"Really? He's seven hundred years old?" With the way he acted no one would ever guess that he was so old. "He acts like every other modern day teenager with an attitude problem." Somehow that thought was immensely amusing to her. "What are you making by the way?"

"French toast. It is Rin and Shippo's favorite breakfast so I always make it when she comes over." He dipped several slices of bread into the mixture before adding them to the large skillet.

"Mmmm sounds good! It's my fave too!" Her mouth was already watering, both because of the smell, and because he looked so sexy flitting around his kitchen. Yes she thought he was sexy when he cooked sue her!

He paused in flipping a piece to smile at her over his shoulder. "Well I will have to make it for you when you come over from now on."

"Hmmm yes that sounds good! But only if I get to cook for you sometimes."

"Sounds good to me." He placed the completed slices onto a plate before adding more to the pan. "Do you like to cook? I remember you telling me that you cooked for your father because it was expected of you." There was a hard edge to his voice when he mentioned her father.

"Well I don't like cooking for him because he doesn't appreciate it. If someone actually appreciated what I do I would probably really enjoy it." If it was for anyone but her father she would anyways. In her mind she could just see herself flitting around in this kitchen cooking for him and enjoying life for once. His earlier words came to mind and she blushed. She had almost forgotten about that in all of the chaos since they had arrived.

"Is something on your mind?"

Her head snapped up and he was inches from her face. "Umm I was thinking about earlier when you said that you loved me...Did you really mean it?" Heat rose to her cheeks from embarrassment. What if he said it was a mistake?

His head tilted to the side in that adorable fashion that meant he was really thinking about what she said. "Why would you think that I did not mean it?" He asked in confusion.

"Well because we just started this whole..." She gestured between the two of them with a flick of her hand. "Thing with us last night so isn't it too early?" Her heart thumped erratically in her chest and she clutched at it with a shaking hand.

A large clawed hand grasped her chin and made her look up at him. His eyes were intense and smoldering when he stared down at her. "I meant it even if it was a little premature on my part. Demons fall in love fast with their mates, usually at first sight."

His warm breath fanned out across her face and she found herself leaning towards him to press her lips against his slightly rough ones. "The food is burning." She mumbled against his lips.

And just like that he tore away from her and hurried to save their breakfast. He fumbled through the kitchen and flipped the slightly burned slices onto a plate. "Blasted woman trying to distract me!"

She giggled and leaned her face against her palms to watch him. "Oh Tou?"

"Hmm?" He didn't turn to face her.

"I-I love you too." She stuttered out in embarrassment. Every word was honest and truthful and dripping with every bit of the newfound affection she held for him.

He paused in his work to turn and stare at her intently.

The blush on her cheeks intensified when he stared at her like that and she rushed to say something to get his attention back on the once again burning food in the pan. "Uhhh you're burning it again."

But he didn't turn back to what he was doing, instead choosing to abandon the stove and make his way back around the island to stand in front of her. He didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Umm Tou the food? It's burning!" She shifted away from him slightly when he just continued to stare at her. "Umm did you not want to hear that yet?" If that was the case she would feel stupid beyond belief!

"There is no right or wrong time to say I love you to anyone." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I am pleased because I can sense the sincerity that you spoke those words with."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to get out. Inside she was cheering because he hadn't denied her. It made her feel so much happier than she had in a very long time. Even if it was a little premature in terms of human customs, it was okay because it was him. Somehow she knew that from the first day she had loved him even though she fought it with everything she had. But she didn't want to fight him at all anymore. No for this little bit of time that she was free she wanted to give him whatever she had to offer, because when her father came back... A part of her quivered with despair at that very thought. What would she do when he came back?

"Kagome?"

When he came back he was going to take her far away from Touga she just knew it! And then what? After that she would never ever know happiness again! Her life wold go back to an absolute painfest like it used to be with nothing to keep her going. Somehow she knew she would kill herself if that happened. No she would if that happened because facing that reality again was worse than the actual agony she would go through.

"Kagome? Look at me!"

Her eyes snapped back open though she hadn't even known that she had closed them. "Yeah?" Great she was shaking and he was staring at her in concern. Why was she always fucking up?

Those golden hues just stared at her like he was looking through every defense she possessed, and they seemed to darken the more he looked at her. "What is it that terrifies you so?"

Her heart sped up like a hummingbird's wings in her chest, and she actually started to sweat.

Luckily for her Sango came tearing into the kitchen at that moment with a roughed up Gaia trailing after her. "Kaggy we've been looking for you! Come one we want to torment Miroku for groping me!"

She jumped at the chance to get out of there! "Ok Sango!" She turned and pressed a chaste kiss to Touga's cheek before she practically ran out of the room. Thank the gods for small favors. She didn't even care that she hadn't even gotten to eat.

* * *

The day went by fast while they all tore through the house like rabid animals. The storm was raging outside shaking the house with each boom of thunder that went off. So they had all decided to play some game that involved turning all the lights off and hiding.

He sighed and just let them all do whatever they wanted. All he could be bothered with at that moment was Kagome's odd behavior earlier. He could always sense fear in her, and it was not a fleeting fear but a deep seeded one that ran through every fiber of her being. But her life seemed relatively normal besides the fact that she did not get along well with her father. Perhaps he was the center of it all? If he was it was not going to be pretty when he got his hands on him.

Someone ran up to his office door and slinked inside of it.

"Gaia what are you doing in here?" He asked the silver haired demoness when she closed the door behind her.

Her head was bowed slightly casting a light shadow over her gleaming red eyes. She was silent for several moments before she started talking. "Have you noticed something off with Kags?"

Surprised would not even begin to describe how he felt when she asked him that question. "You noticed that as well?"

"Yeah she always seems scared of something. I can see it because I know what it's like to be afraid. She tries to hide it from everyone but I can still see the fear darkening her eyes." Gaia looked pained to even be talking about this, her face was paler than usual, and her eyes had darkened considerably. "I think it has something to do with her father."

He suspected that as well but without proof there was little that he could do short of taking Kagome away from the man. Which he was not at all averse to doing if it came down to it. All he needed was one good solid instance of him hurting her and she was never going to return to that house ever again. "I thought that it had something to do with him as well. Kagome is good at hiding it but her scent, and the pace of her heart give it away."

Gaia walked across the room and slid into the chair in front of his desk as another clash of thunder shook the house. "My father was like that you know. After my mother died he started drinking heavily and when he drank he liked to inflict pain. I was his live punching bag for about six years before CPS got involved after he beat me in public. They took me from him and I was put into foster care."

He felt a rush of sympathy for the young demoness in front of him. She had been through so much and she was still going strong and living her life with as much happiness as she could. "I am sorry to hear that you went through all of that."

"Yeah...But I'm more worried about Kags right now. Something just isn't right and it's been eating me up inside for a while now. I wasn't sure at first but after knowing her for a while I can tell that she is suffering more then she lets on. I want to help her but I don't know what to do." She started worrying her bottom lip between her sharp fangs while she rung her hands together. "If he is hurting her and hasn't got caught yet that means he's smart. He won't just give himself away like my father did."

"True. He would definitely need to possess a great deal of intelligence to get away with child abuse for so long. That would explain why they always move around so much. It would keep attention off of her by changing locations so often that no one could get to know her. It would also serve to make her feel segregated from others."

"Making her feel like she had no one to turn to. Making her feel like no one would care." Gaia finished in a somber tone. Her red eyes seemed to well up with tears that she fought back before they could fall.

"He may have also threatened to harm anyone she told. Sociopaths are like that." Now so much of her behavior made sense to him. Her evasiveness, her attitude, her need to cause trouble. All of it was a cry for help that so far no one had heeded. The question now was how to proceed from this point forward. Without actual proof of her father harming her it was going to be difficult to proceed. If he just attacked the bastard like he wanted to do he could end up going to jail. Another question that was running through his mind was whether her father was truly unaware of the 'rape' or if he was the one that actually committed the act. "Look I am going to look into Kagome's background, and her father's tomorrow to see if anything stands out."

"What about me? Is there anything I can do to help?" Gaia asked desperately. Her hands were clutching at the edge of her seat in a death grip. "She's my friend! I have to do something to help!"

"Just be there for her if she needs anything. Be willing to listen if she wants to talk about anything. That is all that you can do for now." He would take care of the rest. By that he meant maiming and tearing a body apart when the time came.

"Ok I can do that." She held out her tanned hand for him to take.

He looked at it weighingly for a moment before taking it and shaking it.

"I'm counting on you to help my best friend Touga-sama. Don't fuck this up!"

"I would not dream of it." Failure was not even an option when it came to Kagome's well being. Her father was going to find that out the hard way.

* * *

She had somehow gotten sucked into playing soul caliber with Inuyasha and Miroku and she was dominating, when fate had to be a bitch and the power went out because of the storm. "Aww man I was powning your asses!"

"Keh! Yeah right wench! You were just getting lucky that's all!" Inuyasha muttered darkly. "Damn generators don't ever wanna work..."

Of course she didn't hear the hanyou when he walked away to go down to the basement. Nor did she hear the large Daiyoukai approach her in the darkness. That was why when she turned and ran face first into a hard chest she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

A large hand clamped down on her mouth. "Kagome it is me calm down!"

"Tou? Don't scare me like that!" She pushed his hand off and placed a hand over her now racing heart. "Damn demons and their silent footsteps."

"Aww Kags I resent that remark!"

She whirled around and screamed again. "GODDAMMIT YOU TWO NEED TO STOP SCARING ME!" She swung her fist out into the darkness and made contact with something.

"OWWW! CUT IT OUT WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed from right in front of her.

"Where the hell did Gaia go?" Man she hated not being able to see anything! She backed up into Touga who was still standing there silently.

"I'm right here Kags!" Gaia giggled from right beside her.

And she capitalized by slapping her friend across the face, which wasn't the brightest idea because a second later a loud snarl shook the room.

"CALM DOWN SESSH!" Gaia yelled as things started to get crazy.

All she could hear was the sound of things flying across the room, and Gaia trying to calm said male down. A loud resounding snarl matched the first one and she was roughly yanked behind Touga's large body. "Whoa calm down you idiots!"

The backup generator kicked on in that moment lighting the room up instantly. Sango and Miroku were over in the corner making out, Rin and Shippo were coloring in a coloring book, Gaia was hanging off of Sesshomaru's arm trying to stop him from lunging at his father who was standing protectively in front of her.

Inuyasha came up from the basement and stepped back into the living room. "Ok the generators should be...What the fuck is going on here?" His eyes were widened comically and his mouth had dropped open.

Why no one else was paying any attention was beyond her, but she took the opportunity and quickly latched onto Touga's arm. "Alright calm down both of you!"

"Yeah what she said Sessh! Cut it out!" Gaia tried yanking the larger male back but he was having none of it.

"That bitch slapped you!" Sesshomaru roared and tried to shrug her off.

"Really? I didn't even hit her hard or anything!" Against her better judgement she couldn't resist laughing at how stupid he was being. All over a little bitch slap! Shit one time she had slapped Gaia so hard that the poor demoness had a dark bruise across her face for the rest of the day.

"Yeah she didn't hit me hard so cool it! I mean it Sessh I will cut you off if you don't stop it!" Gaia released his arm and threatened him with her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

Sesshomaru turned to bare his fangs at Gaia effectively turning his attention off of her. "Do not threaten me itoshi! After you graduate you will be my mate and you need to learn that I am in charge!"

Apparently that got Sango's attention enough that she pushed Miroku away. "OH SHIT HE IS SO FUCKED NOW!" She gasped dramatically.

She was inclined to agree because Gaia was not one to give control away easily, and even now her face was breaking out a furious red flush. "Tou she's got this calm down." With that she sat back to watch the show unfold.

Gaia just exploded on the large male without any thought to the consequences. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYBODY!"

Sesshomaru didn't back off at all. In fact he crept closer and towered over her menacingly. "I AM THE MALE AND I AM DOMINANT OVER YOU!"

"WELL TRY USING THAT DOMINATION TACTIC ON YOURSELF IN BED BY YOURSELF NEXT TIME! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY FROM ME FOR A LONG TIME!" Gaia screamed back enraged.

She laughed her ass off along with Sango when Sesshomaru recoiled back in horror. "Oh snap! There's trouble in paradise!"

Sango erupted into fits of laughter at that comment and she even fell out of her chair. "OH MY GODS! COMING OVER HERE WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

But she was too busy watching Gaia proceed to ignore Sesshomaru, and finding amusement when the Dai whined like a puppy did when it was scolded.

But Gaia was not at all swayed by his actions. She just pushed her way past him to come up to her. "Come on Kags let's get a drink! I need to loosen up. You too Sango let's go!"

Gaia led her and Sango into the kitchen and gestured for them to sit at the island while she got into the liquor cabinet and grabbed several bottles of sake. "Damn males need to learn that the females are in charge! Don't let Touga-sama pull this shit on you when you two get more serious alright?" Gaia sighed and plopped the bottles down in front of them before she popped the top off of one and started guzzling it.

"Oh I don't plan on it Gaia! I find that I like having control." For once...she thought sadly as she popped the top off of her own bottle and took her first swig.

Gaia looked at her strangely but didn't comment on what she said.

It was better that way. If no one asked her she could continue to believe that everything in her life was right. If only for a few more weeks.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to let the three of them get into the liquor cabinet?"

What could he say to his son? At least Rin and Shippo were asleep by now and they did not have to see...this. Now what this was he was unsure of, but what he did know was that it was a human drinking custom. One that was most...provocative. Even Sesshomaru was gaping at the display before him.

Kagome, Sango, and Gaia were sitting around the coffee table playing a card game called strip go fish... None of them were naked yet but it was obviously going to get to that point.

"Oookeeey dookeeey then!" Kagome slurred as she squinted down at the cards in her hands. "Gaia do you have any sevens?"

"Go-wait! Heck yes I do!"

"Shirt! Shirt! Shirt!" Kagome and Sango chanted.

"Aww son of a shithole!" Gaia groaned as she lifted her arms and proceeded to take off her shirt.

"Ooooh Gaia has D's!" Kagome giggled drunkenly her eyes having landed on Gaia's large chest. "Aww just like me! I knew we were alike!"

"Yeah yeah whatever Kags!" Gaia tossed her shirt aside and picked her cards back up before turning to Sango. "Sango do you have any queens?"

Sango squinted to look at her cards and frowned. "Nooo! Dang it!"

"Pants! Take your pants off girl! Hahahahah!"

"Kags I get to choose!"

"Gaia tell me that you do not want her pants to come off!" Kagome snickered mischievously.

Gaia worried her bottom lip between her fangs before a devious smile broke out across her face. "Kags is right lose the pants bitch!"

"You guys suck!" Sango muttered before she unbuttoned her pants and took them off.

Miroku made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and blood started trickling from his nose. "Buddha I have died and gone to heaven..."

Sango whirled around and threw her balled up jeans at his face. "Shut up you fucking lecher!" Once Miroku had been knocked over by her lethal jeans she turned and sat back down and picked up her cards. "Ok Kags do you have any aces?"

"Yup I do! And I think we're playing the game backwards guys! I think we're supposed to strip if we ask for a card and the person doesn't have it. Not make them strip!" She handed over her card to Sango anyways.

"Fuck it Kags we're playing this way!" Gaia muttered.

"Whatevs! Ok Sango do you have any threes?"

"Dammit no way!" Sango threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "No I don't have any threes! Gaia if we would've switched rules I wouldn't have to strip again!" Sango glared at Gaia darkly.

"So? This way is more fun!" Gaia laughed drunkenly. "Kags what is she taking off this time?

"Ummm shirt! Come one Sango take it off! Miroku is waiting to see you nakey!"

Inuyasha backed away in fright before hiding behind him. "Old man this was a bad idea!"

Yes it was! Though he was secretly looking forward to Kagome stripping naked in front of him. What self respecting male would not want to see that?

Sango removed her shirt and chucked it at Miroku who was practically convulsing on the floor at this point. "Sango...urghhh...naked...thank buddha..." He grabbed the shirt and pants and even proceeded to sniff them.

"Freak..." Sango muttered as she once again picked up her cards. "Gaia you got any fours?"

"Nope! Can I just take my pants off cuz it's hot in here!"

"Sure I was gonna tell you to take them off anyways!"

"Alright! It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes!" Gaia sang while she practically ripped her pants off. She made a show of twirling them around before she threw them at Sesshomaru. "Now you can get inside my pants see? Put them over your head!"

The three of the burst into fits of drunken laughter at that. "Good one booboo kitty fuck!"

"Fuck you Kags! And while I'm talking to you do you have any sevens?"

"Nope! Yay I'm gonna get naked too!"

Blood was definitely traveling south already...

"Take off your pants!" Gaia commanded with a stern expression and all.

"M'kay!" Kagome chirped before standing and turning her back to everyone else and shimmying her pants down revealing her purple star boy shorts.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome's pants flew over his head.

Miroku turned to him and just tackled him like an animal. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING A SHOW LIKE THIS! NEVER JUMP IN FRONT OF A PERVERTED HOSHI IN A BUFFET LINE!"

"Dude you totally stole that from Rush hour 2! Now get the hell off!"

He ignored Inuyasha fighting with Miroku, finding the well rounded and firm backside of his female much more to his liking. That part of him was definitely standing at attention.

"Ok my turn! Gaia do you have any...jacks?"

"No! Aww come on Kags give me a do over! All I have left are my panties and bra!" Gaia cried fake tears and gave her best pleading look.

"Nope! That is not how it works Gaia! Now if you had let us change rules in the beginning you wouldn't be topless in a minute! Now take your bra off!"

"Awww fuck me!" With slow hesitant movements Gaia reached back and undid her clasp before letting the garment drop to the ground.

"Woo woo!" Kagome and Sango cheered.

Seshsomaru however was about to have a fit! "Gaia put that garment back on right this instant!"

"Shut up Sesshy poopoo! It's part of the game so go chase your tail somewhere!" Kagome sang out without looking in his direction.

Sesshomaru however did not take that well at all. He took a menacing step forward. "Now listen here you-"

But Kagome was not listening! No she dropped her cards and whirled on him. "TACKLE ATTACK!" She screamed and barreled into Sesshomaru hard enough to knock him over. "Kagome beat the pokemon league champion!"

"Yay Kags! Now get the fuck off my man!" Gaia yanked her off of Sesshomaru's hips and dragged her back to the table. "Only I get to ride him!"

"Awww but he's so fluffy! HE'S SO FLUFFY!"

"Ok so who let them get into the liquor cabinet?" Sesshomaru whimpered from behind him.

Which surprised him because he did not even see his son move. "Wha-? Sesshomaru how did you get back there?" Why was everyone but the hoshi hiding behind him?

"That female is terrifying father! She has the strength of a demoness!"

"Sesshomaru have you been in the demon sake?" He had to have been because there was no way that he was hiding behind his father at his age. From a human female no less...

"Maybe earlier I drank one or two bottles..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Gods above what have I gotten myself into?" The storm of the year was raging outside and he was stuck in a house full of drunks! An article of cloth came flying at him and smacked him in the face. He pulled it off and held the purple skull shirt before him. His mind quickly put two and two together and his eyes immediately sought out Kagome's now shirtless form. She was every bit as filled out as Gaia was...

"I'm bored with this game guys! Let's go swimming!"

"Sango it's raining like hell outside where do you think we are going to swim at?"

"They have an indoor pool downstairs!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome jumped up and led the other girls past them.

Neither of which cared to cover themselves at all as they trailed after the raven haired girl.

"Buddha...thank you for this great gift..." Miroku cried and fell to his knees.

"You better not have been looking at my female!" He leveled the hoshi with a menacing look.

"No of course not! I had eyes only for Sango!" Miroku hurried to defend himself.

"Good." With that he turned and trailed off after the girls. A world of bad things could happen if they swam drunk without supervision...

* * *

Her mind was swimming and her thoughts were buzzing. If she had been in her right mind at the moment she would not have agreed to this. She would have remembered the fading bruises under her bra from her still healing ribs. But she was drunk and she was not thinking right.

Sango and Gaia were already in the pool. "Come on Kags get your butt in here!" Gaia called over to her.

She was completely out of it so she didn't sense the familiar presence right behind her as she slipped her sports bra over her head. Her mind registered a startled sound behind her and she whirled around in fright.

Touga was staring at her in horror one hand raised towards her.

"What are you staring at?" She followed his gaze down to her chest and gasped. Splotches of brown and purple still decorated her skin, small bumps poking out where the bone had been poorly set. The haze receded from her mind leaving her frighteningly sober in seconds. Her eyes shot up to those now darkened gold hues and she said the first thing that came to mind. "It doesn't hurt."

"It does not hurt? Is that all you have to say? Look at you! Those bones are obviously broken!"

By this point Gaia and Sango were aware that something was wrong, as well as the rest of the house. In seconds everyone was around her staring at her in shock.

"Kags what the hell?!" Gaia gasped and covered her mouth.

Everyone was staring at her...their gazed weighing her down and making her feel trapped. But none ate at her more then his. He was disappointed in her she could see it! She backed away from him...from all of them. What had she been thinking? Like they would understand her!

"Kags calm down! You're going to faint!"

Her mind barely even registered the voice. All she could see was them staring at her, at the marks that she always tried so hard to hide! Terror shot straight through her making her heart race.

"Kaggy calm down!"

Blackness shot across her vision and she couldn't fight it even if she tried. Her body fell forward into something soft but firm. Her last thought was that she had to get away from here...

* * *

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm on a freaking roll for this story so here's another chapter! Tomorow I will probably work on Finding happiness against all odds, or Kagome's life as an inu hanyou miko! ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Her head was throbbing painfully and she couldn't remember what happened. All she remembered was getting ready to go swimming and... What had happened to her that made her feel like this? She started racking her foggy memories to try and pinpoint what had happened. Gaia and Sango had gotten her to drink...then they played a stripping game...then they wanted to go swimming in Touga's indoor pool... She had taken her sports bra off and...

Her eyes popped wide open as the memory came back to her! Touga had followed after them and she had revealed her still bruised midsection to him unintentionally. Then everyone had come to see what the commotion was about...They had all seen her so exposed and Touga had looked so...enraged. Her vision had gone black and she knew that she had fainted. But now what? Where was everyone? Where was she? Despite the throbbing in her head she turned onto her side gently to look at the clock on the nightstand which read 3:45 Am. So she had been out for hours... Where was everyone?

She really didn't need to wonder for too long because her miko ki perked up to alert her that a demon was coming. And not just any demon but the demon that constantly plagued her mind.

The door opened slowly and his hulk of a body could be seen against the hall lights. "Kagome?" He closed the door after himself and approached the bed.

But she didn't want him anywhere near her. "Stay away." Her voice quivered and she scooted away from him to the other side of the bed.

He paused mid step and before he turned and flicked the lights on. "Kagome we need to talk." Even now his eyes had already started bleeding red.

"About what? The bruises? Touga you should know that I have a violent streak from hell. I got into a fight a few weeks back so chill out." Lies just poured out of her mouth with no regard. But it had to be this way to keep herself safe.

His eyes hardened even more until they were so dark they took on a more ochre color. His already jagged blue stripes lengthened and became even more jagged. "Do not lie to me! If it was really so simple you would not have acted so terrified when it happened. Now tell me the truth!"

She scowled at him and refused to say anything at all. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Kagome talk to me." He demanded in a stern tone.

The bed dipped beside her but she refused to acknowledge him. How could she have been so stupid? Hadn't she learned anything about him from the last time she had drank at his house? Obviously not because she was in an even worse situation now. "I told you that I got into a fight so drop it."

A low angry growl sounded from right behind her before his large hands grasped onto her shoulders to force her over onto her other side. His gold hues were bleeding red as he stared down at her. "I know that is not what happened. I am your intended so you must always be honest with me."

She looked everywhere but at him her pride wouldn't let her give him what he wanted. "Take me home." It had been stupid for her to come here.

A snarl curled at his upper lip revealing his sharp canines and another much louder growl escaped from between his throat. Red overtook the whites of his eyes though the gold pupil still remained. "Take you back home? Never."

Fury raced through her and she shrugged out of his hold and stood up. "Then I'll walk home!"

"No you will not. For two reasons, one being the weather, and the other being that I will not let you leave." He stood to his feet and moved to block the door so that she couldn't get out.

"I already told you-"

"A lie." He finished darkly with anger evident in his voice. "I can sense when you lie Kagome. Now tell me the truth."

Her eyes locked with his and saw the unwavering determination in him, but she was determined as well. "I told you the truth." Was all she said before she turned and sat down on the windowsill. No one could make her talk, not even him. His demands made her so angry at him, at everyone, and at herself for not being more careful. Since she had come to this city she had made so may mistakes. Making friends with others, falling in love with her teacher who happened to be an overprotective Daiyoukai, and thinking that she could pretend her life was alright and get away with it. What had she been thinking all this time? She was living in a fantasy world that would never truly be real. Her father would always have a hold on her and no one would ever separate her from him. He would kill her before he let her leave him. At this point she didn't even care if he did. She was tired of living a lie, of living everyday in fear of what might happen. And she was tired of not being allowed to be truly happy.

"Kagome..."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into them. "Go away Touga."

"No I cannot do that. Please talk to me so that I can help you."

She dug her fingers into the fabric of the pajama pants she was wearing until it actually hurt. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help so just leave!" Why wouldn't anyone just leave her alone?

"Kagome you do need help and I am going to give it. Just look at me..." His voice came out sounding so meek and subdued. Was he really begging?

She lifted her face up so that her eyes met his saddened golden hues. Tears had built up in her eyes making her vision fuzzy as they threatened to fall. But before she could say anything to him her phone started to go off.

'I just called to say fuck you! I just called to tell you to-'

She lunged for the small device instead of listening to the tone as she normally would have. "Hello?" Her voice quivered with panic. Why was he calling her now?

"Kagome where are you?" Her father asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Her heart thumped in her chest almost painfully. If he was asking her this that meant that he was..."Did you come back?" Please say no! Please say no!

"Yes I did come home early and imagine my surprise when you weren't at home. Now answer my first question and tell me where you are." His voice didn't rise in volume of tone, but that was how she knew he was truly enraged. It was like the calm before the storm.

Her phone was snatched from her hands before she could make up something. "What are you doing?" She whispered frantically to the tall dai who had put her phone up to his ear.

"She is with me you disgusting excuse for a man." Touga growled our dangerously into the phone.

"Touga what are you doing?! He's going to freak out!" On her and that was not going to be good at all. She could just feel her skin burning from his poison, her bones breaking under his fists. She shuddered and made to snatch her phone back.

But Touga held it away from her and continued dooming her. "You will never see her again you bastard! If you so much as look in her direction again I will rake my claws through your gut!"

She could hear her father's voice yelling something at him but she couldn't make out what it was. Oh gods she was so dead now! Touga couldn't be with her all of the time so her father was bound to get his hands on her at some point! When he did...she didn't even want to think about it.

"Call the police then coward! All I have to do is show them the evidence and they will let her stay with me! And if you come with them you are dead do you hear me?! Stay off of my property and away from my female!" With that he actually crushed her phone in his hand before letting the pieces flutter to the ground.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Fear and anger melded together in her body until she shaking so hard her body felt like it was going to shake apart. She was pissed at him for doing what he had! And she was terrified because her father was going to come for her soon! What was Touga going to do then?

"I will protect you from him. No one will be allowed to touch you." Touga growled struggling to get a handle on his elevated youki. "You are not going back there ever again."

"Oh really? All of my stuff is there! And my dad has custody of me so you could go to jail for taking me!" Why was she arguing to go back to her father? Sure she was terrified of what he would do to her, but was that really all that she was afraid of? No she was afraid for the large male that she had foolishly fallen in love with. Was he really ready to deal with someone like her father? Was he willing to sacrifice everything for her?

"Tomorrow we will procure new belongings for you. I do not want you to ever have to set foot back into that house, nor do I want you to put your hands on anything in there." His tone was one that brooked no argument, it was strong and unwavering just like him.

She wanted to argue with him...but she knew it would not get her anywhere. But one thing did nag at her mind and that was fear for her other friends. If her father found any connection between her and them they would be in danger. Sango, and even Gaia were no match for him... Her heart started racing painfully in her chest. How could she have put them in so much danger? "Touga my father will hurt Sango and Gaia if he finds out about them." Denial was not an option anymore, she needed to be as truthful as possible at this point. And she was truly terrified about her friends safety.

"Do not worry about that Kagome. Sesshomaru will not allow anyone to harm Gaia, and I can easily have one of my subjects watch out for Sango when she is at home. No harm will come to them."

She was still frightened for them but she had to trust in Touga even if she would have preferred that he didn't find out about her father. Fate had not allowed that to happen despite her best efforts so she had to make the best of the situation she now found herself in.

* * *

The next morning the storm had subsided and he was ready to get this day going. Kagome needed new clothes and other supplies since he was not going to let her go back to her home.

Kagome had been unusually quiet and she had refused to leave the room he had let her stay in last night. She had avoided everyone that had tried to come near her, and she had even refused to eat breakfast.

Her behavior was expected, unacceptable, but still expected. She was going through a very difficult time in her life and her standoffish behavior was understandable.

But he was not willing to allow her to wallow all day long. He made his way upstairs to her room and just walked right in.

She was sitting in the window which had become her preferred spot in the large room. "Don't you know how to knock?" She muttered darkly.

"I do not have to knock Kagome this is my house." He stated simply before he moved to stand beside her. "We have things to do today so you must get around."

"I want to go home."

She did not mean it, the fear was talking and he could see it. "No you do not mean that. Now get up and get dressed, I will wait for you downstairs." When she did not say anything to him he turned and made his way back out the door. His koibito was hurting and she was afraid, and while he wanted to assuage her fears she needed to let him in first. He could wait for that moment, in fact he was looking forward to it. Soon he would know everything that was her, every bit of pain she had experienced.

Gaia was standing in the entryway with Sesshomaru next to her, a saddened expression on her beautifully tanned face. "Is she going to be okay?"

"In time she will be. But for now she may just want to be alone for the most part. Do not push her for more then she is willing to give for at least a few days. We do not want to distress her anymore then she already is." His poor little female was so broken that she did not even seem like the same girl anymore. It made him furious because anyone who could see Kagome would see the bright cheerful girl she could be. The girl that she had not been allowed to be because of her father.

"I can give her a few days to feel better. Just promise me that you will watch her closely because she may try and run back to her father again. I know it doesn't make sense but when someone has lived in so much pain due to one person they are usually so terrified of what they will do that they choose to go back." Gaia's eyes darkened like she was remembering something unpleasant. "Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

He was sure that she did, of all the people here Gaia knew how Kagome felt better than anyone. "Are you coming with us today? I know that Sango is."

"Yeah I want to go too. Sessh said he would watch Rin and Shippo so that I could go."

"Very well then. Sesshomaru make sure that Inuyasha does not destroy the house while I am gone." He could smell Kagome's scent drawing closer to them so it was time to get moving already. When he turned towards the stairs she was just taking the last step down them.

She walked up beside him with her head bowed towards the floor so that no one could look at her face.

Gaia reached a hand towards her before thinking better of it and letting her arm drop to lay limp against her side. Her red eyes however remained trained on Kagome pleadingly.

But Kagome did not make any move to acknowledge anyone even as Sango walked down the stairs and made her way over.

He shook his head at the brunette when she opened her mouth to try talking to Kagome. Now was not the time for it. "Let us go and get this over with."

Gaia and Sango just nodded and walked out the door while he reached for Kagome and placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her out the door. Today was going to be a difficult day for everyone.

* * *

This was definitely not her idea of fun, having a possessive demon male glued to her hip, and another protective demon glued to her other hip, along with a protective human glued to her ass. They had practically surrounded her as soon as they started going through the mall and it was annoying beyond belief! From store to store they went like some kind of fucked up circus troop or something!

And what made it even more awkward was when Touga insisted that he go into the victoria's secret with them! So she was not feeling anything really besides resignation and fear, but that did not mean that she was not slightly embarrassed when he saw her pick out underwear and bras! Hell he had even came up behind her and picked out a ice blue lace set for her! It was just awkward!

And with them on her ass like this she couldn't find a moment to make her getaway! It didn't matter that Touga promised to protect her! All that mattered to her was that her father was going to find her and he was going to kill her if she didn't return of her own accord. Some part of her kept protesting that he would probably kill her if she went back, and that she was safest with Touga. But she was scared and she wasn't thinking right, and she was angry at Touga for doing what he did with her father last night.

But Touga was aware of her train of thoughts because he never strayed more then a few feet from her wherever they went. It was frustrating her to the max!

"We need to get you a new phone." Touga muttered as they passed by the electronics store.

Sango and Gaia paused and looked between her and him before making their way into the store.

She followed reluctantly due to the large male pushing her with a hand at the small of her back. The amount of money he was spending on her was ridiculous! He spared no expense and took them to the most expensive stores, and he let her pick out whatever she wanted. Sure they were technically dating, well in her terms, but she had never been a very materialistic girl. And especially now she was too upset to really appreciate all that he was doing for her completely.

He led her over to the 4G smart phones and stopped in front of them. "Pick one for Verizon wireless so that I can put you on my contract."

Her eyes roved over the phones and landed on the Galaxy note 3. But the price tag read 299.99$ which was fucking ridiculous so she skimmed over it.

But he had seen her eyeing it and he reached for a box and grabbed it before turning and walking over to the counter.

"Hey wait a second! That's way too much money!" She protested loudly as she chased after him.

He paused and turned to look at her over his shoulder with a small smile tugging at his lips. "No it is not, and it is good to see you acting more like yourself." With that he walked over to the counter and started talking to the checkout attendant.

Seeing him smile at her made her falter slightly. What was there to be so happy about? All she had done was yell at him and chase after him. Why was he so happy when she was still so miserable? She was not so engrossed in her thoughts not to notice that for the first time that day she had been left alone. Sango and Gaia were nowhere to be seen, and Touga was still at the counter talking to the young man working.

'What are you even thinking? You can't get away from Touga! Be honest with yourself you don't even want to! And if you go back home you will be killed!' The rational part of her mind tried to argue with her when her thoughts drifted to escape.

But the scared part of her mind was just as quick to argue against the more rational side. 'If you go back now he won't kill you! Hurt you yes! But he won't kill you! Even if you don't go back by yourself your father will eventually catch you alone! If that happens we're dead!'

'Do you really think that he can kill Touga? We are as safe as anyone can be with him!'

'For how long? Until your father catches you alone somewhere? Touga can't go with you everywhere!'

The scared part won out in the end and she turned and hastily made her way out of the store. Touga couldn't and wouldn't go everywhere with her so she had to think about her own life, and that of her friends. If she went back he would be so focused on her that he would never think about them.

'What are you doing? He's going to kill you!' Her mind screamed at her as she exited the mall and ran towards the nearest bus stop.

'Shut up! Shut up!'

'Touga is going to catch you! Run faster!'

A large clawed hand grabbed a hold of her making a small scream escape from her open mouth. She started thrashing and screaming against whoever was holding her until whoever it was placed their hand over her mouth to muffle the screams.

"Kagome calm down!"

Her body immediately went limp when she recognized the voice. What had she been thinking when she ran from him? He was a demon and her speed was absolutely no match for his.

"What are you doing? Where do you think you are going?" He asked angrily as the world started to move around them when he started carrying her back towards the mall.

"I'm going home! Let go!"

But he didn't even falter from his pace or direction. "No you are not. I believe that you are confused about how this whole courtship works Kagome."

When they re entered the mall he sat her on her feet and grabbed a hold of her hand to make sure that she didn't run away again. "Let go! I want to go back!"

He ignored her and continued on with what he was saying like she hadn't even spoken. "In a mating the male is dominant Kagome, and that means that when I tell you to do something you do it. Now there will be times when I am willing to compromise with you, but now is not one of those times. If you try to run from me and return to that wretch again I will chase you down and catch you again, and again, and again until you realize that you cannot escape from me."

At that moment her eyes shot up to his own which were starting to bleed red in his anger. And this time that anger was directed at her and no one else. It almost made her afraid that he would hurt her too, but she knew that he wouldn't. But this moment reminded her that he was not human, and as a demon he was capable of very many acts of violence if provoked. And her father had definitely provoked him... She gulped and stopped struggling against his hold. "I need to go back...please let me go back." She pleaded desperately.

His eyes narrowed on her form and he answered her plea by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her tight against his side. "You do not need to go back. I am going to take care of you now."

She wanted to cry or scream at him until he let her go! But where would that get her? She was trapped either way, with no way of escaping...It was all just a matter of whether Touga was truly as diligent as he seemed to be, or if her father would prove to be every bity as smart as she knew he was. One of them had to win this little contest and she could only hope that no one got hurt in the crossfire.

* * *

After her little escape attempt he had kept a hand on her at all times to prevent a repeat of that. He had truly been surprised when he had turned and she was gone. Gaia had been right and she had tried to run back at the first opportunity given to her. His beast had become fiercely enraged and he had torn through the mall after her scent like a deranged animal. And when he had caught her and dragged her back screaming and kicking he had felt such sorrow in his heart for her, and such anger at her father for causing her such distress. Never before had he truly known how much she had suffered, but now it was coming out in shocking ways. She had struggled and fought against him, had pleaded to be returned to the place of her torment. It was normal for victims of abuse to be so afraid that they wanted to return to the one who had harmed them for fear of what that person would do. Either that or they were equally afraid of or unprepared for what life was like without existing in agony every day.

The little raven haired woman at his side did not deserve this, no one did. It made him ao angry that people like her father existed everywhere, harming innocent people while everyone was none-the-wiser.

She was upset at him for denying her he could sense that, could see it in the hurt in her dark swirling blue eyes. But what she did not understand was going back would accomplish nothing. It would not save anyone else because her father was not hurting anyone else. He probably did not even have any interest in hurting anyone else, people like him usually preferred one target, one person that they spent an extended amount of time trying to dominate. It was all about her and the need to dominate her and instill terror in her. She would only suffer if she went back and that thought made his body tighten with fury. No one would ever harm her again now that he had found her.

Gaia and Sango were waiting for them outside of the electronics store where he had left them to go and chase Kagome down. The former of the two could only stare at Kagome sadly.

Neither of them said anything as he dragged Kagome by, only following in silence as he led them to the hot topic store that he knew Kagome liked. Obviously having her in a public place was not a good idea so he needed to get this all finished up soon.

* * *

She looked around her new 'room' after her long day out. Last night she had not gotten a chance to really look at it because she was so upset. Now she decided to get a good look because this was going to be her prison until her father killed her. A queen sized bed sat against the left wall when you walked in the door, an ivory chest sat at the end of the bed. Opposite of the bed was a dresser that looked to be made of cherry wood, and a large closet sat next to that. There was a desk with nothing on it sitting against the far wall next to one of the windows. It was definitely a nice...room.

That did not mean that she was happy to be here though. In fact she felt trapped and terrified, like she was going to be ambushed at any moment. She slowly wandered over to the bed and grabbed her new phone from her nightstand so that she could have something to distract herself from her thoughts. Touga would be up in a few minutes and gods knew what would happen when he came in. So she distracted herself by playing with the apps on the phone and adding in her contacts. All besides Touga who had already programmed himself in earlier.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Gaia, Kikyo...she punched all their numbers in and set ringtones for them. And just as she finished that that all too familiar aura approached her door before he knocked on it. For a moment she hesitated to answer him, but he knew she was awake and if he wanted in bad enough he was going to come in. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Touga popped his head in before shrugging his way in with an armful of now clean and folded clothes. He walked over to the dresser and sat what he had on it before making his way back over to her and sitting down on the bed beside her. "Are you feeling okay?"

What an odd question to ask her right now... Was she alright? No she was afraid and confused. Just yesterday she had been convinced that her life would go back to the way it had been before her father had left, and now she was practically being ripped away from the only life she had ever known. However painful it was it was still the only constant thing she knew, and now she was lost, relieved in an odd way but still lost.

'Don't feel too relieved...papa will come back for us and when that happens...' That nagging voice in her head trailed off threateningly.

"No I-I'm not alright. I want to go home before my father comes for me." Why she kept asking him for the same thing she didn't know. She just knew that she was too afraid of what her father would do to her and her friends to embrace the new life that he was offering her.

He looked at her sympathetically, yet still with that intense sternness that he always had about him. "You cannot return to that place Kagome. You know this and you must learn to accept it." The way he spoke to her was like he was speaking to a frightened child.

In a way she guessed that was what she was, just a frightened child lost in a turbulent world that constantly shifted and tossed her about. "He didn't do this..." She protested weakly even though she knew that she had already been found out.

"Why do you persist in protecting him?" Touga growled out in anger as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him fully. "I was already suspicious about him before I saw any of this. And I am not the only one, Gaia was worried that he was hurting you as well."

Had she really been so easy to see through? What was she going to do now? What could she do now? Tears welled up in her eyes making her vision blurry before they cascaded over onto her cheeks and descended down in warm trails. She felt him gently pull her face to rest against his chest as a low rumbling growl started up in his chest. A sob tore out of her throat, followed by another, and another until she was sobbing uncontrollably into the warmth of his broad chest. All of her fear, all of her anguish that she had held back was finally reaching it's breaking point and she was able to hold it back no longer.

"Shh it is alright Kagome...I promise to protect you." He mumbled into the soft crown of her raven hair.

But it wasn't alright...nothing was alright! Nothing would ever be right again!

* * *

R&R! What did you all think?


	10. Chapter 10

So does anyone want to draw me a profile pic with Touga and Kagome? It would be awesome if someone did! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

It was Monday and that meant that not only did she have school, she also had counseling with Touga. Which she had absolutely no intention of going to along with class, so she made herself at home on the roof again with her new package of cigarettes. One dangled loosely from between her fingers as she held the smoke in her lungs. Surprisingly Touga hadn't come to look for her yet, it was better that way though. She really didn't want to see him yet.

Her mind was in chaos, racing from fear to uncertainty and back again. This made here extremely paranoid and on edge. And even worse was the fact that she was certain her father was nearby watching and waiting for a chance to grab her. Her body gave an intense shudder of fear that chilled her spine.

She stared out over the school grounds as she brought her cigarette to her mouth and took another drag from it. When she was up so high it was almost like she could push her problems aside for a moment. But they always came crashing back down on her when she stepped foot back down into the real world. So you had to content yourself with the brief feeling of freedom that these moments brought. Reality always slammed into you hard taking the very breath from your lungs and making you feel like you were suffocating. That was a feeling that she knew only too well.

The burn of smoke filled her lungs again as she brought her cig to her mouth and inhaled from it again before she exhaled the bitter smoke into a cloud.

Her solitude and her thoughts were once again interrupted by the door to the roof swinging open. A familiar male figure appeared from the dark corridor and glared at her. Well more like he glared at the cigarette she held between her fingers. "Kagome what are you doing up here?"

"What are you doing up here? Don't you have a class to teach?" She shot back as she brought her death stick to her mouth and inhaled it again just to piss him off. The smoke burned her lungs again before she exhaled it in a flowing set of smoke rings.

Touga made his way over to her silver hair swaying in the light breeze as he closed the distance and sat down beside her. Before he even said anything to her he grabbed her cigarette and crushed it between his fingers. "It is lunch time."

"Oh so you had time to come looking for me now." A statement not a question because she knew how he was. He probably wanted to let her have her alone time as long as she stayed on school grounds, but now that it was time for the dreaded counseling sessions he had sought her out. Typical.

His eyes narrowed on her and his lips pulled up into a slight snarl. "There was a new student in class today that I had to contend with. A girl named Kagura who happens to be a wind elemental demon."

"And? Why does this matter to me?" She snapped in irritation. In no way was she in the mood for pleasantries or even to talk to him. Her heart was still filled with anger for him and what he had done.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his clawed fingers. "Koibito I need you to stop with this hostility. All that I have, and am still doing is for your own good. But for now we need to go to my office for your session." With that he got to his feet and held out a hand to her.

Which she ignored and got to her feet on her own. She pushed past him and stalked towards the door. "Let's just get this over with then!" The sooner the better and then she could figure out how to get back home.

* * *

He hadn't asked her anything, hadn't even spoken since he had sat down in his chair with her file in hand. All he did was stare at her expectantly.

"What do you want to know first? Not that any of this will change anything." She snorted at the very thought that he would take this information to anyone. Who would even care?

"I want to hear about him and the things he did." A hint of anger and impatience morphed his voice into an even deeper tone. His hair was bristling and nearly standing on end and his eyes were starting to bleed red already.

Oddly enough she felt a strange sense of amusement with this situation. Maybe it was because he would regret asking her to say anything once he heard, or maybe it was because of the fact that none of this would matter anyways. Whether she told or not mattered little anymore because she was dead anyways. At this point she didn't even care if she did die. "Alright well let's start from the beginning...let's see my father was a human at one point but he sold his soul to a horde of demons to become a hanyou. After that he went batshit crazy and killed my family, all except for me of course. He used his bone tentacles and poison to rip them apart and reduce the remains to dust. He even made me watch the whole thing. What I don't understand is why he let me live you know?"

He paused in his writing to give her an odd intense look, one that was filled with pity and sympathy. "Kagome I..."

"NO!" She snapped enraged. "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY! DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M SOME WEAK LITTLE GIRL!" Who the hell did he think he was? After all she had been through he had the nerve to look at her like that?! Someone that didn't even know her father?! Someone that had never even seen what he could be like, the things that he could do?!

"Kagome I-" He started in that same comforting tone of voice.

"NO! Do you want to hear something that will really make you sick?! All of these years my father tortured me every day! He would use his poison to melt my fucking skin off of my body! He would beat the shit out of me with his demon strength! He would fuck me until the blood from between my legs coated my entire body! And now you're here trying to feel sorry for me?!" She was shaking with the pure anger coursing through her at that moment, all of the repressed emotions she had always felt were coming to the forefront like waves of a stormy ocean and she could do nothing to stop it. Angry tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down over her flushed cheeks. "I SURVIVED ALL OF THIS TIME BY MY OWN POWER AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO SIT THERE AND FEEL PITY FOR ME! NOT YOU AND NOT ANYONE ELSE SO FUCK OFF!"

"Kagome please calm down." Touga murmured with a tight voice laced with absolute anger. His eyes that had been tightly clenched shut slid open to reveal blood red eyes. The file lay forgotten before him, the contents spilled out haphazardly on his desk.

"Calm down?! Did you hear anything I just said?! I just told you everything you wanted to hear didn't I? Were you even listening? Or were you so self satisfied with making me talk about this that the actual words didn't matter?" Hot tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she shot to her feet and stalked towards his desk with balled fists.

"Kagome please sit back down and calm yourself." He growled out as calmly as he could even though from the tense posture of his body anyone could tell that he was anything but calm. The stripes on his cheeks were becoming even more jagged and elongated with his elevating youki.

"Sit down and calm down? You've doomed me to death and now you want me to calm down?!" Her hand lashed out and knocked everything off of his desk in one swift forceful movement. "I don't even care at this point if he kills me or not! Why can't you just leave me alone and let him fucking kill me? At least that way I won't have to live with the fear anymore!" Before she even had a chance to make another move she found herself pinned against the far wall of the room by her shoulders.

"Never say that again! Never say that you desire to die instead of being with me!"

She met the blue slitted irises head on with her own glaring hues. "You can't tell me that you still want me?! I'm as soiled as they come! My body has been had so many times that you would probably find no pleasure from bedding me! That's what this is about isn't it? You want to get into my pants!"

"I do not want to just get into your pants! I want to mate you and spend the rest of eternity with you! I never want to see you hurting or filled with sorrow again! These are all things that I want because I love you!"

Her heart thumped in her chest sending butterflies straight into her stomach. But her anger was still making her see red, still making her want to lash out at him. Yet his words almost made her want to forgive him almost that is. Her heart was still bleeding and she was not quite ready to forgive yet. Some part of her wondered if she ever would be able to. Was she too lost to be saved?

* * *

Throughout the day she had been so preoccupied that she had not gotten to meet the new student Kagura. But when the bell rang and Touga escorted her from class she got a glimpse of the wind witch. The only thing that really stood out about her was her red eyes, not the long dark hair that she had held up in a twist atop her head, nor the obvious beauty she possessed. It was her eyes. Something about them made her skin crawl like a thousand ants were all crawling over her at the same time. She shuddered and hurried into the hall tugging the large male after her. She hurried down the hall and to her locker at the entrance of the school, tearing it open and gathering her things swiftly before she slammed it shut and practically ran out of the school.

"Kagome?" Touga's deep voice piped up in concern.

"Let's just go home Touga." Even though she was nervous about the new girl she was still angry at him and her voice came out more biting than anything.

When they reached the parking lot she practically ran to his truck and hopped into the passenger seat. Something about that girl was just unsettling. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was a stranger to her in a time when she was in emotional turmoil.

Touga came around to the driver's side and climbed into the truck beside her. Once he was settled in he turned to her and stared at her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No." She answered curtly while she buckled herself into her seat. At this moment she was not feeling obligated to answer his inquiries. Not when she was still so furious with him.

Thankfully he didn't say anything else to her before he started the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

As soon as he pulled up in front of his house Kagome was out of the truck and and running towards the door. All he could do was stare after her regretfully as he too exited his vehicle and stalked towards the door. Today had been an especially difficult day for both of them, especially when she had told him that she wanted to die. So much pain had shot straight into his heart when she said those words that it almost made him cry out in agony.

He stepped through the front door and closed it behind him just in time to see Kagome dash up the stairs. A morose sigh escaped from his mouth while he took off his suit jacket and moved towards the stairs. With each step he took towards his room he thought about all that he had learned today. Even if she had spoken in rage and hurt she had still revealed more then he had thought she would.

He stepped into his room that was situated right next to Kagome's room and tossed his suit jacket onto his futon. Next went the dress shirt, and the suit pants, which he quickly exchanged for a pair of jeans and a red button up shirt. Sometimes he missed wearing his haori and hakamas along with his armor. But things like those were outdated, and he only ever wore them when he met with the other cardinal lords for their annual get together. The next of which was in a few months which meant that he would have to introduce Kagome to the other lords.

He released his hair from its high tail and let it cascade down his back. Once that was done he turned and walked back out of his room and to the door right next to his. "Kagome?" He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Sure he could just walk in but he wanted to build some trust with his female, and if he kept stepping over her boundaries all of the time that would not happen.

The sound of shuffling could be heard behind the door before it slowly swung open to reveal Kagome wearing a short denim skirt and a black shirt with what looked to be a little green dog on it. "What?"

He frowned at her attitude but he pushed it aside for later. "I need to go get Shippo soon and you are coming with me." Remember when he said that he was not going to step over all of her boundaries? Well that did not mean that he was foolish enough to leave her home alone like this.

She scowled at him and moved to slam the door in his face. "No thanks!"

But he pushed his foot into the door frame and prevented her from closing it. "This is non negotiable koibito. You obviously cannot be left alone at this time."

"Fuck you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She spat fiercely as she swung the door open and got into his face. "You practically kidnapped me from my father and forced me to stay here! You're lucky that he's so smart or he would have called the police on you already!"

"And? Kagome I am a cardinal lord and that makes me exempt from almost all laws that humans have devised. Even if they came here they could not even touch me, nor would they even think to take you from me. You can be angry at me all that you want to be, but it changes nothing. Now be ready in five minutes." With that he turned and left her to her own devises.

The door to her room slammed shut with a loud bang and she could be heard cursing and screaming at him.

As long as she was doing it here where he could keep a watchful eye, or nose in his case, on her she could carry on as much as she wanted. As long as she was safe he cared not for his possessions or even his residence. It was not like he did not have several other shiros located in his own lands that he could retreat to whenever he wanted.

He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen so that he could find something for Kagome to eat, and himself as well. Where she had not ate at all today, he was a demon and that meant that he ate much more then any human. But his female was not taking proper care of her body and he intended to force her to eat if he had to. He opened the fridge and perused its contents...which were sorely lacking. Perhaps today was a good day to go grocery shopping? Or he could make Inuyasha go instead because the pup was still grounded... Speaking of which where was the boy?

He grabbed a container of leftover beef steak and fried vegetables for Kagome to eat and proceeded to pop it into the microwave while he retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed his pup's number.

After several rings Inuyasha's gruff voice answered the other line. "Yeah pops whattaya want?"

"Do not use that tone with me boy!" He growled out dangerously. "Where are you? You are grounded or had you forgotten about that?"

"Inuyasha who is that?" A female voice asked in the background.

His ears perked up once he heard Kikyo's voice. "You are with your bitch? What did I tell you Inuyasha?" Damn pup was trying his patience more and more every day! At this rate he would be forced to prove dominance over his damn son to show him his place. That was not something that he was looking forward to either.

"Pops Kikyo needed a lift home because her parents are out of town for the week. I'll be home soon."

"Really? Well you had best be telling the truth Inuyasha or else..."

"Yeah yeah I am!" Inuyasha grumbled in his ever sour voice.

"Good! I will have a list of things to get at the store for you when you get home boy. You had best take it and do as I say without complaint do you hear me?"

"What?! Why do I have to go grocery shopping? Make the icy bastard do it pops! I have a crap ton of homework to do thanks to you and I don't even understand any of it!"

"If you paid attention in class then you would not have that problem now would you?" Honestly he knew Inuyasha was a smart boy even if he acted like he was not. Why he could not even make an effort to try in his studies, or just try in general was just astounding to him.

"I can help you with your work Yash if your father says it's ok."

He vaguely heard the female over the beeping of the microwave, which he hastily pulled open to silence the infernal noise. "Inuyasha you are grounded that means no visiting your bitch's house." He balanced the phone on his shoulder while he placed the heated meal onto a plate.

"C'mon pops I really need help with my homework! Unless you want me to flunk!"

He scowled even though his pup could not see it. "Inuyasha..."

"C'mon pops just for today! I've already been grounded for like a whole month! And it's just to do homework then I'll be home right after." Inuyasha pleaded.

Get rid of Inuyasha for the day...or deal with his foul mood and temper all day...? Deal with the temper and foul mouth? Or get rid of him for the day? It might make it easier for him to deal with Kagome if he did not have Inuyasha's behavior exacerbating her. "Very well you may go there and do your work. But I do want you home before eight understand?"

"Yeah I heard you! Have fun grocery shopping old man!" Click! The line went dead.

"Little cretin..."

"Who Inuyasha?"

Kagome chose that moment to walk into the kitchen wearing her ever present frown. "You only ever get so irritated when you're talking to him." She added at his questioning look.

"Hmm he is a difficult pup to deal with. However today I get a free pass from him." Why did that thought make him feel so relieved?

"Good for you." Was all she said before she hopped into a bar stool and pulled the plate towards her.

He watched her as she ate. Sadness lingered in her eyes and she made no move to conceal it from him. It was a difficult time for her to be going through and things would be strained for some time he was sure of it. But once this was all said and done she would be much better off.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he retrieved it to look at the screen. Sesshomaru's name rested at the bottom of the screen, he briefly wondered what his son could be calling him for but he shrugged it off and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted stoically. "I am going to pick up Rin from school and I was calling to inquire if you would like me to pick up Shippo as well."

"Hi KAGS!"

He yanked the phone from his ear at the loud female voice that belonged to Gaia. "Did Rin want to play with him after school today?"

"Yes she did express to me that she desired to go to the park with Shippo, so I was going to take them for the day. Is that acceptable to you?"

Well that would free him up to see to his other tasks for the day. "Yes that sounds acceptable. Just make sure that you check his bag for any assignments when you pick him up. If he has any make sure that he gets them done."

"Very well. I will see you later then Father." The line went dead.

He stuffed his phone into his back pocket at the same moment that Kagome pushed her plate away. "Well there has been a change of plans Kagome. Sesshomaru is going to pick Shippo up from school so that he and Rin can have a play date today."

"Sounds fun." She muttered unenthusiastically.

"Quite. But that leaves us to do the grocery shopping today." He ignored her sour behavior and grabbed the plate on the counter to deposit it into the sink. "We should go soon so that we can get it done."

"Typical male...being so bossy..."

* * *

Women stared at him and glared at her where she walked beside him down the main isle of the grocery store. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. How desperate could these females be?

"Ok so first we need buckwheat flour, white rice, and egg noodles..." Touga muttered as he eyed the list that he had made, all while maneuvering the cart around people and down an isle without any effort. He made an odd growling noise and stopped to grab several of the items he needed before adding them to the cart.

Giggling could be heard from somewhere nearby and she swiftly turned to see several demon females pointing at her and laughing, while some of them were scowling at her. "Really? Don't you have anything better to do other then making fools of yourselves?"

"Kagome behave yourself koibito." Touga admonished her sternly.

But apparently she had offended one of the prettier looking females because said female approached her stiffly. Her light green hair swished with each step and her pink eyes were glaring slits right at her. "Excuse me human? Did you just mouth off to those above your station?"

"Kagome ignore her she is of no consequence." Touga tried to disperse the rapidly growing tension between her and the other female.

Pfft! Fuck him and her! She stepped right into the demoness's face and allowed her reiki to flow over her skin threateningly. "Yeah I think I did bitch! Did you want to make anything of it?"

A crowd was gathering around them but neither female paid them any mind. The demoness snarled and bared her teeth at her. "How dare you speak to me like that! And who are you to be walking around with the Inu no Taisho? A worthless human whore li-"

She cut the bitch off by delivering a swift uppercut to the bitch's jaw that sent her flying up into the air. An angry shriek escaped her mouth as she lunged at the demoness again just as her body made contact with the floor. A sharp tug on her collar stopped her in her tracks and jarred her back against a hard chest.

"Koibito enough! You cannot simply attack others for how they talk to you!"

"Let me go Touga! I'm going to kill that bitch! I am not a whore dammit!" Wasn't she though? Wasn't that why the other female's words had bothered her so much? Because they were true? All of them were true! She had no right to be next to someone as perfect as Touga because she was soiled.

"Calm down tenshi please..."

"Calm down?! Did you her what she called me?" She swiveled around in his hold and glared at him.

He was silent for a moment while he stared at her sadly. "I heard her speaking nonsense. No one could ever be more fitting to be at my side than you."

Her fists clenched at her side in frustration. Why was he lying to her? Everything that bitch had said was true even if the other female had only spoken in spite, and without even knowing about her. The pain of those words enveloped her making her feel filthy and agonized. Her heart sped up making her feel sick and her head started swimming.

"Koishii calm down!"

'Koishii my beautiful slut...'

All she could hear was her father calling her that as he...and it made her feel violently ill. Her stomach churned and she groaned while she fought against wave after wave of emotional turmoil and physical pain.

"Kagome please calm yourself!"

Her breaths sped up and escaped from her mouth in loud gasps. Memory after memory of her torment assaulted her mind and filled her ears with the sound of his voice calling her names and demeaning her. She lifted her hands and slammed them down over her ears to make the sound stop but it wouldn't.

"What a freak!"

"Kagome!"

"She's nuts! Look at her!"

"Maybe we should call a mental hospital for her."

"Silence! All of you remain quiet or I will make you!" Touga roared.

Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that it felt like her ribs might break. She couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The world started spinning and she felt her legs give out beneath her taking her down with them. The last thing she saw was the hard floor barreling towards her face.

* * *

Kagome looked paler then he had ever seen her before where she lay tucked under his futon blanket. The scene at the store had not been expected on his part, how could it have been? How could he have known that something so inconsequential as another's ill spoken words could have this effect on her? But he should have known, he should have expected it. She was still so fragile in mind and body that anything could set her off.

After she had fainted again he had nearly killed the bitch that had caused this whole mess. Alas he was able to control himself enough to let her live, though he did threaten her to keep her from pressing charges against his female. Poor bitch was too frightened to even speak up to him. Served her right too in his mind at least.

After that he had called Sesshomaru and asked him to finish the shopping after he had told his son what had happened. Surprisingly enough his oldest had been sympathetic and had easily agreed, stating that he and Gaia would be back soon.

Now all he had to do was keep a firm vigil over her while she slept.

Even unconscious her face was still contorted in pain and fear. She twitched and whimpered pitifully in her sleep before shifting towards him slightly. "No..." She whimpered.

He twitched and reached for her on reflex.

"Stay away from me..." She tossed onto her other side in her sleep.

His fingers twitched just short of touching her face.

"Touga help me...he's hurting me..." She started thrashing in her sleep and making small gasping noises.

"Kagome I am right here." He murmured just as he finally lowered his hand and caressed her face affectionately. "He cannot harm you. I will not allow him to."

She whimpered again and turned towards him before she seemed to quiet down slightly. "Touga...protect me..."

"Always. I will never leave you to be harmed again." Rising up onto his knees he moved her over on the futon so that he could lay down next to her. He had a staggering urge to hold her and no will to fight it at this moment.

Her body twitched and a small whimper escaped her mouth when he took her into his arms and pulled her against him.

She felt so right pressed against him like this even in light of the circumstances that led to this. As long as he could be here for her he would do anything that she asked of him. Her safety and happiness mattered more to him than even his own as closely tied together as they were. From now until the end of the earth he would forever protect her from everything, even her own memories.

* * *

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

No author's note today! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Through the night Kagome whimpered tossed and turned in her sleep while he held her close and rumbled low in his chest to calm her. She would whimper and cry out in fear and pain while her body remained tensed as if to flee or fight off someone or something.

Even after Sesshomaru and Gaia popped in after returning from the store he did not remove himself from his futon. If she woke he wanted to be there for her, conversely he wanted no one else near her at this time either. Sesshomaru had understood this and stopped Gaia from approaching them before he could turn and bare his fangs at her.

She was hurt but she had also understood and left without a word leaving him to stare down at Kagome while she slept. Her once sun kissed skin was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

His body vaguely felt the passage of time creeping by during his vigil though he himself took no real notice even after the sun had set and darkness had set in. This task was of more importance to him, making sure that she was as safe as could be with him.

He inched himself as close as he could to her and covered them both with the thick futon covers. "Sleep well Kagome, I will protect you." He vowed even though she could not hear it.

* * *

Her small body trembled inside the darkness of her closet. She clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out and being discovered as a result. The blood dripped down her face and mingled with the cream carpet below her feet. He was going to hurt her again just like last time!

A door opened somewhere close by with a long drawn out creaking sound. "Koishi where are you my little one? Come now you can't hide from your Father." The dark malicious voice that haunted her nightmares reverberated in the darkness of the small dark room.

A whimper threatened to escape from her mouth, her small teeth quickly coming down to bite into her lips to stay the sound. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was to be safe with her mama again!

The floor creaked menacingly during her Father's pursuit, his taunting echoing off the walls and bouncing into her ears. "Koishi I will find you and when I do it will only get worse because you hid from me."

'No please don't find me!' She chanted over and over again inside of her head. Her small body throbbed in pain from the vicious beating that she had already taken.

A shadow appeared under the door and the knob twisted slowly. "I wonder if you could be hiding in here?" He chuckled darkly.

Terror creeped up inside of her as the door finally swung open to reveal her Father sneering down at her. Why?! Why wasn't there anyone who wanted to help her? Why did he take her family away from her? Why was he doing this?!

"There you are my little slut." And then he reached for her.

Even though she knew it would do no good, even though she knew that no one would hear her, even though she knew that no one would respond even if they did. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the hand closed in on her.

* * *

A blood curdling shriek woke him from the light doze he had been in for several hours, his eyes popped open in time to see Kagome shoot up from her fitful sleep eyes wide open and terrified. His body instantly followed hers into a sitting position. "Kagome! Kagome I am right here! Look at me!" He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

Her fear filled eyes landed on his face before bugging out even more. "Touga?! What are you doing here?! You have to get out...or else I..." She took in her surroundings and frowned. "I'm not in my old room."

"No you are in my room." With slow measured movements he wrapped his arms around her gently drawing her small quivering form against him. The sharp stench of fear was burning his sensitive nose. He ignored the burning and just held her to him to calm her down from her terror induced haze. In turn she clutched at his shoulders in a death grip.

"I...I was having a nightmare about when I was little and I used to hide in my closet..."

He squeezed her tighter to ease her of the fear that was coursing through her body making her shake violently. Opening up was painful for her, it was something that made her feel vulnerable. All he could do for her was listen to her and offer the comfort she did not think she needed.

"It was always like some kind of game to him. He would stalk me like some kind of animal and I would try and hide from him... The scariest part was that I knew no one would come if I screamed. No one cared about the things that he did." She trailed off in a pained whimper.

"Never again will anything like that ever happen to you koibito." He vowed on everything he had, on everything that he was that he would protect her, and as the Inu no Taisho he never went back on his word. "I promised to protect you. Do you doubt my words?" He pulled away to stare down at her intently. She looked so small and meek, so scared that she was trembling. The strong front that she always put forward was just that, a strong front to hide the scared girl that only came out when she was around him.

Her eyes searched his face for several intense moments before they darkened to a steely glare. "How? How can you protect me from him?"

What did she mean how could he protect her from her Father? Was it not obvious that he was much more powerful then her hanyou Father? "Kagome what is the meaning of this inquiry?"

She shrugged out of his hold and scoffed at him. "Just that! How do you plan on protecting me from my Father? You don't even know anything about him!"

"I do not need to know anything about him to know that he is no match for me." But she still did not look appeased at his declaration, this caused irritation to build up in him.

"Exactly." Was all she said in response. She jumped to her feet and moved towards the door to leave the room. "You are so confident in your own power that you see everyone else as a weaker being. That is why he will be able to get his hands on me again, because you will not even attempt to view him as a real threat."

He wanted to tell her that she was being silly, that a hanyou would never be a match for him, but she was out the door before he could even say anything at all. What was wrong with her? Did she truly doubt him so much? And what could he do to make her more at ease? That would be the question of all questions for him he supposed.

* * *

The school week had passed by in the blink of an eye for her, the only real happenings of interest being when she once again caught the wind witch staring at her periodically throughout the days. Something was off about her but she couldn't put her fingers on it. Even so she shrugged it off and did her best to focus on her lessons.

After school every day she rode home with Touga which was the routine now. Wherever she went, and whatever she did he was right there hovering over her. She wanted to laugh at his behavior. If her Father wanted to get a hold of her he would and no one could stop him.

She sat lotus style on her large bed in a pair of black spandex thigh length shorts, and a dark green tank top, her school uniform laying forgotten on the floor somewhere. Her thoughts were always chaos though that was anything but unusual for her. She couldn't get Kagura's face or her dark red eyes out of her mind, nor could she shake off the nagging feeling of danger lurking in the distant future. The real question for her was whether she wanted to warn Touga, whether he would even believe it, or if she just wanted to let whatever it was happen without fighting it.

The house was eerily silent, no Inuyasha, no Sesshomaru, no Shippo, no nothing... Only Touga and her were home, and he had went straight to his office to work on grading some papers. That left her to her own devices for the time being. Honestly what was he expecting her to do all by herself all day every day?

She flopped back against the bed with an irritated grunt. Being around her friends was not something that she wanted to do right now, she didn't want them to fawn over her like she was a baby. At the same time she was lonely, not so much that she would go to any of them. But she could say that if she had a fish in her room she would be talking to it or something...and then everyone would think she was going crazy because she would rather talk to an animal than them. At least the fish couldn't talk back or baby her.

That actually gave her an idea. Shippo had said that he wanted a pet, and she could use the company when she wanted to sulk. Maybe Touga would be amenable if she brought it up? Well more like she was going to demand it of him. She couldn't take the solitude anymore!

She sat up in her bed and grabbed her phone activating the internet app and waiting for it to pop up. Did they have demon pets? Maybe she could get a cat to drive the inus crazy? Yes that sounded good to her! For the first time in days she was actually somewhat excited, even if it was only at the prospect of tormenting Touga.

Her browser popped up and she opened up google before typing in a search for local animal, and demon shelters. A whole selection popped up on the screen and she clicked one that specialized in demon adoptions. She scrolled down and selected her preferences before hitting search.

A knock sounded at her door while she was waiting for the site to sift through what they had available. "What is it Touga?"

A second later her gently pushed the door open and peered in at her. "I simply wanted to check in on you." He pushed himself into the room and shut the door after himself before he sat down on the bed beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She muttered distractedly with eyes glancing over the selections that popped up. Snake demon? No. Inu demon? Definitely not three was enough. Pig demon? They had those? Still not happening. Neko...Her eyes lit up gleefully. Oh yes now that was more her pace!

"Kagome are you listening to me?"

"No not really." She squinted at the screen when a small white two tailed kitten popped up on it. A twin tailed nekomanta demon named Kirara. Her finger moved to click the icon and pull the page up.

"I asked if there was anything that you wanted to do today."

"Yeah I want to go home. But since that isn't going to happen we don't need to revisit that do we?" She muttered darkly. Honestly she should be thankful right? Not one time since her Father had returned had she been harmed. Every day was spent in relative peace and, what should have been relief. But she was still fighting against the bitterness that was plaguing her heart. The part of her that was angry at the world and wanted to take it out on everyone around her. She heard him growl at her though she paid it no mind.

Neko female of roughly eight hundred years of age...recovered from a demon testing facility. Quiet and reserved towards the staff and visitors, but can be quite aggressive give the proper circumstances.

Sounded great to her! She could sick little Kirara on Touga and Inuyasha! She ignored the male who was once again talking to her in favor of reading the rest of the text.

Has two forms, the first being the one shown, and the other being a much larger battle form. Currently using a reiki collar to prevent transformation.

"Hey Touga?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me downtown please?"

He eyed her warily. "Were you even listening to anything I said?"

"Nope! Now can you take me?"

"...Fine."

* * *

"Kagome why did you ask me to bring you here?" The tall demon shelter loomed over them ominously. Why had she brought them here? And more importantly why had he simply acquiesced to her in the first place. He turned his head to peer at her discreetly.

A soft smile was tugging at her lips. "Come on Touga I want to get Kirara before anyone else does!"

"Who is Kirara?" She did not give him a response before she dashed into the large building. What in the world was going on with her? He sighed and ducked under the overhang and into the large lobby.

Kagome was standing at a desk talking to a young male tora demon who was smiling at her flirtatiously.

He increased his pace and stopped beside her at the counter, glaring at the orange haired male as he did so.

The other male shivered and diverted his attention to the files on his desk. "Kirara...Kirara...let me see here! No it does not look like anyone has taken her yet. Did you want to go back and meet her?" Those pale green slitted eyes glanced up at Kagome again.

"Yes please!"

"Kagome what are we even doing here?" He tried to interrupt her but she just grabbed his wrist and tugged him along after her towards the back. Well he supposed that he could get the gist of what she was doing her but...

The young male led them back into an area with small cages lining the walls. Tiny demons of all sorts rushed forward to greet them as they passed by, pigs, inus, even rats. He eyed with all sympathetically.

The small procession came to a stop in front of a cage near the end. "This is her! Be careful though because she doesn't seem to like many people." The tora opened the cage and gingerly lifted a small cream colored nekomanta from it.

Honestly he was surprised to see the little thing because nekomantas were among the rarest demons in the world. The little feline had black swirls that ended in tips at the ends of her tails, black paws, and a small black diamond resting in the center of her forehead. She gave a small mew and turned to Kagome who had reached a hand out to pet her.

"Careful miss she likes to claw." The worker warned.

But Kagome just ignored him and placed her hand underneath the small nekos chin and scratched her cream fur. "She's so cute!"

Kirara just purred and jumped from the worker's arms into Kagome's.

"Aww Touga can we take her home please?" Kagome turned to him with big pleading eyes and held out Kirara.

Little minx knew that he would be unable to refuse her when she was looking at him like that. He sighed and nodded his acceptance albeit reluctantly. Anything that she desired was hers if it was within his ability to give it to her.

* * *

Kirara crawled over his lap and hopped onto the passenger seat head rest so that she could bat at Kagome's head playfully. He watched the two interacting with interest, noting the way that Kagome actually smiled a small pleased smile while playing with the little neko. Maybe having Kirara would be helpful to her healing process.

"Kirara stop it!" Kagome squirmed forward in her seat to retrieve a small toy that they had purchased for Kirara. "Take this!" She giggled and batted back at Kirara with the feathered end of the wand.

Kirara only jumped into his lap and mewed at her.

"Not fair!" Kagome whined before she batted at Kirara with the wand again.

"Kagome not when I am driving." He admonished her though it lacked any real anger. She had never looked so happy in the time that he had known her, nor had he expected her to during such a painful part of her life. Having Kirara around was definitely going to be good for his little female. He had no doubt that soon the two would be inseparable.

Kirara batted back at the feather using her tiny claws to try and catch it, and also digging into his lap in the process.

Thankfully he pulled up to the house at that moment so it was not a big deal. "Kirara you must watch your claws." He admonished her gently picking her up and handing her over to Kagome so that he could grab the sea of bags filled with demon pet supplies that he had bought for their new family member. He grabbed all the supplies with one hand, the heavy bags not impeding him in the least, before he shut the door and made his way over to the front door.

Kagome raced ahead of him with Kirara on her shoulder and opened it for him. "Come on Touga! Jeez you're so slow!"

"Say that after I take you flying one of these days Koibito."

"Nope cause I'm scared of heights!" She supplied before she shut the door behind them. "No one's home still?"

"No." The bags were placed on the counter in front of him while he listened for any sounds in the house. All he could hear was the deep breaths of Kagome, and the light purring of Kirara. "They should return in several hours Kagome. While we wait we should get Kirara settled in."

"Yup that's a good idea! Right Kirara?" She grabbed a bag and started sorting through it's contents. "Wait you didn't get litter or a box!"

"She is a demon Kagome she does not relieve herself like a house cat. If she needs to go she will let you know so that you may let her outside." Kirara gave a small derisive mew in agreement and he chuckled at the attitude of the small neko.

"Ohhh! Well litter stinks anyways! When I was little I had a cat named Buyo and it was my job to clean his litterbox...and man did it stink!" She grimaced and pulled two large food dishes from one bag.

"Kagome she will never eat that much. Why did you get such large food and water bowls?" The things were easily five times as big as Kirara was! Why had he let her pick out the essentials for the little neko?

All Kagome did was smirk at him like a Cheshire cat. "You'll see." She muttered cryptically sitting the bowls beside her on the counter. Next she pulled out a bed that was big enough for a tora to lay on.

"Kagome perhaps we should go back to the store and get more appropriate items for Kirara." From now on he would not let her take his credit card and shop without him.

"Nope it's just right! Isn't that right Kirara?" She ignored him and placed the large pink bed at her feet.

Kirara mewed and jumped into the cushioned material.

"Right!" Next she pulled out an assortment of toys, nekonip, demon feline treats, several ribbons, special collars that changed size according to the size of the demon wearing them.

Sometimes he just could not figure her out. One moment she was sullen and depressed, and the next she was excited and carefree. Was she perhaps suffering from bipolar disorder? No she was just naturally cheerful, or she would have been had she been raised properly. Was this a look into who Kagome really was?

"Here Touga take this stuff upstairs and put it in my room!"

All of a sudden a petbed full of supplies was roughly shoved into his hands. He scowled down at his baggage but otherwise did not comment when he turned and left the room.

* * *

Once Touga was out of sight she turned and started inspecting the little white collar Kirara was wearing. "Let's see if we can get this off." She placed her hands gingerly on the collar and allowed what little reiki she felt comfortable with seep into the material.

Kirara mewed uncomfortably but otherwise stayed still.

The seal was basic, using the reiki in the collar to prevent the wearer from being able to build up their youki. In demons who transformed this prevented them from being able to shift forms. The good thing about it was that it was easy to break if your power surpassed the power used to create it, and hers did so easily. "Hang on a second Kirara. I'm going to get this thing off of you."

She slowly pushed her reiki into the collar and sought out the seams that held the seal together. The opposing power battered against hers weakly, though it was of no consequence for the reiki used was no match for the sheer strength of hers. She squashed down on it and simultaneously attacked the binds of the seal.

Kirara mewed in alarm when her collar lit up in a bright pink light.

"Relax I'm almost done. Just a few more seconds and...there!"

The collar gave way with a resounding snap before falling uselessly to the countertop.

"Do you feel better now Kirara?"

Kirara purred in pleasure and hopped down from the counter in a swift agile movement before coming to stand before her again. Those red eyes stared at her intently for several long intense moments before something amazing happened. With a small growl Kirara burst aflame before her very eyes.

Her jaw dropped open and she screamed the first thing that came to mind. "TOUGA KIRARA LIT HERSELF ON FIRE!"

There was no time to move towards the sink to get a hold of the sprayer before the flamed died down revealing a...much larger Kirara.

In place of the small kitten was a large neko with long saber like teeth.

"Kirara?" Oh this was the coolest thing that had ever transpired!

Kirara growled and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"OH MY GODS THIS IS SO COOL!"

At that moment Touga dashed into the room in a frenzy. "Kagome what happened?!" He placed himself defensively in front of her.

Oh right he didn't know about Kirara's battle form. Whoops! "Uhh Touga I forgot to tell you that Kirara has two forms, the kitten form, and the battle form." She placed a restraining hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Next time she really needed to think about what she said before she said it.

The large male turned to her and stared her down. "And why did you not tell me this before you screamed bloody murder?"

"Uhhh because I wanted to make it a surprise... But I didn't expect her to just burst into flames like that." It was soooo cool though!

Gold eyes glanced back and forth between her and Kirara before he threw up his hands in exasperation. "Now everything makes perfect sense!"

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed she was still awake. "Hey Kirara?" She whispered quietly to avoid waking anyone else up.

Her blankets shifted and Kirara let loose a soft mew from beneath them.

"I'm glad that you're here you know?" She flipped onto her side and curled around her new friend. "Lately I haven't wanted to be around my friends or Touga. I feel like I can't look at them or be around them without them judging me for how my life has played out."

Kirara mewed and pushed her head against her hand.

"My Father hurt me all of the time and it caused me to be more of a recluse. I can't face people like everyone else because of that. Sometimes I feel like no one understands me, like no one would really accept me after they found out about everything. Even now with Touga I feel like this is just a dream, like one day I will wake up and be back with my Father again." Despair creeped into her again despite all of her earlier feelings of elation. That was how it always was. Happiness was fleeting like the wind, but sorrow and despair lasted forever.

Kirara nudged her hand and mewed softly again as if to comfort her.

"I don't get along well with people. Before I came here I never even made friends with anyone. I would look at other kids that came from happy homes and I would feel jealous of them. I would feel anger at the gods for choosing this life for me. And then I would feel disgusted at myself for feeling that way." Hot tear tracks moved down her cheeks and dripped onto her pillow.

Kirara poked out from under the blankets and curved into the crook of her head and shoulder.

She buried her face into the soft fur and let the tears fall without restraint. "I always wanted to be loved like everyone else...but more then that I wanted to love others. But I'm afraid to let others in. I've never done it before because I wasn't allowed to. And now I'm so lost and lonely that I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Even with Touga and my friends I feel like I don't belong with them, like they're too good for me. Whenever they try to convince me otherwise I think back to all of the things I went through and I know that what I feel is true no matter what they say."

Kirara lifted her head and mewed sadly at her.

She pulled Kirara flush against her face and held onto her for dear life. "Sometimes I just want to die...I don't want to keep living with the memories. I don't want to keep feeling this way. I don't want to feel happiness for what seems like seconds, before it's stripped away leaving nothing but agony in its wake." Because that was the worst kind of pain, when you felt hope that things could be alright only to be proven wrong. When it happened she felt like she had fallen into a pit so deep that she could not even see past the endless darkness around her. And it only happened around these people, did they even realize what they were putting her through? "Why Kirara? Why can't I just die and be done with it?"

Kirara simply remained silent.

* * *

"Why Kirara? Why can't I just die and be done with it?"

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. He pulled back from the door and turned to go back into his own room. Those words hurt him more then he could ever express.

"Why Kirara? Why can't I just die and be done with it?"

Because he would not let her leave him. He would not let her continue to fall into despair and waste away. Even if she did not want to be saved anymore, he would give her a reason to live.

* * *

R&R! Were you guys happy with how I put Kirara in? And yes she is Kagome's companion in this and not Sango's. THIS IS AN AU FIC! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

No author's note today! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

White flakes of snow fell onto the ground outside coating it in a pure white sheen. Winter was here and with it came Winter break which was in a few days. It had been over a month since she had come to stay here with Touga and in that time she had made little to no attempts to converse with anyone besides Kirara. Touga would often come to her and spend hours with her talking to her and forcing her to respond to him. It was like he was afraid that she would just disappear inside of herself if he didn't do something. That thought almost made her want to laugh out loud at the absolute absurdity of it. If only it were that easy she wouldn't even be here! She would have disappeared long ago into a place where she felt nothing while her Father continually brutalized her. If only things were that easy...

A soft mew drew her attention down to Kirara as the cream colored neko bounded into the room and over to the window seat where she was sitting. She jumped up onto the seat then into her lap before curling up to sleep.

Kirara had fast become her best friend since she had come here. She was intelligent enough to understand what she said, she listened whenever she needed someone to talk to, and she was always there when her thoughts became to morose to handle. In honesty she didn't know what she would do without her. "I was thinking about what it would be like to simply fade into my own mind." She started quietly and hesitantly. "If I could do that then I wouldn't even be here right now you know. I would have just disappeared into myself so that I didn't feel pain of despair...I would feel nothing at all. Is that so bad?" Her fingers threaded through Kirara's soft cream fur in a gentle caress.

Kirara slid one eye open and just peered at her intently. After another moment she just mewed snuggled further into her lap now wide awake and listening intently to her.

"If I could feel nothing then I wouldn't be so angry with Touga and the others. I would simply be...here, existing and not feeling. Sometimes I think that would be easier." A self deprecating smile tilted at the corners of her lips when an intense stab of pain assaulted her heart. She felt heavy and empty, like there was a giant black hole where her heart should be. Why would she want to exist like this? It felt like she was already dead.

"Sometimes what is easiest is not always best."

Her head snapped up towards her door where her ever present troublesome and infuriating boyfriend stood leaning against the door frame. "Don't you know how to give people privacy?" She snapped angry that he had been listening to a very personal moment for her.

Touga pushed off of the door frame and shut the door after him before he closed the distance between them and sat on the other side of the window seat. "Koibito the door was wide open and Sesshomaru is downstairs with Gaia. Both of them are demons with superior hearing, so everyone has already heard you."

She scowled and switched her gaze back to the window so that she could watch the snow falling. Talking to him was hard, talking to him hurt, knowing that she had lied to him for so long when all he had wanted to do was help her made her feel disgusted at herself. "Why do you keep trying?"

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"You know what I mean!" She whirled back on him as her anger was ignited once more. "Why are you continuing this!" She gestured to the two of them with a vicious flick of her wrist.

"Why do I continue to love you?" He asked to clarify. "Because I love you." He answered without even a moment's hesitation. "That is all I need to know to continue being here for you."

Denial hot and fresh coursed through her. He couldn't mean it after what he now knew! Even if it had been some time since he had found out, and in that time he had continued to be the warm male that she herself had come to love, it couldn't be real for him anymore. "No you don't mean that."

"I never say anything that I do not mean koibito." Touga saw fit to once again inform her of. And as if to emphasise his declaration he slid closer to her on the seat and lifted her up before positioning himself against the wall with her sitting between his legs. "I love you even if you are temperamental."

She stiffened due to the position change he had put her in. Never had he been so forward in touching her, in fact he hadn't even tried to kiss her since he had brought her here. Before she had been relieved that he hadn't, but lately she was convinced that it was because he was disgusted with her. Everytime she thought about it her chest constricted so painfully that it took the breath from her lungs. But she never asked him because she was trying to distance herself from him. An effort that had been in vain because he was now closer then ever. He was in her thoughts again and she couldn't get him out no matter how much she tried.

"What are you thinking koi?"

"I was thinking that you are a pest." She mumbled more to herself than to him. The more time she spent around him the more her defenses crumbled leaving her even more vulnerable.

Kirara tilted her head up and gave her an odd look at the same time as a deep rumbling chuckle shook her.

"I am no pest koi and I think that Kirara agrees with me on that. In fact she is pleased that I take such good care of her mistress. Is that right Kirara?"

Kirara mewed quietly in response.

"See? Kirara said that I am a very attentive mate to be."

"Traitor." She muttered with a sharp look in her little neko's direction.

One of Touga's large clawed hands snaked by her and lifted Kirara up from her lap and deposited her onto the floor. "Kirara Shippo is home go and play with him for a bit."

"Hey! Don't you tell Kirara what to do! Hey wait Kirara!"

Said feline was already out the door before anymore could be said on the matter.

Her mood instantly soured once her neko friend was out of sight. Part of her mind recognized the fact that she was using Kirara as a safety blanket around others, but she was helpless to stop it. Having the neko around just made her feel safe.

It was silent for several long tense moments before he broke it by asking a very out of place question. "What do you want for christmas?"

"Is that really your attempt at conversation?" She asked incredulously. Of all things he wanted to ask her right now that was it?

"I was curious, and you did not seem like you wanted to talk about what is bothering you right now. If you should decide to open up however I am here to listen."

For several long agonizing moments she just warred with herself over being so distant from him, for being so angry at him that she had pushed him away so much. Being with him like this reminded her of when he had first taken her out and she had been so ecstatic that she had actually forgotten all about her Father. At that moment she had been so much happier then she had ever been before and now she was throwing that all away. But how could she just continue on like things had been before now that he knew all about her life? Knew of her shame and her self deprecation? How?

"You can ask me anything and I will answer you."

And that was another thing! He always seemed to know what she was thinking! How did he always do that? "How do you know what I'm thinking all of the time?"

"Because our souls are aligning with one another's. If you tried you could most likely tell what I am feeling and thinking as well."

"Oh." Well fuck that certainly explained a lot! "So that's how you always know when to come and bother me." A statement not a question because he had already informed her of how it worked.

"Yes."

She collapsed back against his chest in defeat. If that really was true he knew more about her suffering then he let on. Ignoring him was pointless, pushing him away was useless, and shutting him out was impossible. He would always know what she was thinking and feeling. That realization made her feel strangely light, like she was freed from some enormous burden. Even knowing what she was thinking and what she was feeling he continued to come back to her.

When his arms wrapped around her and caged her in she didn't even try to fight it.

* * *

In the following days she slowly started opening up more to him and that pleased him immensely. It was slow going and she was still quiet and soft spoken, but she made an effort to try and be close to him. Even her friends noticed the improvement that one conversation had made.

It was Friday and the had just left the school after class had been dismissed. Winter break started today and that meant no more classes for a week. He planned on taking advantage of the time off to not only spend time with Kagome, but to get his last minute christmas shopping done.

"You are such a procrastinator." Kagome admonished him when he pulled up outside of the mall. "Don't you know that everything is going to be sold out? It's like three days before christmas!"

"That is why I put a hold on everything I needed." He undid his safety belt and got out of the truck.

"Don't they only for like a day?" She asked when he came around the truck and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I paid a nice bonus to the bosses to keep the items for longer."

"Cheater."

He ignored her and led her in through the large glass doors of the mall. There was a sea of people weaving through the beams where decorative light were strung up, large spruce trees were placed strategically throughout the lobby each one done up in seasonal lights and glass bulbs. "First we need to go to the electronic store and pick up Inuyasha's new gaming system."

"Alright captain!" Kagome mock saluted him.

He smiled warmly at her cheerful behavior. She really was opening up so much more then he expected, though he knew it was give and take and that some days would be better than others. As he navigated through the throng of people with her he resolved himself to just do the best he could to comfort her when those bad days came.

After numerous bumps, on Kagome's behalf into other people they finally made it to the electronics store and procured Inuyasha's XBOX ONE. After Kagome nearly got into a sight with another girl for hitting on him...He had to drag her out of the store while she was cussing and flailing to get back at the human woman.

"You better be glad that he's dragging me away bitch or else I would smash that pretty face of yours! Yeah you better look away!"

"Kagome enough!" What was he thinking when he took her along with him? Had he not learned a lesson in the grocery store that day? Pushing the thoughts aside for later he made his way to the demon weapon store that his old friend Totosai ran to get Sesshomaru's gift.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?! It was like she was fucking you with her eyes!" Kagome growled dangerously.

He ignored her and dragged her into the weapons store. "Totosai?"

A young woman stepped out from the back and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Totosai-sama is not in today. But perhaps I could assist you in some way." She leered at him from head to toe.

In an instant Kagome had somehow snaked out of his hold and got into the employee's face. "HE'S MINE BACK OFF YOU TWO BIT SLUT!"

His jaw actually dropped to the floor in his shock. What was he going to do with her?

The demoness snickered and lifted her nose into the air haughtily. "Please! A human like you being enough female for a powerful demon like him? I am sure that I can satisfy him much more than you can."

Next went his stomach...right through the floor. "Kagome let us just get what we came for and leave." Before you kill someone, he left that part out of course. Note to self never take Kagome christmas shopping again.

"Then why is he only looking at me like that and not you?" Kagome shot back smugly. "Ooooh burned!"

The demoness hissed dangerously with eyes bleeding red.

"What?! What are you gonna do?! Make a move bitch I'll knock you out!" Kagome growled back and lunged.

He shook off his stupor and grabbed a hold of her to stop her. "Kagome stop it!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna make her look like Rocky Balboa after the fight with Drago!" She hissed and wildly swung her fist at the demoness's face.

He spun around and blocked the two from one another. "Could I please get my order? It is under the name Taisho."

"Aww don't run away bitch! Come back here so that Kagome can show you how a real bitch hits!" Kagome yelled when the demoness moved into the back room to get the required items.

"Kagome knock it off!" He admonished her sternly.

"Why? Do you like her or something?" She shot back.

"No! But you cannot go around attacking people! Do you want to go to jail?!" Of course he would bail her out but that was beside the point! She really needed to get a handle on her anger! Perhaps meditation was a good alternative for her?

"I'd go to jail if it meant I got to knock her out!"

"Well I am not going to let you behave like a savage! Soon you will be the Lady of the West and you must learn to act in a dignified manner!"

A sharp gasp sounded from behind him along with an outraged voice. "SHE'S GOING TO BE THE MATE OF THE INU NO TAISHO?! BUT SHE'S A PLAIN HUMAN!"

The demoness's enraged words set Kagome's rage off again not that it had ever really wavered in the least.

He released an internal groan when the shouting started up anew. Please just let him get out of the mall with his sanity intact.

* * *

After another near fight with the demoness in the weapons store, and many other near fights in the various other stores that they had gone to they finally left the mall with everything they needed. But now her mood was ruined and she was not happy. What was worse was that Touga seemed angry at her as well. He wouldn't even look at her as he started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

She sighed and looked at the scenery passing by her window. Never before had she really taken into consideration what dating a Lord would mean for her. But now she was getting a nice look into what being with him entailed, and how he expected her to react. But what he was asking of her was just unrealistic! She was raised in violence so she was quick to react with violence with anyone but her father, she was fearless because in her mind no one could hurt her the way he could.

"Kagome look at me."

Seeing as how he hadn't spoken to her since they had left the weapons store she was surprised that he said anything to her at all. She turned away from the window to look at him. "What?"

Those gold hues were sharply trained on her, a deep frown showing his obvious displeasure. "You must learn to control your anger koibito. If you were to go around harming people would you not be just like your Father?"

She scowled at him when hurt flared up inside of her. "I am nothing like him!"

"I did not say that you were. I merely said that if you harmed people because of your lack of control that would be the same as what your Father does. Would that not be true?"

Those words brought her up short because they were true. If she just hurt people because of a lack of control wouldn't she be just like him? Didn't he hurt her because of his own lack of control over his sadistic tendencies? Wasn't it a lack of control that made him hurt her when she was little and she forgot her chores? Wasn't it a lack of control that led to him selling his soul to a horde of demons to become a half demon? Even if he wanted to stop he couldn't because that was who he was, a sadistic being with no control over his baser instincts, his need to inflict pain. Even if he wanted to stop he probably couldn't because the lack of control was so deeply ingrained into his being, and by this point he was already enamored with her suffering. Would she be like that one day? If she kept going off the handle and hurting others...would she start liking it too? Was it the rush of just acting without thinking that made people like her Father? "I-I but I..."

"You must learn to control yourself koi before you hurt someone badly."

"I-I'm just like him..." Tears of shame cascaded down her cheeks leaving wet trails of sorrow. Of all the things she had thought she was, a sadistic monster was not one of them. How could she be like him?

She was suddenly jerked to the side when Touga sped up and turned into an empty parking lot. What was he doing?

He parked half way between two parking spots and shut the engine off before turning to her with red rimmed eyes.

Her lips trembled and she whimpered in fear while sliding back further into her seat. "Touga what's wrong with you?" She was pressed so hard against the door that she felt like she was melding into it.

His lips pulled over his fangs in a snarl revealing his sharp fangs. "Do not ever compare yourself to him." He spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"But I-"

"No! You are nothing like him! Everyone has their moments where they cannot handle their emotions Kagome! It is normal!"

"But I-" Once again she was cut off by him.

"Your father does not want to control himself! He thrives off of inflicting pain! It is not a lack of control that he suffers from, it is a deep seeded malice that taints his soul. He knows what he is doing, he commits the acts with complete knowledge of what he is doing. There is no frenzy, no lack of control, only decisions made by a man that cares not for what he does. You are nothing like that."

"But I was going to-"

"You were defending your male." He cut her off sharply. "I would act the same way if a male showed an obvious interest in you. In fact if it was a demon I would attack him if he refused to heed my warnings. Am I just like him?"

"NO! YOU COULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM!" Even the thought seemed so wrong to her! That warm and loving Touga could ever maliciously hurt people seemed alien to her.

He looked at her and nodded derisively. "That is exactly what could be said for you. Your soul is warm and loving underneath all of the pain that clouds your light. You could never be malicious."

Any argument died on her tongue because of the way he was looking at her with such warmth and certainty. She was lost for words to express how she was feeling at this moment. Shock, disbelief, happiness, guilt. All of these emotions whirled around inside of her until she was dizzy. What could she say to him?

'Don't say anything at all just kiss him!'

Her body was moving across the storage compartment and her lips came crashing down on his before she even registered what happened. And when she did she shook off the embarrassment that came rushing in on her when she did realize that she was kissing him. His arms wrapped around her lower back and squeezed her to him whilst her tongue slid out of her mouth and swept over his lower lip. He stilled momentarily before he finally parted his lips and allowed her tongue to snake inside of his mouth.

She swept in with vigor brushing her tongue over every surface that she could come into contact with his taste bursting across her senses. He tasted like cinnamon and something spicy that she couldn't quite put her finger on as her tongue twined with his. She shifted across the center and onto his lap bumping into the steering wheel as she did so. Her legs parted and slid over his thighs causing her core to press flush against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants.

"Kagome wait." Touga panted.

"Mm mmm." She hummed and attacked his mouth again. Oh how she had missed this and had not even realized it. She shifted in his lap and accidentally slid her heated core over the straining bulge in his pants which caused her to moan softly when hot pleasure shot through her. Fear was not even something that she felt even though she should have, all she could concentrate on was the way he made her feel and the way it made her want more.

"Kagome stop." Touga grabbed her thighs to still her completely.

She stopped kissing him to stare at him instead. "Why? I want to do this! All my life I never wanted a male because of my Father and now that I do you're telling me to stop?" Did he not actually want her the same way she wanted him?

"Kagome we are in a parking lot in the middle of the city. I am not going to take you for the first time in my truck."

Her eyes bugged out of her skull when she looked out the window and saw cars driving by on the street. Had she really been about to fuck him in public like this? The better question was why wasn't she afraid to do that with him in general? "Uhh yeah we are in the parking lot hehe..."

"Yes we are." He chuckled at her in amusement.

"Sorry about that." She quickly vacated his lap and climbed back into her own seat feeling mortified with herself. Anyone could have walked by and seen her humping him! And was he really laughing at her? "S-Shut up!"

"As you wish koibito, though I was very surprised that you reacted so strongly to me." A look of utmost amusement twisted his face into a wide grin whilst he started up the truck again.

"S-Shut up! Gods I can't believe that I almost had sex with you in a parking lot!"

"Kagome look at me."

When she did he just gestured to himself with an errant flick of his wrist like that said it all. She scowled at him and pouted. "Arrogant fucktard."

"What is with all of these strange insults? Is it truly an insult if I do not even understand it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Kagome you're home!" Shippo bounded right up to him and Kagome when they walked in the door and jumped into her arms. It was truly something to see watching the two of them together.

"Yup I'm back! Where is everyone else?"

He grimaced because he already knew where everyone else was...he really needed to make those boys get futons so that he did not have to hear anything. Maybe he should ban anyone from having sex in his house but him?

Shippo fidgeted and pointed up at the second floor.

"Ohh...gross! And they left you all alone down here?" Kagome sneered disdainfully.

"Yeah but I had Kirara to play with so I'm fine!"

At that moment Kirara waltzed around the corner in her battle form and sauntered up to Kagome. She bowed her head and growled to be petted.

Kagome quickly patted her neko on the head before she started towards the kitchen. "Are you two hungry? I can make oden or tsukune."

"Feel free to do that koibito while I place these bags into a safe spot." He moved to go into the basement and hide the items in a small room that he had designed specifically to keep his sons out of. It had demon steel walls that were reinforced with his youki so that even Sesshomaru in his true form would not be able to break it. And yes the boy had tried when he had hidden his mokomoko in there one day. Good times...

The smell of chicken tsukune wafted down with undertones of yakitore sauce and beef that Kagome was probably using as a thickener for the mixture. It smelled delicious if he was being honest.

The lights flicked on when he hit the switch and he hurried over to the large polished door covered in his youki seals. He disabled them and pushed the door open before stepping up to the closest chest and opening it and dumping the bags into it. Once that was done he wasted no time in locking it, and the door before making his way back up the stairs.

He shut the basement door behind him and made his way into the kitchen.

Kirara was laying near Kagome's feet in her large form.

He did not question it because Kagome turned to him and beckoned him over. "Do you want vegetable dumplings with your tsukune?"

"That sounds good." He sat down on a bar stool next to Shippo who was laying on the counter coloring while he waited for dinner.

Something was bothering him about Kirara's behavior. Even though she had a battle form she rarely changed into it, and with the way she was clinging to Kagome he was sure that something was wrong. After dinner he would ask her.

* * *

It was actually Kirara who came to him and tugged on his sleeve after Kagome took Shippo upstairs to give him his bath. He said nothing and just followed her to the door and opened it for her.

She led him out into the yard and towards the thick treeline opposite of the house and into a thinner patch of trees near the edge. Once there she scratched at the ground and stepped back.

A strange scent that he had never smelled before wafted into his nose. Something distinctly airy...yet that was all that he could smell. It was not like anything he had ever smelled in his long life, it was like a void where there should be a distinct scent. There were even impressions in the ground from someone standing there... So how was there no distinct scent? Now Kirara's behavior made sense! Someone had been on his property watching them while his sons had been too busy rutting to care!

He growled low in his throat and turned to go back inside. Whoever it was would be back and when they came he would catch them! He would bet his title that it was someone that Kagome's Father had hired to retrieve her... Well they would fail because she was his.

* * *

Touga had been acting funny since he had taken Kirara outside earlier. Everywhere she went he or Kirara were right there following her, the latter still in her large form instead of the kitten form that she was used to. What was wrong with them?

The question kept plaguing her mind as she helped Touga clean up after dinner, and even as she went to take her shower. Kirara followed her around her room and even into the bathroom when she went in. "Kirara what is wrong with you?" She asked in concern as she stripped and started up the shower.

Kirara just sat near the door and stared at her.

Their behavior was making her nervous that something was wrong. Why did her good moods always have to be ruined? With a sigh she stepped into the shower and under the hot spray. One thing that always bothered her about this bathroom was the window that overlooked the yard. Of course it sat up at her shoulders so that nothing of importance could be seen, but still...

She shook off those disturbing thoughts and raced through her washing routine so that she could get out. She lathered her hair up with her chosen cleaning agents before rinsing it out, then she moved onto her body and lathered it up with her cherry blossom soap. For some reason she just didn't want to take the time to enjoy it like she normally did.

It was while she was leaning back up that she caught something staring at her through the window. She turned and peered through the glass to where she could see what she thought was the beam from a flashlight. "What is that?"

Through the light she could make out a distinctly humanoid shape of what looked to be a small child.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when a small white girl stepped out of the trees. She had white hair, a white kimono, and snow white skin. If it had not been for the fact that her eyes were as black as coal she would have blended in with the snow completely.

Those onyx eyes met her and she lifted a small mirror up in plain view.

"What the...?" She muttered shakily when she saw the surface of the glass light up and shift into a scene of a swirling black mass. Behind her she heard Kirara let loose a keening snarl but she was transfixed on the scent before her.

The blackness danced around and twined within itself before it shifted to reveal a pair of bright red eyes.

She fell back away from the glass and let loose a loud scream. "TOUGA!"

* * *

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

No author's note today sorry! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

"TOUGA!" Kagome screamed for him in terror.

He instantly jumped out of his chair and dashed out of his office and down the hall to the bathroom. Without a seconds hesitation he grabbed the door and broke it right off of its hinges in his haste to get inside. "Kagome!?" The door was quickly cast aside in favor of rushing to her side. "What is it?! What happened?"

"T-There's a girl outside!" She muttered pointing a shaky finger at the window.

In a second he had gone over the edge of the tub so that he could peer out the foggy window. His sharp demon sight roved over the entire expanse of his yard for any sign of what Kagome had seen. But he saw nothing, no child, he sensed no youki auras...Perhaps she had been seeing things? He turned around and stepped down onto the tiled floor and that was when he noticed for the first time that she had no covering on herself. His body instantly stirred to life with need but he clamped down on it because he knew she was frightened and that was more important than his needs. He turned to the towel rack and grabbed her fluffy purple towel and handed it to her. "Here put this on."

She took it from him with shaky hands and stood so that she could wrap it around herself. Her body was not relenting in the furious shaking coursing through her. "D-Did you see it?"

"No I did not. Are you certain that something was there?"

"Yes she was there! She had this mirror in her hands and when she held it out for me to look at I saw a pair of red eyes in it!" The color drained from her face and she bent over and folded in on herself protectively.

He looked towards Kirara and she nodded at him. How was it that Kirara had sensed it when he had not? Kagome needed him so he decided to ponder that question for later. "Come Kagome. Whatever it is has left for now. You should get ready for bed." He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her back to her room. When he stopped in front of her door she went in and shut the door quietly behind her. Whatever she had seen had really shaken her up more then he had expected. From now on he needed to be more vigilant.

* * *

For the rest of the night Kagome had not come out of her room for any reason, and everyone else was gone. That left him alone to do nothing so he had decided to turn in early for the night. He lay shirtless in his bed with his arms folded behind his head whilst he contemplated what had happened earlier.

Someone had been watching her while she showered, a small girl from what he had gathered in the brief conversation he had with Kagome. But what really concerned him was the mirror that Kagome had described, it could only be from a void demon if she was correct. That would also explain why he had not sensed her from so far away, hell Kirara had barely sensed her from the same room that Kagome was in! So the real question was how do they catch the little shit? Void demons were nearly impossible to capture because they left no discernible traces of themselves behind. At least that was what he had read in ancient tomes, he had never encountered a void demon himself.

Perhaps it was time to call in Myoga to gather some information for him on how to combat the sneaky demon, and perhaps it was time to bring in some additional help to protect Kagome. Kirara was capable of protecting her that much could not be disputed, but against Kagome's father she would not be able to do much. Now the question was who to bring in to protect her when he was unable to be there for her, for surely as a human she would fall ill at times and have to stay home from school while he would have to go and leave her. The question was who could he trust to watch after her in those times?

Someone trustworthy and strong was just the tip of what he required, he also needed them to be open towards humans and their needs, as well as approachable. Kagome tended to not converse with anyone that possessed a demeanor similar to Sesshomaru's, perhaps that was because she was unsure of herself and people like Sesshomaru usually inspired anger or wariness in her. In fact he could not recal ever seeing Kagome approach Sesshomaru to talk to him, and when they did converse it was usually a spew of death threats on both parties behalf, and then Kagome would attempt to act on said death threats which resulted in him having to break the whole mess up.

And just like that his mind formed the face of the one person that he could trust with such a task! His old ally Seiji was a fire elemental demon with a fondness for humans, and an honorable streak as large as creation. If he asked for Seiji to protect Kagome in his stead the demon would die to do so if it came down to it! And the best part was that Seiji lived close by as well which meant that he would not have to actually move another person into his house! Tomorrow he would give Seiji a call and see what the other demon thought.

A knock at the door put a stop to his internal musings.

Kagome's sweet water lily scent washed over his nose much to his shock. What could she want so late at night? "Come in." He called distractedly. Had she seen something outside of her window again?

The door slowly slid open and Kagome peeked in meekly. "Tou?"

"Yes koibito? Was there something that you needed?"

"Ummm c-could I sleep in here with you?"

A smile pulled at his lips while he lifted a hand to beckon her over to him. When she hurried to close the distance between them and fell into the soft expanse of the futon with him, he turned onto his side and held her against his body. "You are always welcome in here koi."

"And Kirara?"

"Yes Kirara is welcome as well so you can stop hiding her in your shirt." He felt Kirara twitch, or maybe it was Kagome who twitched at being found out. Honestly she was so obtuse at times! As if he would deny her something that brought her comfort.

She shifted and pulled Kirara out of her fuzzy pajama top a second later, the little neko instantly finding a comfortable spot to lay near their feet.

Kagome nuzzled closer to him and tangled her legs with his much longer ones before she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. His large hands found purchase on her back and pulled her chest to chest with him before he too tried to find sleep.

* * *

She sighed deeply in irritation and despair. Christmas was in a day and she still had no idea what to get Touga...and after everything he had done for her in the last few days she really wanted to get him something. She had gotten everyone else something, a book titled: How not to be such an ass in public situations for Sesshomaru, a new game for Inuyasha, outfits for Gaia and Sango, a new bead kit for Rin, a demon spinning top for Shippo, a book titled: How to curb your hentai tendencies for Miroku...but nothing for Touga. And she was getting desperate too! But what would he like to get from her for Christmas?

With another frustrated sigh she flopped onto her side and kicked out at the air in frustrated anger. The worst part was that she couldn't ask him because she wanted it to be a surprise! Only one thing to do and that was to call Inuyasha for help!

"As if he would know anything..." She muttered while punching his number into her phone.

The phone rang two times before Inuyasha answered it with an annoyed tone to his voice. "What do you want wench?! I'm in the middle of something!"

Oh she could imagine just what he was doing...or who. "Whatever Inuyasha! Look I need your help in finding out what to get your dad for Christmas! Can you help me out or not?"

It was silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke again in a groan. "Really wench?! It's the day before Christmas and you still haven't got him anything?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" She snapped in annoyance. Jeez where did he get his stupidity from? Because it obviously wasn't from his father!

"No need to get all moody wench!" Inuyasha snapped back heatedly. "As for what you should get him, the old man likes antique weapons. Try something of that nature and don't bother me again!" Click! The line went dead.

She flipped her phone off and flopped back onto her bed. Where could she get an antique weapon at this time of day? All the stores were closing early and she was not exactly rich. So now another dilemma had arisen...where to get an antique sword at this time. She flopped over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow to think.

Stores were out because she didn't have the money to get anything from them! The only other thing she could think of was...

A light bulb went off over her head when she thought of her family's old shrine. It was abandoned for the time being but it was still in her name which meant she could go there! And better yet was that it was in the next city over! And even better still was the fact that her Grandfather collected antique swords and artifacts! Surely she could find something there!

Now the only question was how to get there... Just like that her thoughts went down the toilet again. She had no car and no one to give her a ride...Nor would Touga let her leave the house without him. Well he wasn't here right now because he had some last minute things to finish up today, but he had posted Kirara and Gaia as her bodyguards.

As if sensing her morose thoughts Gaia chose that moment to peak her head around the door frame. "Uhh Kags why are you sitting up here and pissing and moaning?" Silver hair swayed lightly as the spider demoness stepped into the room.

"Oh hey Gaia..." She murmured lamely before she sat up in Touga...her and Touga's bed. "Well I'm pissed because I need to get Touga a present for Christmas but I don't have a way to get him anything...well I do but I can't get there. And after what happened the other day I'm kinda scared to go out." It embarrassed her to admit that she was afraid to leave the safety of Touga's house because of her father...but what could she say? He was terrifying and she was thoroughly terrified. In the last few days of being at Touga's side constantly she was able to let her fear go for what seemed like a brief flash of time, but the thought of leaving the house actually brought her fear back tenfold. What if she left and he got a hold of her? What if Touga couldn't find her again before her Father killed her?

"I see. Well we can jack Touga's lambo and go if you wanna." Gaia suggested with a devious glint in her ruby red eyes.

She gave her best friend an 'I want to get him a present not go to jail' look. "I'm afraid thought Gaia...what if my Father finds us and takes me away? I didn't want to think about it with Touga around to keep me safe but...without him, and with the prospect of leaving the safety of the house I'm terrified."

Gaia stared at her sympathetically like she herself really knew how she was feeling. "Kags I know it can be scary but Kirara and I will be there to protect you. And you aren't defenseless either! You're a really powerful miko! Even stronger than Kikyo even though you are untrained. Together we can do this! All you gotta do is say 'Gaia let's rock this shit' and we're gone!" Gaia held out a tanned hand at the end of her little rant and waited patiently.

For several long terrifying seconds she stared at the offered hand and weighed the risks and the rewards...before she relented and took it hesitantly. She needed to do this! She needed to learn to live without fear!

* * *

The ride to the shrine was calm and uneventful, with her watching out the back window for anyone tailing them and her phone clasped tightly in her hand in case of emergencies. But they had made it without incident and now she was walking up the aged and familiar steps with Gaia, and a transformed Kirara on her heels.

"Whoa this place is sweet!" Gaia gasped in awe.

"Yeah it was my Grandpa's pride and joy..." When he was alive...she added in her own mind. Visions of standing here with her jii-chan and listening to his stories, of playing with Souta under the Goshinboku, and helping her mama with the housework flooded her mind filling her with sorrow. She missed them more than she could ever express.

The memories made her feel weighed down, like she was struggling to breathe...she needed to get this done and quick! "Here the old storage house is right here." She quickly led them over to a small wooden shed that her grandpa had used to store whatever they had found on the grounds, and in some rare cases in the old well.

The aged wood creaked under their weight when she led them up onto the wooden steps before the worn shoji door. She reached out for the door and slid it open slowly. Dust rushed out to greet her making her cough and bat at the offending particles to clear her nose so that she could breathe.

She stepped past the doors and entered the small building. Everything looked the same, from the old jars filled with gods knew what, to the ancient swords lining the walls. Just seeing it made her heart throb even more painfully. She shook the pain off as best she could and pushed on towards the wall where the old swords rested upon.

From plain brown sheaths, to swords with gold accents on the hilt, everything she could ever imagine was there. But even so none of them stood out to her...until her eyes landed on a well worn sword with a dark almost black colored sheath. If she looked closer it actually almost looked purple but that was unimportant. What was important was the way this sword called out to her to pick it up. She could feel its enormous power calling to her and putting her into a trance...Her hand reached for it sliding over the worn brown hilt bindings...

Power vast and almost suffocating rushed through the blade and into her still form making it hard to breathe. It circulated through her like a tidal wave crashing through her blood. Though it was not painful, in fact it almost seemed like the sword was greeting her in a way. From the very tips of her toes, to the very top of her head the sword's power shot through every nook and cranny between before it finally dulled and receded.

"What was that?"

She jumped about a foot into the air and whirled around with the sword raised like a baseball bat only to freeze when her eyes landed on Gaia. "Gaia you freaking scared me!"

Gaia merely raised a brow at her before gesturing to the sword again. "What was that?" She repeated.

Her chest heaved as her heart raced within, she calmed herself with a deep breath before answering her friend. "Ummm I'm not sure. I think it was saying hello."

Gaia shifted nervously before eyeing the sword wearily. "Well are you gonna take that one then?"

"Yeah I think so...something about it calls to me." Her hands slid over the smooth sheath almost reverently.

"Well then we should head back before Touga comes home and finds out that we stole his Lamborghini."

"You did that!" She deadpanned before she led her companions out of the small shed, closing the door after herself and placing the old protective wards on it for good measure. Now all she had to do was get home and hide the damn thing.

* * *

Things with Seiji had gone better than he had expected them to with the fire elemental agreeing to see to Kagome's protection whenever he was absent. In fact he had finished in record time and was now pulling up the driveway to his house. He was eager to see Kagome again after being gone all afternoon.

However something was most definitely missing when he pulled up to the house, and that something was his Lamborghini. Now he did not panic as Sesshomaru sometimes took his prized car out for joy rides, so he merely pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

After three rings Sesshomaru picked up the line. "Father was there something you needed?"

"No I was just wondering where you had taken my car to this time." He chuckled and undid his seatbelt before climbing out of the truck.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before responding with words that nearly shattered his reality. "I do not know what you are talking about father. I am with Rin and Shippo at the park as I have been since well before you left."

He nearly stumbled and fell flat on his face in a very unbecoming fashion, only just barely managing to catch himself in time. "What do you mean you do not have my car?" Even as he started yelling over the phone his feet were carrying him rapidly towards the front door, which he roughly threw open. "Kagome? Gaia? Kirara?"

His stomach dropped when no one answered him, and no fresh scents assaulted his nose.

"Father? Are you there? Father?" Sesshomaru practically yelled over the line.

"What Sesshomaru?!" He did not mean to snap at his son but Kagome was missing! They had left the safety of the house without him! And after what had happened with Kagome in the bathroom the other day he was more worried than ever. He had to find her! As quickly as he had entered the house he had turned and made his way back to his truck in even less time. "Gaia and Kagome are gone Sesshomaru! I have to find them!"

Before Sesshomaru could respond the sound of an engine roaring down the driveway had him snapping his attention down the gravelled lane.

All he saw was a flash of red before his Lamborghini shot onto the drive with Gaia in the drivers seat. "Never mind Sesshomaru." With that he hung up the phone and got back out of his truck.

The car slid to a stop next to him and Kagome quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and started kissing the ground. "LAND OF PRECIOUS LAND! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!" She cried dramatically.

"You are to dramatic Kags." Gaia muttered darkly when she too exited the car with Kirara on her shoulder. That was when she caught sight of him for the first time, and when she did her eyes bugged out of her skull comically. "Oh shit! Kags look up."

Kagome stopped kissing the ground for long enough to look up at him with wide blues eyes. "Uh oh. Uhh hey Touga what's up? We totally didn't steal your car or anything!" She scrambled up and hastily shoved a long paper package behind her back.

Honestly he was so shocked that for a moment he just stared at them stunned, but that quickly dispersed in place of raw consuming anger. "What were you two thinking?! Anything could have happened to you when you left!" He snarled in absolute rage.

Kagome winced and looked down in shame. "But nothing did happen to us so..."

"That is not the point Kagome! What if you had been snatched by your Father when I was unable to protect you?! You even put Gaia in danger!" Red danced across his vision making him see the world around him in vivid shades of red. He could not remember the last time he had been so angry.

"Wait a second Touga-sama! I was the one that pushed Kags into going so don't yell at her!" Gaia shouted back whilst coming to Kagome's side. She glared at him with red slitted eyes burning with fury, and with venom dripping down her fangs.

He bristled and snarled a demand to submission from her, his beast coming to the fore and almost completely taking him over. She could have been hurt! They could have been hurt! No reason was good enough for the risks they had taken! The fact that they had taken his car without his consent was secondary to the matter of the risk to their safety! Hell the thing could have been destroyed and he would be fine so long as they were fine! "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ANSWER ME!" He growled out in a deep guttural tone.

Kagome pushed Gaia aside gently before she approached him with a long package clasped tightly in her hands. "We went to get this from my family's shrine..." She held the package out for him and swiftly removed the paper covering.

His breath caught in his lungs...Was that really Tetsusaiga? The familiar worn hilt bindings, the worn bronze hilt, the dark purple sheath. All of this time he had spent without it...and now its familiar power was reaching out for him once more. His anger was instantly washed away when he took his old blade in his hand and ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the sheath. "Kagome how did you get this?"

"When I was little my Grandpa found it in the well on our shrine and we gave it a place in the storage shed on our property. I wanted to get you something for tomorrow but I wasn't sure what you liked. Then Yash told me that you liked ancient weapons and I remembered my grandpa's collection. I thought you might like one, and this one called to me so I chose it."

He remembered the day that he had ordered Totosai to forge it for him so that he could protect Izayoi. He remembered the battles he went through with it at his side. He remembered the way Tetsusaiga had mourned with him when Izayoi had finally left this world. And he remembered how he had lost it in his battle with Ryuukotsusei when the dragon had knocked it from his hand and into the Bone Eater's well. Emptiness. He had felt emptiness when they were separated from one another. A deep seeded loneliness that no one but Kagome had ever been able to fill completely. Tetsusaiga was a part of him, an extension of him like an arm or a leg and without it he had not been whole. What were the odds that it had somehow ended up connected to her?

"Umm Touga? Are you still mad?"

"No Koi not anymore." He answered her soft spoken and guilt ridden inquiry. How could he be anything more than pleased in this moment? "Do you know what this sword's name is Kagome?"

"Ummm no. I didn't know that it had one." She answered eyeing the sword uncertainly.

"It is called Tetsusaiga the Iron Crushing Fang, and it was created with my fang."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Really?! That is so cool!"

"Quite. Over seven hundred years ago I commissioned Totosai to create it so that I could use it to protect my human wife Izayoi. It served me well through her life, and well beyond through many battles and just as many victories. It was lost to me five hundred years ago during a battle with a fearsome dragon named Ryuukotsusei. He knocked it out of my hand during our skirmish and it fell down the ancient well that rested near the Goshinboku. I am surprised that it transcended time to return to me again with your help."

A small blush tinted her cheeks a deep red color as she averted her eyes and shifted her feet across the grass nervously. "Ahh it was nothing. I just wanted to get you something for Christmas...and I still kinda failed because you got it early." At this she started pouting and sulking solemnly.

"Kagome this is the best gift I have ever received short of my own pups and you. But if it would please you I can wrap it back up and reopen it tomorrow?" He turned Tetsusaiga over in his hands to reacquaint himself with it while he awaited her response. One day was not so long to wait when he had already been waiting for over five hundred years.

"No that's ok as long as you like it." She shifted nervously again before looking to Gaia and Kirara, and then back to him. "Uhhh sorry about your car by the way."

For a moment he just stared at her and Gaia before he sighed and waved them off. "Just do not do it again."

"We won't! Well I won't, I'm not sure about Gaia though."

"Hey Kags I thought you had my back!"

He just watched the two of them go back and forth with a warm feeling settled deep in his chest. With Tetsusaiga he could protect Kagome that much more efficiently now...her father had best be afraid because Tetsusaiga would make mincemeat out of the hanyou.

* * *

The next day she sat around the tree with everyone while Inuyasha handed out presents while he was dressed as Santa Claus. Now you could imagine her surprise at seeing the gruff half demon dressed like an old fat man. First she had gaped at him like he was an alien, then she had promptly fell to the floor and laughed her ass off as she never had before. Gaia had rushed down the stairs and done a double take before she too had fallen down and started laughing her ass off.

Inuyasha had been pissed because he had lost a bet with Shippo and this outfit had been the result. Even so he had turned and went to do his job as ole Saint Nick while the rest of them, even Sesshomaru had laughed at him.

A sea of wrapping paper littered the ground and obstructed her view of everyone but Touga whose legs she was sitting propped up against. So far she had gotten a pair of skullcandy crush earphones, a ipod touch 64 gb, so many different outfits that her closet would never fit them all, and a bunch of new games for her Nintendo 3ds. Yes she was a game junkie so sue her!

Everyone's reactions when they opened her gifts were hilarious, well for Miroku, and Sesshomaru at least. Miroku had merely pouted at her and made a comment about being misunderstood, while Sesshomaru had turned and glared at her whilst holding up the book she had given him.

Everyone had promptly burst into laughter, even Gaia who made a comment that Sesshomaru could learn a thing or two from his Christmas present.

Sesshomaru had simply glared at her, and Gaia before going back to his own business.

Next came Kirara who now had an even bigger set of toys and collars to go with the already massive collection she already had. All that could be seen of her was a flash of cream fur beneath the wrapping paper along with the tinkling of the bell ball she was playing with.

Shippo was also getting a lot of enjoyment from his toys, having already pranked Inuyasha by giving him kitty ears and a large fluffy tail with his new fox magic kit. Needless to say Inuyasha had started chasing him around in a futile attempt to catch him while Rin watched from her spot next to the tree with her own mountain of toys sitting next to her.

All in all today was a good day all things considered, not even the fact that her father was stalking her could bother her right now. For the first time in a long time she really felt like she had a family to call her own. She crawled onto the love seat next to Touga and pressed her lips against his softly. Life was hard, but with him she was learning to be happy again.

* * *

R&R! And Naraku will be making an appearance soon so don't think that I have forgotten about him!


	14. Chapter 14

No author's note today! I do not own Inuyasha! Lemon!

* * *

She shifted under the covers and squinted when light flooded over the space between the mattress and the covers. With a whimper she flopped onto her other side and buried her face into a rather firm and very warm surface. It was so warm that she instantly wrapped herself almost completely around it to ward off the slight chilliness of the room, a pleased sigh escaping her mouth when she was instantly nice and toasty.

All of her contentment came crashing to a halt however when whatever she was leaning against started rumbling loudly in her ear. Her eyes popped open and got an eyeful of tanned skin and the well defined muscles of a very familiar male. One who was wide awake and who was staring at her with much amusement.

"If you wanted to cuddle koi all you had to do was say so instead of attacking me in my sleep. Shall I return this wonderous affection?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

A furious warmth built up in her cheeks despite her best efforts to glare at him for teasing her. They failed of course because she looked like a freaking lobster and that made it so that she did not look intimidating at all. "Shut up." She muttered when he chuckled at her.

"I must say that I like waking up with you wrapped around me like this koibito. Perhaps you dream about me holding you at night and your subconscious wants to make it a reality?"

"No I have nightmares about you at night and this is my way of telling myself that it is reality." She shot back sarcastically. First thing in the morning and he was already driving her mad and the day after Christmas too! You would think that he could be behaved but noooooo! Not Touga! She rolled back onto her back and sat up in bed lethargically. "Mmmm so what is going on today?" She forced out while she stretched the stiffness out of her muscles.

"I do not have any plans. I believe that Inuyasha was staying at Kikyo's tonight, and Sesshomaru took Gaia, Rin, and Shippo to one of our other shiros for the next day or two. I believe it will just be us for the time being."

Oh great that meant he was going to drive her crazy all day long! That thought made her eye him warily for several long moments. Though in actuality she was very happy to have time to spend with him without anyone else bothering them, well besides Kirara and she was never a bother. Hot air started brushing over her cheeks making her irritation rise, she flicked a hand out and smacked Touga in the face for trying to annoy her so early in the morning. "Stop it." She deadpanned.

All he did was chuckle at her and get up from his futon to get ready for the day. "As you wish koibito." He gathered his clothes which consisted of a dark red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

When he went into the bathroom and shut the door after himself she got up and wandered down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

The house was strangely empty and quiet which made her feel a pang of loneliness like she used to when she lived with her father, but it was easy enough for her to push aside when she felt Kirara brush against her leg. "Morning Kirara." She yawned and padded into the kitchen to fill Kirara's food and water dishes.

Once that was done and Kirara was mowing down on her food she turned and opened the fridge in the hunt for breakfast. Omelets and french toast sounded good to her so she snatched the necessary ingredients and placed them on the counter next to the stove. She mixed the mixtures of egg and milk into two separate bowls while she heated butter in the pans. Next she poured the omelet mixture into a pan and left it to cook before she moved onto dipping the bread into her mixture then adding it to the other large skillet.

While she was doing this a set of large muscled arms wrapped around her midsection startling her. She nearly jumped out of her skin but instead she settled for whacking him with her spatula. "Don't scare me like that! My father used to sneak up on me when I was cooking so if you're trying to make me have a heart attack you're on the right path!" Her heart raced painfully against her ribcage and she calmed it the best she could.

He was silent for a moment, and then he was nuzzling her neck as if in apology. "Sorry saiai I did not mean to frighten you."

She blushed when he called her beloved in such a loving and reverent tone after all this time she still wasn't used to it. "It's ok just don't do it again."

"I promise. So what are you making?" He rested his chin on her shoulder so that he could see what she was doing, in doing so brushing his warm skin against her soft cheek. Which made her blush all over again because he was so close.

"Omelets and french toast. Uhhh did you want anything in particular with them? Bacon or anything?" She sprinkled cheese and ham onto the omelet in the pan before she flipped it closed and let it sit. Next she flipped the french toast and sprinkled it with cinnamon before letting the other side cook. While she was doing that she grabbed a package of bacon from the fridge and broke it open while she sat another pan on the stove and buttered it up.

"Bacon sounds good though I believe you are already ahead of me koi." With that he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and went to sit down on one of the bar stools at the island.

"Of course I am! I am Kagome Higurashi smartass extreme and secret genius!" She joked whilst adding the bacon slices to the pan and letting them cook. Next she retrieved the finished omelet out of the pan before adding more egg to the now vacant pan for another omelet. She repeated the process with the french toast before adding two more slices to be cooked.

"So what are we going to do today? Well I know what you will be doing and that is playing with Tetsusaiga, but what am I supposed to do today?" With her attention focused on her task she tried striking up a conversation with him.

"No you are wrong koi, I plan on spending today doing whatever you want to do."

"Well I don't really have any ideas right now. Usually during Winter break I enjoy numerous beatings and sexual assaults, this will be the first time that it will be different." Those memories washed back over her reminding her of how truly happy she was compared to back then...back when she was a little girl hiding in her closet and hoping that the boogeyman didn't find her. Now she didn't really have to worry about him finding her, because he already knew where she was but he just couldn't get to her. Sometimes she still didn't really know how she felt about that.

She finished up their food in the dead silence of the room, arranging the plates and setting them on the island in a reserved manner. It was funny how she could be laughing and joking with him one minute, and the next she was depressed and saddened. Sometimes she didn't understand herself and the things she felt or even why she felt them. All she wanted was to forget about him for one day and focus on Touga.

Touga was looking at her sadly when she sat down next to him. "Kagome..."

"Eat." She commanded cutting him off before he could start coddling her. It wasn't something she needed right now, nor was it something that she wanted. She dug into her own breakfast to distract herself from the thoughts plaguing her. Everything seemed strangely tasteless to her in that moment...

* * *

After they finished their delicious breakfast Kagome dragged him into the living room to watch a movie, or at least to attempt to watch a movie. She was obviously too distracted to really concentrate and he was unsure of how to help her. He knew that she would have her bad days, and her good ones but it was still strange to see her in a good mood when she woke up, and all of a sudden be a depressed mess.

She snuggled up to his side and watched the screen with dull lifeless eyes.

It was obvious that she was not truly taking in what she was seeing, a movie of her own life events playing in her mind and making her blind to the world around them. It was moments like this when he just did not know what he could really do for her besides being there for her, and sometimes he felt like that was not enough. What could he do to show her that life could be better than she was used to?

She shifted and her short skirt hiked up her thighs revealing her dark purple star underwear.

His thoughts instantly went down the proverbial gutter in a second. No she was not ready for something like that! Yes she is she even wanted you in a public place the other day! But she was upset! So show her that a male's attention can be a positive thing! But what if she is not ready and it frightens her? Then you just stop!

Sometimes his beast was a very persuasive being with very valid points. Even so he was nervous to attempt something like this with her because her state of mind was still so vulnerable. He glanced down at her discreetly to see her attention still lost somewhere in her thoughts.

Just start slow! You know how to touch a female body so why hesitate? Because this female is our future mate and she could easily be scarred by our attentions! I think she is more resilient than you give her credit for!

He frowned and snaked his hand down to her thigh and grasped it gently.

She did not make any move to acknowledge what he had done.

His fingers started gently kneading her soft flesh, riding further up her thigh towards her cloth covered core. Still she made no move to acknowledge him so he hesitated before dipping one finger into the cotton material of her panties.

That got her attention! She snapped to attention and stared at him wide eyed. "T-Touga?"

"Yes?"

"Your hand is in my panties." She stuttered out awkwardly.

"I am aware." He muttered whilst he started gently rubbing his finger over the small nub near the top of her center.

She shuddered and grasped at his hand with both of hers.

He paused thinking that she might be frightened and wanted him to stop, but she surprised him by placing her hand over his and guiding his motions. A thick wave of arousal wafted out from her making his eyes nearly roll back into his head at the sweet heady smell. "You are not afraid of me? Of this?" He had to clarify before he took things any further then the furious rubbing she seemed comfortable with.

"No I'm not. The only one that scares me is him." Her words cut off with a soft moan and a jerk of her hips into his probing hand.

That declaration made him feel much more bold in his attentions, he leaned forward and pressed her down to the couch, swatting her hand away and picking up the pace of his hand. She mewed in pleasure and arched her chest up to press against his.

"Tou..." She whimpered.

He released her small nub and snaked his hand down to her slit before pushing one finger inside and rubbing her sensitive walls firmly making her gasp, and him groan at how tight and hot she was. Just imagining being buried inside of her was enough to make him almost let it go in his pants.

She bucked her hips into his hand and grunted out something that sounded like his name.

And he took that as a sign that she wanted more from him, his hand instantly drawing itself free from her heat before plunging back in again.

She moaned and lifted herself up to press her lips against his, her tongue shooting into his mouth and tangling with his making him feel the vibrations from her soft cries.

He sped up and pushed another finger into her tight channel while his other hand ripped her top and bra clean off. With a heated growl he released her mouth in favor of leaning down and taking one of her furled nipples into his mouth.

She bucked her hips harshly and tugged at his hair violently.

He switched breasts and sped up the pace of his fingers even more, adding another and stretching her as far as he dared. Her essence dripped out of her and onto his probing fingers as her wall started quivering. But he did not want her to release like that so he released her.

She screamed in frustration and pulled at his arms to bring him back to her.

"Ah ah ah Koi! I will take care of you so just leave it to me." Without giving her a chance to protest he leaned down and kissed his way down her toned stomach and thighs to settle between her legs. He prodded at her folds with his nose and shuddered at the wonderful smell of her arousal. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked from one end of the slit all the way to the sensitive nub in one long firm motion that drew a deep reverberating moan from her.

"Touga please." She fisted his hair and tugged at it.

His hands quickly found purchase on her thighs to make sure that she could not wriggle away from him, and his tongue quickly lashed out at her small nub and her slit wrenching another almost agonized moan from her. He attacked her heated flesh over and over again, delving into her tight heat and pulsing his tongue in and out of her repeatedly while she thrusted up into his face and screamed.

The taste was like a mixture of sweet cream and something salty that made the sweetness more pronounced. He groaned at the taste and pressed as far as his long tongue would allow him to go.

Her hips rolled against his face in ever increasing speeds as she sped towards her release. "Touga! Oh gods I love you!"

Her walls quivered making him increase his pace even more to bring her that ultimate pleasure. He attacked her nub with firm strokes from his fingers, while he sped up the pace of his delving tongue. The quivering of her walls became even more pronounced before they clamped down on his tongue locking it in place.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and bucked wildly into his face as her body shook furiously in the wake of her release.

Her essence shot out and coated over his tongue making his eyes roll back into his skull at the divine taste. His tongue pressed even further into her to gather more of the flavor that he would always crave.

She gave one last vicious thrust of her hips into his face before she froze in mid air and slumped down against the couch.

He gave one last languid lick across her sweet flesh before he released her and crawled back up her body to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Before he could proceed he needed to know that she was okay with this, that she was not doing this just for him.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've never been scared of you." She offered him a small tentative smile as if to reassure him that she was doing this for herself as well.

He smiled back at her before standing up and removing his clothes baring himself to her.

Her eyes took in the tanned skin leading down over rippling abs and strong biceps, down over the v of his hips and around his large member, or maybe she was eyeing the jagged blue stripes on each side of it.

"Well? Am I male perfection or no?" Before she could respond he laid down on top of her and pressed every inch of his heated skin against her soft body.

"Yeah." She murmured in a daze spreading her hips to allow him to rest more fully between them.

His length came to rest against her opening, he groaned and pushed it into her tight heat without a moment's hesitation. Her walls clenched him like a vice and encased him in scalding heat with each inch that he pressed into her until he bottomed out within her.

Her legs wrapped around his hips to hold him to her while she gave a small thrust of her hips.

The tight muscles rippled around him making him see stars from just that little stimulation. He groaned and drew his hips back before pulsing them into her sharply again. "Kagome..." He moaned as her walls massaged him perfectly.

She did not say anything to him, only thrusted up to take more of him into her releasing a long drawn out moan of his name as she did so.

His resolve faltered and he started thrusting into her repeatedly, twisting his hips with each thrust and plowing as deeply into her as he could. Her essence soaked him making him almost fall into her with each thrust, whilst her insides still clenched him more tightly than anything he had ever felt before.

"Touga..." She gasped and arched into him.

"Koi." He grunted with each thrust into her.

"Tou." She moaned again digging her blunt nails into his shoulders and tearing his skin.

"Kagome." He grunted when the pain intensified his pleasure to even greater heights. His hips picked up their pace and drove into her even harder making her scream.

"I love you!" Her eyes locked with his as her walls started quivering around him again.

"As I love you." He murmured as sweat beaded at his brow. Heat built up inside of him coursing through him and growing in intensity before coming to a breaking point in his abdomen. Her tightening walls only driving him further on with each furious thrust into her core. But he refused to release without her so he reached down and fingered at her small nub viciously.

Her back arched up and she screamed his name when just that little bit of stimulation had her release shooting through her.

He grunted when her walls squeezed him so tightly that it bordered on painful, his hips increasing in speed in desperation to reach his own release. In response his spine tingled, his balls drew up, and heat shot through his loins as the coil gave way. He snarled out something that sounded like her name whilst he released into her in several deep sprays. Her quivering walls milking everything that he gave her and also making him see stars.

His hips jerked several last times before he finally collapsed against her panting and growling contentedly. He felt like he was made of jelly after such intense pleasure. He could feel her playing with his hair and he smiled into the sweaty flesh of her neck.

"Drink up sweet decadence...I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind! I can't say no to you! Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly, I can't let go of this dream I can't breathe but I feel good enough."

He listened to her soft beautiful voice with contentment. The words were so delicate yet strong, he had never heard such a beautiful voice before.

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall! Pouring life down on me! Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough! Am I good enough? For you to have me too?"

He lifted himself off of her and gathered her into his arms. "Your voice is beautiful koi, as you are."

She blushed at him and buried her face into his shoulder. "Mmmm I was in a daze and I just did it."

"Ah but it was beautiful so there is nothing to be embarrassed about." With that said he carried her up the stairs to their room for another bought. Never would he ever tire of having her now that he knew what her body felt like.

* * *

Her body was aching that much she could tell when she came to and blinked to rid herself of the bright light filtering under the covers. She felt like she had fallen down a flight of stairs or something, yet she felt very good at the same time. Wasn't that a contradiction in itself?

A warm body shifted next to her and pressed itself against her back.

"Touga you're hot go away!" She moaned pitifully when his natural heat made her start sweating. When he didn't move she started batting at him with her fists.

"Koi stop it." Touga grumbled taking her hands into his and restraining them as his eyes peeked open and his gold eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Hot Touga! Stop it!" She whined and kicked at him since her hands were otherwise occupied. That ended up with her legs pinned between his in the space of a second.

"Kagome stop it." He admonished her after he crushed her against his chest to prevent her from moving.

"Touga you're all sweaty stop it!"

"Kagome you are too! Can you not just bask in the afterglow like a mature female?"

"No not when you're so hot and sweaty! And I am too!"

"Sex causes that koibito or had did you forget that?"

She scowled at him and but his ear in retaliation for that smart comment.

"Ow." Touga deadpanned in an unimpressed tone.

His large hands instantly shot up to pry her mouth off of his delicate elf like ear. "Sopit Twouga!" She mumbled when his hands started trying to pry her mouth off of him.

"Let go of my ear then koi!" He demanded.

"Then give me space!" She pulled away from him to snap at him.

In response he just ignored her and pinned her under his naked body. "Since you want to be such a menace so early in the morning I will do just the opposite of what you want."

"TOUGA GET OFF! YOU'RE FREAKING HOT!" And he was the epitome of male perfection and that was not good for her sore ladybits... She whined and squirmed when his heat seeped into her making her start sweating all over again. "Tougaaaaa stop! Kagome is tired and sore!"

"I know, I did put you through the floor last night."

She wrestled her hand free and slapped the back of his head. "Jerk! Get off you're making me sweat!"

"No I already did that koi, among other things of course." He added smugly.

"Kirara help me! Touga's trying to molest me!" She called out desperately.

"Kirara do not come in here!" Touga lifted his head to yell at the closed door.

"Shut up Touga! And get off I need to shower." Her skin felt like it was caked in a month's worth of sweat and bodily fluids...which was gross!

Those gold eyes swiveled back to hers and brightened instantly. "Why did you not say something sooner? I need to shower as well!"

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the devious glint she spied in his expressive gold hues. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes." He smirked at her mischievously before whisking her up into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Help Kirara!" Her voice was drowned out when he slammed the door after them.

* * *

Kagome walked ahead of him clutching onto the stair railing to steady her trembling legs. Now he felt very self satisfied to see her in such a pleasure drugged state...it stroked his male ego thoroughly.

"Bastard! I can't even feel my legs right now! Did you have to pin me against the wall like that?" She hissed once she finally got down the stairs and collapsed onto the floor where she proceeded to army crawl towards the door.

"I was under the impression that you like it." Certainly her moans had more than clued him in that she liked being pinned against the shower wall. Perhaps he should make it their morning routine to pin her against something and take her?

"My legs! Oh I don't think I will ever feel them properly again!" She whined from where she laid at the foot of the door.

"Koi perhaps you would like some assistance?" Before she even had a chance to answer him he strolled over to her and picked her up.

"No! You did this to me! Put me down!"

"Nonsense koi! How do you expect to get around in the store like this?" Oh yes his pride was definitely thoroughly stroked for the day. He smirked at the thought and opened the door so that he and Kirara could walk out.

"Ummm I would be just fine if you could let me have time to recover! But noooo you had to jump right into it again first thing!" Stormy blues glared up at him like hell was going to freeze over.

"I am a male Kagome and we crave sex. Well I crave you but it is the same thing no?" He carried her to his Lamborghini and placed her into the passenger seat with Kirara in her lap before he walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Owwww my thighs are killing me...You jerk! I'm not having sex with you again until I feel better!"

"Oh that can be easily accomplished koi so do not tempt me into taking you back inside to prove that fact before I make you sore all over again."

Those large blue hues widened comically before she held Kirara between them defensively. "Kirara save me!"

The small neko just looked between them and mewed cutely.

* * *

Sometimes she was sure that being a menace was a dog thing because all of the males she knew that shared that characteristic were pains in her ass! From Inuyasha being a gruff prick that can't remember that an iPod needs itune cards to download music, to Sesshomaru and his frigid disposition, to Touga and his newly appointed sexual deviant status. All of them were pricks...and damn her legs still hurt!

Kirara mewed and brushed against her neck from where she sat on her shoulder.

"Hmm what is it Kirara? And where did Touga go?" She looked over the itunes card selection before grabbing several 100$ cards. When she turned around Touga was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

Kirara just mewed and pointed one of her small paws towards the back of the store where the bathroom was.

"Ohh ok! We might as well look around a bit right?"

Kirara just mewed and curled up on her shoulder.

Her feet carried her past the video game section and into the clothing section of the store absently. She wondered if they had any Gir shirts?

People eyes her warily as she sifted through the racks of picture print t-shirts. Or maybe they were staring at Kirara? Either way she didn't really care.

She pulled out a black T with a picture of Gir in his green dog suit eating a waffle. The only thing that sucked was that it was a little too big for her, but she still wanted it anyways so she added it to a small basket she carried with her.

It was while she was going through another rack that she started to get an uncomfortable feeling creeping up her spine. It was like someone was watching her every move, but when she looked around there was no one there. She shook it off and continued perusing the rack for anything else that she might like, but the creeping feeling never went away.

It was when Kirara jumped up on her shoulder and started growling that she knew something was wrong. "Kirara what is it?" Her eyes roved over their surroundings in a search for what Kirara perceived as dangerous.

But the neko only bristled and jumped off of her shoulder before exploding into a shower of flames. People screamed and ran away when fire rained down on the tiled floor before dispersing to reveal Kirara in her true form.

"Kirara what?!" But her voice died off in a choking sound when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"Koishi I have been watching you and I am most displeased with your relations with that dog."

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she turned around to face the voice with slow sluggish movements. Standing behind her was the one person she never wanted to see again...

His red eyes gleamed sadistically at her as he reached for her despite Kirara's warning snarl.

Time seemed to freeze in that moment as sheer terror creeped up on her. "T-Touga..." She whimpered in horror.

* * *

Cliffy! R&R and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

So the last chapter was really hard for me to write...and at some point I made rewrite this story to fix certain parts but I'm not sure...Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

It was like her mind was incapable of thoughts from the moment she saw him standing in front of her, all she was able to think about was the pain that seeing him again caused to flash through her making her feel paralyzed. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up making her feel dizzy and light headed as the terror built up to nearly suffocating levels.

'What do I do? What do I do? He's here and he's going to take me away again!'

His hand finally pressed against the soft skin of her cheek making her heart literally freeze in her chest. Pain. All she could feel from that first touch was pain racing through her from head to toe. She could hear her own screams echoing in her mind, and she could see every instance that he hurt her flashing behind her eyes. Pain. Shame. Fear. Anguish. Disgust. Resignation...hopelessness...

She could see his face coming closer to hers like she had tunnel vision and he was all she could see. Those red eyes filled with malice and sadism drew closer to her, his lips pulled back in a cruel smirk. Could he hear her heart racing in her chest? Could he see her fear as plainly as she could feel it?

"I think it's time to go home koishi." He purred darkly.

Her world just froze, pure unadulterated horror filled her even as Kirara finally jumped forward and knocked her aside so that she could slam into her father. She stumbled back a few steps but her eyes never left the struggle in front of her.

Kirara had clasped onto her father's neck with her large jaws and her claws were digging into the exposed flesh of his neck. Though her father looked more annoyed than anything.

Her mouth fell open to tell Kirara to run, to get away, to do anything but stay here and protect her... But every word she could have said died in her throat when a large cloud of miasma shot from the spot where Kirara's fangs had found purchase in the male's neck.

Kirara snarled in agony and released him her body buckling towards the floor and convulsing.

"Kirara!" She cried out desperately. What had she done? Why didn't she do something?

Her father turned towards Kirara and raised his hand up to finish the neko off once and for all. His bone spikes broke out of his arm and poised to strike Kirara down.

'No! No! No! Nonononononononononono! DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND BE HELPLESS AGAIN!' Her mind screamed at her in sheer terror and desperation.

Something built up inside of her, something hot and powerful... He could hurt her and she could accept that because it was all she knew! But he could not hurt her friends! This she would not allow even if she had to die to protect them from him.

Her skin started glowing a bright pink color with sparks dancing across the surface, and without a word or a thought she threw herself at her father with reiki swirling madly around her.

She could see him freeze and turn to her with wide red eyes, could see fear flashing through them when he took in her state. His mouth fell open or maybe he was trying to tell her that she was foolish for attempting this... But whatever it was the only thing that escaped from his mouth was a pained scream when she latched her arms around his neck and just blasted him.

His sharp keening wails were the only thing she could hear as she clutched onto him for dear life, unrelenting in her attack though she was terrified to death. She had to do this! She had to protect Kirara even though she didn't really know how to! Even if it killed her she would gladly do it so that no one had to suffer at his hands like she had!

But her father was capable of defending himself even in such a state and he proved that when he turned his bone spikes onto the soft flesh of her stomach.

She cried out when she felt the familiar sensation of being impaled by his spikes, but she still did not let go! Here was where she made a stand and proved that she was not helpless! She was strong enough to survive his torment! She was strong enough to overcome her own fears and insecurities!

She heard something at that moment...an enraged voice yelling something at her...or him. Touga... And then she felt something knock her back but her eyes were hazy...and she couldn't see what was happening.

The sounds of her father and Touga yelling at one another met her ears in a jumbled incomprehensible mess. She made no attempt to understand it...only peeked her eyes open just in time to see her father disappear with one last pointed glare in her direction. Somehow she was able to smile at the blood and skin hanging off of him from her own hands... It felt nice to hurt him instead.

The next thing that registered was Touga kneeling down and pressing his large hands over her bloody torso to stem the bleeding. His lips were moving though she was unable to hear the words anymore...so she smiled at him sadly and shook her head minutely.

He frowned and turned to someone else his lips parting so that he could yell something at them. In that moment when he turned back to her he looked so scared and angry, more so than she had ever seen him before. And he kept talking to her knowing that she was unable to hear him, it didn't stop him because he knew she wanted to hear him again. Maybe she was too shocked to respond to anything...but she was happy that he was there.

Black wisps gathered at the edges of her vision and danced across her eyes... She blinked heavily to try and force them away...but her eyes wouldn't open again. She tried as hard as she could to force them open so that she could see his worried face peering down at her but...she was so tired.

* * *

He sat leaned over in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital with Gaia, Sango, Kikyo, and his boys. Though he was not really paying attention to them because he was more busy with beating himself up.

How could he have left her like that even for a moment? Why did he think she would be safe with Kirara until he got back? And now she was in the emergency room having emergency surgery to repair her damaged internal organs. That thought made him angrier still at himself, that she even had to go through this because of his negligence...

Someone sat down next to him and leaned onto his shoulder. "Touga-sama you shouldn't be angry at yourself. Be angry at him because he's the one that did this to her not you. In fact you and Kirara probably saved her from being taken again."

For a moment he just pondered those words over and over again in his muddled mind. When all this had happened he had felt her massive aura flaring up to protect herself...that was how he had known that she was in danger. It was so strong even though she was untrained, it sent every demon in the store scurrying to safety at the first wave. And it had sent him running in her direction to save her... "No I did nothing. Kagome protected herself and Kirara before I even got there."

Gaia smiled sadly at him and hugged him. "No you did do something Touga-sama. You were there for her then, and you are here for her now. Sometimes that's what matters most to people like her and I."

He stared Gaia down for several seconds in wonder over hos insightful and perceptive she actually was. She had really surprised him this day. "Then I will always do everything I can for her, be it fighting to protect her or just being beside her whenever she needs me."

She smiled at him warmly. "Thatta boy Tou-kun!"

"Menace..." He muttered though he did return her hug.

At that moment a doctor walked back into the room and strode over to them. "You are with Higurashi-san?"

He released Gaia immediately and stood to address the doctor with barely restrained nervousness and hope. "Yes we are with her. How is she?" Please let her be okay...

"Well it was a miracle really! Only one of her kidneys was punctured so it had to be removed. By some miracle everything else was relatively undamaged. She will make a full recovery given proper rest and time."

A great burden was lifted off of his shoulders at those words. She would be okay! He had not lost her due to his own failure to protect her! "May I see her?"

"Who are you exactly if I may ask?"

"She is my intended mate."

"Ah I see! Well since her father was the one responsible for this, and he is not going to be allowed anywhere near the hospital grounds during the duration of her stay, I suppose that puts you in charge of all of her affairs. If you do go and visit her let her rest though."

"Of course. Thank you for saving her." With his gratitude properly expressed he bypassed everyone else and tracked Kagome's room down. His beast pulled him along drawing him closer and closer to her aura in his own frenzy to see that she was unharmed.

He stopped outside of room 309 and stepped inside.

Kagome was laying there attached to several machines that made sure she was breathing, and checked her heart rate. She looked so small laying there, so pale and cold... He reached out and caressed her cool cheek so gently that it was only a ghost of a touch. She looked like she could break at any second...

He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down to keep watch over her. No one would ever get close to her again...

* * *

For over a day there was no change in her condition, she did not wake, nor did she really move either. She just laid there still as could be while the world moved on around her.

Through all of this he sat there and kept watch over her while nurses, doctors, and her friends came to visit her. He held her hand tightly and waited patiently for her to move, to make some sort of sign that she was alive.

Gaia was the only one with him in the room now and she was sitting on the other side of the bed clasping at Kagome's other hand. Her head was pressed against the mattress with her silver locks splayed about the stark white bed spread. Those red eyes peered at Kagome's face tiredly.

Neither of them had slept all through the night, and all through the day today. How could he when Kagome was hurt so badly? All he wanted was to see her wake up and stare at him with those vibrant cerulean hues.

As if she sensed his thoughts the hand in his hold twitched and squeezed his weakly.

It instantly had both he and Gaia on alert, both of them sitting up straighter and leaning over her still form. "Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?"

Her eyes squinted and she moaned softly before her lids parted revealing a brief glimpse of blue before they slammed shut again. She moaned pitifully before she slowly opened her eyes again. "Tou you're being loud shut up."

Pure joy shot straight through him making him pull her small fragile body into the safety of his arms. "Kagome I am so glad that you are awake and mouthing off to me."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely in response. "Yeah well without me your life would be boring as hell."

He laid her back down and covered her up again to make sure that she did not get cold. "I agree. Though I would like to know exactly what happened yesterday koibito."

As soon as he mentioned the confrontation with her father her eyes bugged out of her skull and she instantly shot up in bed, moaning in pain when the movement proved to be too much for her so soon.

"Lay down!" He chastised her by pushing her back down in the bed.

"But Kirara! Where is Kirara?" Her frightened blue eyes shot around the room in a desperate search for her neko friend.

"She is in the demon wing of the hospital Kagome, and before you ask yes she is fine."

She looked immensely relieved once she learned that Kirara was in fact going to be alright. "I'm happy to hear that, I was worried that the poison would kill her."

"What happened? Tell me every thing from start to finish." He demanded.

"Uhhh well let's see! I was looking at iTunes cards, then after I finished with that I got bored so I wanted to go and look at some shirts...Uhhh while I was doing that I kept feeling like someone was watching me, and then Kirara transformed after I got the feeling a few times. Once she did that I heard my father say: "Koishi I have been watching you and I am most displeased with your relations with that dog."

He bristled at that part and gestured for her to continue.

"Well anyways I turned around and he was right there...I was so scared that I couldn't even move. And I was angry at myself because I was so scared...But I couldn't do anything about it because I was so scared. And then he touched my face and he told me it was time to go home. I-I- and then Kirara attacked him. She bit his neck to get him away from me, but h-he blasted her with his miasma and she fell down." Her mouth clamped shut and it looked like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Kagome please finish telling us what happened." Even if it was heartbreaking to hear what she had felt, and what he had said to her, and knowing what she must have felt in that moment. It made him livid just to hear it.

"He was going to kill her and I had to do something! But I was scared and I had to keep yelling at myself to do something to save her. I-I don't want anyone to be hurt by him because of me...That thought filled me with strength and because of that I was able to force my reiki to the surface and attack him. But I don't have a lot of training with my power so the only thing I can really do is channel it over my skin...so I tackled him and grabbed a hold of him, and my reiki started burning him." She trailed off and stayed silent for several moments. "But when he turned and looked at me before I made contact I could see fear in his eyes. He was afraid of me. That made me feel good."

She fell silent again and he let her sort her thoughts out while waiting patiently. He could not imagine how she felt, how she was thinking at this moment. How could he? He had never been in a situation like this.

"He impaled me with his bone spikes, but I still wouldn't let go. What kind of life is this when I won't even fight for myself? If I keep letting him beat me over and over again...doesn't that mean that I've given up since the beginning? I don't want to feel like that so I wouldn't let go even if I died because of it. I didn't want to give up again."

"And you did not give up koi. You fought not only to save yourself, but to save one who was precious to you. Now he will think twice about coming after you again will he not?" His fingers ran through her soft raven locks in a comforting motion meant to soothe her, and him. Hearing what she had gone through again at that monster's hands was enough to make him feel sick. Even so he was proud of her for finally making a stand and defending herself, she had overcome a great hurdle in doing so.

She smiled weakly at him before she turned to Gaia who had been silently listening to the whole conversation with interest. "Hey bitch what's up? I missed you yesterday!"

Gaia smiled back just as weakly before she too embraced Kagome gently. "Kags you stupid bitch! How could you make me worry like this?!"

"Because that's how I roll." Kagome hugged her friend back tightly.

All he could do was watch while feeling thankful that she was alive and well enough to live another day. If she had perished he did not know what he would have done with himself.

* * *

She spent almost a week in the hospital before she was allowed to go home, and she could safely say that she never wanted to see a white wall or floor ever again...Nor did she want to spend anymore time in a bed for the unforeseeable future. But Touga would have none of her trying to do anything on her own! He had even called Kaede to get time off from work until she had recovered.

She just glared at him when he came into their shared room and asked her if she needed anything for the thousandth time that day. "I want to get out of bed!"

"No."

"But Touga as long as I rest when I get tired why can't I?" She pouted in the hopes that it would convince him to let her leave the prison that their bed was becoming.

He only glared at her sternly and shook his head.

The pout fell off of her lips and an angry scowl took its place instead. "Fine then! I'll do it anyways!" And just to prove that she was not some subservient little girl she got onto her knees and pushed herself to her feet. "See?"

"Kagome lay back down! The doctor told you to rest and take it easy." He stalked forward intent on making her do just that.

"No Touga! I laid in a hospital bed for almost a week and I'm not doing it anymore! I want to walk and do some things on my own." She dared him to come any closer to her to try and make her lay down! Because even if he did she would just get back up and do this all over again even if she was sore.

"Kagome." Touga muttered darkly.

"Touga." She drawled back just to annoy him. "I can go to the bathroom on my own! And I can walk around the house on my own!"

"No you cannot. Lay down and do not make me tell you again."

"Touuugaaaaaa! I can't stand it anymore! At least let me lay on the couch in the living room so I can talk to people!" She pleaded desperately for any interaction that she could get.

For a few moments he looked to be mulling it over before he finally nodded his acceptance. "Very well then koi, but if you should try and test my patience..." He trailed off warningly.

"Ok I get it just let me out of here!" Without waiting for him to say anything to her she slowly stalked forward and attempted to push past him, only to feel the wind rushing past her when he suddenly ducked and lifted her up into his arms. "What the hell?!"

"I do not want you walking up and down the stairs koibito because you could fall." Was all he said in response before he turned and made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Touga I can walk just fine!" Ok so she was lying and her legs were a little wobbly but still...She couldn't stand being cooped up in her room anymore!

When he turned the corner and walked into the living room the only one she could see was Kirara sitting on the couch. Which she quickly joined the neko in lounging on much to her disdain.

"Stay here and rest with Kirara while I make you something to eat." Touga ordered with a pointed look in Kirara's direction, to which Kirara just mewed and settled down more fully into the couch. With that silent warning and another pointed look in her direction he turned and left the room.

"Kirara I'm dying here! Help me bust outta here please!" She pleaded with her companion. But Kirara just mewed at her and proceeded to try and sleep instead. That left her to sit there and watch the ceiling while he bustled around in the kitchen.

This gave her time to think about the confrontation with her father in more detail than she had previously been able to with being in the hospital and having Touga fussing over her so much. She had been scared to death when she had been staring him down, but when he tried to hurt Kirara she found a strength that she didn't even know she had. If only she had more control over her power perhaps she could have finished him off. Maybe she should ask Touga to find someone to teach her to control her reiki better?

But if it came down to it and she was alone with him could she fight him just to protect herself? When she had attacked him the other day it had been out of desperation to save Kirara, and a desire to stop being so scared and useless. There was someone else relying on her, but could she have done it if it was just her? She wanted to believe that she could but...

For some reason she wanted to be the one to finish him off for all the pain he had put her through. But could she? If it came down to it and it was just the two of them could she fight him? She knew that she had little belief in herself, but she wanted to find a way to have confidence in herself when faced with her enemy again. But how? How could she when every time he came near her she was a quivering mess of fear and anxiety?

"What are you thinking koi?" Touga's face came into her line of vision.

"Hmm? Oh I was thinking that I wanted to learn to use my reiki better so that I can protect myself from my father better next time." Even as she spoke the words she knew that Touga would not be pleased that she wanted to defend herself against the sadistic bastard. That was just the way her boyfriend was, overprotective to a fault.

But instead of doing what she thought he would, he looked thoughtful instead. "While I do not want you anywhere near that bastard I can see the pros in having you trained properly. That way you can defend yourself from other demons as well, not that you do not do that well enough as it is."

"Really? What's the catch?" Because surely for him to be so agreeable there had to be one.

"Well you did not think that I would not have a condition did you?"

"No I did expect you to have one. The real question is what is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you will not attempt to instigate any encounters with your father afterwards."

"Is there a reason why you want me to do that?" She couldn't help but to ask through the irritation that she felt building up inside of her.

He gave her a stern look. "Because I will be the one to kill him not you."

The emotions she felt after that statement surprised her. Anger, and resentment welled up inside of her and it was directed at him much to her shock. All she could think was that it was her right to put an end to her father after all of these years, that Touga was trying to take that from her when it wasn't his place. These thoughts actually startled her with their intensity. She didn't know how to react or what to say to him.

"I am not attempting to cheat you out of your vengeance koi." Touga explained calmly.

"You are." She shot back.

"I am not. Every thing that I do is with you in mind now koi, when I kill him it will be in your name, and the last thing that he will think of is how he failed to corrupt you."

"But Touga I want to kill him! He didn't hurt you! He hurt me and I want to make him feel that pain!" After all she had gone through did she not have the right to put an end to her father herself? Why did he want to take this from her? And why was she so against it now when she had been willing to let him before? What had changed?

"By hurting you he hurt me because you are mine. This term is non negotiable Kagome, whether you take it or not is up to you."

But she didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. If she said no she would have to train herself and that would be difficult to do...But if she said yes then she would have to stand aside and let Touga kill her father in her place. Though she could bend the rules a bit if it came down to it.

She could get all of the benefit of training with Touga, and she could indirectly instigate an encounter with her father by letting him catch her without Touga at her side. Though the thought did scare her to be alone with her father, if it was the only way to defeat him herself she would do it. Well after she was confident in her skills that is.

"Ok I won't go after him." She didn't need to because he would come for her and she would be prepared. Touga didn't need to know that however.

"Very good. Then I will attempt to find a miko to teach you after you have recovered."

Now all she had to do was recover, train, and then make her move. If he came for her she would be ready.

* * *

Kagome was unable to do much on her own due to the stitches in her side, not to mention the medication that she was on for pain that he had to force her to take because she wouldn't. Apparently she did not like to take medicine at all if it could be avoided so she tried to avoid taking her percoset because she did not like how it made her feel. That left her to suffer with the pain. Well it did until he told her that it was either take the pill, or go back up to their room and lay down in the futon.

She had relented and taken one of her pills to avoid having to be confined in their room again.

The pill had taken effect relatively quickly with her becoming lethargic and relaxed in a little under an hour, and he could honestly see why she disliked taking medications like this because she seemed high for a lack of a better way to put it. He did not even feel safe letting her sit up on her own for fear that she would fall down.

"Perhaps you should go lay down for bed koi." He muttered whilst eyeing her warily where she had slumped against his side.

"You prrooommmmmmmmmissssssedd Touuuuuuu!" She slurred brokenly.

What could he say to that? He had actually promised not to take her to their room if she took her pill. "You seem tired though. Perhaps you should just go to sleep?" He pressed regardless in the hopes that she would just relent and go to sleep. He would not make her...but he did not think he would have to because in this state she would most likely pass out soon enough anyways.

"Tou I need to take a baaaathhhhhhhhhhh."

"You can only have sponge baths because of your stitches koi. Would you like one?"

"Yeah! I want one!"

So he stood up and gathered her into his arms to take her to the bathroom.

"Tou you're so talllllll!" She giggled drunkenly.

He ignored her and walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Your hair is sooooo preeeeeettyyyyyy!"

He felt her tugging on his pony tail and twining her fingers through it as he grabbed her small tub filled with her bathing supplies from under the sink. "Koi stop that."

"Sooo sooo prettttyyyyyyy!" She gushed again and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Koi stop it." He admonished her as he sat her down on the toilet and moved to strip her of her clothes and undergarments. And of course she had to comment on that.

"Oooooooh Tou's stripping me naked! I like it when we're naked together! When we do it I'm not even scared! It's soooooo hot!"

'Ignore her and focus on the task at hand.' Is what he had to keep telling himself as each piece of her clothing fell away until she was finally naked before him. He almost sighed in relief over having breached the first hurdle. That elation was short lived however when Kagome grabbed his head and pushed it towards her core.

"Touuuu I love youuuu! Lick me!" She giggled.

With demon speed he had her hands in his and pinned at her sides. "Koi no! You are going to bathe and go to bed!"

She pouted and kicked her feet in a whimsical manner.

Once he was certain that she would sit still he stood to fill her small plastic water tub with warm water and her body soap.

"Touuuuuu!"

Maybe he should give her a small dose next time? When he looked over and she was bent over the tub apparently fascinated with the...bottom...of the tub he decided that next time she needed to take a small dose. "Koi stop bending like that you will tears your stitches!"

In response she simply fell forward and passed out over the edge of the tub.

He slapped himself and moved to put her on the floor so that he could get her cleaned up. Yes she was definitely getting a small dose next time.

"Mmm Touuuu liiickkkk meeee!" She giggled in her sleep.

His cheeks actually heated up in a blush. What was she trying to do to him?

* * *

Haha I'm not into drugs and stuff so I didn't know which ones would make her act like this so I decided to just use percs because I know they can get you high. So if she seemed off because of the kind of high...well you can message me and I can go back and change the name of the medication. Anyways R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

The last chapter made me laugh my ass off when I was writing it lol! I get like that though whenever I take meds like norco not sure if that's how you spell it. Haha anyways hope you all like this one! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the crease in the blankets and she grunted when it instantly assaulted her eyes and made it difficult to remain unconscious. Her side gave a vicious throb of pain when she rolled over to escape from the light causing her irritation to rise even more. She couldn't even remember going to bed last night.

Beside her Touga shifted and turned towards her wrapping his arm around her chest and snuggling into her. "Are you feeling alright?"

She grunted turned onto her other side in the hopes that it was more comfortable for her. "Side hurts..." She murmured irritably.

He was quiet for a moment like he was hesitant to say what he was thinking. "Do you want me to get half of one of your pills?"

"No. After I took that pill last night I can't even remember anything." She would take her chance with the pain and suffering over being so drugged up that she couldn't function properly. The exasperation rolling off of him was actually palpable to her but she ignored it. Her thoughts were sluggish yet still clear. She knew what she had to do. She knew that she was still afraid of doing what she was planning. Yet she felt oddly free in making the choice. Such morose thoughts so early in the morning...She chuckled at herself. Her thoughts were morose more often than not.

Touga rolled over and got out of bed before making his way around to her side and helping her up as well. He didn't say anything whilst he dressed himself and helped her dress herself. Maybe his thoughts were as scattered as hers?

No. Touga could never be as afraid as she was, determined yes, but not afraid. Not for the first time she wondered what he saw in her...but then he really didn't need to see anything. His best had chosen and he had no real say. She wanted to laugh at herself because in her mind he would never have looked twice at her had she not been the one his beast had chosen. And she would never have been saved had things been different. When it came down to it there were no choices for them, only reactions to the pulls and urges they felt.

Why did that thought comfort her and taunt her at the same time?

* * *

Kagome was silent throughout the day as she worked on the assignments that she had fallen behind on in her absence. He just watched her work without speaking unless she asked him a question. Her behavior was such a contrast from how she had acted yesterday. While she had not necessarily been happy go lucky she had been more cheerful than this. But he had known that she would have her days where she was morose and sad. It was normal but perhaps they should have a session here at home so that she could talk out her feelings with him?

She scribbled down the final answers on the paper she was working on before she reached for another to work on.

"That is enough for now koibito." He gestured for her to stop.

She eyed him wearily and sat her books down. "What's up?"

With Kagome one needed to be careful in how they approached her on her feelings. That much he had learned in the months since he had met her. He had also learned that her reactions differed depending on her mood. "Do you wish to talk about what is bothering you?"

As he suspected she glared at him and looked away towards one of the windows.

He had promised not to push her for more then she was ready for and he would not. If she wanted to ignore him and keep her pain a secret he would let her for now.

"I-I still get scared sometimes."

Her voice startled him because he had turned away to let her have her space but hearing her answer his question had him turning around to face her again. He said nothing and waited for her to continue, always leaving her the choice to keep talking or not.

"Sometimes I feel happy and I think that the pain will just go away...but deep down inside I know it never will. No matter how happy I am it never lasts. I wake up some mornings when I had a really good day the day before and I feel like the world is ending or something. And no matter how happy I am I always feel scared inside."

She looked at him and he nodded in reassurance.

"Sometimes I think that these happy days with you will disappear. And I know that if that did happen I would go back to the way I was before. Before I came here I didn't care if I lived or died. I thought that death was a blessing a release from this pain I was always suffocating under...But now I want to live and that scares me."

"Everyone feels fear Kagome even me." He feared losing her, and not just her but his pack mates as well. The great Inu no Taisho felt fear...he could admit that with pride because it meant that he was not heartless.

"Yes but all I really know is fear." Her body folded forward like she wanted to close in on herself. "I don't really remember much from when my family was still alive. Happiness is something that is so alien to me and that often makes me more scared than anything. That it could be taken away and I know what to expect should that happen."

He stayed silent and waited for her to keep going. Inside he was pleased that she was being so open and non combative with him for once.

"And loving you scares me too." She admitted in a barely there whisper. "If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do with myself...I've become so dependent on you that I don't even feel like my old self most of the time. Part of me wants to fight it and another part of me feels more safe then I ever have before. It's like I'm always at war with myself and no matter how many times I think that I've figured out what I really want...I always go back to being afraid and uncertain again."

"Kagome it is normal to be afraid after all that you have gone through. I will never fault you for it."

She turned and stared at him with those deep swirling cerulean hues filled with relief and the ever present fear that she tried so desperately to hide. "I- Thank you Tou I needed to hear that."

He reached out and caressed her face gingerly running the smooth side of his claws over her soft skin. "Whether you are afraid or uncertain of yourself I will always be here to console you and comfort you. Never will I leave you to face the world alone again."

Tears glistened and spilled down her sun kissed cheeks. She scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest and finding comfort in him.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair to comfort her. Seeing her cry was something that rarely happened and it let him know that she was truly feeling vulnerable. And when she was vulnerable it was his place to comfort her and that is what he would do.

* * *

After their little talk she was feeling better than before even if only a little bit. In the literal sense of the word she was always at war with herself one part wanting to accept her situation, and the other wanting to flee... But the part that wanted to accept was rapidly growing stronger every day.

She had already decided that she was only going back to put an end to this mess and she meant that. For the first time she had the resolve to just accept where she was and what it meant and to take advantage of everything that Touga could offer her. She was...tired of just existing in a constant state of fear and pain.

She wanted happiness and she was going to reach out and take it.

* * *

The throbbing in her side was rapidly putting her in a sour mood because Touga could smell her pain and he was in her face with one of her pills as soon as she sat down on the couch in the living room. She eyed the pill and Touga wearily then pushed it away from her face. "I don't want it Tou it'll make me high." And high Kagome was a crazy Kagome and she didn't want that.

But Touga was not one to be denied and he pushed it back at her along with a glass of water. "I broke it in half so it should not have such an...interesting effect this time."

The way he said that made her think that he wasn't actually sure if what he said was actually true. Nonetheless she grabbed the pill and chased it down with some water to appease him. She opened her mouth and showed him that it was empty for good measure. "See? No pill."

"Hn. Are you hungry?"

"No."

He sat down next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand interlacing their fingers together and bringing it to his mouth to brush his lips over the soft skin of her hand. "Are you feeling better after our talk?"

"A little. I don't think I'm completely at peace...I doubt I ever will be. But I do feel a little better about where I am now." She peered up at him and offered him a grin. "That doesn't mean that I'll be better behaved or anything so don't let that idea get into your head."

He smirked and shook his head at her. "I would never expect that from you."

"Good cause it'll never happen." A real genuine smile tugged at her lips. The more she was with him the easier it was to deal with the pain she was experiencing. Like his support just made all of the difference even though she hadn't made it a point to talk her feelings out with him every day. Him just being there made her feel like she never had before. "You know my name means birdcage?"

Touga leered down at her with obvious confusion showing on his face. "Yes I was aware. What brought the subject of your name meaning up?"

"When I was little my mama told me that Kagome had a special meaning, a power hidden away inside of me since I was born. She told me that she saw a small light shining within me that day in the shape of a Kagome. That is also where I got my name from, but I've never seen the light for myself."

He was silent.

So she took that as his curiosity being peaked and continued on. "Before mama died the other kids would come to the shrine and they would always want to play Kagome Kagome. I always hated that game because I always knew who was behind me every single time." It had always confused her immensely and even to this day she still felt that. What she wanted to know was why it happened? "When I asked my mama about it she apologized and told me that she named me after the light she saw shining in my chest. So what I want to know is...what is that light that gave me my name?"

Touga didn't say anything to her for several long moments.

Why had she thought that he would have an idea? Maybe her mama was just loopy because of the birth? Her mind instantly conjured up the picture of seeing her after Souta was born and she shook that thought off. Her mama was tough and it would take a lot more then that to make her lose it.

"I have an idea Koibito."

Her attention was back on him in a split second. "R-Really?"

But he did not look at all pleased with whatever idea was running through his head. "Yes I do, but first let me ask you something. When your father was human what was he like?"

She recoiled back at the question. In honesty she hardly remembered what her father was like when he was human. She remembered the same big blue eyes that she had...and a deep sadness that turned to longing. For what she never knew but...at one point he had been human and he had not been nearly as vicious as he was now. "Well he was quiet and he always looked sad like he had lost something...or there was something he wanted that he couldn't have. And he would always stare at me with sadness in his eyes. As more time went on he got meaner...he would hit mama and I sometimes. And then he started sneaking into my room at night...sometimes he would just sit there and stare at me...and other times he would...touch... While he would do those things his eyes would become glassy and he would mutter things about tainting something but I never really knew what he was talking about." Laying there like that and being subjected to that over and over again...the insanity that was clear as day to her was terrifying. It was like she could feel it seeping into her.

"So his behavior suddenly changed?"

Touga's question startled her. "Y-yeah I guess so. He was never overly loving with us because he had a rough past, but he never hit any of us. And then one day he came home from work and got angry and hit mama because dinner wasn't done. Mama was pregnant with Souta at the time..." Why she had stayed with her father after that was beyond her.

"I see." Touga nearly growled out. His gold hues were narrowed into angry slits and his lips were pulled up over his fangs in a small snarl.

"Tou?" She would never say it but when he was like this it actually scared her.

He seemed to sense her growing anxiety and schooled his features back into his usual warm expression. His arms wrapped around her at the same moment as a deep rumbling started up in his chest. "My apologies koibito, I was merely angry that he had struck a pregnant woman."

"Oh." Was her genius response. "That's just how he is Tou. He could have gotten me pregnant and he would have merely beaten me to make me miscarry instead of taking me to a clinic or something." And he would have to because she was against abortion...even if she was carrying his spawn she could give it up for adoption or something. But killing an innocent baby was something that she couldn't do.

As soon as those words were out of her mouth his fangs were bared even more then they were before. "Did he do that to you?"

Why couldn't she just learn to watch her mouth?! "N-No he didn't do that! He was always careful of my fertile cycles because he didn't want me to get pregnant." Even while she was saying this uncertainty crept up on her. Had he really been careful of her fertile cycles? Or were some of his unprovoked beatings because he sensed that he had gotten her pregnant? She would never know because her cycles were often times irregular. So could she say for certain that he had never done that?

Even Touga didn't look convinced, though if it was because of his own thoughts or her own doubt she didn't know. "Kagome..." He seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say and switched to another topic instead. "I have an idea about your father's behavior but I would like to obtain a second opinion before I say anything."

"But Touga!" She protested at being kept out of the loop even for a good reason.

"No koibito I will tell you after I find out for sure. Tomorrow I will get in touch with the high miko Kanade and schedule a meeting for us. After that you will know whether the mysterious light is anything to be worried over."

While she wasn't entirely happy about being denied the knowledge that she wanted...she trusted him to look out for her. "Ok."

* * *

"So she was named after a bright shining light that appeared in her chest?" The light soprano questioned from the other end of the line.

"Yes Kanade that is what she told me." He answered whilst he flipped through other files scattered about on his desk. He needed to call Seiji so that he could come over and meet Kagome, and he also had to call the police department so that they could get a statement from Kagome about her attack.

"Hmm it could be that...but I want to take a look at her before I make any declarations. I am very busy this week so bring her to me on the Wednesday coming up."

"Very well. We will see you then Kanade."

"Take care Touga."

"I will." He hung up the phone and dialed Seiji's number and waited while the line rang.

After three rings a familiar deep timber picked up. "Hey Touga-sama I was wondering when you would call! You need me to come over and meet the new Western Lady?" He joked.

"Yes I do." The fire elemental always had a way to make others cheer up within seconds. That was something that he was sure that Kagome could use.

"Cool! I'll be over in like 30 minutes!" Click!

He scowled at his phone...maybe he was wrong about his old friend. "Rude little whelp. I never even said I wanted him to come over today." He pushed it aside and punched in the number for the police department...Kagome had been putting it off for days...and she was going to be sour that she had to talk to them at all.

* * *

He was right and she was pissed beyond all belief even long after the police officers had left. The sad part was that the officers were daiyoukai and when Kagome's reiki flared up in her anger they had nearly recoiled like they had been physically struck. Now he was used to her power and her mood swings so he was able to shake it off easily, the officers however were quick to get her statement and leave as fast as they were able. That left him to deal with her as she paced around the living room and cursed. A couple times he saw her go to kick things and he glared at her before she could.

"I can't fucking believe you! How could you bring them here?" She hissed like a deranged snake and grabbed her school book and just threw it into the far wall denting the wall.

"Kagome you are being destructive!" He admonished her. "And you are still recovering so sit down!"

But she ignored him and stalked into the kitchen.

His legs were carrying him after her before he even realized he had moved. All kinds of bad things could happen if she went crazy in the kitchen. Knives...pans...skillets...a whole arsenal for her to make use of.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! IT WASN'T ANYONE ELSE'S BUSINESS TOUGA!"

When he came around the corner of the kitchen she had a pan raised and she slammed it down on the toaster smashing it. "Kagome!"

"NO!" She swung again and sent pieces of plastic and metal flying all over the kitchen some bouncing off of her and crashing into the far counters.

"Kagome this behavior is unacceptable! Put the pan down before I make you!" All he could feel right now was sympathy and concern for her even though she was destroying his appliances. Talking to other people that she did not know was extremely hard for her. Though he was unsure as to why she was so angry when the police wanted to help.

"I'M NOT PUTTING DOWN A FUCKING THING! YOU BROUGHT THEM OVER HERE AND THEY GOT INTO MY BUSINESS! DID YOU SEE THE WAY THEY WERE LOOKING AT ME?!" And she swung again this time taking out the blender in one strong swing. Glass and plastic rained down across the floor and counters in a thick shower and several pieces even tore into her hands.

Which was the last straw for him with him crossing the distance between them and snatching the pan from her hands and restraining her in a split second.

"LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed while thrashing about in his hold.

"Not until you calm down." He growled out tightening his hold to keep her still yet also being gentle so as not to hurt her by accident.

"No! You brought them here and made me talk to them about everything! Now everyone is going to know!" She slumped down in defeat and whimpered.

He sighed and bypassed the mess to carry her upstairs and into the bathroom where he sat her down on the toilet so that he could grab bandages and disinfectant. "I know that you are ashamed koi but you have no reason to feel that way."

She said nothing as he crouched in front of her and started picking glass out of her skin with his claws.

"The one that should feel ashamed is your father not you." As he worked he would look up at her periodically and every time he did she was glaring at him with tears in her eyes. And that face that she was making would make it hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing.

"You brought them here."

"I know Kagome but they would have come regardless of whether I allowed it or not." He pulled a large shard of glass from her palm and tossed it onto the counter before moving onto the next one. "I know that you are angry that you had to say more than you felt comfortable with, but sometimes it is necessary. And everything that you said today will be kept in confidence." Well at least until...if there was a trial. Not that he was planning on letting Naraku get a snowball's chance in hell of getting off or even getting life. Hell he would not even let him get death at anyone else's hand. His life was his to claim.

The anger had left her as quickly as it had come and now the scent of defeat permeated through the small space.

The last of the glass removed he grabbed the disinfectant and rubbed it over the open wounds on her hands. "Kagome even if others did find out and condemn you I would never leave you. Nor would Gaia and the others. You have made friends that will last throughout all the ages."

She still said nothing.

The tears dripping down onto him spoke for her when she would not. He paused in wrapping her hands to peer up at her face.

Those beautiful cerulean hues were overflowing with tears, large tracks spilling down over her sun kissed cheeks. She had such a look of fear and sorrow on her face that it made his heart ache.

He tied the bandages around her hands before taking her face into his large clawed ones. "Koibito I know that things are difficult right now, but they will get better. I know that it does not seem like it now but-"

"I do feel better." She sniffled.

"Oh? Then why did you take out your anger on my kitchen?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about..that...to anyone else."

"I know that you did not Kagome but there are times when we must do things that we do not want to." He pulled her face down to his and pressed his lips against hers softly to which she responded timidly. The contact was chaste and ended just as quickly as he instigated it. "I am always here to talk whenever you need it koi."

"I know." She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve before straightening her expression into an apologetic one. "Sorry about you toaster and blender by the way."

They were inconsequential and he waved her apology off as unnecessary because it was. "Do not be worried about that koibito. I will have Inuyasha buy new ones after school today."

"M'kay."

At that moment the first sound of a car making it's way up the drive made assaulted his ears. Seiji was here and it was time for him to meet Kagome...he hoped they could handle each other.

* * *

While she as being carried down the stairs against her will again there was a knock on the door. And in response Touga sped up and sat her down on her feet near the door while he opened it. And when he did open it her jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor.

A tall demon male with waist length red hair stepped in past Touga. "Hey Touga these digs are nice!" And then his multicolored eyes landed on her.

The color was like that of the sunset with deep red flames flashing through every other second like a spark of red lightning. Her mouth went dry...he was almost as good looking as Touga, and he was warm like Touga as well.

"And is this your soon to be Lady?" A devious smirk took up residence on the male's face as he got down on one knee and bowed his head reverently. "My Lady I am Seiji and I will be your protector whenever Touga is absent. Whatever trouble you desire to get into you need only ask and I will happily join you."

Was this like mars attack or something because there was no way that he was offering to help her get into trouble...like she needed help. She looked to Touga who rolled his eyes at the other demon.

"Seiji I want you to protect her not help her cause more trouble." Touga admonished the male in exasperation.

Seiji hopped to his feet and smiled at her warmly. "Oh I know Touga! But I can just see the mischief shining in this one's eyes!"

"Seiji..." Touga growled.

"It is so refreshing to meet a female troublemaker! All the demonesses I know are stuck up old prudes that do not know how to take a joke!" He came closer to her and looked her over.

The heat radiated off of him like a freaking sauna set on the highest temperature and sweat instantly slithered down her neck. "Uhh I'm Kagome." Was all she could get out.

Those fire like eyes snapped to her face with amusement shining clear as day. "Oh I know! Touga told me all about his beloved little female when he first came to me." Here his expression turned thoughtful. "However I did not expect you to be so...physically alluring. I have seen many attractive females both demon and human, however there is just something about you that makes you even more so."

A distant part of her mind registered the sound of Touga growling but she was too far absorbed to care at this point. Her cheeks heated up in a blush as soon as Seiji called her alluring. "Ummm thanks I guess."

"You are very welcome." Seiji practically purred.

Something over Seiji's shoulder caught his attention and she peered past him to where she could see Touga approaching Seiji with his hands held out in a strangling motion. "Er you should probably stop flirting before you get killed."

At that Seiji spun around with a bright smile on his face a split second before Touga grabbed him by the throat. "My apologies Touga." But by the look on the fire elemental's face he was not truly sorry and he was just having fun with Touga.

Touga just growled at him and leaned in slowly so that they were face to face and spoke in a loud enough voice for her to hear. "Seiji this female is mine and you will respect that boundary. She is mine to love, make love to, and pup. You had better be on your best behavior while you are around her or else."

"Of course Touga! I merely thought that she was quite beautiful in a completely platonic way." Seiji turned and winked at her playfully.

She couldn't help but to giggle a little at him. He really was funny.

* * *

What was he thinking when he arranged this? Seiji was a troublemaker, an honorable strong demon, but a troublemaker all the same. Sure he trusted the demon to protect Kagome, but he was also sure that Seiji would make their lives very colorful by exacerbating Kagome's own troublemaking tendencies.

The two sat on the couch next to each other while Seiji told a story about the time when they had been at war with the panthers and morale had been low.

He smirked despite himself when he remembered what Seiji had done to Inuyasha.

"So I gave him a tonic that made him speak his mind right? And every word that came out of his mouth was about how much he hated Sesshomaru and how Inukimi was a bitch! Every single thought revolved around those two!"

Kagome laughed. "R-Really?"

Seiji chuckled and nodded. "Oh! And there was one day when he had apparently bedded one of the female demonesses serving in the army...I followed after them and hid in the trees while the whole thing went down. As soon as he joined with her the first thing that came out of his mouth was damn you're loose! Did Sesshomaru wear all the grit out of your tunnel?"

Just like that the two burst into laughter while he himself chuckled as well. He would never admit it but he had been quite amused by the whole thing and he had also been hiding out of eyeshot when this had happened. His pup had quickly found himself with a nice broken jaw for his thoughts. After that he had stuck to human women which he usually preferred anyways.

"Wow I would have loved to see that! You're really funny Seiji!" Kagome wiped tears away from her eyes and grinned mischievously at the fire elemental. "Now do you want to help me get back at Sesshomaru?"

Seiji smirked and nodded. "Of course what did you have in mind?"

Oh gods this could not end well at all. And for the millionth time since the fire elemental had come into his house he wondered what he had been thinking when he had arranged this.

* * *

R&R! And who would like to see sex crazed Sesshomaru unable to keep an erection as a payback? Haha let me know! And sorry for the delay we had company over for the last few days! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow I have been so busy that all of my writing has been nearly impossible to get done lately and it's been driving me crazy! I had to babysit every single day this weekend and one day it was for like ten hours! Ughhh life you suck! Anyways sorry for the delay in the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

She was scaring him he had already admitted that a while ago... She was cackling like a witch and throwing her hands about wildly while she worked on a special item for Sesshomaru. Soon Seiji would be coming over and that was when the shit would hit the fan as Inuyasha would say.

Kagome jumped up from her chair so hard that it skidded back across the floor and fell over. "YESSSSSSS IT'S DONE!" She spun around and held up her hand excitedly.

"What is that?" In her palm was a large silver ring with what appeared to be a small button on it. Never in all of his years had he seen anything like it. Most likely because he was not interested in "toys", his body was more than enough to bring his female pleasure.

Her look turned absolutely devious in a second. "It's a penis ring."

"Oh? And what exactly is a penis ring?" It was a phrase that he had heard before from Inuyasha but he had never been interested enough to ask.

"You put it on your lover's penis." She made a show of putting it on her finger for emphasis even though the ring dwarfed her finger in width. "Then you press this little button." Again she made a show of pressing the small button and the ring started vibrating. "And it vibrates!"

"Ah I see. How is this supposed to anger Sesshomaru? In fact I believe that it will do the exact opposite." In fact if he was recalling right Sesshomaru liked toys just like Inuyasha did. And the two of them said that they were as different as could be!

A wide sinister smirk spread from almost ear to ear across her face. "Well you see...this ring has been enchanted to look and act like a normal penis ring. However it is...different. You see, when Sesshomaru puts this on for the first time it will do what it is supposed to do which is to increase both his and Gaia's pleasure. They'll be so lost in bliss that it will be a horrible shock when the ring constricts around his...little Sesshomaru and forces it to go flaccid because of my reiki." She cackled and kissed the smooth surface of the ring reverently.

His beast whimpered. 'Mate bad to Sesshomaru. How we know she not going to be bad to us?'

How indeed? He now possessed a whole new level of fear and wariness for his little female. Even in her state of recovery she had shown that she was just as resilient and mischievous. "Koibito?"

She stopped laughing evilly at her creation to give him her full attention. "Yes?"

"Promise me that you will not make one of those for me?"

"Oh I would never make one of these for you! For the first time in my life I have a sexual partner that I actually want and enjoy! There's no way I am going to dampen that at all!" Her eyes trailed down to the ring again mischievously. "I might get you a real one though just to try. But don't worry it won't choke lit...no big koinu."

He twitched. Did she just call his manhood big puppy? No one named his manhood puppy! "Koi my manhood is not named big koinu."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She waggled her finger at him in a scolding fashion. "The female gets to name her hubby's penis and I decided to name it big koinu. Get over it or I will give it a more embarrassing name!"

Gods above! What had he gotten himself into? In the last week since she had met Seiji she had been working on this ring religiously while she recovered. All while she caused as much ruckus and trouble as she could in her condition. Which was rapidly improving every day by the way. Soon she would be able to go back to school probably next week. But before that happened he had to survive a sexually frustrated Sesshomaru.

'I like the name.' His beast purred.

"You would."

'I do.'

"Well do not get too used to it because we have not bedded her since that first night."

'Just wait.'

Why was he arguing with his baser self like this?

'I have a good point.'

Ok so he reiterated. Why was he arguing with himself again? He pushed his beast away and focused on Kagome again. Was it just him or did every move she make cause desire to rush through him? No it had always been there before their first night together, it was just stronger now that he knew what her body felt like. He had not initiated anything since then due to her condition. Nor had she attempted to initiate anything on her own other than when she was drugged. But now his mind was racing.

"Tou?"

His vision focused again and locked with deep blue. "Yes?" Had he really been so lost in thought that he had not even heard her approach him?

She searched his face for a moment. "You looked like you were deep in thought about something."

"It was nothing koi." He cupped her face and brought her to him to press his lips against hers. Even this small contact caused fire hot desire to race through him. It was strange how he denied himself when he had been so exhilarated to be with her before. Surely she was healed enough to partake in sexual relations so why hesitate?

When they separated she cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "Tou? What is wrong with you?"

How could he tell her when he did not really know what was wrong? All he could say was that he was hesitant to instigate another encounter with her. His body wanted it, his mind kept telling him to be careful. Though for what reason he had no idea. "I am fine koibito. I was merely lost in thought."

She did not look convinced. "Ok." With that she turned away from him to go and sit down next to Kirara.

Now his task for the day was to figure out why he was so hesitant to bed her again.

When Gaia and Sesshomaru came home from school she immediately knew that something was going down. Sesshomaru said a greeting to his father before he shot up the stairs to his room. Gaia merely sighed and went to follow after him.

"Gaia what's wrong with Sesshypoo?" She paused in eating her frosted flakes to ask her friend.

Red eyes turned towards her exasperatedly. "He has to go visit his mother for the weekend."

"So?" But even Touga winced at that and he had screwed the woman before. "Is she really so bad?"

The two demons looked at each other then at her and said simultaneously. "You have no idea."

She sweatdropped and took another bite of her frosty goodness. "Well it can't be that bad. Just ignore her right?" Maybe she would wait to give Sesshomaru his penis ring until he got back. It would only be fair right?

That idea flew out the window as quickly as it came when Sesshomaru came down the stairs with two suitcases one for him and one for Gaia. He took one look at her and glared her down. "Human you know nothing of what this Sesshomaru's mother is like. Keep your idiotic opinions to yourself." Was all he said before he went out the door and into the garage.

Anger welled up inside of her. Fuck that! Now he was going to go through all of the torment that she was willing to spare him from before. The only thing that would make it better would be if Seiji was here to watch her give the doomed item to Gaia. "Hey Gaia?"

The spider demoness turned to her expectantly. "Hmm?"

"I know this weekend is going to be stressful for him so I have something that you can use to help him loosen up. Wait here while I go and get it." She sat her bowl down on the table and warned Kirara not to get into her milk before she shot up the stairs.

"Kagome do not run up the stairs in your condition!" Touga yelled.

"Pffft! Yeah right!" She snickered as she tore into their room and hastily yanked the nightstand drawer open. Inside sat a small ivory box which she hastily took out. At that exact moment her phone went off in her pocket.

'I got my hands in the toaster and they're about to get roasted again! Come on let's get stupid!'

One hand reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone while the other grabbed the small box. "Hey Seiji! Where are you?"

"Well I'm on my way right now. I should be there in about five minutes." The redhead responded.

"Ok get here asap okay?" She clutched the box to her chest and giggled. Ooooh she was so evil!

"What's up?" Seiji asked with interest.

"Oh nothing I just got that special item we talked about for Touga." She used the cover story that they had decided on in case anyone was listening in.

The line was silent for a moment before she heard the sound of the engine revving hard. "I'll be there in a minute!" And then the line went dead.

She hung up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket before hastily exiting the room with her dreadful possession. As she was nearing the bottom of the stairs she heard someone ring the doorbell and she knew that it was Seiji. She skipped down the last step just as Touga answered the door.

Seiji winked at her when he walked in the door before sitting down on the couch lazily.

She bit her lip to hold back laughter as she approached Gaia and held out the box for her with the lid open. "I trust that you know what this is?"

Gaia's jaw dropped and her eyes shot to her face in disbelief. "Kags what the heck?! Where did you get that?"

"Umm it's called Adam & Eve Gaia. I got it for Touga and I to try but he doesn't like toys." From the corner of her eye she saw said male giving her a look of disbelief. Poor thing.

"You had sex with him already?!" Gaia completely diverted from the previous topic in favor of her sex life.

"Umm yeah once...so far." Why did that last part make her shudder?

"You little ho!" Gaia laughed good naturedly as she took the box from her hands and stuffed it into her backpack. "Good job though Kags! Inus are the absolute best lovers ever I tell you!" Here she leaned closer and said so low that even Touga and Seiji wouldn't be able to hear. "And just between you and me Sesshomaru really needs to get some this weekend because he's been in such a bad mood."

"Oh? Well the first encounter should be done without that on just so you know. That way the second time lasts longer and the pleasure is more intense. So put it on him after you get him off at least once." She could at least be that nice she guessed seeing as how he was going to suffer horribly after he put it on.

"Alright Kags!" Gaia pulled her into a tight hug before she released her. "See you on Sunday night."

"Yeah bye Gaia and don't forget about the ring!" She waved when the silver haired demoness disappeared out the door.

As soon as the door shut and the car started up a minute later she doubled over and bit her hand to stifle the laughter forcing it's way out of her mouth.

Seiji joined in with her a moment later when he apparently heard the car drive far enough away that they would not be heard. He busted out laughing.

She quickly joined him by toppling to the floor and just losing it. "OH MY GOD! Didjsjdbaetshit?" She gasped out.

"Ah the rhythm of love will be strong tonight." Seiji wheezed out while wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah it will! Oh I can't wait for them to call me and be like Kags what the hell?!" She forced herself up from the ground and onto the couch so that she could finish her cereal. Probably not the smartest move when she couldn't stop laughing every five seconds.

She took a bite and chewed it before nearly choking when she started laughing again. Which caused her to have to beat on her chest to dislodge the lump obstructing her throat.

Which had Touga next to her in a second so that he could slap her back and dislodge her half mutilated food. "Koi you are going to choke at this rate."

That nearly sent her back into hysterics for some odd reason. She slammed her bowl down on the table and doubled over again. At this point she was the only one still laughing about it. But that was something that she was really bad about when she was younger. Once she started laughing she couldn't stop sometimes. "S-S-sorry!" She choked out around another laugh.

"It is alright koi. Just calm down." Touga tried soothing her.

Now Seiji was smirking at her in amusement. "Ah so Kagome has a deep dark secret..." He paused dramatically for effect. "SHE CAN'T STOP LAUGHING ONCE SHE'S STARTED!"

She made a strangled choking sound before bursting out into laughter again. Her legs went crazy and she stared kicking out at Touga unintentionally. "OH MY GODS! HE'S GOING TO CALL ME TONIGHT AND BE LIKE KAGS WHAT THE HELL iS THIS RING SUPPOSED TO DO?! MY DICK ISN'T WORKING!" And just like that she lost it again and fell over onto the floor. She rolled around on the floor despite her slightly protesting side.

"Ah Kagome is a live wire no?"

Silence. "Yes I suppose she is."

"Will she hurt her stitches by doing this?"

"Most likely."

A pair of strong arms gently scooped her up from the floor and deposited her onto the soft cushions of the couch.

"Kagome calm down."

Her chest heaved while her laughter finally died down. When she could see again she saw Touga peering down at her with worry. "Sorry." She muttered breathily.

He smiled softly and brushed his fingers through her bangs gently. "No need to apologize koi."

"Ah yeah but it must have been annoying to listen to..."

"Not at all koi. Your voice is beautiful whether you are singing, talking, or even laughing. I was merely worried that you would rip your stitches out by rolling around on the floor."

"Oh." Was her genius response. She had not even notice that her side was really hurting now. Damn her and her laughing fits. It had been so long since she had had one that she had forgotten how crazy she could get when she was like that.

At that Seiji apparently had to say something. "At least we know how to defeat her now Touga-sama. Just make her laugh until she passes out." He joked.

"Shut up Seiji." A pout tugged at her lips.

Seiji just grinned and flipped the tv on so that he could channel surf.

As she was sitting up her phone went off again. She took it out from her pocket and looked down at the screen. Shippo's name popped up so she immediately answered it. "Hey Shippo what's up?"

Touga immediately gave her his full attention.

"Uhh mama can I go and stay at Koji's this weekend?"

Confusion washed over her. Why did he call her when Touga was his legal guardian? She looked at him and he was smiling at her. "Umm shouldn't you ask Touga instead of me Shippo?"

The line was silent for a minute before he responded quietly. "Well I can ask you too because you're my mama. So can I go?"

"Ummm yes you can." She looked to Touga for confirmation and he nodded. "Do you need someone to drop off a bag with pajamas and clothes for you?"

"Yeah! Don't forget to put my 3ds in it!" He chirped excitedly.

"Ok I won't. What games do you want me to put with it?" She got up and walked up the stairs to Shippo's room to get his things together.

"All of them!"

"Ok." She grabbed a forest green duffel bag and stuffed his 3ds, charger cable, and his box full of games into the bottom of it. Next she went to his drawer and grabbed two sets of his pajamas, two pairs of underwear, and two outfits to change into. "Should I out extra clothes in just in case?"

"Umm yeah cause I always get dirty by playing in the dirt and mud."

So she doubled back and grabbed at least three more outfits for him before she stuffed those into the bag as well. Next she went into the bathroom next door and grabbed his toothbrush, hairbrush, and two fresh towels. She returned to his room and stuffed them into his bag before she zipped it up. "Ok I got everything you asked for. Is there anything else that you forgot?"

"No that's all! Thanks mama!"

"You're welcome Shippo." Everytime he called her mama it warmed her heart. She loved her little kit like he was her own.

"Ok mama I gotta go now so I will call you later okay?"

"Ok bye Shippo." She hung up the phone and took his bag downstairs to sit it by the door.

"Did you get everything he needed?" Touga turned to her when she walked back into the living room.

"Yeah I got everything that he asked for and even some things that he didn't. Did you want to drop it off or were you going to get Seiji to do it?"

"Seiji will do it."

Said fire elemental just gave them the thumbs up and got up to retrieve the bag so that he could drop it off. "See ya in a bit Kags."

"Bye Sej! Bring me ice cream on the way back! Mint chocolate chip!" She yelled at him after the door closed.

* * *

Some days he cursed himself for being male. And some days he cursed his allies and pack mates for unintentionally teasing him. Which is what Kagome had done after Seiji had brought her the ice cream that she had asked for. He had given him a devious smirk before handing Kagome the dreaded ice cream cone... His member was never going to go down again he was sure of it. All day long he kept remembering the way that she had looked when she had been licking the soft serve ice cream in a wide arc around the entire cone. His mind could not help but to conjure up the image of her doing that to him.

For the millionth time that day he shifted when his member gave a painful throb. He groaned out a pained whimper from where he sat behind his desk. Who said it was a good idea to retreat into his office to go over his substitute's reports? If anything it was more time for him to moan and groan about how pained he was.

"Just concentrate on work. Just concentrate on work. Not on Kagome licking me." As soon as the words came out of his mouth the remains of his blood rushed south into his already painfully hard manhood. Obviously that did not work.

'No one is in the house for the whole weekend.'

"I know."

'Then go after her and bend her over something.'

"No."

'Why not? She gave herself to you once.'

"Yes I am aware. But she has-"

'Do not even go on about how she might not be ready for it. She had no problem that night, nor did she have a problem propositioning you. You heard her. She is not afraid of you, or being with you.'

His head fell back against the plush leather chair in defeat. What was he supposed to do?

The answer came in the form of Kagome popping her head into the door. "Tou? I brought your dinner up." She pushed the door open and carried a tray with what appeared to be oden, white rice, stir fried veggies, and beef steak.

"Did you cook me a feast or something?" His mouth was already watering though whether it was from the food or her he was not sure.

She sat the tray down on his desk before she jumped up onto said desk and sat before him. "Mmm yeah I did. You didn't really eat today and I know that you eat more than humans do so I made more than usual."

He sensed that something was on her mind. His eyes traced the pure white flash of her teeth when she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. Her hands were fisted demurely in her lap playing with the end of the short skirt she was wearing. "Koibito?"

She scratched the back of her head nervously while her feet made a rhythmic smacking noise from repeatedly making contact with his desk. "You should eat."

But eating was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He pushed the tray away and pulled her into the center of the desk so that her legs were dangling between his. "What is bothering you so?"

For several long moments she seemed to be debating with herself over something. Her mouth fell open and snapped shut and she repeated the process several times before she finally nodded to herself and faced him more fully. "Umm Tou why don't you want me like that anymore?"

To say that he was confused was an understatement. How had he ever given her that impression?

'Because you refuse to lay with her.'

But that was only because he did not want to pressure her in case that first time was just...

"It's just that you've never even touched me the same way since then." She continued in that same soft and meek voice. "I was worried that it was because you weren't pleased as much as you were hoping that first night." Her head fell forward and her raven locks fell over her face obscuring his view of her. "I mean I'm not some little virgin and I know that's what everyone wants."

"Kagome that is not-!"

"I'm pretty used up I know that." She talked right over him almost like she could not even hear him. "But I thought that it would be okay with you. No for me it was ok. I wasn't scared or disgusted at myself when we...and it was such a strange feeling for me. Usually I would recoil and freeze when someone even looked at me with lust. But with you I actually wanted you as much as I've ever wanted anything before. No. I wanted you more. So that's why I'm so worried that you don't want me like that anymore, because I know that no one else will ever make me feel so safe when doing something like that."

"Kagome you misunderstand!" But once again she would not let him voice his thoughts.

Her head snapped up revealing angry steel gray eyes glistening with tears. "No! I do understand!" She jumped down from his desk and stepped around him. "You're just like everyone else! Once you've felt and seen how disgusting I am you want nothing to do with me anymore!"

He stood quickly and moved to block the door. "Kagome that is not what this is about!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO!"

"Know what?!" He shot back at the same moment that the tears fell from her angry eyes. Seeing the warm salty tears making trails down her face was making something deep inside of him ache.

Her bottom lip quivered and her voice dropped so low that he had to strain to hear what she said. "That I'm a whore."

He recoiled like she had slapped him. Had she really been thinking like this due to his own actions? And better yet why did he not notice right away? Had he really been so involved with denying himself for her sake that she had misinterpreted it wrong and thought that he was disgusted with her? "You are not a whore."

"Yes I am. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it."

The way she said those words with a dull hollow voice...it was like she had already given up. He could not even fathom it! Life without her would be nothing. His body shot forward and pinned her to his desk.

She peered up at him with wide eyes. "Wha-what are you doing?"

His body quivered from all of the emotion he was feeling. Sorrow. Regret. Guilt. Remorse. "Kagome I did not want to push you into beginning a full fledged sexual relationship with me so soon. That is because I know what you have been through, and I do not ever want to make you feel like you must do these things for me. I want you to come to me when you are comfortable." Why had he not just explained this to her earlier?

'Because you were not truly aware of what was bothering you.'

The voice in his head was drowned out by hers. "But I already said that I wasn't scared of you."

"I know. But the first time I really did not properly ask for your permission before I instigated the encounter. I merely assumed that you were ready and stimulated your body and even though you allowed me to continue, it does not mean that you were really truly ready. I had time to think about this after you were injured and I decided to leave the issue of our intimacy to you. I wanted you to come to me when you felt you were truly ready so that we could proceed from there. I wanted to give you the choice." A choice that turned out to be just another mistake when dealing with her. Everything that he thought he knew about Kagome was constantly tossed about like it was the farthest thing from fact. She had been waiting for him thinking that he did not want her anymore because he never breached the issue again. What had he been thinking?

Those cerulean hues brightened up with hope. "So you aren't disgusted with me?"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek softly. "If I was I would never have taken you in the first place. Nor the time after that, or the time after that."

She sniffled and offered him a small tentative smile. "Yeah I was confused because you couldn't pry yourself off of me that night. Then you started acting so distant with me."

"I am sorry koi, I really am."

"S'okay." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his hesitantly.

Immediately he was made aware of the fact that he was still painfully aroused. And now he did not even need to try to deny himself for her. He smirked at the thought and reached down to relieve her of her underwear.

She separated from his mouth and paid back across the polished wood of his desk accidentally knocking the tray of food off by doing so. "Whoops."

"Hn. I am more hungry for you then I am for food." Her panties hit the ground and he leaned forward to partake in what he had been longing for since that night.

However Kagome's phone went off momentarily halting their progress.

'Ring ring! Ring ring! It's your friend calling you pick up the phone! Okay I'm gonna go and play with my pony!"

Kagome answered it with a devious smirk on her face. "Hey Gaia what's up?"

Through the line he could hear Sesshomaru cursing up a storm. He laughed and proceeded to bury his face between Kagome's legs.

Kagome squealed and bucked up towards his prodding tongue using her free hand to help pull him against her.

"KAGS! What did your ring do to Sesshomaru?!" Gaia screamed over the phone.

"I WILL KILL HER!" Sesshomaru roared.

He smirked and continued lapping up everything that Kagome's beautiful body would give him.

He heard her stifle a moan so that she could respond. "Uhhh oh! Well mmmm...there!"

Well try to answer anyway. With every moan he was getting more and more worked up.

"KAAAAAGS!" Gaia yelled again.

"Hmmm?" Kagome breathed out and sighed wistfully. The desk started creaking in time with the thrusting of her hips.

"Are you...having sex right now?" Gaia asked with a heavy tone of disbelief and anger.

"N-not y-YET!" Kagome shrieked after one particularly sharp lick. "Mmmmm Gaia can I call you back later?"

"NO! Not until you tell me how to fix him!"

Kagome sighed and yanked at his hair in time with the thrusting of her hips. "Mmmm tell him to be nice to me and I'll take it off when he gets b-ACK!"

"Kags! HIS DICK ISN'T WORKING! Gaia shrieked in protest.

"Sucks to be you two. Bye Gaia!" The phone hit the floor with a thud.

He smirked into her heated flesh. Gods he loved her and he was going to show her how much right about now.

* * *

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

No author's note! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Lemon alert! AND LOTS OF FLUFF AND HUMOR!

* * *

She was in a good mood when she awoke the next morning. Her body felt like it was made of jello in a pleasant way. It was so strange to her that being intimate with Touga did not instill terror in her. If anything she loved every single thing he did to her. It confused her sometimes because of all that she had been through. Maybe it was because Touga always had this look in his eyes, a look of love and compassion whereas her father had always had one of malice and hate. If she asked him would he answer her?

As if he sensed the direction of her thoughts Touga turned towards her and wrapped an arm around her midsection. "Koi? Are you alright?" He brought her body flush against his own unclothed one and sniffed at the juncture of her neck.

"Mm hmm I'm fine. I was just thinking about something though." She flipped onto her other side and snuggled into his broad chest.

"About?" He nipped at the soft flesh of her neck teasingly.

"I was wondering why I'm not scared of sleeping with you. After all that I've been through you would think that I would be terrified but I'm not. Sometimes it still confuses me. Do you know why I feel that way?"

"Because we are soul mates koibito. We are two parts of one being. You cannot fear your other half." Rough lips nipped her behind the ear before a hot tongue swept over the warm flesh.

"0-Oh..." She got out shakily. Pleasant tingles wormed their way through her body from the delicate stimulation. In response she hitched her leg over his knee.

He shifted towards her and rolled her over onto her back. His lips came down to press against hers while he ground himself against her.

She fisted her hands in his hair and toyed with the silken strands while she enjoyed the rising sensations in her body. Using the heels of her feet she thrusted her hips up to let him know what she wanted.

He slowed his ministrations as if he was contemplating it before sighing and pulling away. "Sesshomaru and Gaia are home." Was all he said before he got off of the futon to dress himself.

She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him walk around the room as bare as the day he was born. A silly smirk played at her lips as she eye raped him while he walked around the room.

"Koi you should get dressed. Sesshomaru and Gaia need to speak with you." He tugged on a red button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Once that was done he pulled his hair up into a top knot.

"Can't we talk after?" Even as she said that she pushed herself up and walked over next to him to go through her drawers.

"I'm afraid that they are not willing to be that patient koi." There was a dark look on his face that told her that he was not at all happy about their situation either.

She patted the crotch of his jeans gently. "Aww you poor baby!" She cooed in a baby voice.

A strange look passed through his eyes though he made no attempt to push her hand away. "Koi you are a very strange woman."

"Am I?" Rub. Rub.

"Yes." And even though he was trying to hold himself back his hips started thrusting back against her hand.

"Mm hmm." She hmmed as she dropped down onto her knees before him.

"Koi..." Touga warned her sternly.

But she ignored him and swiftly unfastened his pants letting them pool on the floor. She leaned forward and blew her hot breath over the pulsing appendage making it twitch.

"Kagome..." Touga growled out in a rough voice.

Her lips parted letting her tongue snake out and flick over the head. She took the tip in her mouth and slowly lowered her head taking about half of him in...as much as she was able.

His legs shook slightly causing him to sink down cross legged onto his futon. He grabbed at her hair and started guiding her head up and down.

The smooth flesh made her tongue and lips tingle as she ascended over his length until she only had the head in her mouth. Then she would quickly descend and tighten her mouth around it. His growls made her tingle with want. What she couldn't fit in her mouth was quickly encased in both of her hands which she pumped up and down in time to the movements of her mouth. Her fingers didn't even touch her palm because he was so thick!

The hands fisting her hair tightened even more. "More." He grunted out.

Now she had him where she wanted him. Aroused and uncaring about anything else. She sped up her hands and mouth swirling her tongue over the head and sucking on it while she pumped her hands over the pulsing flesh. She sucked her cheeks in as tight as she could and descended over him again.

He let out a low deep growl. "Koi..."

She sped up taking him in even faster and speeding up her hands to bring him more pleasure. Her whole body was tingling with want. She released him with a pop and tackled him onto the futon.

He was in such a daze that he didn't even try and fight it.

Her hands made quick work of his clothes rendering him just as naked as her. She ran her hands over the rippling muscles in his chest and lowered herself down on his length.

His hands came to rest at her hips guiding her up and down over his length. His rich amber pools met hers and he groaned and grunted beneath her.

Over and over again her body left him making her feel empty before she took him back in hard making her feel painfully full. She raked her nails down his chest and threw her head back and moaned. This was so much better then being terrified... It felt so good. Her body felt so hot and warm like electric tingles were shooting through her body.

All of a sudden he stiffened and flipped them over so that she was on all fours in front of him. He swiftly entered her and pounded into her much faster than she had been moving.

Her mouth fell open and she screamed as her stomach tightened up painfully. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" She panted out into the pillow. She could barely even hold herself up it felt so good.

Both of his hand came down and toyed with her clit and opening. "Cum." He growled out in a demanding tone.

She whimpered and rocked her hips back against his to try and get the coil to break.

"LET GO!" He demanded again followed by him increasing his pace to hereto unforseen heights.

Her fingers clenched the sheets and her mouth fell open as the coil in her stomach tightened painfully. She could feel him slamming into her over and over again. She heard him give an aggravated growl a second before she found her neck in his mouth with his fangs buried into the skin. The pain she felt made the pleasure intensify. Her eyes met his and her mouth fell open in a scream when the coil finally broke. She cried out in the midst of the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life. Her body was racked higher and higher with wave after wave of intense pleasure until she felt like her body was going to give out. He stiffened behind her and pulsed his hips into her a few more times before something hot shot into her. She collapsed against the futon and panted desperately in an attempt to catch her breath.

His body left hers after several moments leaving her feeling empty.

She turned onto her side and snuggled into his chest where she kissed the sweaty flesh near his collarbone. "How about another round?" She joked.

His ambers narrowed on her. "Koibito if you would like to feel your legs tomorrow you would do well not to tease me."

"You can't blame a girl for trying." She said simply.

"I suppose not." He sighed and sat up. "Sesshomaru and Gaia are growing very impatient. I fear that if we do not go downstairs now they will come and knock the door down."

"Mmmmm." That would be funny to see. But she didn't tell him that as she moved to dress herself because he would not be happy about her finding humor in that. So she dressed herself in a short denim skirt and a black long sleeve gir shirt and waited for him to go meet their...friends.

"Ready?" After he had redressed himself he came to stand beside her expectantly.

"Ready." To see the frustrated look on Sesshomaru's face from lack of hanky panky... She giggled at how she referred to it. Oh gods she was going to hell for her ways.

* * *

It was worse than he thought when he and Kagome stepped into the living room. The living room was in shambles with the furniture destroyed and Sesshomaru pacing around the remains of his beloved couches while Gaia stood watching him warily. He scowled at the enraged boy. "Sesshomaru for what purpose did you destroy my furniture?"

His pup spun around and snarled at him in pure rage. He pointed at his jean clad crotch and snarled something incomprehensible again.

Behind him Kagome snickered which only made the situation worse.

Sesshomaru's attention quickly diverted to her. A high pitched snarl left his lips before he lunged at her.

He snarled at Sesshomaru and got in between him and Kagome. His pup slammed into him and he caught Sesshomaru's arms and tossed him to the side and through the kitchen wall. His defensive instincts were going wild causing him to quickly rush after Sesshomaru and pin him against the kitchen floor before he had righted himself.

"Hey you two cut it out!"

A second later Kagome was pulling at him to get him to release Sesshomaru. He did so reluctantly and positioned her behind him so that Sesshomaru could not get to her.

Gaia rushed past him and helped Sesshomaru up. "Sessh don't attack Kags!" She admonished him sternly.

Sesshomaru only growled and bared his fangs at Kagome who was peeking out from behind his shoulder.

"Jeez somebody needs to get lai-! I mean somebody needs anger management hehehe!" Kagome coughed after her little slip up.

Sesshomaru snarled at her again and pointed at his crotch and then snarled something else that even he could not understand.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Sesshomaru speak english boy."

Sesshomaru only growled again and snapped his jaws at him.

His irritation was rising and he was in no mood to play with his pup. "Well if you do not wish to speak of this then I will take my koibito and lavish her with the attentions that you are currently unable to bestow upon your female."

Hackles rising up to the point where he looked like a rabid inu Sesshomaru snarled and nearly foamed at the mouth in his anger. "MY MANHOOD IS NOT WORKING! FIX IT WENCH AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK!"

"That is not a polite way of asking." Kagome sighed dramatically. "I guess I will have to tweak the spell from here so that your manhood shrinks permanently." She goaded him.

Gaia's jaw dropped as did Sesshomaru's before the former dropped to her knees and started crying. "NOOOOOO! KAGS PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PUT IT BACK THE WAY IT WAS?!" Gaia wailed.

Which of course pissed Sesshomaru off immensely. He stared Kagome down and pointed at his crotch again. "Fix it human."

"Do not refer to her as such Sesshomaru. You will refer to her with respect." Kagome's hand came to rest on his shoulder when he took a threatening step forward.

"Touga." She tightened her hold and stepped up beside him her eyes instantly meeting Sesshomaru's. "Listen here fluffy."

Sesshomaru bristled at the nickname and growled at her.

"Shhh!" Kagome hushed him. "Now as I was saying fluffy you need to learn to be polite! Once I feel that you can treat others in an acceptable manner I will remove the ring okay? And if you can't then I will just leave it on. Oh and just so that you know only I can take it off. I made it special so that it would only react to my power."

Gaia started wailing all over again as she crumpled to the floor in a mess of silver hair and quivering flesh. "Noooo! Why?! Why Kags? I thought I was your main bitch!"

"You are Gaia. But Sesshomaru is a bad boy and he needs to learn a lesson." Here Kagome's look turned thoughtful. "I guess I could always get you a vibrator and enchant it to feel just like Sesshomaru's dick."

He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. Did she really just say that? And better yet did she think that Gaia would go for that?

Both males should have learned that females are completely unpredictable. Gaia's head popped up and she sniffled. "Really? You can do that?"

Sesshomaru gaped at her in disbelief.

As did he. His jaw was hanging so far down that he was sure that he could swallow Shippo and Kirara whole.

"Yeah I can do that. It's all a matter of the right enchantments...Mmmm oh! And I need to know how big he is so that I can get one that is the right size!"

Gaia mulled it over and nodded. "Alright! Let's go and talk about this upstairs!"

Both he and his pup just gaped at the two females as they walked by. "W-Wait! You cannot be serious koi!"

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. "Hmm? Be serious about what?"

He sputtered and gestured at Sesshomaru and then at Gaia dramatically. "Just release Sesshomaru from his punishment! You should not give a soon to be mated female an easy out like this!" Sesshomaru was going to kill her when he was not around one of these days!

"Mmm why should I punish Gaia because Sesshomaru is an asshole? And it won't be like Gaia is messing around with another guy, she'll be doing one better! She'll be fucking herself instead!" With that the two females disappeared up the stairs.

"Father...why must you always choose such troublesome females?"

Honestly he had no idea himself.

* * *

Later that day found he and Kagome shopping for new furniture since his pup had destroyed his other set. Not the way that he wanted to spend his day but it had to be done.

Eventually he and Kagome settled on a dark suede sectional set with cherry wood end tables and a coffee table. She liked it so he got it so that he could get out of the place sooner.

After making arrangements to have it delivered tomorrow he led Kagome out of the store and into the crowded mall.

She veered off from the path he set for them and led him into an adult toy store.

He planted his feet and refused to go any further. "Koibito I am not going in that store."

"Ok then stay out here until I come back." With that she left him there to wander into the store alone.

Which did not sit well with him at all so he relented and followed after her.

Various shelves were lined with all manner of 'toys' from long cylinders with buttons, to whips, to the rings that Kagome had cursed Sesshomaru with. Couples were scattered all over the store looking at different toys.

He did not feel at all comfortable being here... But Kagome looked unconcerned with being here. She was standing in front of the long cylinder things and looking them over. When he stopped beside her she had a long pink one in her hand and she was feeling the texture.

He believed that these were the vibrators that Kagome was talking about though he had never used one himself before. In fact he had never even seen one in real life before despite having dated many women over the centuries. Why would they have needed one when they had him?

"Is it the right size...check! Has ten settings...check! Ultra ribbed...check!" Kagome listed off things that she was apparently looking for.

Settings? Ultra ribbed? It all sounded like nonsense to him.

"Ok Tou this one is a good one so we can go! Unless you want to get-!"

"No that is good koibito. Let us leave." With haste he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to pay for her item.

The cashier was a young girl who completely ignored him to stare at Kagome flirtatiously. "Hey sweet lips." She purred seductively as she bagged the pink vibrator.

"Ummm hi." Kagome replied nervously.

The girl pushed her black hair out of her eyes and leered at Kagome with almond colored hues. "Are you going to have some fun with your girlfriend?"

"Ummm no." Kagome looked at him nervously.

"Well that's too bad sugar. I would take you around the world with this thing." The cashier smirked and made a lewd gesture with her hand and finger. "If you're ever in the mood call me babe." She took a card out of her pocket and stuffed it in the bag.

Was she...ignoring him to hit on his female? Had this ever happened in all of the years that he had been alive? It was like his body was on autopilot as he turned and guided her from the store.

When they walked out of the store and exited through the doors leading into the parking lot Kagome turned to him. "Well that was weird."

"I agree." He muttered darkly. To each their own and do whatever you would like as long as it does not interfere with his female. She was never going in that store alone...ever.

* * *

When they arrived back home Sesshomaru was laying in the middle of the living room amidst the remains of his father's old furniture. He looked...like a giant lump.

She bypassed him and handed Gaia the bag containing the new vibrator.

Gaia peered into the bag and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I bet it looks just like Sesshomaru's penis."

Behind her she heard said demon make a noise that sounded like a growl and a pained whimper.

"It's pink." Gaia muttered darkly.

"Yeah well skin is kinda pink right? And it's kinda pretty see? It's glittery!" And just like that she busted out laughing. She could have just got a plain skin colored one but she got a glittery pink one! "Oh my gods! It sparkles! That makes it better than Sesshykins!"

Another growl from Sesshomaru and a laugh from Touga.

"Kags you are such a floorknob..." Gaia muttered after she walked past.

"Stop quoting Starfire from Teen Titans Gaia!" Maybe she should stop watching that show with her spider friend? Starfire was awesome though...

"No! Gilderglurgleyou!" Gaia shouted back from upstairs.

Her palm smacked against her forehead with a resounding smack. "Gods above..." She laughed softly before turning back to Sesshomaru and Touga. The latter was standing over the former and shaking his head, and the former was staring up at the ceiling dismally. And the look only got worse when the bath upstairs started up.

Sesshomaru whimpered and pouted which just looked so wrong to her.

"Poor Sesshy. Maybe I can give you a free pass tonight if you apologize to me." She knew that he wouldn't bu-!

In a second Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and stared her down with wild eyes. "I am sorry we-Kagome. Now please remove this infernal device from my manhood!"

"Ummm I will reverse the spell for tonight. So enjoy your freedom." She zapped him with her reiki allowing the spell making him stay flaccid to lift.

For a moment he looked like he wanted to kill her or something...but he quickly dropped her in favor of running upstairs.

"Sound barrier Sesshomaru or I'll activate the spell again before you finish! And yes I can do it from here!" She yelled after him.

A deep growl drifted down the stairs followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. And then there was nothing.

"Thanks gods!"

"Agreed." Touga murmured from next to her.

After that they fell into silence allowing her thoughts to race. Shippo was still gone at his friend's house, Sango was stuck looking after her brother for the weekend, Inuyasha was off screwing Kikyo...so there was absolutely nothing to do. "Hey Touga?"

He hmmed to show that he was listening.

What did she want to say? She hadn't really thought this far ahead. Should she thank him for all that he had done? Should she ask him why she felt so much better with him than anyone else? She twiddled her thumbs together and toyed with her skirt. "Umm I was wondering why I always feel so light with you. Usually I feel like the weight of the world is on my chest suffocating me but when I'm with you it's different... And don't say that it's the power of love either cause that is so clich !"

All he did was look at her oddly for a moment before smiling at her. "But it is the power of love. Soul mates are the deepest level of love and the strongest bond. When we are with one another nothing could really ever feel wrong. In fact I would say for certain that if you grew up in an even worse environment you would still feel lighter than anyone else because you have found your soul mate. That is just how this bond works. We heal one another and support one another. I know that things are still going to be rough for you but I will be here for you through all of it. We will get through it together."

Through all of it she just stared at him in silence. So it was their bond that helped her to feel better? But it couldn't just kill her pain altogether. At least she felt like a human being sometimes. That was good enough right? She leaned against his shoulder and pinched his side. "Aww you remind me of a lifetime movie! So adorable..."

He scowled at her huffed and then turned away. "This one is not adorable."

Aww she was destroying his manhood poor thing! "Aww but I like adorable things!" She goaded him on with no fear for her own safety.

"I am NOT adorable. I am handsome and honorable." He protested with a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Sure sure. Handsome and honorable..." She trailed off and waited for him to nod to himself assuredly. "and adorable."

Silver hair went flying when he turned on her and scowled again. "How would you like it if I called you masculine?"

"What does that have to do with calling you adorable?"

"You are emasculating me! How would you feel if I made you feel masculine?"

"Umm I'd be like okkkkk and then I'd look at my chest and wonder what the hell you were talking about." As if to emphasise her point she poked her full chest. "Hmmm very girly."

Touga brought his palm up and smacked his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

Just to play with him she put her fingers to her chin as if in deep thought. "Hmmm well starting next week you are going to take me to school every day... Then we are going to make out in your office during lunch every day. Then we are going to make out in your truck every day after school. And then we are going to mmph-!" Her rant was cut off when he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Alright koibito! I understand the point of rhetorical questions!"

She pushed his hand away and smiled at him. "Good! But I was being serious about the whole schedule thing."

He raised a brow at her. "Oh?"

"Yup! Oooh and I was wondering if we can try it on the hood of your lambo!"

He blanched and opened his quivering mouth. "Koi do you not think that you are becoming a nymphomaniac? What if we dent the hood of my car?"

She smiled sadistically and rubbed her hands together like she was plotting something. Then in a serious voice she said. "A dent well made."

He looked like he didn't know how to react to that so he settled for lifting his hands towards the ceiling in what appeared to be prayer. "Please Omoikane knock some sense into my female...and save my car from her dastardly deeds."

"Hahahahaha really? It isn't like you can't fix the hood!" She guffawed loudly.

He peeked one eye open so that he could look at her. "Koi we will not be having sex on the hood of my car."

"Awww please?" She got on her knees and begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with Kagome on top?"

"No."

Verbal pleas were doing little so she resorted to the puppy dog look that Gaia had taught her. She made her eyes as watery as possible and pouted out her bottom lip cutely. "Pwease?" In his eyes she could see his resolve cracking.

"Koiiiiiii." He warned half heartedly.

"Touuuuuu I want to get it on the hood of your car." So she sounded like a ho...Can you even see this male? She wanted him even when she was being raped by her father and she was still terrified. Now that she was living in relative peace with him the urge was nearly stifling her.

"You are starting to act like Gaia and Sesshomaru." He relented.

"No I am sexy where they are not."

"I cannot argue with that. However I must say that you are surprising me koi. I never expected you to be so forward and aggressive in the bedchambers after everything you have been through. You are most resilient."

Before she could say anything else a roar shook the foundation of the house. "Didn't I tell him to erect a sound barrier?"

"You did." Touga replied in disgust.

"Huh. Well I guess he doesn't need to get some so badly after all if he can't even heed my warnings." And with that she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers together.

Literally half a second later another louder and more frustrated roar shook the house.

"I believe he was almost finished..." Touga muttered sadly.

Pfft! Like she cared!

Not even a second later a naked and seething Sesshomaru rushed into the living room. "WENCH! WHY MUST YOU ASSAULT MY MANHOOD?"

In a dead serious voice she replied. "Because that's how I roll."

Upstairs Gaia started screaming and crying. "WHYYYYYY?! KAGS WHYYY?!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL! NEXT TIME LISTEN AND KEEP IT DOWN!"

Sesshomaru just gaped at her slack jawed while Touga laughed loudly behind her.

She saluted Sesshomaru and stood up to saunter out of the room towards the garage. "Coming Touga? I want to dent that hood."

That got Touga to shut up. "Koiiiiii..." He growled out.

Well she would work on him...on the hood of the car... That was how she rolled after all. She giggled at the thought and opened the door to the garage and walked in with her male right behind her.

* * *

R&R! Poor Sesshy!


	19. Chapter 19

So I wanted to know if oyu guys think I should rewrite this story starting at the first lemon because I was worried that the way I was portraying Kagome and Touga's relationship may be...off. Anyways if you think it's a good idea let me know please! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

A loud blaring had her barreling out of the dream where she had convinced Touga to let her lick ice cream off of him...mint chocolate chip ice cream. Something twitched in her forehead and she slammed her fist down on the annoying alarm clock which resulted in a loud cracking sound. Good now she could go back to sleep. Rolling over onto her other side she sought out the other body sharing the futon for warmth. Only it wasn't there.

Opening her eyes more fully she took in the empty futon and equally empty room. Where the hell was Touga at? She yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. The first thought that crossed her mind was where was her boyfriend. The second was who the hell had set her alarm for...? Turning her head she noticed that it was five thirty in the morning. "Oh hell no." Nope no way was she getting up this early. She flopped back against the mattress and buried herself under the blankets.

The peace and quiet of the room started lulling her back to sleep almost instantly. However just when she was at the edge of deep sleep the door to the room opened. Her eyes snapped wide open and, fumbling with the blankets she poked her head out to see the object of her affections dressed and apparently waiting for her. "What?"

Touga raised an expectant brow at her. "I know for a fact koibito that your alarm did go off. Why are you still in bed?" In his hand was a coffee mug that he sat down on the nightstand next to her.

Was there something that they were supposed to do today that she had forgotten about? Sitting up and taking the mug offered to her she racked her thoughts for anything that she could have forgotten. The familiar bitter taste of coffee slithered down her throat waking her up slightly, but she still could not remember what was so important that she had to get up at five thirty in the morning. "Why would I get out of bed?" She opted to ask him instead.

"Koi you are supposed to return to school today. Did you forget about that?" He asked looking highly amused for some odd reason.

And for good reason because as soon as the word school had come out of his mouth she choked on her coffee and spat it everywhere. Vicious coughs racked her frame between desperate struggles for air. School?! Did she really have to go back already? Well she had already had her stitches out...and she was cleared so... The teenager in her still did not want to go back. "Uhhh I forgot?"

"Clearly." Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and using the other to gesture over at the dresser where her uniform was. "Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

She glared at her school uniform as she got out of bed and stretched. "I don't suppose I can get you to let me off for one more day huh?"

He just pointed at the dresser with a stern glare on his face. "Get dressed." With that he turned and left the room to do whatever it is that he did.

She flipped his back off and changed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform before brushing her hair out with her hairbrush. "Meh!" Feeling too lazy to tie it up she left it loose instead and left the room to head downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she veered through the living room and into the tall arch the served as the entrance to the kitchen, smiling at a glaring Sesshomaru as she did so. "Morning Sesshy! How is your little one feeling today?"

A deep growl from him was her only response.

Touga placed her plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her which she thanked him for before digging in. The sweet cakes were just what she was in the mood for today and she groaned at the delicious sweetness. "God I love pancakes..."

"Hn. Could you make more inappropriate sounds human?" Sesshomaru muttered darkly.

Being the smartass that she is she could not let an opportunity like that go to waste. "Someone in this house has to make naughty noises Sessh, and obviously you and Gaia aren't."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her in a snarl before he went back to his breakfast of bacon and eggs.

She smirked at her small victory momentarily before something caught her attention. "Where's Yash?" The hanyou was nowhere in sight.

Shippo came bounding into the kitchen at that moment with his little backpack. "He's still sleeping!" The little fuzzball jumped up into the stool beside hers and beamed at both her and Touga. "Morning mama! Morning papa!"

"Morning Shippo." She responded while Touga just sat Shippo's breakfast in front of him and nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept good." He mumbled around a mouthful of food, syrup dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

Shaking her head at him and grabbing a napkin from the counter she set about wiping the sticky goo from his face. "You're getting syrup all over Shippo."

"Mmphowry." Shippo mumbled again.

"It's ok just slow down before you choke."

"M'kay." He did slow down but not much.

Turning her attention away from him she finished the last of her breakfast and hopped down from her stool to feed Kirara. Said neko was waiting patiently by her food bowl. "Morning Kirara."

Kirara just mewed in return while she poured the moist food into her bowl.

Once it was full she set the bag aside and scratched Kirara once behind the ears before she got up to take her dishes to the sink. Only they weren't at her spot anymore so she figured that Touga must have taken them to the sink for her. "Thanks Tou-kun."

Her boyfriend stopped eating his breakfast to nod at her.

"Should I go and wake up Yash?"

"I would appreciate it." Touga nodded at her.

"Kay be right back." She turned and ran out of the room and up the stairs to Inuyasha's room which was at the end of the right hallway. "Idiot not waking up on time. If I have to get up he does too." She grumbled rather irritably as she stopped before his door and knocked on it. "Yash wake up for school you fucktard!"

Shuffling sounded from right behind the door a split second before Inuyasha opened it revealing him still in his sleeping yukata. "Whattaya want wench?"

Huffing she pointed at his clock which read five after six in the morning. "You have to get up for school soon."

The gruff hanyou just looked at the clock and cursed before slamming the door in her face.

"Asshole!"

"Wench!"

With a frustrated huff she turned and stalked into her shared room with Touga and into the attached bathroom so that she could brush her teeth. She was plotting different scenarios to beat Inuyasha's ass to within an inch of his life when Touga popped into the bathroom behind her. Her bad mood did not lift however much to her surprise.

"Thank you for getting Inuyasha out of bed koi." He followed her example and started brushing his teeth as well.

"Yeah it was nothing." Tapping her toothbrush against the sink to rid it of the excess water she then slid it back into it's case and stuffed it into the cabinet. No sooner had she done that then a dull pain started up in her stomach.

Touga paused in putting his own dental products away to stare at her closely for a moment.

"What?!" She snapped angrily. Why the hell was he staring at her like that?!

His head snapped to the side so that he could finish up what he was doing. "Koi do you perchance...have feminine items...?"

Horror crept up her spine at the implications. How could she have forgotten? "NOOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Falling onto her knees she yanked the cabinet open and her heart fell when she realized she had nothing. Which made her start panicking all over again. "WHY?! WHY WAS I BORN A FEMALE?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Touga for his part was not phased since he had seen her behave this way a few times since she had come to live with him. "Koi it is just your female cycle not the end of the world."

She was too busy headbutting the floor to hear what he said. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! FIRST I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND NOW THIS?!"

"Koibito stop beating your head on the floor!"

She was forced to stop when she felt something wet and warm pool between her legs. Scrambling up onto the toilet she pulled her uniform skirt and panties down revealing every female's worst nightmare...besides sick sadist fathers of course. Now she was stuck on the porcelain throne until someone got her pads! Wait...that wasn't such a bad thing! "Well Tou I can't go to school because I don't have pads to wear and I have to stay on the toilet all day."

"Oh?" He raised a brow at her.

"Mm hmmm." She started kicking her feet back and forth whimsically.

"I am afraid that there is plenty of time for me to go to the convenience store and get you everything that you need." With a smirk that just screamed 'bet you did not expect that did you' he turned and left her alone in the room.

* * *

After a quick and somewhat emasculating trip to the store to pick up feminine napkins, and the return home and subsequent fight to get Kagome to put said napkins on, they had finally left and were now seated in the middle of class. Students greeted his return enthusiastically and informed him that his replacement was a real bitch.

He had laughed at the and delved into the lessons for the day with just as much enthusiasm despite the eyes glaring daggers in his back.

Throughout the day he caught the wind witch watching Kagome again between writing down her notes and giving the impression that was paying attention to him. Something did seem off about her...and Kagome had told him that Kagura did seem off to her as well. At first he had attributed it to the situation with her father, but now he was worried that perhaps the witch had some sort of problem with Kagome. Had Kagome done something to offend her?

He decided to ask her when the bell rang for lunch. "Kagura could you come here for a moment?"

Kagome gave him an odd look before she disappeared out the door with Gaia to get her lunch.

That left him alone with the wind witch standing in front of his desk. "You called for me?" She asked impatiently.

"I did. And I will be brief and to the point. I have seen you watching Kagome intently in class and I would like to know why? Has she done something to anger or upset you?"

Kagura looked confused at that. "No she hasn't done anything like that. I just have the feeling that we have met before and I keep trying to recall where."

No scent of a lie fouled her scent so he decided to push away his reservations and let it go for now. "I see. Well I would ask that you pay attention in class."

She smirked at him fliratiously. "I do pay attention in class...teacher."

Rolling his eyes internally at the demoness before him he waved her off. "You may go Kagura."

"Of course." The red eyes demoness made a hasty retreat passing by Kagome as she returned to the room. The two of them exchanged an intense look that was quickly broken when Kagura sauntered into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked grumpily after pulling a chair over beside him and plopping into it.

He shrugged and accepted the food that she had gotten for him. "I merely wanted to talk to her for a moment."

"Hmm." Kagome hmmed around a mouthful of onpon.

Obviously she was still angry at him about this morning. "Koi I wish that you would be more mature about what happened this morning. You cannot miss school just because you are on your period."

She tore into her food viciously and gave him the death eye. "Hmm."

Sighing at her stubbornness he tore open his sandwich and took a bite. If she did not want to talk to him right now then he would let her be difficult. Besides there were other things that he had to think about like the meeting with Kanade in two days time. In all of the chaos of the last week he had forgotten all about it. Had he even told Kagome? "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I tell you that I arranged for us to meet a miko this Wednesday?"

Her eyes locked with his and nearly bugged out of her head. "No you didn't."

"Well I arranged for us to meet Kanade who happens to be a friend of mine." A temperamental friend with an angry streak that may in fact match Kagome's. Now that he thought of it maybe it was not such a good idea to get the two of them involved with one another?

Kagome chewed her lip and looked down at her lap. "You probably forgot because of what I did to Sessh huh?"

"That did not help." He relented though the real reason was that he was so absorbed in her that he had simply forgotten. A first for him.

"Is she a crotchety old bitch?"

"She has her moments. However she is a superb teacher and the only miko alive that I would trust you with." Which was true. Kanade was the safest person for Kagome to be around besides him and maybe Sesshomaru. "She will be a difficult person to deal with however so you should be prepared."

"Oh...well if she's anything like you I can handle her."

He smirked. Kanade was vastly different than him. Kagome was going to be put on her toes constantly with her new sensei.

"Hey Tou?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to counsel me today."

When he looked at her she was sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Hn. Perhaps I will make up for lost time at home."

She offered him a harsh glare in response.

* * *

The following two days had gone by fast and before she knew it they were standing at the base of the shrine steps that led to Okazaki shrine. She would never admit it to anyone but she was nervous to meet this so called Kanade-sama.

They climbed the steps side by side, Touga shooting her strange looks the whole way, until they reached the top.

The shrine grounds looked a lot like the shrine where she had grown up minus the goshinboku tree, and instead of a large family house there was a much smaller house instead. Did Kanade live here alone?

The door to the house slid open and a woman wearing the traditional miko garbs stepped out. She looked to be in her thirties with long black hair hanging down to her butt, pale alabaster skin, and dark purple eyes.

She took her in quietly while the other woman seemed to take her in too. So that was Kanade the High Miko? She certainly was pretty enough to make her self conscious.

"Kanade." Touga greeted her warmly. "This is Kagome my intended."

Kanade approached them at a brisk pace stopping an arm's length away. "I could guess Touga. You always did prefer younger women." The older woman reached out and grasped her hand gently. "I am Kanade the High Miko of this shrine."

"Kagome." She mumbled quietly.

"Well Kagome I hope that you know what you are in for." Kanade smirked at her before releasing her hand and gesturing over to a large field opposite of them. "Are you ready to get started?"

No not really because she was crampy as hell. But she didn't say that and instead followed after the older woman quietly.

The first place that Kanade took her to was a small archery range where she pointed at a long bow that lay waiting on a table. "Let's see how well you channel. Take that bow and hit the target." The miko gestured to the target farthest down the field.

"I've never shot a bow in my life." Hell she had never even held one! Until now she should say. Grabbing the smooth bow in her left hand and notching an arrow with her right she tried to recall when she had watched her grandfather practice archery when she was a child. She spread her legs out and held the bow out in front of her with the bowstring held tight.

"Your form is good." Kanade praised her.

"Yeah yeah just wait until I miss the target to say that." She muttered darkly before releasing the arrow.

Whatever she had expected to happen was most definitely not what did happen. Instead of the little glow that she thought would cover her arrow, a large jet stream of pure destructive reiki shot towards the target.

Her jaw dropped as the arrow hit the bulls eye and just exploded sending dust and debris raining down on everyone within the proximity.

She coughed and waved the dust away so that she could see what the damage was, and when she could see she dropped the bow with a clatter. The whole field was nothing but a giant crater!

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! Turning wide scared eyes onto the other two adults she held up her hands defensively. "It was an accident I swear!"

Perhaps Kanade had not been expecting her field to be destroyed... But whatever the case she managed to pull her jaw off of the floor to respond to her. "That was...unexpected. I do believe that you caused more damage then I did my first time."

Umm what? "Excuse me?" Where was the scolding?

Touga who seemed to be quite pleased for some odd reason was the one that answered her. "Kanade is saying that you did well."

"Ummm I wrecked her training field. By the way I can't pay to repair it so...yeah." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly when both adults just raised a brow at her. "What?"

Kanade just shook her head. "Never mind. Let us go over to the other field so that I may take a look at you."

"Umm ok." Bending down she retrieved the bow she had dropped before replacing it on the table and following after the other two.

Touga fell back a bit to walk with her and he was still smiling. "I do believe that that may be the best display of latent potential that I have ever seen. In a miko of course."

"Pfft! Are you kidding me? I could go to jail for destroying public property by doing stuff like that!" Note to self never purchase a bow and arrows because if you do someone...no many people will probably die in the following explosion!

He rolled his eyes at her. "Koi you are so obtuse."

Conversation immediately quieted when they were led into the center of a grassy field. Kanade instructed her to lay down before her. "I am going to look into your body with my power Kagome. I need you to relax and trust that I will not harm you. Can you do that for me?"

"Umm yeah I guess." Though she had to keep telling herself that Touga was right beside her so she was safe. She squirmed when her shirt was pulled up exposing her stomach. Touga is right beside you!

"Relax." Kanade murmured soothingly. She brought her hands to the left side of her stomach and pressed gently, her reiki flaring to life in a soothing blue aura.

It was not painful to have the older miko's power flowing through her, nor was it really uncomfortable. However that did not mean that she was not nervous about putting herself completely at the woman's mercy. If something happened she would not be able to fight back... She squeezed her eyes shut and fisted some grass between her fingers... Someone could easily slit her throat in this position.

"Koi relax. Kanade will not hurt you."

She knew the moment that Touga sat down next to her. He took her hand and enveloped it in both of his. It did make her feel better but she was still nervous. IN a way she felt like one of those frogs that you dissected in school.

"Hmm interesting." And Kanade sounded just like one of those cool and collected, yet crazy scientists that loved cutting things up.

Something changed in the prodding causing something in her to shift. Her power stirred without her consent racking through her body.

"I see. I think that you were right in your thoughts Touga."

"So it is...?"

"Yes I believe so. No I am positive that it is that, her power would not be reacting defensively were it anything but this...or perhaps if she were pregnant. Since that is not the case..."

"I see."

At last Kanade's power faded away causing her to release her breath in a large gush of air. Her own power receded further allowing her to breathe easier. Touga tugged on her hand letting her know that she could open her eyes now. She did so slowly, first one, then the other.

Touga was peering down at her worriedly. "It is alright Kagome."

She sat up with his help. What exactly had Kanade found that would make Touga look at her like that? "Touga is everything okay?"

"I believe that it would be best it Kanade explained this koi."

There was an odd note to his voice, something that made her blood run cold. Turning to the other miko she waited as patiently as she could for whatever she had to say.

Instead of just telling her what was wrong Kanade asked her a question instead. "Have you ever heard of the shikon no tama?"

Of course she had... "Yes I have heard of it. My grandpa used to tell me stories about it. He said that it was created by a powerful miko that was locked in a battle with a legion of demons. But what does that have to do with me?" The story of an ancient artifact surely was just that right? A story. The shikon no tama probably did not even exist...right?

"You are correct. As for what it has to do with you..."

Whatever she expected Kanade to say was thrown completely out the window at what she actually did say.

"You are the shikon miko Kagome."

She couldn't say anything because she was in a state of complete disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. The shikon no tama is inside your body." Kanade frowned at her. "I know that you must be scared Kagome but-!"

All of a sudden she was just pissed. No she was so angry that she could barely even form coherent thoughts. "Scared?! What do you know about being scared?! No! Forget all of this! It's all complete bullshit anyways! The shikon no tama is a myth! It's a fucking story and nothing else!"

A restraining hand was placed on her shoulder. "Kagome she speaks the truth. Calm yourself down and be sensible."

"Be sensible Touga? Are you fucking kidding me?!" She spun around and pinned him with every ounce of anger she could muster. Why was she so angry to begin with? "DON'T TELL ME TO BE SENSIBLE! DON'T TELL ME TO BE ANYTHING!" The familiar burning of tears pricking at her eyes made her reel back in shocked embarrassment. Never had she ever cried over something so easily before. Her hormones were only making her situation worse for her. They were making her rash and angry and she couldn't do anything to stop it. So she did the only thing that she could. She pushed past Touga and ran away. He would follow her and she knew that but... Now everything was starting to make sense to her!

All the pain that she had been put through! Her father selling his soul to a horde of demons! The darkness that always clouded his soul! Was all of it a side effect of being around her? Had the dark will of the Shikon no tama reached out to the darkest parts of him and roused the beast that he had become?

No. It couldn't have. The Shikon no tama was just a story! She just wanted to have a reason, something to make her understand why this had happened to her! So she was willing to believe in a fucking fairytale if it would give her an excuse, a reason for her father's actions. But they were his actions.

She rushed down the shrine steps and just tore off in the first direction that she could. Her heart was racing in her chest so loudly that she couldn't even hear anything around her. Maybe that was why she was suddenly roughly yanked to a stop a second before she heard a screeching sound followed by a loud bang.

The jarring motion cleared her head enough for her to look up and realize that she was in the street. A car was mere inches away from her with a large clawed hand buried in the hood. Silver hair fluttered over her cheeks. Touga had saved her when she had not even realized she was in danger.

"Kagome..."

Before she even comprehended that he had spoken he had turned her around to crush her to him. She could feel the horrible shaking wracking his frame.

"Do not ever do something like that again!" When he pulled away from her he was angry. "You were almost killed!"

"Sorry." She whimpered. Her shoulders shook as she fought her cries back. "I'm really sorry... I didn't realize I was in the street."

His eyes softened minutely though they still held their angry edge. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings! What would I have done if you had been killed?"

Probably have a much easier time... She didn't say that though because the driver of the car chose that moment to get over his shock and get out of his car.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes I'm fine."

The young human looked over towards Touga. "And you?"

Touga never took his eyes off of her. "I am fine. My apologies for the damage to your car."

"No it's fine! I would rather have my car damaged then kill someone." He looked between the two of them discreetly.

Touga sighed and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet from which he pulled out a small card. "Here is my insurance information so that you can get that fixed."

When she looked back at the hood she realized that Touga had punched a hole clean through it. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if he wrecked the engine. The reality creeped up on her finally. She had almost died a moment ago...all because she was upset and couldn't deal with it. Now Touga had to clean up her mess...again... All she seemed to do was cause him trouble.

"Koi?"

She was tugged back out of the street passed the crowd that had formed to watch. Falling into step beside Touga due to the large hand tugging her along, she had time to think about everything that had happened. She still wasn't sure if she believed in the Shikon no tama... It was more like she was too afraid to believe it, and that fear had almost gotten her killed.

Touga pulled her to a stop next to his truck. For a moment he just stared at her without saying anything before moving in an incomprehensible blur.

She found herself pinned to the door with her mouth being devoured by his. Every pass of his mouth over hers was frenzied, every sweep of his tongue into her mouth was forceful. She melted into it because she was so close to never being able to feel this again and she hadn't even known it. She was still scared...but what she was more afraid of was being separated from Touga permanently. Tears spilled out over tanned cheeks and she stopped trying to hold back her sorrow. Body shaking with sobs she threw her arms around him and held him as tight as she could.

Yes she was scared of what she had learned today... But nothing could ever scare her more then losing him. As long as she had him she would try to stay strong. He was her strength.

* * *

Kinda corny but hey that's me in a nutshell! Anyways R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

So things are going to be picking up soon in the story! But I wanted to ask for an opinion on another story idea I have! I was thinking of doing a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover Inutaisho/Sakura pairing after post war AU! Let me know in your reviews! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Lemon alert!

* * *

The last few months had passed by in a blur for her, what with the constant training with Kanade, and coming to terms with her new burden... She hadn't wanted to believe what Touga and Kanade had revealed to her, but after a visit to Touga's personal Doctor, and an X-ray they had concluded that she did indeed have a small circular mass in her side.

Now she could not deny it or fight it and that scared her more then anything. Training she could handle. An overprotective inu Daiyoukai she could also handle. An abusive sociopathic father she had been forced to handle. Now she was in turmoil because she didn't think she could handle this duty that had been thrust upon her.

Kanade and Touga however, did think that she would be able to handle it given proper training and preparation. This opinion had quickly led to her having an overly full schedule that consisted of daily training sessions after school got out to well after the sun had set, and all day training on Saturdays. The only day that she did have off was Sundays, and even then she didn't really because Touga had started teaching her swordplay which meant that she was spending every Sunday getting her ass beat by him. At least he only made her train in the morning, afternoon was her own time, which she spent buried in homework so not really.

She rose out of her internal musings when the door to the bedroom opened up behind her. A familiar warm aura came up behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you almost finished?" Touga asked after placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Almost...aaaaaaaand there! Done!" She scribbled the last answer down on her paper and shoved it away from her with a vengeance. She stretched her arms above her head and felt the vertebrae pop in her back. "Ooh that feels good!" Sitting in one place for so long really made her stiff and sore, didn't he know that? So why did he give her so much homework?

His large hands started gently kneading her shoulders to help her alleviate the tension while he spoke. "Would you care to go somewhere with me today? If you are feeling up to it of course." He added as an afterthought.

A small whimper escaped from her throat when he squeezed hard over a large knot causing liquid fire to shoot through her. Was she feeling up to going out somewhere with him today? "Depends..."

"On?" He pressed quietly, never ceasing in his task.

"On whether or not this outing will result in an angry Kagome." Her head fell to the side when he started in on the space between her shoulder blades. His hands were like magic to her overly tensed muscles.

He was quiet for several moments as he kept up his attentions to her. Finally after the pregnant silence he chuckled quietly. "I do not believe that it will, in fact I believe that it will be the opposite. However you will have to wait and see no?"

"Mmm hmm. Yeah ok we can go wherever." As long as he just kept making her feel this good...or better. Yes hopefully better...

"Very good." He drew away from her and helped her from her seat. "Wear something comfortable and come downstairs." With that he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he left the room.

The silence engulfed her after he had left and she hurried to pull a dark blue t-shirt and jeans from her drawers before she changed into them. At least it was Spring now and she could get away with wearing stuff like this. She tugged the garments on and looked herself over in the mirror before deeming that she looked good enough and leaving the room.

As she made her way down the stairs she passed by Gaia and Sesshomaru who were practically going at it on the couch. Maybe she should have left the subjugation ring on the idiot to prevent such displays of PDA. "Jeez get a room idiots."

Gaia separated from Sesshomaru with an embarrassed squeak. "Oh Kags I didn't hear you come down! Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yeah I am. And of course you didn't hear me come down you were too busy sucking Fluffy's face." While she was talking to her friend she moved to the door and pulled on her black sneakers.

"Hn. Enjoy your outing human and do give thought into not coming back."

"Well Sesshomaru ice dick I would think about that but...seeing as how I love causing mayhem for you I think I will pass." Once her shoes were securely on her feet she stood up and turned to open up on Sesshomaru again.

Touga came into the room and made his way over to her before she could. "Are you ready to go koi?" He glanced around the room at those gathered discreetly.

"Yeah let's go. Bye Gaia! Bye Limpdick!" She waved and stepped into the garage with a chuckling Touga right behind her. Her eyes landed on the red Lambo and she flushed with the memory of being sprawled upon the hood with Touga over her and... Bad Kagome! Bad! Don't think like that now!

'But we did dent the hood like we said we would...and it was a dent well made.'

A blush came to her cheeks then as her mouth fell open and snapped shut several times. She hated to admit it but she was turning into a sex fiend in regards to the large male trailing after her quietly. But ohh it had felt so fucking phenomenal that she couldn't even walk the next day. Maybe she could get him to do it again today?

He seemed to have other ideas though because he led her over to his truck and opened the door for her with a mischievous expression on his face. "I see the way you are looking at my car koibito... You really must learn some control Kagome."

She humphed and stepped up into the cab using his hand as leverage. The door was shut after her as he came over to the driver's side and got in. "How can I learn to curb these tendencies with you as my boyfriend?"

As he started the engine he paused in thought and looked down at himself. "Hmmm I suppose that you are right koibito. I am much too good looking for any female to resist."

"Arrogant prick."

"No I am not arrogant, I merely speak the truth." With that he opened the garage and backed up out of it.

* * *

After a short drive he pulled up in front of Chichibu, which was a large forested area near Kawasaki the city that they lived in. It was the perfect place to show her what he wanted to show her. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the truck to rush around to her side and help her to get out as well.

She slid down into his arms with a furious blush bursting across her cheeks. "Uhh thanks."

His nose twitched to take in the sweet yet spicy scent of arousal wafting off of her, causing him to smirk internally at how affected she really was by him. He swung her legs up to rest over his other arm so that he could carry her into the densely forested area. His anticipation and excitement was eating at him already.

Kagome looked around at the quiet yet spooky forest around them, from the fungae growing on the trees, to the somber atmosphere surrounding them. She seemed to be somewhat entranced, but not enough not to question him. "Tou where are we?"

"We are in Chichibu forest."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I have something that I want you to see." She went silent after that which allowed him to contemplate what he was about to show her. It was not something that he could do often anymore however, he would make the exception so that she could see all of him. It was important for mates to know all aspects of their significant other.

Kagome was quiet even after he set foot into the large clearing he had chosen for this occasion. He set her on her feet and stalked into the center of the clearing before turning back to her. "I have something to show you koi. Please do not be frightened by what you are about to witness."

She cocked her head at him in the most adorable manner as her blue eyes widened innocently. "Ok."

"Watch me." Once he was certain that her gaze would not stray he focused on the youki that was holding his human form together and severed it causing his massive youki to spring forth unhindered. His power rushed through him breaking his bones and pushing at the small vessel that was his human form.

His claws grew and his face elongated as the tanned skin faded away and white fur took it's place. Every bone snapped and shifted to snap into another place, his long white pelt seemingly melted away but in fact it spread across his flesh as he grew to his massive true form.

Through the red in his eyes he could still see her watching the transformation with wide eyes and a gaping jaw, and he only hoped that she would not fear him for he knew that he was quite large in his true form. And intimidating.

Red youki whipped around him in a violent storm as he shifted once more and finally attained the form that he had been born with, his energy faded at the same instant leaving the clearing still and quiet.

He breathed deeply through his nose scenting the air around him as he relished in the feeling of being who he truly was. Of course he loved his human form, but this was his true form and in essence who he really was. He only hoped that Kagome would accept it easily, though he was sure that she would.

* * *

In all her short life she had never seen anything like what she had just seen. Seeing her boyfriend practically explode in a shower of red youki and watching his body break apart and reform into a massive white inu should have scared her, but it didn't. In fact she was more amazed and curious than she had ever been in her life.

Touga cocked his massive white head at her highlighting the still present blue cheek crests standing proudly on his pristine white fur. It was like he was waiting for her to do something.

Was he waiting for her to come to him or something? Her eyes met his and he seemed to communicate something to her with just his eyes.

'Come.'

Had he just spoken into her head? She shook the curiosity away and stepped forward with a hand raised to brush against the silky white fur of his paw. "You're so soft." The fur felt like silk beneath her skin making her wonder how such a large and dangerous being could possibly be so soft and smooth. Surely he was kind and gentle to her, but she knew that he would and could inflict serious damage to most beings with little to no effort on his part. It excited her that something so powerful was allowing her to explore him in this manner.

In fact he laid down on his stomach so that she could climb up on him. 'You must accept all that I am, and this is who I am. I take a human form to blend in, it is a smaller vessel that allows me to take what I desire from your people.'

Again she was startled when he spoke into her mind like that. "How can you talk to me in my head?" Even as she asked him this she climbed up his paw so that she could touch his muzzle.

'Have we not already discussed this before koibito? We are one being sharing two different bodies, sharing a link that very few possess. In this form I cannot speak to you in the human tongue so I am merely communicating in a way that you can understand.'

"Oh. How come you're so big? Wait better question how big are you?" He dipped his nose which allowed her to scramble up onto his nose and closer to his large red eyes. Once again she was completely taken with how soft his fur was gliding beneath her hands and between her fingers. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before.

'I believe that I am roughly seventy five feet tall in human measurements. As for why I am so big it is because I am the strongest of all the inus. With age and power comes size after all.' He answered her in a smug tone.

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes at him for his arrogance and decided to return it. "Well since you seem to proud of this form could I perhaps give you a collar to complete the house dog look?"

There was a strange squashing sound as he pulled his mouth back to snarl at her. 'Koi I am no house dog. You will remember to respect your mate.'

"Soon to be mate." She corrected errantly. In no way was she worried about his temper for she was more than aware that he would not ever harm her even as he was now. Still the rational part of her mind was screaming at her that he could easily become angered enough to squish her under his paw which was the size of a small building.

'Technicalities. As soon as you are ready I will mark you.'

"Yeah I know." Clutching at the fur between his eyes she used the strands to pull herself up and climb up to the top of his head where his ears were. Hmm...she wondered if he liked to be scratched behind the ears like other dogs.

With a devious smirk she settled near his right ear and dug her fingers into the soft fur there roughly raking her blunt human nails across his surprisingly soft flesh. And as soon as she started a loud thumping assaulted her ears causing her to look back to where his back leg was repeatedly hitting the ground. "Aww so cute!"

'Nrgh! Stop that infernal scratching woman! You are doing strange things to my person!'

"No I don't think so Tou-kun! Now suffer!" She scratched harder and was rewarded when his tail started thumping against the ground as well. Oh if only she was big enough to get both ears at once.

'Ooh right there!' Touga had quickly been reduced to a panting and squirming pup under her hands.

And she would never let him forget it either! Today was turning out to be better than she had expected! Of course things did have a tendency to take her off guard such as when Touga lifted a paw and pushed her off of his head as he caught her on the other paw and settled her between the two by placing her onto the soft grass below. "Hey!"

Red eyes narrowed at her before a devious smile revealed his set of huge razor sharp teeth.

"I don't like that look in your- Hey wait a second!" She yelped when he laid his head down and blocked her from escaping. "HEY GET YOUR FURRY HIDE OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she beat on his chin with her fists...which was doing absolutely no good.

'I am quite tired...I think I may take a nap for a bit. Sweet dreams koi.'

Oh hell no! When his aura slowed down with sleep she resigned herself to the fact that she was in fact trapped here until he woke up...unless she wanted to zap him awake. After a quick run over of the idea she decided against it. She wanted to wake him up not send him into a panic which would probably get her squished like a bug.

So she settled against the warmth of his large paw and tried to find her own sleep and found it surprisingly easy for once. Maybe it was because she was so comfortable with him?

* * *

He became aware when the temperature shifted signalling that the sun had gone down. He stretched and yawned causing his jaw to crack and pop uncomfortably and a whine to spill from his maw. Something moved against his paw drawing his attention down to where Kagome was sleeping peacefully against him...well somewhat peacefully.

"Ahh I like that..." She sighed dreamily.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth when the familiar scent reached his nose. Oh he was well aware of what she was dreaming of and it excited him. Immensely.

She giggled and fisted her fur before tugging at it. "Mmmm you can't lick me like that silly...your tongue is bigger than I am."

His pants echoed in his ears his own body heating almost painfully due to her small whimpers and sighs. If she did not cease he was going to go berserk.

What she did next caused any self restraint that he had to disappear. With a strangled gasp she flopped onto her back and arched clean off the ground her mouth falling open and her face contorting in ecstasy.

The scent of her release hit his nose causing him to completely throw any reservations away. He shifted forms and was naked on top of her before her body could even hit the grass again.

Just in time for her to wake with a start, her eyes popping open in surprise and her mouth open and gaping for air. "Wha?!"

"Having dreams about me?" He purred seductively as he relieved her of her own clothes.

"A dream?" She repeated dazedly. That was when she seemed to notice that he was stripping her and that he himself was also naked. Her eyes bugged out of her head as soon as her bra was ripped away. "T-Tou what are you doing?" She flushed in embarrassment and excitement.

"Making your dreams come true."

"You stole that off of Cinderella...maybe you should stop watching movies with Rin when she comes over." Kagome giggled which was quickly cut off in a moan when he pushed himself against her.

His lips met hers gently as he pushed forward against her slick opening and pushed himself inside of her with relative ease, groaning as the tight scalding velvet like flesh slid over his length.

Their breath hitched simultaneously as he withdrew himself feeling the cool night air hit his overly sensitized flesh before he roughly forced himself back in fully encasing himself in her heat again. He pulled away from her mouth and moaned into her swan like neck as he roughly started pulsing himself in and out of her again.

Her moans were driving him, her acceptance making him even hotter than he had ever thought possible. It made every thrust of his hips that much better, driving the ecstasy he was feeling even higher.

She was so perfectly made for him, her walls clenching him so tight that he was almost in pain. Her cries were like a siren's call to him making him crazy with want.

He spend up, his flesh smacking against hers with a sharp resounding sound every time. One part of his mind kept trying to remind him that her body was not strong enough to handle his demonic strength, but she seemed like she was perfectly accepting of his pace.

Her essence dripped down over his thighs and coated him letting him know that she was enjoying his attentions thoroughly. Her small hands dug into his chest and her reiki danced across his skin surprising him, it did not hurt him however, in fact it caused him to cry out in a manner very unlike himself when it caused the most amazingly pleasurable pain he had ever experienced in his long life.

It was while he was so lost in the following euphoria that Kagome acted.

He found himself sitting flat on his ass in the span of a second though he was still upright, and Kagome was now riding him harshly. He was an experienced male who had had countless lovers over the millenias, he had experienced this same position many times but...never had it ever felt nearly as good as it did with her.

Something about her body just squeezed and rubbed him in the absolute perfect way every time. It still astounded him the way she made him feel.

He grabbed her hips and helped guide her over him which caused him to continuously bottom out in her. How was he even sitting up straight anymore? His body was starting to feel almost like jello due to the intensity of the sensations running through his body.

Leaning forward he steadied her with one hand on her back and took her nipple into his mouth causing her to cry out and thrust even more harshly into him. Which in turn caused him to grunt against her heated flesh while his free hand snuck down her body and fingered at her small bundle of nerves.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Kagome chanted breathlessly as her body tightened painfully.

He started bucking up into her wildly when she tightened around him, switching breasts and loving the other with the same attention. She was so close...

She screamed something that sounded like his name and forced his head back so that she could force her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues swirled around one another's as he sped up his hand sending her body into more intense spasms.

She yanked at his hair and cried out into his mouth as the coil finally gave way and she came with a shrill resounding scream.

Her body quivered with the wake of her release pulling him in deeper and squeezing him so tight that it hurt.

His release followed almost instantly, his whole body tensed and spasmed violently as his essence shot into her for a seemingly endless amount of time.

As soon as she felt him release into her her body tensed up all over again sending her over into another orgasm instantly.

Bright flashes went off behind his eyes which were squinted shut due to the overwhelming influx of euphoria she had given him. He kissed her languidly for several intense moments as he came down from his high. "Koi that was splendid." Now he knew why he had not fallen over...he had somehow been propped against a tree. Though how he had gotten there he would never know.

Kagome slumped against him and sighed in contentment. "It was better then my dream."

"Hn. Of course it was because it was real." He contented himself with running his hands through her hair. He did not want to leave and return home but he knew that she had school in the morning.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this...the lack of fear that I feel with you. Well I know that I always say this but I really can't seem to get over it."

"I could no sooner hurt you than I could hurt myself koi, that is why you trust me implicitly." Theirs was a level of trust that only those who shared such a bond could feel. Never would she ever fear him, not truly anyways. It simply was not in her to even after all that she had been through. "This discussion must wait however, for I must get you home so that you can be well rested for school tomorrow."

"Noooo..." Kagome whined when he picked her up and handed her her clothes.

"Yeeeessss." He drawled as he dressed himself as well. Though as he watched her get dressed he deduced that the invention of clothing was both a shame and a blessing. For they covered her perfect form from him when all he wanted was to see her flesh, however they also covered her from other males whom he did not want to see her flesh. Perhaps he could convince her to escape to one of his vacation shiros sometime soon, and he would conveniently forget her bags and shred the clothes that she wore on the trip over. He smirked at the thought and ushered her back the way that they had come. Yes that sounded like a most excellent idea.

* * *

School passed in a blur the next day for her, her mind was too stuck on her time in Chichibu the night before...and every time she had thought about it an ache had formed between her legs. It had also caused every male demon with a sensitive nose to look at her with lust. This of course had a very detrimental effect on Touga as he tried to do his lessons. His eyes had caught hers several times and he had conveyed his thoughts to her thoroughly.

'Control yourself before I kill one of my students.'

She had only scowled at him and ignored him to talk to Gaia or Sango. After School had ended they had driven to Kanade's in silence to continue her training. Which she was not looking forward to.

The older miko constantly scolded her for her lack of concentration, emotions, and temper. It wasn't her fault that she had a lot on her mind was it? Her life wasn't exactly easy or simple!

Today was no exception either! From the first moment she had arrived Kanade had been on her ass! It was Kagome you're lacking concentration again! Or Kagome you need to focus your ki and get your head out of the clouds! Or Kagome pay attention to me and not Touga! If Kanade yelled at her one more time she was going to lose it!

Almost as if reading her thoughts Kanade opened her mouth and started yelling at her again. "Kagome your arrows are flying way off target again! Are you even trying to aim or are you being absent minded again!? How are you ever supposed to be a real miko if you cannot even do simple things?"

That was the last straw as something in her snapped along with the bow that she suddenly snapped in half in her hands. Her nerves were frayed and she had more than had enough. Spinning around she glared at the older miko and released a deep guttural growl and stalked towards her menacingly. "Is there anything else you would like to bitch me out for?!" She yelled once she was in Kanade's face.

Touga who had been standing idly by took a cautious step forward only to have Kanade stop him with a sharp look.

Kanade looked back at her patiently. "Yes there are many things that I can 'bitch' you out about Kagome. However I feel that I do not need to as you already seem to know where you are lacking...and that is in all the places that a miko must be skilled at."

Her hand itched to slap the older woman across the face but she resisted. She desperately tried to get a handle on her rapidly rising anger for she knew that she could really hurt Kanade if she lost her temper. She was a skilled hand to hand fighter from many street fights and years of martial arts classes, though none of it had served any purpose where she needed it.

Kanade ignored the look of death she was getting from the other miko and pressed on. "You are angry and volatile, whereas a miko must be gentle and calm. Your mind wanders too much and it makes concentration difficult, either that or you simply are not as intelligent as I had assumed you to be. Whatever the case you are not progressing enough to be anything more than a hindrance to others, and if you do not get a grip on your emotions I fear that you will never complete your training." Kanade ended with a note of finality and challenge.

The challenge was clear to her. Get your shit together and focus! But her anger quickly forced her mind away from the lesson that the older miko was trying to instill in her. She gritted her teeth and hissed. "You don't know anything about me."

Kanade narrowed her eyes back on her and replied. "I know more than you think."

Who did this bitch think she was? Did she think that she really did know what she had been through? She clenched her fist and took a step back to calm her rage before she did something stupid. What stupid breathing exercise did this bitch teach her?

Oh right breathing in deeply through the nose and exhaling through the mouth. So she did this in the hopes that it would calm her down somewhat.

Every time she took a breath she could hear her heart thump in her chest profoundly. She could feel her anger fighting to leave her as she forced herself to calm down. Not only that, she could hear something deep inside of herself. Something yelling or screaming at her? It was gone as quickly as she had first heard it leaving her even more angry than she had originally been.

So when she opened her eyes and saw Kanade still standing there watching her with a condescending smirk on her face she completely lost it. With a strangled sounding scream she threw her fist out surprising the other miko as it moved and smashed into her cheek with even more surprising force.

Kanade's body actually went flying back to crash through the wall of the small structure they were huddled under.

"Kagome!" Touga admonished her as he helped Kanade up from the splintered remains of the wall. "You will apologize to Kanade this instant!" He demanded with a harsh reprimanding look.

"No Touga let her be." Kanade winced and rubbed her throbbing face where a bruise was already forming.

"But!"

"No I said leave it be." Kanade persisted quietly. "I can see now that the anger inside of you though not overly obvious to others, is vast and consuming. You are not able to deal with it in a proper manner for it suffocates your soul and eats away at you. Yet you do not truly notice it anymore do you?"

"You shut up! You don't know anything about me!" She breathed heavily through her nose and beat back horror she felt at what she had done. No. No. No. She was just like him! Hurting people and not being able to stop herself what was she becoming? And why couldn't she seem to stop herself from doing these things? Her confusion only served to make her anger rear up again which the other two picked up on instantly.

"Perhaps we should spar with one another to relieve you of some of your aggression." Kanade suggested simply before she turned and exited the small wooden structure.

For a second she hesitated but she was pulled out of the building by Touga who was still giving her a stern and disappointed look. He didn't say anything to her though as he led her towards another field where Kanade was already waiting for them.

"Come Kagome we will see if this can help you." Kanade gestured to the field across from her as she removed her thick haori and folded it nearly before sitting it off to the side. She stretched to get the kinks out of her body before she fell into a crouch. "Come at me Kagome."

Now she was completely unsure of what to do. Oh she knew that they were supposed to fight but never had someone wanted her to attack them, it was always the other way around. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You want me to attack you?" It sounded so ridiculous to her to say that.

"Yes that is what sparring is all about Kagome. Now would you like to attack me? Or would you like me to attack you?" When she didn't say anything Kanade shrugged and rushed forward. "I suppose I will start."

The older miko crossed the distance quickly and swung at her causing her to flinch when her mind was flooded with memories once more. They drowned out the pain of taking the hit itself, for the pain she felt due to the memories racing through her head was more than enough to make her feel agony.

She had been here before...too many times to count. Seeing red eyes staring down at her before her head snapped to the side when his fist slammed into her. Hearing the laughter and tasting the blood filling up her mouth. She was frozen and not even registering the real life attacker right in front of her.

Her body wouldn't move, her eyes were not seeing what was really happening in front of her. In some distant part of her she heard Touga yelling something at her...or was it someone else? Whoever he was yelling it didn't matter for his voice did in fact call her back from the haze in her mind.

Just in time to see a fist stop mere inches from her face. She laid sprawled out on her back staring up at someone that she recognized. "Wha...?! Where is my father?"

The woman that she finally recognized as Kanade looked confused by that statement. "What are you talking about? We were sparring Kagome do you not remember?" At that point she was pushed slightly out of the way.

Touga kneeled down in front of her and brushed his fingers over her cheek for some reason. "Koi are you alright? What happened to you? You froze when Kanade attacked you."

"I-I did?" Had she? She racked her mind to try and remember what had happened and she gasped when she remembered what had taken place. She had punched Kanade in her anger which made the other miko suggest a sparring match. When they had taken their places however, she had been too confused to really do anything. Then she remembered Kanade rushing at her and then... "Oh...I-I froze...I saw him..."

A look of understanding passed through his features as he moved to help her up. "It is only us here Kagome. He is not here to harm you."

From the corner of her eye she saw Kanade narrow her eyes thoughtfully on them though she said nothing.

"Y-yeah I-I know but..." It had seemed so real to her. The fear. His face. The malice. Hate. All of it had come rushing back to her at that very second. Why? She hadn't had something like that happen in some time.

"Excuse me." Kanade interrupted drawing their attention back to her. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

She shook her head rapidly. There was no way she was going to tell anyone anything about her past! Not willingly anyways! "N-no! You don't need to know!"

"Kagome calm down...take deep breaths and focus on pushing these thoughts from your mind. I am right here with you and no one will harm you." Touga took her face in his hands and gently rubbed her sore cheek.

Through her nerves she was able to do as he requested with great effort, but with him there she was able to calm herself down somewhat. "Ok... I feel better now."

What he said next worked her up all over again. "Good. Now I know that you will not want to hear this koi, but we need to tell Kanade everything so she can help you."

"NO! NO YOU PROMISED! NO MORE TELLING ANYONE REMEMBER?!" Panic squeezed at her heart causing her to have difficulty breathing. He promised not to! He said that she wouldn't have to talk about it anymore!

Kanade cut it before Touga could placate her. "Kagome if it will affect your training then I must know."

"N...No..."

"I promise to never let what you say slip to anyone else. Anything that you tell me will be kept in confidence I swear it." Kanade's expression changed to one of compassion and understanding.

"You do not have to tell her if oyu do not want to. I will tell her instead."

She looked back at Touga and whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. From the looks on both of their faces she was outvoted here, but she still didn't want to hear it. So she extracted herself from Touga's hold and retreated to a nearby tree while he told the other woman her story.

They were too far away to hear what was being said though she could imagine with the looks Kanade was shooting her. It made her sick. All she could see was a deep spiteful glare on the other miko's face, while her rational mind told her that Kanade was not doing that, that it was only her own fear and anger that was making her feel like that.

But she shut the voice out and buried her face into her knees. Now the taunts would come... Nothing would ever be the same while she spent time with the older miko. It made her want to run away and hide again. Only she knew that no matter where she went...someone would find her. That thought terrified her once more.

* * *

R&R! And things are going to get interesting soon! Oh and I don't know if sex is actually like that for guys since I'm a girl and all...but writing lemons in the male POV is really weird for me... Anyways like I said R&R!


End file.
